My Dearest Baby
by BabySugarSeoltang
Summary: Tidak ada yang dapat kujanjikan padamu. Aku kotor, sayang. [A MinYoon / MinGa fanfiction - Park Jimin x Min Yoongi of BTS] - Top!Jimin x Bottom!Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ; My Baby**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku tidak pernah menyukai musim panas. Angin terus bertiup kencang dan membawa debu ke dalam apartemen kecilku lewat sela bawah pintu, aku perlu membersihkannya berulang kali. Matahari selalu terik di atas, baju yang kupakai menempel tidak nyaman di tubuh karena basah oleh keringat. Lebih lagi, aku masih harus pergi, menjalani rutinitasku di universitas sampai pengumuman libur dikeluarkan pihak universitas dan ditempel di papan pengumuman koridor.

Mataku mengedar ke sekitar kantin universitas, terlalu banyak mahasiswa berkumpul di sini. Sama saja, aku tak dapat menikmati angin yang hari ini bertiup lumayan menyejukkan. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di perpustakaan kota saja, lagipula aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan bisingnya lingkungan universitas. Aku butuh nilai bagus, aku masuk ke universitas ini karena beasiswa, aku tidak bisa bermain-main. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai bagiku atau aku akan dikeluarkan rektor saat itu juga.

"Yoongi!"

Aku menoleh, namaku diteriakkan begitu kencang hingga hampir setengah mahasiswa di kantin memperhatikanku. Ya, hampir semua orang mengenal siapa Min Yoongi sang murid beasiswa di universitas ternama yang penuh dengan orang-orang kaya ini.

Sosok Jin- _hyung_ yang berlari kecil dapat aku lihat. Dia berhenti di depanku, mengambil napas sebentar setelah berlari. Tampaknya dia berlari dari gedung sebelah untuk mencariku. Jin- _hyung_ mengambil jurusan kuliah yang berbeda denganku, aku mengambil jurusan arsitektur sedang Jin- _hyung_ mengambil kedokteran. Dia tiga tingkat di atasku, dan Jin- _hyung_ adalah sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku kandungku. Dia banyak menghiburku sejak dahulu.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Ada perlu?"

Jin mengangguk cepat. Ia masih mencoba mengambil napas, memberiku gestur dengan tangannya agar aku menunggu hingga ia dapat bernapas normal. Aku hanya berdiri seperti patung di depan Jin- _hyung_ , aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang dicat pirang telah menghitam kembali di bagian akar.

Setelah berhasil mengambil napas dia tiba-tiba mencengkeram pundakku kuat dan memandangku dengan mata besarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku bersalah? Kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat?

"Yoongi! Malam ini temani aku lagi, ya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, Jin- _hyung_ memohon dengan wajah yang memelas. Ia bahkan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya, benar-benar putus asa. "Menemani apa, _Hyung_? Jangan bilang kau menerima ajakan Namjoon untuk ke _club_ lagi malam ini."

Ia membalas pertanyaanku dengan cengiran lebar, seolah mencoba membuatku melupakan kesalahannya –tentu saja hal itu tidak akan berhasil.

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. " _Hyung_! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak main-main ke _club_ lagi, 'kan? Duh, kau mau cari masalah denganku, _Hyung_? Berbahaya kalau pria secantik kau sampai pergi ke _club_!"

"Hei, aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan –Ah! tinggalkan itu untuk nanti, kembali ke topik awal! Tapi ini ajakan kencan keduaku! Aku masih belum terbiasa berduaan saja dengan Namjoon, Yoongi. Kumohon, tolong aku!"

Aku memutar mataku malas. Benar-benar kebohongan besar, 'tidak terbiasa' katanya, lalu siapa yang sibuk bercumbu mesra dengan calon kekasihnya ketika mabuk hingga melupakan sahabat yang ia ajak. Aku bahkan harus pulang sendiri naik taksi karena Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon _sibuk_ di kamar yang mereka pesan di lantai dua.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau akan melupakanku lagi kalau kau sudah mabuk. Kau pembohong buruk, _Hyung_. Kau bilang kau tidak terbiasa berduaan, tapi kau malah sudah melakukan seks dengannya malam itu, di kencan pertamamu. Kalian bahkan belum resmi berpacaran malam itu." Aku berucap sembari membereskan laptopku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Jin- _hyung_ membekap mulutku seketika itu, aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memandangnya kesal. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk menyuruhku diam. Banyak mahasiswa yang mendengar perkataanku sepertinya, mereka menoleh memandang kami. Yah, masa bodoh, lagipula yang kukatakan barusan sudah terlanjur terucap, tidak bisa dilupakan semua orang begitu saja. Jin- _hyung_ dengan rona merah di pipinya menyeretku ke koridor universitas menuju toilet –di sana sepi, kami bisa berbicara lebih bebas.

"Lepaskan, _Hyung_ , kau membuatku sesak napas!"

Jin- _hyung_ melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku kemudian memandangku lagi, kembali memohon. "Ayolah, Yoongi … yang –yang barusan kau katakan tadi itu hanya berlaku kalau aku sedang mabuk saja. Berbeda cerita kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan sadar!"

Aku menghela napas. Benar-benar pandai mencari alasan. Aku tidak suka pergi ke _club_ , aku telah pergi ke sana sekali, ya waktu Jin- _hyung_ mengajakku. Aku benar-benar langsung membenci _club_ begitu aku menginjakkan kakiku di sana, bau rokok yang menusuk dan membuat tenggorokan tidak nyaman, bau keringat bercampur bau parfum yang menyengat. Aku tidak suka semua tentang _club_ kecuali alkohol. Mereka menyediakan alkohol impor yang enak, aku tidak akan menolak jika Jin- _hyung_ mentraktirku sebotol atau bahkan segelas alkohol saja. Tapi kenyataannya adalah Jin- _hyung_ langsung meninggalkanku sendirian begitu ia duduk bersama Namjoon.

Aku juga tidak tahu di mana Jin- _hyung_ bisa mengenal Namjoon. Namjoon memang senang pergi ke _club_ , tapi sejauh yang aku lihat dia adalah orang yang baik –setidaknya untuk sekarang dan dalam pengawasanku. Namjoon memperhatikan Jin- _hyung_ dengan baik, bahkan aku dapat melihat Jin- _hyung_ dimanjakan olehnya. Pria itu membelikan Jin- _hyung_ benda-benda mahal, entah pakaian, dompet, apapun itu. Aku hanya tahu pekerjaannya adalah _rapper_ dan ia –uh … membuka usaha sendiri kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Aku tak pernah ikut campur terlalu banyak dalam kehidupan percintaan mereka.

"Baik. Ini yang terakhir aku ikut denganmu, _Hyung_. Setelah itu, kau tidak akan pernah memintaku lagi untuk ikut di kencanmu, oke? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Namjoon, ini kencan kalian. Aku tahu dia tidak mengharap kedatangan orang lain, meski itu sahabat kekasihnya sekalipun. Aku tahu dia ingin bebas … _mengelus_ tubuhmu, ia akan melakukannya jika tidak ada aku dalam pandangannya."

Jin- _hyung_ memerah malu. Oh, betapa aku menyukai menggodanya tentang Namjoon. Jin- _hyung_ sekarang tampak seperti gadis SMA yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Aku hanya menggelengkan kecil kepalaku.

"Uh, ya, aku bisa lihat matanya. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas seperti itu! Tapi terima kasih ngomong-ngomong. Aku berhutang padamu, Yoongi- _ah_."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Segelas alkohol terbaik di _bar_ akan melunasi hutangmu, _Hyung_."

"Hei, katakan saja kau ingin kutraktir." Jin- _hyung_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengajakku kembali ke koridor utama.

Aku menggeleng. "Itu kewajibanmu, _Hyung_. Kau meninggalkanku begitu sampai di _club_."

"Oke, oke! Aku kalah, kau menang. Maafkan aku, aku akan mentraktirmu menu spesial racikan Ken malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Oh? Jaehwan- _hyung_ ada _shift_ malam ini?"

Jin- _hyung_ mengangguk. "Ya, dia bintang utama di _bar_ , para pelanggan sangat suka dengan minuman khusus buatannya. Kau juga suka, 'kan?"

"Ya, alkohol Jaehwan- _hyung_ yang terbaik. Oke, setuju." Aku menepuk pundak Jin- _hyung_. "Aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota dulu, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, _Hyung_." Aku berlari secepat mungkin, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu yang dapat kugunakan mengerjakan tugas karena Jin- _hyung_.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan! Pakai baju yang seksi!"

Aku menoleh kepadanya, memberikan tatapan tajam. Astaga, apa dia tidak tahu malu, ini koridor universitas –yah, tapi koridor yang sepi. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan segera berlari, tidak memperdulikan protes Jin- _hyung_ karena aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Jin- _hyung_ langsung menarik tanganku begitu kami sampai di depan _club_. Tapi sikapnya berubah berbanding terbalik begitu kami menghampiri meja Namjoon. Aku duduk agak jauh dari mereka, aku bisa melihat Jin- _hyung_ yang terus bersikap malu-malu di depan Namjoon.

Apa semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta selama 20 tahun hidupku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah berjanji mentraktirku malam ini."

Aku lelah. Aku mual melihat kemesraan mereka yang menurutku … berlebihan. Aku ingin minum segelas alkohol kemudian duduk di _bar_ dan akhirnya pulang naik taksi. Ya, ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagiku. Tidak apa-apa, aku mandiri dan aku bisa pulang sendiri –tanpa sepengetahuan Jin- _hyung_. Dia akan memarahiku lagi seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Itu juga tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa dimarahi.

Aku melihat Jin- _hyung_ yang memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke, pesan sesukamu. Katakan pada Jaehwan untuk memberikan tagihannya padaku."

Aku menyengir lebar, mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil ke _bar_ tentunya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku tahu tata krama!

Kursi _bar_ tak banyak terisi malam ini, mungkin jam 10 lebih masih kurang larut bagi pelanggan _club_. Aku menoleh dan memperhatikan lebih banyak orang yang tertarik untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan menikmati musik yang berdentum kencang. Aku menghela napas dan duduk di hadapan Jaehwan- _hyung_ , dia rapi dengan seragam kemeja hitam dan dasi merahnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Jaehwan- _hyung_ menoleh karena terkejut. Ia terlalu sibuk membersihkan botol-botol alkohol di rak _bar_. Dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kehadiranku, ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu Jaehwan- _hyung_ dalam _shift_ -nya di _bar_ tapi aku sangat menikmati minuman yang ia buat.

"Oh, Yoongi. Kau bersama Jin lagi?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dimana dia –oh, tunggu! Biar aku tebak. Dia sedang bermesraan dengan Namjoon?"

Aku mengangguk lagi dengan tawa kecil. Ibu jariku menunjuk meja paling ujung –tempat kesukaan Namjoon untuk bermesraan dengan Jin- _hyung_ –.

Jaehwan- _hyung_ tertawa kecil dan menggeleng."Oke. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Buatkan aku menu spesial andalanmu, _Hyung_. Aku menyukai minuman yang kau buat kemarin, itu benar-benar enak. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru hari ini, sesuatu yang manis. Ah, _Hyung_ , jangan lupa untuk menagih minumanku pada Jin- _hyung_."

Dia tertawa kecil sebelum mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepadaku dan segera beranjak untuk membuatkanku minuman. Aku bersenandung kecil, berusaha mengalihkan rasa bosanku. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan di _club_ selain memesan alkohol. Aku buka penari dan perayu handal, dan aku tidak pernah mencobanya –mungkin tidak akan selamanya. Aku tidak akan mungkin turun ke lantai dansa dan mencari lelaki atau wanita untuk menemaniku semalam. Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak –garis bawahi dan cetak tebal kata _tidak_.

"Ini, minuman coklat dengan sedikit sirup _raspberry_ , sedikit _white chocolate liqueur_ dan _baileys_. Aku harap kau suka, karena kudengar dari Jin kau suka coklat."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri, memperhatikan gelas yang diisi Jaehwan- _hyung_ dengan minuman kesukaanku –coklat. "Kau benar-benar mengerti seleraku, _Hyung_."

Jaehwan- _hyung_ tersenyum lebar dengan bangga. Dia memang belajar tentang selera pelanggan tetap dengan cepat. Dia selalu ingat kesukaan tiap pelanggan. "Baiklah. Selamat menikmati."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan meraih kaki gelas itu, menikmati isinya dengan perlahan. Rasa manis dari coklat dan pahit alkohol menyebar di mulut, kerongkonganku terasa hangat. Aku tersenyum kecil menikmati rasanya, benar-benar sesuai seleraku. Aku perlu memberi _tip_ lebih untuk Jaehwan- _hyung_ , dia benar-benar _bartender_ yang berbakat.

Sambil menikmati alkohol racikan Jaehwan- _hyung_ , aku mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling _club_. Sudah ada banyak orang sekarang di dalam _club_ , sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas. Semakin malam, semakin ramai pula _club_. Tentu saja semua orang tahu fakta ini. Aku memperhatikan beberapa lelaki yang berdiri di tepi lantai dansa.

Tunggu.

Aku mengusap mataku beberapa kali dengan kasar. Aku berharap aku hanya terlalu mabuk sehingga aku berhalusinasi. Tapi percuma, apa yang kulihat di depan mataku memang sebuah kenyataan. Aku mendecakkan lidahku kesal, aku meletakkan gelas di atas meja _bar_ dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan hentakkan ke arah tepi lantai dansa.

Seorang lelaki muda di tepi lantai dansa tidak sadar aku sedang menuju ke arahnya, dia baru sadar begitu aku berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, tepat di sampingnya dan orang-orang yang kuduga adalah teman-temannya.

"Park Jimin."

Lelaki itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kepadaku. Dia tampak ketakutan tapi di detik berikutnya dia tampak marah. Benar-benar temperamental! Ia ketakutan, kemudian tak sampai 5 detik ia telah memarahiku.

"Kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ di sini?! Ada masalah denganku pergi ke _club_?!"

Aku memijit pangkal hidungku kesal. "Kau belum cukup umur. Dari mana kau mendapatkan ijin masuk? _ID_ palsu, hm, Park Jimin?"

Aku meninggikan suaraku. Anak itu terlihat tidak dapat membalas ucapanku beberapa saat. Mungkin dia sedang menyusun kalimat protes berisi makian yang ditujukan kepadaku.

"Lagipula Yoongi- _hyung_ saja sudah minum alkohol sejak SMP. Kenapa _Hyung_ harus memarahiku?!"

Sial. Bagaimana anak ini bisa mengetahui hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapapun. Aku memang mulai meminum alkohol di tahun terakhirku di SMP. Alkohol pertamaku adalah sekaleng bir lokal yang kubeli di _minimarket_ dekat rumah –mereka tidak meminta pelanggan menunjukkan _ID_ mereka, aku beruntung.

Aku mendecak kesal.

"Kau bocah nakal, cepat pulang sekarang!"

Jimin semakin marah. Teman-temannya juga tampak marah kepadaku meski mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya melotot tajam kepadaku.

" _Hyung_ tidak berhak memintaku pulang!"

"Oh, ya, tentu aku berhak. Kau mau aku melaporkanmu kepada _appa_?! Kau lupa, hm? Aku bisa saja menghubungi _appa_ dan _eomma_ kapan saja."

Lihat. Anak itu sekarang tampak gugup, tapi tetap saja memasang tampang marahnya. Aku menggeleng kecil.

"La –laporkan saja! Kalau _Hyung_ berani!"

Aku memandang Jimin tajam, aku langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat. "Anak ini. Sekarang kau ikut aku, mau tidak mau. Aku tidak memperdulikan pendapatmu."

"Tidak!"

Jimin berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tanganku, aku semakin mengeratkannya dan membuat Jimin berteriak kecil karena sakit. Aku langsung menarik Jimin keluar dari _club_ , aku membawanya ke jalan kecil di belakang.

Walaupun aku tidak tega, aku tetap membanting tubuhnya hingga punggung itu menabrak dinding bata merah di belakangnya. Tidak apa-apa, dia lelaki –dia pasti kuat. Aku mencengkeram kedua lengannya agar dia tak dapat kabur.

"Park Jimin! Sekarang diam dan dengarkan aku!"

Jimin menggeleng keras, berusaha menendangku agar aku melepaskannya.

"Tidak! _Hyung_ tidak dapat membuatku mendengarkanmu!"

"Park Jimin! Diam! Dengarkan aku sekarang!"

Anak itu langsung diam. Aku membentaknya begitu kasar dengan keras. Dia tampak begitu marah kepadaku, tatapan matanya tajam seolah menyiratkan kebencian mendalam.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Kau ini masih kecil, tidak bisa sembarangan pergi ke _club_. Bocah bodoh."

Jimin memberontak lagi. "Tidak! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Jimin! Kau sudah ada di tahun terakhirmu di SMA, kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Pikirkan itu! Apa kau mau dikeluarkan begitu saja dari sekolah jika ketahuan memalsukan _ID_ dan pergi ke _club_? Kau harus mengulang satu tahun lagi, karena kau tidak akan mungkin mengikuti ujian akhir."

" _Appa_ – _appa_ akan membantuku! Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku dikeluarkan. Akan lebih baik kalau aku dipindahkan ke sekolah lain! Ini bukan masalah besar bagiku, _Hyung_."

Aku terdiam, aku hanya bisa memandangi wajah Jimin. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun yang dapat merubah pendirian dan keyakinannya sekarang ini. Kurasa dia benar-benar mewarisi sifat ayahnya.

"Jimin. Ini bukan bagaimana _appa_ akan menangani masalahmu. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah dewasa, kau harus bisa bertanggungjawab. _Appa_ akan memarahiku kalau kau seperti ini. _Appa_ pasti menganggap aku yang menularkan keburukan kepadamu. Sekarang, kau pulang. Akan kuantar."

Jimin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya ketika aku menarik tangannya. Dia menundukkan kepala, tapi aku dapat melihat air mata menetes.

Aku menghela napas, aku menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh yang masih lebih pendek dariku itu. "Jangan menangis. Maaf, _Hyung_ memarahimu, hm? Maafkan _Hyung_. Sekarang kau pulang, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan khawatir mencarimu." Aku mengelus rambutnya, dia benar-benar manja.

"Tidak, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan mencariku."

Aku menghela napas lagi. Kurasa ada hal yang tidak beres hari ini –seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya di tanganku, membuat dia mendongak dan menatap mataku. "Oke. Ada apa, hm? Mau bercerita pada _Hyung_?"

Jimin tampak ragu. Dia terdiam dan menarik ujung baju yang kukenakan.

"A –aku mau menginap di apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku memainkan rambutnya. "Jimin, _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan mencarimu. Kau harus pulang."

"Ti –tidak, _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku –aku akan menghubungi Kim- _ahjussi_."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Anak ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatku menuruti keinginannya. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon Kim- _ahjussi_ –dia adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman Park.

Melihatnya menelepon Kim- _ahjussi_ , aku juga mengeluarkan ponselku untuk memesan taksi dan menghubungi Jin- _hyung_.

.

.

.

Kami –Jimin dan aku sama-sama terdiam. Dia duduk manis di atas sofa apartemenku dan aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan untuknya. Astaga, dia bahkan belum makan malam. Kurasa dia telah menghabiskan seluruh uang sakunya bulan ini, kemudian karena kesalahannya sendiri dia mengadu dan merengek padaku. Yah, tapi kalau mengetahui seberapa orang tua kami memanjakan Jimin, mereka pasti akan memberi lagi nanti. Tidak masalah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

"Jim, kau sudah mandi?" Aku menoleh, mengaduk sup ayam pedas dalam panci.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela napas.

"Sana mandi, nanti kau sakit. Makan malam akan siap setelah kau selesai mandi, jangan lupa pakai air hangat, jangan air dingin! Kau bisa pakai handuk dan pakaianmu yang kau tinggalkan di apartemenku."

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan mendecak. "Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar cerewet sekarang, ya?"

" _Ya_! Bocah kurang ajar! Aku ini memperhatikanmu!"

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya padaku kemudian berlari ke kamarku, ada 1 kamar mandi pribadi di apartemen ini dan 1 kamar mandi di luar kamar untuk tamu. Anak itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah, kepalaku sakit mengurus anak nakal yang keras kepala itu. Sangat melelahkan, dia tidak seperti ini sewaktu kami masih kecil! Dia anak yang manis dan penurut, dia selalu mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi waktu kami masih kecil.

Sambil menunggu Jimin selesai, aku sibuk menyiapkan alat makan untuknya. Aku tidak akan makan lagi, ini sudah malam. Makan malam akan mengacaukan dietku. Aku melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, sekarang sudah tengah malam lewat. Yah, kurasa ini tidak apa-apa sesekali, karena besok adalah hari Minggu. Anak itu terlalu sering tidur pagi karena sibuk bermain _game_.

" _Hyung_ , aku selesai."

Aku melirik Jimin, dia sudah selesai.

"Cepat sekali? Kau tidak membasuh rambutmu?" Aku kembali mengaduk sup sekali lagi dan mematikan api.

"Mhm, tidak. Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan rambut yang basah. Besok pagi saja aku membasuhnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Duduklah. Aku akan memindahkan supnya dulu."

"Apa yang kau masak, _Hyung_?"

Aku memindahkan panci ke atas tatakan di atas meja makan. Aku membuat sup terlalu banyak, kurasa aku bisa menjadikannya makan siangku besok.

Jimin mengintip isi panci dan matanya langsung berbinar. Sejak dulu, ketika kedua orang tua kami sibuk, aku sering memasak untuk Jimin. Dia tidak menyukai masakan koki pribadi kami di rumah, dia sering merengek dan memintaku untuk memasak sesuatu. Kurasa hal itu berguna sekarang, karena aku tinggal sendirian.

"Makanlah, setelah itu terserah kau. Besok hari Minggu, kau boleh bermain sepuasnya, tapi jangan tidur terlalu pagi."

Aku membereskan beberapa alat masak dan mengelap tanganku, aku harus pergi menyelesaikan tugas yang tertunda karena undangan Jin- _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ tidak makan? Yoongi- _hyung_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku, Jim. Kalau kau mencariku aku ada di kamar. Oh, aku akan meminta penjelasanmu tentang hari ini di _club_. Jangan lupa, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku. Habiskan dan letakkan saja di tempat cuci, akan kubereskan besok. Setelah itu kita bicara."

Aku langsung meninggalkannya di meja makan. Aku butuh waktu lumayan banyak untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan sempurna. Aku butuh sumber bacaan dari internet dan buku-buku lama di perpustakaan. Setidaknya sebanyak itulah seorang pelajar dengan beasiswa harus bekerja keras.

Tanpa sadar aku telah menghela napas panjang. Tubuhku terasa pegal dan lelah. Aku telah mengerjakan banyak hal hari ini, tapi tugas masih menungguku di atas meja. Aku harus bergerak cepat, dengan begitu aku dapat tidur lebih awal dari biasanya.

" _Hyung_?"

Aku menoleh, berhenti membalik halaman kertas-kertas hasil dari bahan yang kukumpulkan di perpustakaan kota tadi siang. Jimin mengintip ke dalam kamarku yang gelap, aku lebih suka bekerja dalam gelap. Hanya kepalanya yang dapat kulihat dari dalam kamar. Aku memanggilnya masuk dengan gestur tanganku.

"Duduklah di atas tempat tidur. Kau harus bercerita soal kemarin malam di _club_." Aku melirik jam digital yang berpendar dengan cahaya merah di nakas samping tempat tidurku.

Jam 1:04

Jimin duduk dan menghela napas perlahan. Aku memutar kursiku agar menghadap sosoknya.

"Jadi, sekarang, berikan aku alasan bagus agar aku dapat memaklumi sikapmu. Kenapa kau harus pergi ke _club_? Dengan _ID_ palsu."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Kurasa dia tidak memiliki pembelaan apapun.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku berdiri dan memeluk Jimin dengan posisiku berdiri di depannya.

"Jimin, kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah."

Jimin memeluk pinggangku dan menggenggam ujung bajuku erat, tubuhnya bergetar dan aku merasakan basah pada bajuku. Dia menangis. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak dapat memaksanya untuk bicara, aku mengelus rambut hitamnya agar dia bisa lebih tenang sebelum bercerita.

"Tenang, Jimin … tenang. Berhenti menangis dan berceritalah kepada _Hyung_."

Aku terus mengelus kepalanya hingga tangisannya reda. Dia masih sesenggukan dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, wajahmu jelek."

Dia memukul ringan tubuhku, bibirnya mengerucut manis. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Tenang dulu, berceritalah kepadaku. Aku tahu benar tentangmu, kau akan lebih baik setelah bercerita kepada orang lain, hm?" Dia mengangguk, aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Jimin memandangku ragu, kemudian dia memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong. "Ini, ini pertama kalinya _appa_ dan _eomma_ bertengkar hebat, _Hyung_."

Aku tidak terkejut, sama sekali tidak. Jadi ini kenapa dia tidak mau pulang dan berkata _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak akan mencari dia. Aku lebih kasihan lagi pada Jimin karena dia tidak tahu, ini bukan kali pertama ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat. Aku sudah sering menyaksikannya, ini sudah terjadi berulang kali sejak Jimin masih kecil. Aku heran, mereka masih bisa bermain peran di hadapan Jimin selama 11 tahun ini.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ bahkan meneriakkan kata 'cerai'. Mereka saling mengancam untuk mengajukan surat cerai ke pengacara masing-masing."

Aku menghela napas lelah. Lingkungan rumah memang bermasalah, ini tidak baik untuk Jimin yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Dia juga tidak bisa tinggal di apartemenku, _Appa_ akan memarahiku lagi.

Rambut hitamnya terus memanggilku untuk mengelusnya. Aku memandangi wajah Jimin, matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bodoh. Ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah keluar dari bibirku –sejauh ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang, _Hyung_."

Aku hanya bisa terus menerus menghela napas. Aku tidak tahu tindakan apa yang harus kuambil. Jelas-jelas _Appa_ tidak akan senang anak kesayangannya kubawa tinggal di apartemenku yang kecil dan sempit ini. Tapi Jimin juga akan tertekan jika selalu melihat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bertengkar setiap saat.

"Jimin, _Hyung_ tidak dapat membantu."

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa dia memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia, bahkan hanya untuk menolong adikku saja aku tidak punya kekuatan. Jimin memandangku dengan tatapan memelas dan penuh harap, seolah aku adalah harapan dia satu-satunya di dunia.

"Jim, aku tidak dapat membantumu, aku serius. Kumohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau –kau membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Karena itu bantulah aku, _Hyung_! Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Aku tidak bisa menyulitkan Taehyung ataupun Jungkook, aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan mereka. Tapi kita, kita adalah keluarga, _Hyung_. Tidakkah aku boleh merepotkanmu, sedikit saja?"

Ya ampun. Perkataannya menghantamku telak.

Keluarga. Ya, kami keluarga.

Astaga, apa dia perlu menyakitiku sejauh ini? Apa perlu dia menamparkan kata itu di depan wajahku.

Tanpa aku sadari aku menghembuskan napas dengan keras, aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Kepalaku sakit, aku harus memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik yang tidak akan merugikan siapapun. "Jim, Aku benar-benar tidak dapat membiarkanmu tinggal di sini. Meski hanya sebentar, tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, _Hyung_? Apa –apa segitu mengganggunya aku? Atau kau begitu membenciku?"

"Astaga! Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

Dia berdiri, marah. "Lalu apa?! Alasan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?!"

"Jim, aku tidak dapat mengatakannya. Aku hanya bisa memberitahu kepadamu, bersembunyilah di bawah selimutmu jika _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mulai bertengkar, kunci pintu kamarmu dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam. Itu hal yang paling tepat, kumohon. Jangan –jangan membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi dari ini."

Jimin tampaknya bingung dengan ucapanku barusan. Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak perlu memahaminya. Akan lebih baik jika dia memang tidak mengerti.

Dia terduduk di atas sofa, wajahnya murung. Hatiku serasa diremas kuat, ekspresi sedihnya ikut membuatku sakit. Aku hanya bisa memeluk dia dan memberikan sedikit penghiburan yang mungkin tidak berguna sama sekali. Lebih baik dia pergi tidur sekarang saja.

"Jimin, pergilah tidur. Besok pagi kau harus kembali ke rumah."

Jimin memandangku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu benar bahwa pandangan memelasnya adalah kelemahanku, dia ingin meminta tolong kepadaku. Astaga, kalau sudah seperti ini aku bisa apa? Aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Jimin.

"Pergilah tidur, kita akan bicara besok pagi. Sekarang, tidurlah."

Dia mengangguk kecil, dia mungkin menganggap masih ada harapan untukya. Dia tahu aku selalu memenuhi keinginannya, sesulit apapun itu. Jimin berdiri dan melangkah untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurku, menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Sepertinya aku juga lebih baik tidur. Kami akan berbicara besok pagi secepatnya. Lagipula, sosok Jimin yang menggemaskan itu memanggil sosokku untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

…::***::…

Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini.

Jimin melompat kegirangan, dan aku hanya bisa memikirkan skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi di waktu dekat ini.

Dia lagi-lagi membuatku menuruti keinginannya. Ini semua karena aku terbiasa menuruti semua yang ia inginkan, entah itu sebatang permen, pergi ke taman bermain, memasak, apapun itu. Aku terbiasa memanjakannya sejak kecil. Aku tidak mungkin menolak sosoknya yang berdiri hanya sebatas perutku, dia menarik ujung baju yang kukenakan dan merengek manja sambil membawa boneka beruang kesukaannya. Aku yang saat itu baru berusia 12 tidak dapat menolak pesona Jimin yang memang menggemaskan, sekarang itu semua telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan buruk –sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk karena aku dapat melihat senyuman Jimin.

"Hanya sampai ujianmu selesai, oke? Lagipula setelah kau lulus SMA kau bisa pergi dari rumah dan mencari apartemen sendiri. Aku yakin _appa_ akan mengirimmu kuliah di luar negeri."

Begitu saja suasana langsung berubah. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di sofa sampingku. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan mau kuliah di luar negeri. Aku ingin satu universitas dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ saja."

"Astaga, tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku akan meyakinkan _appa_ untuk mengirim bocah nakal ini ke luar negeri untuk hidup mandiri. Lihat saja nanti."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak mengerti."

Jimin tiba-tiba diam. Dia menunduk memandang lantai.

Oke, apalagi yang aku tidak mengerti?

"Aku kesepian di rumah. _Appa dan eomma_ jarang ada di rumah, sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Yoongi- _hyung_ juga sudah pindah ke apartemen sendiri sejak tahun pertama di SMA. Kita jarang bertemu, _Hyung_. Kapan pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum kemarin? Bukankah itu setengah tahun lalu sebelum _Hyung_ masuk universitas?"

Ya ampun. Segitu kesepiannya kah dia? Apa aku menelantarkannya?

"Jimin- _ah_. Maafkan aku. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesepian. Aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali, oke?"

Dia mengangguk kecil tapi matanya berair. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, rasanya ini telah menjadi refleksku.

"Jangan menangis … Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi."

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, aku dapat merasakannya. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang hipokrit yang mencoba meyakinkan orang lain bahwa mereka harus percaya mereka tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note: Ya, saya tahu saya seharusnya menyelesaikan Painfully In Love with You ;_; apa daya saya yang gakuku untuk ngepost fic baru ini. Maaf bagi para readers yang mungkin menunggu PILWY, tapi saya stuck di chapter 14 alias happy end. Rasanya balik kayak ngetik fic di awal-awal, alurnya terlalu cepat TT_TT Kali ini saya nyoba bikin dengan fist person POV, dan jujur aja FP POV itu seru, saya bisa ngembangin cerita dan dialog lebih banyak dibanding author POV. Jadi mungkin fic-fic mendatang saya akan hadir dalam edisi FP POV /apaan/**

 **Mohon saran dan kritik atau masukannya, silakan kirim di kolom review.**

 **Semoga fic ini dinikmati para readers sekalian. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**

 **[18 January 2017]**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ; Jimin**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

"Jadi, sekarang Jimin ada di apartemenmu?"

Aku mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Jin- _hyung_. Siang ini kami mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota karena kelas telah selesai dan aku menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu atas paksaan Jin- _hyung_ karena aku tiba-tiba pulang. Kami tidak sempat berbicara secara langsung, aku sendiri yang keras kepala akan menjelaskannya jika kami berdua bertemu.

"Uh, apa itu baik-baik saja? Yah, kau tahu maksudku."

Aku meletakkan pensilku dan memandang Jin- _hyung_.

"Seratus persen, kujamin seratus persen ini hal berbahaya. Aku akan berakhir dalam sebuah masalah besar."

Dia menghela napas panjang dan ikut meletakkan pensilnya di atas tumpukan kertas tugas. "Lalu kenapa kau menuruti keinginan anak itu? Berpikir sedikit, Yoongi- _ah_. Kau jenius tapi kau idiot."

Aku mengerang kesal, menyembunyikan wajahku pada tangan yang kulipat di atas meja. "Kau benar, aku idiot, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, anak itu benar-benar bergantung kepadaku sejak kecil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu."

"Tapi dia sudah dewasa, Yoongi."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Jiminku masih tujuh belas. Dia masih butuh perhatian orang tuanya yang sayangnya selalu menelantarkan dia sejak kecil. Ini lebih baik, daripada dia kesepian lebih baik aku yang dimarahi a _ppa_."

Dia mendecak kesal, aku dapat mendegar kekesalan di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa membela dia terus, kau tidak bisa mengorbankan dirimu terus-menerus seperti ini, Yoongi. Apa yang dia ketahui tentang pengorbananmu selama belasan tahun ini demi dia? Tidak ada!"

Aku mendongak, menumpukan daguku dan memandang Jin- _hyung_ yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Hentikan, wajahmu akan cepat mengeriput kalau kau selalu seperti itu."

" _Ya_! Ini juga gara-gara kau! Berhenti membuatku khawatir."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan selalu bertindak seperti ini. Hanya kau saja yang cukup berhenti mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ , sungguh. Kau bisa duduk dalam tenang selagi memikirkanku."

"Kau selalu membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti untuk khawatir? Dasar bocah nekat."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau lebih baik menyelesaikan laporan penelitianmu, kau bisa terlambat mengumpulkannya. Aku mau pulang, aku harus menjemput Jimin di sekolah, kalau tidak dia akan berkeliaran pergi bersama temannya."

"Kau benar-benar memanjakan anak itu. Aku yang melihatnya sampai muak, kau tahu?"

Aku tertawa, Jin- _hyung_ tampak benar-benar marah dan ini justru membuatku terhibur. Aku membereskan kertas-kertas hasil penelitianku dan aku menepuk pundaknya 2 kali sebelum melangkah ke pintu perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Benar-benar lama. Sudah setengah jam aku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang utama sekolah Jimin. Aku bersandar di dinding merah bata samping pagar hitam besar. Beberapa siswa kulihat sudah keluar sejak tadi, dan Jimin belum keluar. Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Aku menoleh.

Akhirnya. Anak itu keluar juga. Dua orang sahabatnya berjalan di kiri dan kanan Jimin. Kurasa mereka berdua tidak termasuk dalam beberapa orang teman Jimin yang pergi ke _club_ bersamanya. Kalau begitu mereka mungkin orang yang baik. Apa mungkin mereka adalah dua orang yang namanya disebut oleh Jimin kemarin malam? Uh, Jungkook dan Taehyung?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, bocah?"

Dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Aku mendengar sahabat Jimin saling berbisik dan menyikut. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku tidak mendengar mereka, mereka membicarakanku.

Aku menoleh. Salah satu dari sahabat Jimin yang mengecat rambutnya pirang menyeletuk.

"Kau Yoongi- _hyung_? Jimin sering bercerita kepada kami tentangmu, _Hyung_!"

"Tae, kau tidak sopan!" Salah seorang lagi menyikut tulang rusuk sahabat Jimin itu.

Oke, aku harus menanyakannya pada Jimin nanti apa yang ia ceritakan tentangku. Lihat saja kalau dia bercerita macam-macam.

Jimin tertawa dan mengangguk. " _Hyung_ , perkenalkan, ini Taehyung." Dia menunjuk anak yang baru saja menanyakanku, kemudian beralih pada lelaki bersurai coklat tua di sampingnya. "Dan ini Jungkook. Jungkook adik kelas kami, tapi kami semua ada di satu _club_ menyanyi yang sama."

Aku mengangguk dan menjabat tangan mereka. Kurasa Jimin telah cukup memperkenalkan aku di depan mereka karena dia tidak memperkenalkanku lagi pada mereka.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Salam kenal, maafkan Jimin yang pasti merepotkan kalian."

Jimin memukul pundakku. " _Hyung_ jahat, aku tidak merepotkan. Bukankah begitu, Tae, Kook?"

"Tidak, kau merepotkan, Chim."

Aku tertawa puas dengan jawaban Taehyung. Dia benar-benar menghibur dan memperbaiki suasana yang sedikit canggung ini. Kulihat Jimin memiliki sahabat yang baik.

"Jimin, kita pulang sekarang."

Lihat. Dia memelas seperti seekor anak anjing yang dibuang tuannya.

Jika anak ini tidak kujemput tadi sudah kupastikan dia lari bermain ke _game centre_ di dekat pusat kota. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala.

"Tidak ada bermain. Kau harus mengerjakan tugas, aku tahu kau mendapat tugas menumpuk. Ujian akhir sudah dekat, bocah nakal."

Aku menggandeng tangannya tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya di ujung jalan dengan menarik tangan Taehyung. Aku kasihan melihat Taehyung yang tangannya diremat kuat oleh Jimin. Aku melepas sebentar genggaman tanganku, memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Pulang, kalau tidak kukembalikan kau ke rumah."

Dia langsung menggeleng cepat dan berhenti mencoba meminta pertolongan pada kedua sahabatnya. Bagus, karena itu tidak akan berguna.

Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengancamnya, dia sangat tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Yah, kurasa a _ppa_ dan eo _mma_ juga tidak akan ada di rumah sampai minggu depan. Mereka biasa berpisah seminggu ketika bertengkar –sebenarnya mereka juga tidak akan berbaikan setelah pulang ke rumah, sekadar bermain peran. Aku berpikir aku harus memberitahu soal ini kepada Jimin suatu saat.

"Ayo, cepat. Langit mendung, Jimin. Aku harus membawa masuk pakaian yang dijemur sebelum basah lagi."

Dia berlari kecil untuk menyesuaikan langkah kami kemudian mengikutiku dalam diam.

"Kenapa diam?"

Aku meliriknya dari depan, dia tampak murung.

"Karena kularang bermain dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung?"

Dia tak berani memandangku, tak juga menjawabku. Kurasa memang karena kularang bermain. Aku tahu dia stres karena jadwal belajar yang semakin dipadatkan, sekalipun sekolah Jimin ini khusus dan siswa dapat pulang di sore hari. Ini karena sekolahnya dikhususkan untuk para calon penerus perusahaan, hampir seluruh dari mereka punya tutor pribadi.

Aku menepuk kepalanya. "Sudah. Cukup. Jangan menangis lagi, _Hyung_ tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Kau bisa bermain di rumah setelah belajar. Bagaimana?"

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, tapi isakannya terdengar.

Astaga. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku lemah ketika menghadapinya. Dia terlalu manis untuk kebaikan jantungku, aku tidak kuat. Dia selalu manja kepadaku sejak kecil, aku terbiasa memberikan segalanya. Sekalipun itu aku harus memberikan ginjalku, semua akan kuberikan, asal dia bisa tersenyum dengan lebar.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menghela napas. Kini aku berdiri menghadap Jimin yang masih menundukkan kepala dengan tangannya yang mengusap air mata.

"Jimin, jangan menangis. Sudah. _Hyung_ tahu kau stres karena belajar terus, hm? Tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kau boleh bermain. Kau istirahat saja."

Dia mengangguk lagi dan aku menepuk punggungnya sebelum kembali mengajaknya berjalan ke apartemenku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghibur Jimin dengan ucapan 'kau boleh bermain, kau istirahat saja.'. Dia pintar, aku tahu itu. Jimin dapat dengan mudah menduduki peringkat atas, jika dia sedikit saja lebih rajin belajar, tapi, _Appa_ , pria itu, dia dengan mudahnya memberikan sogokan kepada pihak yayasan sekolah untuk membuat nilai Jimin yang tidak tuntas menjadi tuntas.

Aku pernah melihatnya satu kali. _Appa_ membicarakannya dengan e _omma_ di hadapanku, seolah aku tidak ada di sana. Jimin tidak pernah tahu hal ini, dia pikir semua nilainya selama ini baik-baik saja. _appa_ pasti akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya tersayang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin dipermalukan di sekolahnya.

Sedangkan aku, oh, aku tidak butuh uang _a_ _ppa_. Aku bisa belajar sendiri, aku sudah terbiasa untuk berusaha sendiri sejak kecil. Maka dari itu aku dewasa lebih cepat dibanding teman-teman di sekolahku sejak sekolah menengah pertamaku, dan karena itulah aku tak punya banyak teman. Teman terdekatku hanya Jin- _hyung_ , tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku hanya bisa tutup mulut. Pendapatku tidak diterima di rumah, karena itu aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan _a_ _ppa_ maupun _e_ _omma_. Hanya kehadiran Jimin yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Lagipula aku tidak punya hak untuk mengurusi pendidikan Jimin, dia bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik dari _ap_ _pa_.

…::***::…

"Jim, kau sudah menelepon _appa_?"

"U –untuk apa?"

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil duduk di atas sofa.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Entahlah, ini sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas dalam menghadapinya.

"Kabari _appa_. Dia akan sangat marah jika tahu kau tidak ada di rumah ketika dia pulang. Lagipula _appa_ cepat atau lambat akan mencarimu, _appa_ sudah pasti akan pulang ke Korea akhir minggu ini dan _appa_ tidak mau kau tinggal di apartemenku."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya lucu. "Kenapa?"

"Astaga, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, bocah nakal. Kau cukup duduk manis dan dengarkan apa kata _appa_ -mu itu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah, _Hyung_." Dia merengek, astaga, aku harus mengingatkan dia tentang umur. "Kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi, aku tidak mau melihat mereka bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Uh, aku sangat ingin berkata bahwa itu sudah bukan kejadian langka, bahwa dia harus segera mengadaptasikan dirinya dengan lingkungan rumah yang hancur, tapi jika aku mengatakan itu di hadapannya, habislah aku di tangan _a_ _ppa_.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

" _Hyung_! Beberapa malam yang lalu kau telah berjanji untuk menampungku sampai ujian akhirku selesai. Kau berbohong?!"

Aku memandang dia yang duduk di sofa dengan televisi menyala tidak ditonton.

"Tidak, dan Ya. Kau tidak tahu, _appa_ tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku dalam satu atap. Kau harus segera pulang, _appa_ tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan membantahnya, Jimin."

Yah, kurasa kalaupun Jimin membantah _a_ _ppa,_ pria itu tidak akan dapat berbuat banyak. Dia terlalu menyayangi Jimin hingga semua akan ia berikan untuknya. Aku tidak keberatan, karena aku bukan anak yang cemburu akan saudaranya.

Dia terlihat sangat marah. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuh, dan aku hanya bisa memandang ke dalam matanya yang berair. Dia mudah menangis, dan mudah marah. Aku harus berusah payah menjaga anak ini dengan baik. _Appa_ dan _eo_ _mma_ tidak akan tinggal diam jika anak terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, _Hyung_! Kau harus membantuku, aku hanya ingin tinggal sementara. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa tinggal di sini sampai ujian akhir selesai. Kenapa sekarang kau harus berubah pikiran lagi? Apa yang salah dariku? Kau membenciku, _Hyung_?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada anak ini. Dia keras kepala, dan aku tidak dapat membongkar semuanya begitu saja. Ada harga yang harus kubayar untuk itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak membencimu." Aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar, dan anak itu langsung menubruk tubuhku, masuk dalam pelukanku. Dia menangis lagi.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku menyusahkanmu, _Hyung_?"

Ya, Jim, kau menyulitkan hatiku. Kau membuat _Hyung_ -mu ini menjadi kesusahan dan selalu khawatir. Kau harus berhenti melakukan ini, kau harus pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak, Jim. Kau tidak merepotkan _Hyung_. Tapi _appa_ , dia pasti ingin kau hanya dalam pengawasannya saja selama ujian akhir. _Appa_ akan memastikan kau ada di rumah, bukan keluyuran seperti ini ke tempat tidak jelas."

Lihat, dia mengerutkan dahi lagi karena bingung oleh ucapanku.

"Ka –kalau aku berhasil membujuk _appa_ … apa aku boleh tinggal di sini sementara? Hanya sampai ujian selesai, aku janji."

Dia mencicit kecil, tampak takut jika aku tiba-tiba meledak dan memarahinya. Aku bisa mendengar cicitan itu, seolah tidak ada suara televisi yang bising mengganggu kami.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi untuk membujuk _appa_."

Dia mendongak, matanya basah dan ini adalah salah satu kelemahanku. "Kenapa? Jadi itu artinya aku tetap tidak boleh tinggal di apartemen _Hyung_?"

Aku memandangnya sejenak. Dia tampak sangat ingin melarikan diri dari rumah, dia kacau. Sama denganku, kami sama-sama kacau dari dalam. Aku menghela napas ketika sebuah pertanyaan untuk Jimin tiba-tiba muncul dalam otakku. Yah, ini nekat, tapi tidak apa, ini semua demi membuat Jimin senang.

"Oke, sekarang, aku mau bertanya, Jimin."

Dia mengangguk kecil, menghapus air matanya.

"Apa kau, benar-benar, maksudku benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke rumah? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya secara matang?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Oh, Ya ampun. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk ini. Jika dia benar-benar tidak mau pulang, aku harus menghadapi seekor ular berbisa lapar sebentar lagi. Aku harus menanggung kemurkaan _a_ _ppa_. Semoga _a_ _ppa_ tidak mencari Jimin di sini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darinya. Seolah dia punya kamera di mana-mana.

"Oke. Baik, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di sini sementara, biar _Hyung_ yang membujuk _appa_. Dengan syarat kau harus tinggal di sini, kau tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jimin. Ini lebih baik. Kalau kau nekat ikut maka aku akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah. Kau paham?"

Dia mengangguk dalam diam, wajahnya kebingungan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi sekarang. Jaga rumah, jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing. Oh, jika aku belum pulang sampai jam makan malam kau bisa pesan makanan, ada uang di laci nakas samping tempat tidurku atau kau bisa memasak _ramyeon_ , kemudian … uhm, tidurlah duluan kalau aku masih belum pulang juga. Jangan menungguku."

" _Hyung_! Kau hanya meminta ijin, kenapa bisa mengatakan kau pulang semalam itu? Ini juga masih jam setengah enam sore."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, yah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah, jaga rumah. Kalau bosan kau tahu tempatku menyimpan _film_ dan _game,_ ambil saja dari sana."

Dia mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyung_. Pastikan kau mendapat restu _appa_! Kalau tidak kau tidak boleh pulang."

Dia membuatku terkekeh. Benar-benar anak manja, dia ingin aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

Baiklah. Ini demi Jimin, aku akan mengabulkannya.

* * *

Aku berdiri diam, aku terlihat seperti salah satu patung yang berjejer di pagar depan kediaman keluarga Park. Baru saja aku sampai di sini, dan langit sudah gelap. Sepertinya nanti malam akan hujan, bintang tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Niatku sudah ada, tapi tanganku tidak mau diajak bekerjasama. Aku harus menekan tombol _intercom_ , astaga, rumah ini sudah seperti istana dan tidak akan ada yang tahu aku berdiri di depan pagar setinggi 4 meter kecuali pelayan rumah yang biasa mengontrol seluruh kamera keamanan di rumah.

Aku menarik tanganku yang bergetar dan mencoba menenangkan diriku dulu.

Ya ampun, Min Yoongi. Ini bukan apa-apa, ini bukan sarang perampok, ini bukan kandang singa. Uh, ya, tapi ini sebenarnya adalah kandang ular berbisa.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Aku langsung menekan tombol hitam di _intercom_ putih itu. Wajah seorang wanita di usia pertengahan 30 muncul di layar. Rambutnya lurus hitam legam, dikuncir satu dan sepasang anting mutiara berkilau menghiasi telinganya. Polesan _lipstick_ merah mempercantik bentuk bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil.

Diam, aku diam memandangi sosok itu hingga layar kembali hitam. Pagar dibuka dengan _remote control_ dari ruangan khusus, aku menghela napas lega dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Jarak dari pagar kediaman Park menuju pintu utama rumah lumayan jauh, di depan ada jalan setapak berwarna krem pucat dan berbagai jenis semak di tepi jalan. Ada kolam ikan kecil dengan daun teratai mengapung di atasnya.

Seorang pria berusia 60-an menyambutku di ujung jalan krem, dia membungkuk dalam-dalam begitu aku berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Yoongi."

Aku tertawa. "Santai saja, Kim- _ahjussi_ . Tidak perlu bersikap formal kepadaku dan tidak perlu memanggilku tuan muda."

Dia hanya membungkuk sekilas.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ada di rumah? Aku ingin bertemu."

"Ya, mereka ada di rumah. Mari saya antar."

Aku membiarkan Kim- _ahjussi_ mendahuluiku, dia mengantarku berjalan melalui koridor yang masih kuingat dengan baik. Aku telah tinggal di rumah ini selama mungkin 15 tahun, aku hapal semua letak ruangannya. Kediaman keluarga Park ini memang sangat besar, rumah dengan nuansa Eropa ini punya 3 lantai, kamarku dan Jimin dulu ada di lantai paling atas. Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan besar, ini adalah ruang tengah dimana keluarga Park sering berkumpul untuk bersantai bersama-sama.

Paman Kim membungkuk kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam, kemudian meninggalkanku dengan kedua orang itu.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_."

Mereka berdua diam memandangku. Aku tetap berdiri di hadapan mereka, yah, mereka tidak menyuruhku duduk. Lagipula aku akan membuat ini cepat, aku tidak mau membuat Jimin kesepian, lingkungan apartemenku cukup sepi sebenarnya.

"Mana Jimin, Yoongi?"

 _Appa_ bertanya, dia melupakan sejenak berkas perusahaan yang sedang ia baca.

"Jimin ada di apartemenku, _Appa_."

Mata hitamnya –mata yang diwariskan kepada Jimin– menyipit memandangku. "Dan kenapa dia bisa ada di apartemenmu?"

" _Appa_ , kumohon, aku perlu menjelaskan ini. Kalian berdua bertengkar hebat hari itu, Jimin lari dari rumah. Aku menemukannya, dia ingin tinggal di apartemenku sampai ujian akhir selesai. Kumohon diijinkan." Aku membungkuk 90 derajat.

Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Jimin, dia ada di _club_ waktu itu. _Appa_ dan _e_ _omma_ akan marah, uh, tidak, mereka tidak pernah memarahi Jimin. Kurasa Jimin akan dijadikan tahanan rumah selama sebulan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang saja, Yoongi?"

Kini giliran _Eomma_ yang memojokkanku. Astaga, tidak bisakah ini cepat selesai? Aku ingin pulang dan mengerjakan tugasku.

"Jimin tidak mau pulang. Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana dengan Jimin ketika melihat kalian bertengkar? Dia berbeda denganku, aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini, tapi Jimin, dia baru pertama kali melihat kalian bertengkar. Kalian perlu berhati-hati."

Mereka terdiam.

Yah, sejauh yang kutahu arti diam dari mereka berdua bukanlah arti yang baik.

Aku masih dalam posisi membungkukkan tubuhku ketika sebuah tamparan ringan menghampiri pipi kiriku. Kurasa mereka tidak menyukai perkataanku yang terkesan 'menggurui'. Belajar dari pengalaman, aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mendongak dan menatap siapapun yang menamparku. Aku pernah ditampar berulang kali ketika aku masih berani menatap mereka tepat di mata.

"Apa kau yang menghasut Jimin untuk tinggal ditempat itu, Yoongi?"

Ini _e_ _omma_.

"Tidak, _Eomma_."

"Kenapa anak itu sekarang berani membantah?! Ini semua karena pengaruhmu!"

Satu tamparan lagi untuk pipi kiriku. Kurasa besok pipi kiriku akan memar, aku perlu _concealer_ untuk ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Jimin ingin tinggal di tempat kecil dan sempit itu! Kau pasti menahannya di sana, Yoongi!"

"Tidak, _Eomma_."

Wanita itu menjerit kesal. Dia kembali menamparku untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia melangkah, duduk di sofa dan meraih ponselnya.

Kurasa dia akan menghubungi Jimin.

" _Halo, Eomma_?"

Sudah kuduga. Benar dia menghubungi Jimin. Bodohnya anak itu mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya dan dia mengatakan padaku dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah.

"Jimin, sayang, kenapa kau tidak pulang, hm? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mencemaskanmu, sayang. Pulanglah."

Ini sulit. Jimin selama ini tidak pernah menolak perintah ayah dan ibunya –atau bisa kukatakan, mereka tidak pernah memaksa Jimin melakukan sesuatu yang anak itu tidak sukai.

" _Uh_ , _tapi –tapi, aku tidak mau_."

Ya, ini pukulan telak untuk _a_ _ppa_ dan _e_ _omma_. Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah mereka dan mereka memandangku tajam. Apalagi salahku? Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka. _Heol_.

"Kenapa, Jimin? Pulanglah … kau masih harus belajar untuk ujian akhirmu, sayang. Kami ingin mendampingimu melewati ujian."

Sekarang dia bermain peran di hadapan anaknya tersayang. Menggelikan.

" _Kumohon, Eomma. Pikirkanlah, aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat Appa dan Eomma bertengkar lagi, aku tidak mau. Kumohon, ijinkan aku tinggal bersama Yoongi-hyung sementara, setelah itu aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal untuk studiku di universitas._ "

Wanita itu menghela napas dan memandang suaminya. Kurasa mereka menyerah, dan menyerah untuk Jimin artinya lebih banyak tamparan untukku setelah ini.

"Baiklah, Jimin. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak masalah kau tinggal di tempat Yoongi, tapi paling tidak kau pulang seminggu sekali, bagaimana?"

" _Ya_! _Tentu saja, Eomma, Appa. Aku akan pulang seminggu sekali._ "

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses di ujian akhirmu, Jimin."

" _Ya, terimakasih, Eomma, Appa_."

Wanita itu memutus panggilan teleponnya dengan Jimin kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kayu. Dia menghampiriku sambil menatapku tajam, _a_ _ppa_ juga menatap tajam meski dia tetap duduk di sofa tak berniat untuk beranjak.

"Kau, Yoongi, pastikan Jimin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas itu. Ingat itu!"

"Ya, _Eomma_. Aku akan memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja selama tinggal di rumahku."

Dia menghela napas panjang dan melangkah untuk duduk di sofa. "Sekarang kau pulang sana."

Aku membungkuk sekali lagi. "Permisi, _Eomma, Appa_."

Mereka tak menjawab, dan aku tidak perduli. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasanya aku bisa bernapas dengan lega begitu keluar dari rumah besar milik keluarga Park, aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah ke jalan setapak warna krem lagi.

"A –Tuan Muda Yoongi!"

Seseorang memanggil namaku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kim- _ahjussi_ terengah. Sepertinya ia mengejarku. Aku berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa, Kim- _ahjussi_? Apa ada hal yang disampaikan oleh _e_ _omma_ atau _a_ _ppa_?"

Dia menggeleng, namun wajahnya cemas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda cemas, _Ahjussi_?"

"Saya –saya mau bertanya tentang Tuan Muda Jimin, apa dia bersama anda? Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak pulang."

Ah, Jimin benar-benar dicintai semua orang. Ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kurasa dia memang pantas dicintai dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

"Ya, Jimin baik-baik saja. Dia ada bersamaku, dia ingin tinggal bersamaku sampai ujian akhir di sekolahnya selesai. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir, _Ahjussi_. Jimin aman."

Dia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kemudian membungkuk. "Terimakasih, Tuan Muda, maafkan saya telah mengganggu anda."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya pulang dulu."

Kim- _ahjussi_ berdiri di sana, membiarkan aku keluar dari gerbang rumah ini sendiri. Aku juga tidak memerlukan pengawalan sebenarnya, aku masih ingat setiap jalan di rumah ini meski ada beberapa sudut yang diganti dengan hiasan baru, beberapa ornamen taman yang berbeda dengan yang kuingat di masa kecilku.

…::***::…

Jam 21:00 aku baru saja sampai di apartemen. Ruang depan gelap, kurasa Jimin sudah makan malam dan aku mendengar suara dari dalam kamarku. Mungkin dia sedang memainkan _game_ kesukaannya sejak dulu. Aku punya satu _set_ lengkap _playstation_ terbaru, ini hasil kerja kerasku karena aku senang bermain meski aku tidak melakukannya lagi sekarang, aku sudah terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dari universitas.

Aku memasukkan sepatuku ke dalam lemari kecil kemudian menuju ke ruang makan.

Astaga, anak ini benar-benar, dia tidak membereskan alat makannya. Akan kuajari dia bagaimana membereskan rumah di waktu senggangku, lihat saja.

Mangkuk putih yang kosong, sumpit dan sendok aluminium, dan gelas kaca ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja makanku. Aku menghela napas, astaga, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku lelah –secara mental. Di atas tatakan meja makan ada satu panci _ramyeon_ dengan telur. Setidaknya anak itu menyisakan bagian untukku.

Makan malam bisa menunggu. Aku ingin menemui Jimin dulu, aku ingin melihat wajahnya dulu.

"Jimin?"

Dia menghentikan permainannya sejenak untuk memandangku yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Ya_! Nyalakan lampu, bocah nakal. Aku tidak ingin penglihatanmu semakin buruk, ke mana kacamatamu?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kurasa semua orang juga akan kesal jika tiba-tiba seseorang pulang dan langsung memarahinya.

" _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang memakai lensa kontak hari ini. Lagipula aku rutin periksa ke dokter, _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Justru ini yang membuatku khawatir akan dia. Jimin bahkan tidak dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku dan membuatnya memekik terkejut.

"Jangan mengomel, sudah, sana lanjutkan main. Aku akan makan malam dulu."

Aku keluar dan menutup pintu untuk makan. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah melihat wajahnya, dia tidak sedih atau murung. Kurasa dia tidak punya ikatan batin erat dengan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , maksudku, lihat saja, anak itu tidak tampak merindukan kedua orang tuanya atau rumahnya. Wajar saja, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ selalu sibuk ketika kami masih kecil, mereka selalu menitipkan Jimin padaku, mereka tidak membiarkan pelayan rumah mengurus anak tersayang mereka. Hanya aku yang mereka percayai untuk merawat Jimin selama mereka tidak ada di sekitar kami.

Selesai makan aku segera membawa semua alat makan ke bak cuci. Aku lelah, biar kubereskan besok pagi saja. Aku sedang malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku segera pergi ke kamar, melewati Jimin yang sedang fokus pada layar televisinya. Aku ingin segera melihat keadaan pipiku sekarang, apakah telah memar atau belum. Aku harus segera menutupinya sebelum Jimin melihat keadaanku.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan pura-pura menyalakan air. Hei, aku sudah mandi tadi sore. Aku tidak ingin terjangkit flu jika mandi malam-malam –meski ini musim panas, tapi tetap saja dingin malam hari.

Uh, untunglah. Tidak terjadi perubahan apa-apa terhadap warna pipiku –belum, kurasa.

" _Hyung_?"

Jimin memanggil dari luar. Aku segera mematikan keran air, seolah aku hanya membasuh tubuhku sebagian. Aku buru-buru melepaskan pakaian yang kupakai tadi. Lagipula aku akan menggantinya dengan kaus santai dan celana _training_ untuk tidur. Aku segera memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam keranjang di dalam kamar mandi dan keluar. Jimin sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Kau mau tidur sekarang? Tidak perlu memanggilku, langsung saja tidur."

Jimin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa _appa_ marah padaku tadi?"

Dia kemudian melangkah lesu untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, memeluk boneka kesayanganku.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau peduli jika dimarahi? Ah, tunggu, aku lupa. Kau bahkan tidak pernah dimarahi oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm. Entahlah. Aku takut saja, kalau-kalau _appa_ marah."

"Tidak, _appa_ tidak marah. Tenang saja, mereka hanya khawatir. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Dia mengangguk senang, surai hitamnya bergoyang pelan. Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan dia mulai merebahkan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Uh, aku sungguh ingin mengelus kepalanya.

"Jimin, kita harus berbicara soal universitas tujuanmu setelah lulus. Kau harus memikirkannya sekarang, kau harus mendaftar secepat mungkin."

Jimin memejamkan matanya ketika aku mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Hm, samakan saja dengan universitasmu, _Hyung_. Aku ingin terus bersama Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku terkekeh. "Tapi aku merasa _appa_ telah memilih sebuah universitas besar yang terkenal di luar negeri untukmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak, Jimin."

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Aku tidak mau jauh dari Yoongi- _hyung_." Dia merengek kepadaku dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menolak perintah _appa_."

Jimin menghela napas. "Kau benar, _Hyung_. Selama ini _appa_ selalu mengatur hidupku, studiku, apapun, semuanya dia yang mengatur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara _check-in_ di bandara sendiri."

Aku tertawa nyaring. Serius? Anak ini sering sekali pergi ke luar negeri tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu cara _check-in_ sendiri di sana. Aku saja tahu caranya.

"Bodoh. Aku akan mengajarimu, semua pegetahuan umum yang harus seorang dewasa ketahui."

"Benarkah? Termasuk membeli tiket kereta? Mengetahui jenis obat sehari-hari?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Anak ini terbiasa dimanja. Dia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar sendiri, benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia adalah orang yang paling menggemaskan di mataku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin, dia begitu berharga –terlalu berharga untuk dunia ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap-harap agar takdir tidak terlalu jahat kepadaku.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2~ Pertama-tama, mohon maaf karena saya baru update, minggu kemarin saya pergi ke luar kota dan baru balik minggu ini, saya ga bawa laptop. Terus selain itu saya juga harus bikin tugas sekolah :'D /soksibuk/ jadi, yah, begitulah.

 **Thanks to:** Summer Chii, RenRenay, violanindya93, kelincitembem, minyoonlovers, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, peachpetals, prncsspo

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **-XOXO**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ; You've grown up now.**

* * *

 **Warning! Yoonseok/HopeGa ahead.**

* * *

- **Jimin-**

Hari kelulusan tampaknya baru saja kujalani kemarin. Hari ini aku sudah duduk di ruang pembelajaran di universitas di Lund, Swedia.

Seperti yang telah aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ duga. Aku tidak dapat menolah perintah _Appa_ untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin pergi dari Korea, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Kami selalu bersama, Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu menjadi sosok kakak yang baik, dia selalu memanjakanku sejak kecil dan aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di universitas sebelum liburan musim dingin. Biasanya akan turun badai salju di daerah Skandinavia, jadi liburan ini termasuk libur yang panjang.

Hal yang membuatku tidak sabar akan liburan bukan tentang bagaimana aku dapat memuaskan diri bermain _game_ sepanjang malam, atau bagaimana aku dapat bergelung di bawah selimut hangat tanpa perlu memikirkan tugas yang menumpuk. Liburan kali ini, Yoongi- _hyung_ akan berkunjung ke Swedia, tanpa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_.

Jahat? Ya, kurasa aku sedikit jahat karena tidak merindukan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sama sekali. Aku hanya merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_ saja, padahal hampir setiap hari aku memaksa _video call_ dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Oh, dan aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ keluar dari universitasnya. Dia bilang dia bosan dengan keadaan dan materi yang hanya berputar di sana saja. Kesehariannya membuat gambar, periksa ulang, perbaiki, membuat miniatur bangunan, dan kemudian membuat gambar baru, berputarlah roda kesehariannya seperti itu. Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan di agensi artis sebagai seorang produser musik. Kurasa dia akan menjadi produser terkenal, Yoongi- _hyung_ punya bakat untuk membuat lagu, aku tahu itu karena aku sering mendengarnya bersenandung nada-nada yang indah.

* * *

- **Yoongi-**

" _Hyung_!"

Astaga. Anak itu, masih saja tidak berubah.

Aku melihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan berteriak dengan kencang. Padahal aku sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Membuat malu saja. Dia sudah 20 tahun, astaga. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, tidak kutepis fakta, bahwa ada senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirku. Aku sungguh merindukan Jimin, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia.

Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat begitu aku sampai di hadapannya dengan menarik sebuah koper besar. Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan kiri, dia terkekeh senang dengan perbuatannya. Yah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga menyukai ini.

"Aku sangaaaaaat merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

Aku mendongak. Ya ampun, dia bertumbuh dengan cepat. Anak ini sudah lebih tinggi dari aku. Terakhir kali aku melihat dia, dia masih lebih pendek.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jimin. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, baik?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Uhm. Sangat! Pekerjaan _Hyung_ sendiri?"

Dia mulai bertanya sambil mengajakku pergi mengikutinya. Kurasa dia sudah punya ijin mengemudi di Swedia, karena aku melihat Jimin mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celana hitamnya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan wawancara kemarin, hasilnya akan kudapat seminggu lagi."

Jimin mengangguk kemudian kembali fokus ke jalan di depannya.

Aku memperhatikan Jimin dari belakang. Tubuhnya sudah banyak berubah. Mungkin dia banyak pergi berolahraga ke _gym_. Tubuhnya yang penuh otot itu tercetak di kaus putih tebal yang agak ketat pada tubuhnya, kakinya semakin jenjang dibalut dengan celana kain hitam dan ia memakai sepatu _boots_ hitam. Hmm, dia punya selera berpakaian yang baik, kuberi nilai 9.5 dari 10. Aku juga melirik wajahnya dari posisiku sekarang, _baby fat_ -nya di pipi masih sedikit ada, tapi sudah hampir hilang. Dia punya garis rahang yang tegas dan tajam, sangat _manly_. Aku memperhatikan matanya, dan kurasa ia punya hobi baru, dia sekarang memakai lensa kontak berwarna biru ke arah abu-abu, dan rambutnya dicat pirang.

Sejak kapan Jiminku jadi setampan ini? Maksudku, dia sudah tampan sejak masa kecilnya, dia menggemaskan, tapi, Jimin yang sekarang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku yang memanas, aku langsung menunduk sedikit, ingin menghilangkan rona yang pasti tecetak jelas.

Aku yakin dengan semua kesempurnaannya itu Jimin menjadi seorang idola di universitasnya. Uh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia berubah dengan drastis. Oh, apa itu? Aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari balik rambutnya yang sengaja dipanjangkan. Dia menindik telinganya? Aku dapat melihat 2 tindikan di telinga kanannya. Apa dia juga menindik telinga kirinya?

"Jimin?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Kau menindik telingamu?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. Kurasa Jimin yang sekarang masih Jimin yang dulu. Dia sangat senang jika seseorang memperhatikan dirinya. Jimin kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, apa bagus? Aku menindik tiga di kiri dan dua di kanan.

Jimin memperlihatkan tindikannya kepadaku. Kuakui, itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Kau terlihat sangat menakjub –maksudku, kau terlihat … bagus."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Untung saja! Hampir aku kelepasan memujinya berlebih, aku merasa sekarang mataku berbinar-binar ketika menatapnya. Semoga karena bandara ini ramai dia tidak dapat mendengar pernyataan pertamaku, uh, aku malu!

"Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah makan siang?"

Dia tak menoleh, sibuk memasukkan koper besarku ke dalam bagasi mobil putihnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari gedung bandara.

"Hm, belum. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka makanan di pesawat, tidak sesuai selera."

Jimin terkekeh.

Ya ampun. Aku baru dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas sekarang. Suaranya masih tinggi seperti dulu, tapi lebih berat dan terkadang terdengar sedikit serak –dia membuatku berulang kali berdebar. Bagaimana suara itu akan terdengar sangat seksi ketika aku menyesap lehernya lalu meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang –Tidak! Hentikan! Dasar otak kotor. Bodoh, Min Yoongi idiot.

Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, memukulkan tanganku.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Aku mendongak panik, wajahnya tak begitu jauh dari wajahku karena dia mensejajarkan pandangan kami.

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! Jangan khawatir."

Dia mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_ mau makan siang apa? Ada banyak tempat makan enak di sekitar apartemenku."

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan untukku? Kurasa selera kita tidak jauh berbeda, aku tidak masalah jika harus ikut ke tempat pilihanmu."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu makan ke tempat aku biasa makan. Kau tidak masalah, _Hyung_?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Atur sesukamu saja, aku ikut, asal kau yang mentraktirku!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam mobil, perjalanan dari bandara ke sana cukup lama. Kau bisa tidur sebentar, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk patuh dan segera melangkah menuju pintu mobil, tetapi Jimin bergerak lebih cepat dan dia membukakan pintu bagiku.

"Silakan, _Hyung_."

Dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk. Yah, aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun! Sejak kapan dia bisa berlaku seperti seorang _gentleman_ seperti ini? Jimin yang kutahu adalah anak yang manja dan suka merajuk. Aku belum pernah melihat sisi dewasa ini dari Jimin, dan masalahnya ada pada jantungku yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat dari tadi. Aku punya masalah dengan jantungku sekarang.

Jimin menutup pintu dan aku duduk dalam diam, meremas ujung _sweater_ tebal yang kupakai. Aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah tomat, karena aku merasakan panas di wajahku. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, kurasa. Dia sendiri masuk dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil serta penghangat.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menelepon _appa_ dan _eomma_ , Jim?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya begitu selesai mandi. Aku sudah selesai meletakkan koper besarku di kamar tamu apartemen Jimin, menyerahkan satu kantung kertas berisi kue mochi kesukaannya kemudian segera mengambil peralatan mandiku dan mengambil banyak waktu berendam dalam bak berisi air hangat dan _bathbomb_ yang kubawa.

Jimin berhenti memperhatikan layar ponselnya dan mendongak. "Tidak. Untuk apa?"

Uh … kurasa Jimin benar-benar berubah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukan mereka?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum dengan lebar, matanya menjadi sipit.

Kumohon, seseorang, tolong aku! Jantungku lemah sekarang! Dia terlalu manis dan tampan di saat yang sama, dan jantungku ingin melompat keluar sekarang. Aku hanya sanggup menggeleng, berharap Jimin tidak menyadari tingkahku.

"Ah, _Hyung_ , malam ini kau mau pergi? Hari ini hari Jumat."

Tunggu, dia, menanyaiku atau mengajakku? Aku tidak dapat membedakannya.

"Hei, kau mengajakku atau sekadar bertanya saja, hm?"

Dia terkekeh manis. "Hm, keduanya? Karena aku akan mengajakmu pergi malam ini, batalkan rencanamu untuk pergi berbelanja sendirian, oke? Kau tidak bisa terlihat menyedihkan di kota besar ini, berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan sendirian dan kesepian."

"Baik, baik. Kurasa tidak buruk pergi bersamamu, kau bisa membayariku."

" _Aish_ , tidak ada kakak yang memeras adiknya sendiri!"

Aku tertawa kencang. "Ada, akulah orangnya."

Dia menggeleng tapi tertawa, dia tetap Jimin yang manja kepadaku, tetap bergantung kepadaku, tetap membuatku tersenyum di saat apapun.

"Ini jam Sembilan. Kapan kau akan mengajakku pergi? Bukankah sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi ke sebuah toko?"

Aku bisa melihat Jimin menyeringai kecil, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini justru masih terlalu pagi. Kau bisa berganti pakaian sekarang, aku akan mengganti pakaianku juga. Oh, sebaiknya keringkan rambutmu, _Hyung_ , kau bisa flu di musim dingin ini dengan rambut basah."

Dia beranjak tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Inilah yang kusebut dengan pemaksaan. Yah, lagipula dia yang memaksa, jadi ini tidak apa-apa. Aku berlari kecil ke kamar tamu dan membuka koperku di sudut ruangan.

Uh, ke mana dia akan mengajakku pergi? Aku tidak tahu tempat apa yang akan kami datangi di malam hari seperti ini. Apakah dia akan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah taman dengan danau besar? Atau tempat ap– Tunggu, apa dia akan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah _club_? Tapi Jimin yang kutahu tidak suka main ke tempat penuh dosa itu. Yah, satu kali itu saja aku memergokinya main, mungkin dia ingin dipandang sebagai orang dewasa saat itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak tahu, lagipula dia sudah di usia legal, uh, apa dia sudah legal di sini? Berapa usia minimal untuk masuk ke _club_ di sini? Jimin sudah legal di Korea sebenarnya, dia sudah 20.

Aku mengambil tumpukan-tumpukan kain berwarna hitam dan putih –yah, memang semua pakaianku berwarna hitam dan putih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupakai, apakah cara berpakaian orang Skandinavia sama dengan kami? Jimin tidak banyak berubah dengan gaya pakaiannya, jadi kukira ini akan sama saja. Akhirnya aku memutuskan sebuah kaus putih yang tipis dan sedikit ketat di tubuhku –aku berani menjamin hawa di _club_ akan panas karena terlalu banyak orang, kemudian celana kulit ketat warna hitam dan jaket kulit hitam kesukaanku. Untung saja aku membawa sepasang sepatu yang lain, aku tidak ingin memakai sepatu kesayanganku untuk pergi ke _club_ –hei, bukan tidak mungkin ada orang mabuk yang akan menumpahkan alkohol mereka ke atas sepatuku! Aku memilih menggunakan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ murah yang kubawa, warnanya putih dan masih bersih, sepatu ini masih baru, aku membelinya dengan harga murah di hari diskon.

Kurasa aku akan menambahkan sedikit sentuhan untuk wajahku, aku perlu memberi warna untuk kelopak mataku. Aku tidak ingin dikira mengantuk oleh orang banyak, kurasa sedikit warna gelap akan mempertajam mataku –dan itu lebih baik.

Oke, aku selesai dan melihat bayanganku sekali lagi sebelum mengambil ponsel dan dompet. Aku merapikan helai rambutku yang masih tidak dapat diatur dengan baik, keluar dari kamar dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menguncinya, apartemen ini punya sistem keamanan yang baik.

Sampai di ruang tengah aku hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Kurasa wajahku seperti orang idiot sekarang, bagaimana tidak, lihat saja Jimin. Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam ketat berlengan panjang dengan kaus longgar garis-garis kerah rendah sebagai luarannya, dia memakai celana _ripped jeans_ biru muda dan sepatu _timberland_ kesukannya. Aku memperhatikannya dari bawah hingga atas, atas hingga bawah, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa dia memakai _choker_ warna hitam polos tanpa liontin.

Ya ampun. Dia benar-benar seorang pria yang seksi dan menawan.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin merasa terlalu percaya diri, tapi, Jimin juga tampak ternganga lebar ketika melihatku. Apa boleh sedikit saja aku merasa dia juga terpesona, sama seperti aku? Aku ingin, sedikit saja, mempercayainya.

Jimin tiba-tiba berdeham dan aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Uh, _Hyung_ , kau sudah siap?"

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan bibirnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, masih dengan mulut yang terbuka. Aku kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti langkah-langkah kakinya yang panjang menuju parkiran mobil.

…::***::…

Aku berdiri dalam diam, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang sedang kualami sekarang.

Sekarang, kami –aku dan Jimin sedang berdiri di depan gedung yang besar, tampak seperti bekas gudang. Dindingnya tak dicat, bata merah dibiarkan terlihat oleh orang-orang. Di depannya tampak papan kecil terbuat dari aluminium, memantulkan cahaya dan bayangan dari orang-orang yang lewat. Ada dua orang pria dengan badan tegap berdiri di masing-masing kanan dan kiri pintu masuk. Pintu masuknya sendiri warna hitam polos, tidak transparan, dan terbuat dari besi tebal.

Setiap orang harus menunjukkan kartu kepada dua pria yang menjaga pintu itu. Aku tidak dapat melihat secara pasti kartu itu, mungkin kartu pengenal identitas atau bisa saja kartu anggota. Aku mendengar Jimin berdeham di sampingku.

Aku menoleh, kurasa aku melamun karena dia terlihat bingung dan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Dengan wajah bodoh aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam, dan Jimin tersenyum kecil kemudian menggandeng tanganku.

Aku memperhatikan Jimin yang mengeluarkan kartu yang tidak pernah kulihat dari dalam dompetnya, kurasa itu adalah kartu anggota _club._ Kedua orang pria itu meminta kami memperlihatkan barang bawaan kami, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan kedua pria itu, mereka seolah memandangku seperti harimau kelaparan memandang daging segar, tatapan mereka tajam dan menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai diperiksa, Jimin menarik tanganku dan kami masuk melewati pintu hitam. Ruangan di dalam berwarna putih polos, tidak ada lampu yang biasa dipasang di tengah langit-langit ruangan, sebagai gantinya ada lampu panjang yang bersinar biru dipasang di atas dan bawah ruangan –mengitari ruangan–, membuat seluruh ruangan itu tersinar cahaya biru yang redup.

Bangunan ini dari luarnya tampak hanya memiliki satu lantai, ternyata _club_ -nya berada di lantai _basement_. Kami harus menggunakan _elevator_ untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Ada dua lantai di sana, lantai pertama setelah _elevator_ adalah _club_ itu sendiri, dengan lantai dansar yang berkelap-kelip dengan warna neon dan sebuah _bar_ besar di salah satu ujungnya.

"Kau sering kemari, Jimin?"

Dia menoleh dan memandangku sambil memberikan senyuman miring. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku sering melepas stres di tempat ini."

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Jimin. Aku baru saja hendak bertanya lebih banyak kepadanya tetapi dua orang wanita dengan pakaian ketat menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk pinggangnya, masing-masing di kanan dan kiri Jimin.

Jimin sendiri dengan santainya melingkari pundak kedua wanita itu yang tidak tertutup kain. Keduanya memakai _dress_ pendek yang tidak memiliki tali. Wanita-wanita itu memekik senang karena Jimin memeluk pundak mungil mereka, masing-masing memberikan kecupan di pipi Jimin.

Aku dapat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam dadaku. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Jimin telah berubah menjadi seorang pria liar yang suka melakukan _one night stand_. Mataku dapat melihat dengan baik, Jimin sudah tampak biasa melakukan kontak fisik dengan kedua wanita itu, jelas aku tahu dia sudah pernah melakukan seks dengan salah satunya –atau mungkin dengan keduanya.

Aku ingin memanggil Jimin tapi suaraku tidak dapat keluar. Dia sudah pergi menjauh dengan kedua orang wanita itu. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku telah mengepal dengan erat. Aku benci perasaan ini. Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja? Aku sudah tahu alamat Jimin, aku bisa menggunakan taksi, tapi aku tidak punya terlalu banyak mata uang negara ini, aku hanya menukar beberapa ratus ribu won di bandara Seoul dan aku tidak tahu berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk perjalanan sejauh setengah jam di negara ini.

Dari jauh aku dapat menemukan sosok Jimin dengan kedua orang wanita itu di lantai dansa, mereka tampak begitu intim dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku membenci apa yang aku lihat sekarang dan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari sini.

Tapi seseorang menangkap lenganku, tentu saja aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap sosok yang menghentikanku. Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye dan mata bersinar cerah tersenyum di hadapanku. Dia benar-benar memiliki wajah tampan yang lembut.

"Kau orang Korea, 'kan? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan kekasihmu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Kekasihku?

Dia sepertinya mengerti aku terlihat bingung kemudian dengan telunjuknya menunjuk sosok Jimin yang masih ada di lantai dansa yang ramai.

"Uh, dia bukan kekasihku. Dia adikku."

Pria itu tampak mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi, kau sendiri?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau minum denganku? Aku tertarik melihatmu, kau manis."

Uh, sudah berapa lama tidak ada pria yang mengaku tertarik padaku? Sejak aku berada di bangku kuliah? Tidak, tidak, uh, kurasa aku tidak pernah memperdulikan pernyataan cinta mereka karena tugasku yang menumpuk. Ya, kurasa seperti itu.

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum menantang. "Bukankah seorang _gentleman_ harus menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengajak _partner_ -nya minum?"

"Hei, peraturan itu tidak selalu berlaku, hm? Bagaimana dengan _one night stand_?"

"Oh, tapi kita tidak sedang merencakan sebuah _one night stand_."

Dia terkekeh geli, rambutnya bergoyang lembut.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Namaku Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Aku Min Yoongi."

Dia mengambil tangan kiriku, mengelus buku-buku jariku lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya dengan lembut memandangku dalam, dia membuatku tersipu dan aku hanya bisa memandang tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau mau minum denganku?"

Aku melirik wajahnya, aku mengangguk kecil dan dia tersenyum lebar. Dia menarikku menuju sofa besar di ujung ruangan, di depan sofa itu ada sebuah meja. Kurasa ini adalah tempat duduk khusus. Hoseok memanggil pelayan dan memesankan kami berdua _cocktail_. Dia berkata dia sering kemari dan dia tahu minuman enak yang dibuat _bartender_.

"Jadi …"

Aku menoleh kepada Hoseok yang tampaknya ingin memulai sebuah pembicaraan panjang denganku.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Aku? Aku dua-puluh-dua. Kau sendiri?"

Hoseok tampak membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kukira kau lebih muda dariku."

Aku terkekeh geli dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. "Banyak orang yang berkata begitu. Jadi, berapa usiamu?"

"Umurku dua-puluh-satu."

"Oh, kita hanya terpaut satu tahun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_."

Aku tertawa. "Terserah. Lagipula kita sedang di luar negeri, kau bisa melupakan formalitas itu di sini. Aku tidak peduli, dan aku tidak akan marah."

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Yoongi! –sampai aku kembali ke Korea dan menemuimu lagi."

"Oh, kau tinggal di Seoul juga?"

Matanya tampak berbinar, mungkin dia sangat suka becerita tentang kehidupannya di Korea –dia tampak sangat merindukan Korea. "Ya! Aku seorang guru _dance_ sekaligus koreografer di Big Hit _entertainment_. Aku sedang menemani salah satu grup _rookie_ dalam konser mereka di Swedia."

"Kau serius?! Aku sedang mendaftar sebagai produser musik di agensi itu!"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Hm, kalau begitu akan mempermudah kerjasama kita di perusahaan, hm?"

"Kau benar. Dengan ini kuharap kita dapat berteman baik, yah, itu kalau aku mendapatkan pekerjaanku, 'kan?"

"Kau harus percaya diri!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya. Dia berbanding jauh dengan hobi liarnya bermain ke _club_ dan menggoda orang. "Kau memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan hobimu pergi ke _club_ , hm?"

Dia tersenyum. "Ya, banyak orang yang mengatakan itu. Aku tidak punya masalah, apa itu menurutmu aneh?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya mengejutkan saja. Kau punya kepribadian hangat yang menarik banyak orang untuk berteman dengamu."

"Yah, kurasa ini karena kebiasaan dari kecil? Aku tidak begitu tahu, _eomma_ -ku selalu memintaku tersenyum dan memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, yah, jadi sekarang aku terbiasa."

"Terbiasa apa? Memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain atau menggodanya?"

Aku memberikan senyuman miring yang dibalas dengan senyum miring seksi Hoseok.

"Hm, Bisa kau katakana keduanya?" Dia terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba pelayan berpakaian hitam dan putih muncul di meja kami dan memberikan dua gelas _cocktail_ di hadapan kami.

Hoseok meneguk _cocktail_ -nya terlebih dahulu.

"Minumlah, ini enak, ini minuman kesukaanku, aku selalu memesannya ketika kemari."

Aku mengangguk dan meneguk banyak _cocktail_ berwarna biru dan oranye itu. Rasanya manis, segar, dan sedikit pahit. Aku suka minuman ini, dia punya selera minuman yang mirip denganku kurasa.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku memandang Hoseok dengan berbinar. "Ini enak!"

"Baguslah. Kupikir kita dapat menjadi teman minum yang akrab."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan kembali meneguk _cocktail_ itu dan sayangnya langsung habis.

Hoseok tiba-tiba mengambil tangan kiriku, mengelusnya sama seperti pembicaraan pertama kami. Dia berbisik rendah di telingaku.

"Kau mau ke lantai bawah?"

Aku kesulitan meneguk ludahku. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Aku bukan orang yang lugu, aku tahu apa yang ada di lantai bawah, sebuah _club_ selalu punya tempat ini. Aku tahu.

Haruskah kuterima tawarannya atau kutolak saja? Tawaran ini sangat menggiurkan bagiku, aku suka mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan menantang.

Aku memandang Hoseok dengan malu. "Uh, aku, aku tidak pernah …"

Dia tampak terkejut dengan pernyataanku. "Kau tidak pernah … uh, kau tahu, melakukan seks?

Hoseok membisikkan kata di akhir dan wajahku semakin memerah, aku mengangguk kecil.

Dia tertawa. "Kau benar-benar _pure_ , hm? Aku tidak menyangka."

Aku hanya bisa mengusap tengkukku dan tertawa gugup. Tapi dia tiba-tiba menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan dalam.

"Nngh! Mmh,"

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami kemudian memandangku. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahku lembut.

"Kau keberatan dengan ini? Apa kau juga belum pernah berciuman?"

"Uh, aku –aku pernah, tapi –tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu malu-malu, santai saja."

Hoseok mencium bibirku lagi sebelum aku dapat protes. Dia membuaiku dengan permainan bibirnya, giginya menggigit ringan bibirku dan aku membuka bibirku, membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan membelai rongga mulutku. Aku tersapu arus, otakku tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, akal sehatku sudah hilang.

"Nngh, mmnh, –Seok,"

Lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan tanpa sadar aku telah mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan meremas rambut oranye-nya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memisahkan kami, tubuh kami dipisah dengan kasar, dan pundakku diremat kencang hingga terasa sakit. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Jimin menatap kami tajam. Dengan cepat aku mengusap bibirku yang mengkilap karena saliva dengan punggung tanganku, wajahku memerah dan aku tidak dapat menatap Jimin sekarang, aku menunduk dan meremas ujung pakaianku.

Jimin menarik tanganku kasar.

"Ayo, pulang, _Hyung_."

Hoseok juga menarik tanganku. Jimin langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tajam kepada Hoseok.

"Kau tidak bisa berlaku seperti itu kepada Yoongi."

Jimin meremat tanganku, kurasa dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. "Siapa kau melarang aku. Aku dan _Hyung_ -ku harus pulang. Sekarang."

"Hm, siapa aku? Kenapa aku tidak berhak? Aku sedang berbicara dengannya, kenapa kau harus cemburu? Kau _hanya_ adiknya."

Astaga, pria ini menantang maut. Aku tahu persis seperti apa Jimin yang sedang marah, dia pernah hampir membuat salah seorang murid di sekolahnya sekarat di tahun terakhirnya SMA. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia menghajar siapapun lagi, dan Jimin yang sedang murka tidak dapat dihentikan dengan mudah.

Jimin melepas tanganku, menyingkirkanku dari hadapannya dan menarik kerah kaus putih Hoseok. Tubuh Hoseok terpaksa berdiri, tangannya mencengkeram kepalan tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Aku tepat sasaran, hm?"

Aku harus cepat, kalau Jimin terus-menerus dipancing seperti ini dia akan tidak segan memukul Hoseok –bahkan mungkin dengan memukulkan gelas _cocktail_ ke kepalanya. Aku menahan lengan Jimin dan menarik pakaiannya.

"Jimin, hentikan. Cukup, jangan bertindak sembarangan, kau sedang emosi."

Jimin mengayunkan tangannya, dan salah satu cincinnya menggores pipi kananku, meninggalkan luka gores yang lumayan panjang.

Hoseok dengan cepat melepas cengkeraman tangan Jimin dan meraih wajahku untuk melihat luka memanjang yang sedang mengeluarkan darah, aku dapat merasakan basah pada pipiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yoongi?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Jimin tiba-tiba menepis tangan Hoseok dan menarik aku pergi.

"Terima kasih tapi kami tidak butuh perhatianmu. Aku akan membawanya sekarang, dan kau" Jimin memandang Hoseok tajam sekali lagi. "Jangan berani menyentuh Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku lagi, atau kau dapat kupastikan mati di tanganku."

Dengan cepat tanganku ditarik, tentu saja aku tidak dapat melawan, Jimin punya kekuatan jauh di atas kekuatanku. Dia menarikku ke parkiran kemudian melemparku ke dalam kursi depan penumpang. Dia sendiri segera masuk dan menjalankan mobil tanpa bersuara.

Jimin yang marah dengan berdiam lebih mengerikan. Dia dapat meledak kapan saja, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan emosi. Aku mengambil tisu dari kotak yang disediakan di dalam mobil, menekankannya pada pipiku yang berdarah.

Sekilas aku dapat melihat Jimin yang melirikku. Kurasa dia baru tersadar sekarang dari emosinya, dan mungkin dia merasa bersalah dengan lukaku. Aku tahu dia benar-benar, dia akan merasa sangat bersalah ketika melukai orang lain, perkataan atau tindakan, sengaja ataupun tidak. Dia anak yang baik –hal ini belum berubah dari dia, kuharap.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note: Halo~ Saya kembali. DAN SAYA BARU SAJA LIAT MV TEASERNYA BTS ASDFGHJKL. Demi apa ;_; mereka semua unyu, apalagi gulaku (gula murni) :D dengan unyunya -ilegal- sikat gigi. LAGI SIKAT GIGI AJA UNYU. :'D**

 **Thanks to:** XiayuweLiu, peachpetals, minyoonlovers, , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, mashiroseeca, driccha, suga-sdck, kjmnwn, MingyuAin

 **Dan maaf saya belum sempat balas review dari kalian. Besok akan saya balas, sekalian review chapter 3 ^^ terima kasih banyak bagi para readers, followers, dan yang telah memfavorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 ; Tell Me.**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Ini gawat.

Jimin benar-benar murka kepadaku. Kami sudah sampai di apartemen Jimin, dan sejak tadi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku tidak menyukai situasi ini. Uh, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Uh, Ji –Jimin."

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Kami sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan Jimin sedari tadi berjalan bolak-balik di hadapanku, di depan sofa. Kurasa dia sedang mencari kata makian yang tepat untukku.

"Jimin."

Suaraku kubuat lebih nyaring, berharap dia akan melihat ke arahku. Akhirnya di menoleh dan berhenti di depan sofa. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri menumpukan berat pada satu kakinya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang, _Hyung_? Apa kau akan mengakui kesalahanmu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kesalahanku?! Apa yang aku perbuat salah? Apa yang anak ini bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku salah?"

Aku meninggikan suaraku. Aku tidak suka dengan Jimin yang selalu merasa dirinya benar, maksudku, itu juga karena salahku. Aku terlalu memanjakannya sejak kecil, dia selalu mendapat apa yang ia mau hingga sekarang aku kesulitan sendiri karena sifat egoisnya.

Jimin mendecak kesal. "Kau masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu juga, _Hyung_? Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakannya sejak kita dalam perjalanan. Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata sangat tidak peka."

Alisku bertaut, aku tidak senang dengan pertengkaran ini. Dia menyebalkan.

Jimin bergerak cepat dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Dia menarikku berdiri dengan mencengkeram pundakku erat.

"Apa kau masih tidak sadar juga Park Yoongi?!"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Pipiku sakit, pundakku juga sakit karena cengkeraman tangan Jimin yang terlalu kuat dan kepalaku pening.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Karena itu katakanlah, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat salah."

Aku mendongak menatap Jimin dengan wajah datar, dan aku dapat melihat dia mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

"ARRGH!"

Jimin berteriak kencang, menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa dan menghentakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, tidak lupa membanting pintu seperti kebiasaannya ketika sedang merajuk.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar Jimin tanpa berkata apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu letak kesalahanku. Apa dia mempermasalahkan kejadian di _club_ tadi? Atau karena aku tidak mengikutinya ke lantai dansa? Mana yang benar?

Sudahlah. Aku akan membereskan masalah ini dengannya besok pagi. Mataku melirik jam di dinding ruang tengah dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 10 lebih 40 menit. Aku akan segera tidur dan memasak sarapan, kemudian aku akan berbicara dengannya.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Uh, apa Yoongi- _hyung_ akan marah kepadaku? Maksudku, aku telah membentaknya, memarahinya, dan tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan itu kepada Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia memang sosok yang sangat menyayangiku, dia tidak pernah memarahiku secara keras tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu tegas kepadaku.

Tapi, apa yang aku lihat di _club_ tadi bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak menyukainya, melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ yang berciuman dengan seorang pria asing.

Tunggu– apa … apa itu ciuman pertama Yoongi- _hyung_?!

Jika, ya, maka terkutuklah pria sialan itu. Tidak sudi aku memikirkan ciuman pertama Yoongi- _hyung_ harus diambil oleh pria asing di tempat seperti itu. Uh, ini salahku mengajak Yoongi- _hyung_ pergi ke sana. Seharusnya aku tahu ada banyak mata-mata lapar yang mengincar Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku yang manis itu.

Kepalaku sekarang pening karena memikirkan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku harus meminta maaf besok pagi, dan lagi aku tidak sengaja membuat pipi kanan Yoongi- _hyung_ terluka.

.

.

.

Bagus.

Aku terjaga semalaman.

Mataku sama sekali tidak mau memejam. Otakku terus memikirkan Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan aku tidak dapat jatuh ke dalam alam mimpiku karena hal itu. Sekarang aku dapat melihat kantung mata yang hitam di bawah kedua mataku. Ini terlihat mengerikan.

Aku menghela napas dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Oh, Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang memasak. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya dari depan kamarku, dan ada bau masakan yang manis. Mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ memasak _pancake_ , dia biasa membuatkanku _pancake_ ketika kami masih kecil.

Kakiku melangkah ke ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang sibuk dan di atas meja ada dua piring _pancake_ dan dua gelas susu, satu susu coklat dan satu susu _vanilla_.

Humm, Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah mengubah seleranya dengan rasa _vanilla_. Aku melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok Yoongi- _hyung_ dan berdeham sedikit tapi kurasa dia sama sekali tidak mendengarku.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang Yoongi- _hyung_ dan menumpukan daguku di pundaknya.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku terkejut, bocah."

Bibirku mengerucut. Aku sudah bukan seorang anak kecil, apa selamanya dia akan menganggap aku sebagai seorang anak kecil?

" _Hyuuungg_."

Aku merengek. Aku sering –terlalu sering– menggunakan nada merengek kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ karena aku tahu dia akan selalu menurutiku dengan nada itu. Dia selalu lemah akan rengekanku.

"Apa, Jim?"

"Maaf."

Yoongi- _hyung_ terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa, hm?"

Dia mematikan api kompor kemudian membalik tubuhnya, aku masih memeluk pinggang Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Maafkan aku soal semalam … Aku memarahi Yoongi- _hyung_. Anggap saja semalam tidak ada pembicaraan dan pertengkaran di antara kita, oke?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menghela napas dan menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan aku menyembunyikan wajahku di perutnya.

"Ada apa, ada apa? Katakan pada _Hyung_ apa yang mengganggumu, hm?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan marah, Jimin. Kalau kau seperti ini, justru kita akan canggung dan aku tidak dapat menikmati sisa liburanku di Swedia denganmu, hm?"

Aku mendongak dan Yoongi- _hyung_ menatapku lembut. Selalu, dia selalu menatapku seperti ini sejak kami masih kecil. Dia selalu menatapku dengan penuh rasa sayang dan dia selalu memanjakanku. Ini yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas dari Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia satu-satunya yang selalu ada di sampingku bahkan ketika _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sibuk bekerja.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau membawa masalahnya lebih panjang lagi."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeleng. "Kau kecewa soal semalam di _club_? Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu kecewa? Aku tidak mengikutimu ke lantai dansa dan sibuk dengan Hoseok? Kau menginginkan aku bersamamu semalam?"

Astaga, apa pria ini benar-benar tidak peka? Yah, aku sendiri merasa tidak sepantasnya aku merasa cemburu. Apa aku terlalu protektif sebagai seorang adik? Apa ini sebuah hal yang wajar? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah melihat teman-temanku seperti ini kepada kakak mereka. Apa yang salah padaku?

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kalau aku semakin mempermasalahkan hal semalam itu akan mengganggu kita. Biarkan saja apa yang kukatakan semalam, tidak perlu diingat lagi."

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Baiklah jika dia tidak mau membahasnya, mungkin itu memang hanya akan memperumit pertengkaran kami, dan aku tidak mau membuat itu terjadi. Aku ingin menikmati liburanku bersama Jimin dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, sekarang kita makan saja kemudian aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Apa kau punya hal yang harus kau lakukan hari ini, Jimin?"

Dia tampak berpikir, oh, lihatlah wajahnya yang imut ketika berpikir, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Jimin kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, _Hyung_. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu? Kurasa aku akan mencari tempat-tempat dengan bangunan lama dan semacamnya. Aku membawa kameraku, aku ingin memotret hari ini. Kau tahu tempat yang bagus di sini?"

"Uh, ini mungkin bukan objek yang kau inginkan _Hyung_ , tapi aku tahu taman yang indah. Kita bisa pergi ke sana."

Aku mengangguk senang. Sudah lama aku tidak memotret. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan dengan kegiatanku membuat aransemen music yang diperlukan jika aku lolos wawancara perusahaan. Aku perlu mengirimkan musik buatanku ke sana untuk melewati tes tahap berikutnya.

…::***::…

Humm, aku suka taman ini.

 _Stadsparken_ di Lund. Ini adalah taman kota, dengan tanaman warna-warni dan sebuah labirin kecil. Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan taman ini, dan oh, jalan-jalan di kota Lund ini indah! Aku sangat suka dengan bangunannya dengan warna cerah. Ini akan menjadi objek foto yang indah untuk koleksiku.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini, _Hyung_?"

Aku menoleh, Jimin sedang tersenyum dan aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Aku juga menyukainya, aku sering pergi kemari di hari liburku. Pemandangannya selalu membuatku ingat kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ di Korea."

"Hum? Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi yang rapi itu.

"Ini indah, sama seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku."

Aku tertawa, tapi jauh di dalam dadaku, jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Aku tidak menyangka anak ini tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat ternyata.

"Yoongi!"

Oh, ada yang meneriakkan namaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Hoseok dengan rambut oranye sedang berlari ke arah kami. Aku melirik Jimin dan uh, kurasa dia tidak menyukai kehadiran Hoseok? Alisnya bertaut dan keningnya mengerut.

Hoseok berhenti di depan kami dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hoseok, kau masih di Swedia?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini! Kami sedang jalan-jalan."

"Kami?"

Hoseok mengangguk lagi dan memanggil dua orang dengan lambaian tangannya. Kedua orang itu berlari kecil dan aku dapat melihat bahwa mereka adalah kedua sahabat Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , ini grup, _duo rookie_ yang kusebutkan kemarin. Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghambur ke arah kami. Jungkook memelukku dan Taehyung memeluk Jimin erat.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Aku menepuk punggung Jungkook dan mengangguk pada Hoseok. "Ya, mereka berdua teman Jimin."

Hoseok melirik tanganku yang menunjuk Jimin yang masih digelayuti Taehyung. Dia tertawa bahagia.

"Baguslah. Oh, apa kalian ada acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada, Hoseok."

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kemudian makan siang."

Aku melirik Jimin yang menatapku datar. Aku meminta perijinan dengan tatapan mata, aku tahu dia dapat membaca, kami dapat saling membaca lewat tatapan mata kami.

Uh, aku melihatnya, dia tidak menolak tapi dia juga tidak menyukai ide ini. Tapi ini tidak hanya Hoseok, setidaknya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin bisa berbicara banyak dengan teman yang sudah 2 tahun tidak ia temui.

Aku kembali memandang Hoseok dan mengangguk. "Um, boleh saja. Aku mungkin juga harus membeli oleh-oleh untuk temanku di Korea."

"Oh, tapi liburanmu masih panjang, bukankah begitu, _Hyung_?"

Nada bicara ini, dia sedang menyindir, hm? Dia membuatku memutar bola mata malas. Aku memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah tidak apa-apa, _dongsaeng_ - _ah_? Yoongi- _hyung_ -mu bisa membeli banyak barang untuk temannya di Korea. Bisa saja barang itu habis terlebih dahulu, hm?"

Oke, aku semakin tidak menyukai atmosfer di antara kedua orang ini. Sedang Jungkook dan Taehyung memandangi mereka dari satu sisi sambil berbisik-bisik persis seperti wanita penggosip di universitasku.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau mau pergi ayo, kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kita semua pulang saja, bagaimana?"

"Jangan! Sayang sekali untuk tidak pergi berkeliling di kota yang indah ini, kita akan kelewatan banyak hal, kecuali Jimin." Taehyung berteriak, menghancurkan ketegangan di antara kami bertiga.

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung di dekat kaca etalase sebuah toko.

"Sudah, ayo! Taehyung bilang dia ingin pergi, maka kita pergi."

Aku menarik tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk berjalan mendahului Hoseok dan Jimin yang masih bertengkar melalui tatapan mata mereka.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Aku memandangi sosok Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mengapit lengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, masing-masing di kanan dan kiri Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku menghela napas panjang, kenapa orang ini harus merusak liburan kami berdua?

" _Dongsaeng-ah_."

Ck. Kenapa aku begitu sebal terhadap suara dan nada bicaranya? Aku menoleh dan menatap Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku punya nama, _orang asing_."

Dia tertawa bahagia begitu mendengar kalimatku. Dasar orang aneh.

"Sangat tidak sopan. Bukankah kau seumuran dengan Taehyung? Itu membuatmu satu tahun lebih muda dariku, panggil aku _Hyung_ , bocah."

"Huh, kau sendiri tidak memanggil Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku kalau begitu."

"Oh, itu karena Yoongi yang menyuruhku. Tenang saja."

Argh! Dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingku, menyusul Yoongi- _hyung_ yang daritadi telah pergi duluan bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Pria berambut oranye itu tertawa nyaring kemudian mengikutiku, suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut masuk ke kedai es krim, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ingin makan es krim di cuaca dingin ini.

Yoongi- _hyung_ , Taehyung, dan Jungkook telah mengambil tempat duduk di ujung ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku segera menyusul mereka setelah memesan satu _cup_ es krim coklat dengan taburan sereal _cornflakes_ dan _marshmallow_ , _cup_ itu kuletakkan di atas meja di samping meja mereka. Meja itu sudah penuh dengan ketiganya, terpaksa aku dan Hoseok harus duduk di meja sebelah. Cih.

Aku memandang mereka bertiga dan seketika aku sadar bahwa mereka makan dari satu mangkuk yang sama. Oke, hal itu membuatku suasana hatiku semakin memburuk, walaupun mereka tidak menggunakan satu sendok yang sama tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak suka dengan hal itu, mereka menikmati es krim dari satu mangkuk sama sambil tertawa.

Aku menarik Yoongi- _hyung_ yang duduk di tengah. Dia tampak terkejut tapi Jungkook memberinya jalan untuk keluar dan mengikutiku.

"Jimin, ada apa denganmu?"

Seolah tuli, aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang terdengar sangat kebingungan. Aku menariknya keluar kedai es krim, melewati Hoseok yang memandang kami dengan heran.

Aku menyudutkan Yoongi- _hyung_ di lorong buntu kecil di samping kedai. Tempat itu tidak terlalu nyaman karena sedikit gelap dan lembab, tapi kami butuh untuk berbicara berdua dan aku tidak ingin kami menjadi tontonan di tengah jalan kota Lund di siang hari.

"Jimin? Ada apa lagi?"

Aku menghela napas, kedua tanganku memerangkap kepala Yoongi- _hyung_ di dinding bata merah.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak makan es krim dari mangkukmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak membawa dompetmu? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu! Kau tidak perlu membaginya dengan mereka."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan yang sangat imut. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang terlalu banyak mengandung gula, jadi kami bertiga memutuskan untuk berbagi satu mangkuk es krim. Lagipula kami akan lebih menghemat uang kami dengan berbagi es krim. Kita juga masih akan pergi makan siang, ini supaya kami tidak terlalu kenyang."

Aku memukulkan tanganku yang mengepal di dinding samping kepala Yoongi- _hyung_. Kurasa dia terkejut dan takut, dia refleks memejamkan kedua matanya dan meringkuk kecil.

"Tidak, sekali tidak maka tetap tidak! Kalau begitu kau bisa berbagi es krim denganku. Kau tidak kuijinkan berbagi dengan mereka lagi. Kau mengerti, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ masih menatapku dengan bingung. Dia tiba-tiba mengelus pipiku lembut. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Suasana hatimu sedang dalam keadaan sangat buruk dari kemarin?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di pundak Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang selama belasan tahun ini.

"Hm. Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa tidak marah karena kau terlalu tidak peka terhadapku."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Jim?"

Yoongi bertanya bingung, mengelus lembut kepalaku. Aku hanya tertawa di samping telinganya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu diingat, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, sekarang kita kembali saja ke dalam, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ harus duduk di sampingku."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk, masih dengan wajah bingung karena dia tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan kepadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan hal itu yang membuat ekspresi wajahnya semakin lucu di mataku.

Aku menggandeng Yoongi- _hyung_ masuk ke dalam kedai es krim lagi dan untung saja Hoseok lebih peka terhadap keadaan, dia duduk di meja samping, bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ini membuatku menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Aku duduk dan memberikan suapan pertama es krimku untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia sangat menikmatinya dan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke kedai es krim kami pergi makan siang di restoran yang menyajikan masakan Korea. Aku sudah lama tidak menyantap masakan Korea selain _ramyeon_ yang biasa kubeli di _supermarket_. Hm, kurasa aku benar-benar merindukan Korea.

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat setelah kami makan siang dan beberapa bus berhenti beroperasi. Jadi kami terpaksa berjalan kaki, karena kami juga tidak dapat menemukan taksi di jalan. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga harus kembali bersama Hoseok ke hotel karena besok siang mereka akan pulang ke Korea.

Aku melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mengeluarkan selembar syal dari tas ranselnya. Dia memakai syal berwarna hitam itu dan meyembunyikan sepertiga wajahnya, hidungnya memerah karena terlalu dingin.

"Bukankah kalian harus pulang? Bagaimana kalau mencoba mencari taksi sekali lagi?"

Jungkook menoleh kepada Yoongi- _hyung_. "Uh, banyak taksi yang tidak beroperasi sejak tadi siang karena salju semakin lebat, _Hyung_. Mereka tidak ingin terjebak di tengah salju, makanya mereka menghentikan operasi hari ini."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menghela napas.

"Ah, seharusnya kita naik mobil tadi pagi, _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan penuh penyesalan milikku dan dia menghela napas lelah.

"Hotel kalian jauh, sekarang yang paling penting mendapatkan sebuah bus ke halte terdekat dari hotel kalian."

Taehyung dan Hoseok membuka aplikasi peta dari ponsel mereka dan mencoba mencari halte terdekat dari jalan tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

"Uh, halte paling dekat sekitar lima-ratus meter lebih. Ke arah jalan kebalikan dengan taman kota."

Hoseok menimpali dan kami hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Salju turun, udara sudah semakin dingin karena ini sudah lumayan sore. Mungkin setidaknya kami dapat mencari tempat berteduh.

"Hum, kita cari tempat berteduh saja dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau salju semakin lebat? Kita tidak dapat bersantai sekarang, Jimin. Kita harus secepat mungkin mendapat bus atau taksi."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku kesal. Aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ yang tampak sangat kedinginan, yang paling penting bagiku adalah Yoongi- _hyung_. Terserah saja kalau ketiga orang itu tidak dapat kembali ke hotel malam ini.

"Tidak! Yang jelas sekarang kita mencari tempat berteduh. Titik. Tidak ada bantahan."

Aku menarik tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ , tidak perduli jika mereka mengikuti langkah kami atau tidak.

" _Ya_ , Jimin! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

"Hum. Terserah, kalau mereka tidak tahan dingin nanti mereka juga akan mengikuti kita, _Hyung_. Kau kedinginan, kita perlu tempat berteduh."

Aku melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ dan pipinya memerah. Apa dia tersentuh akan kata-kataku? Atau sekadar kedinginan? Semoga saja jatuh pada pilihan pertama.

"O –oke, tapi setidaknya kau harus mengajak mereka juga."

Yah, aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk Yoongi- _hyung_. Ketiga orang itu berlari kecil menyusul langkah kami yang sudah jauh di depan. Mereka tampak tergesa karena kedinginan, mereka tidak membawa pakaian tebal tambahan.

Aku masih menarik Yoongi- _hyung_ dan aku telah melihat sebuah toko roti dengan kanopi besar berwarna merah di atas terasnya. Kami bisa berteduh di sana, kebetulan ada sebuah bangku panjang di luar toko.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ terasa berat, dan aku segera menoleh. Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak berhenti melangkah dan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Aku menangkap tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ yang limbung, dia hampir jatuh ke tanah jika aku tidak menangkapnya.

Yoongi- _hyung_ pingsan!

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi ini? Ayo, bodoh, berpikirlah!

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok berhenti di samping kami dan mereka sama paniknya denganku. Aku harus membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ ke rumah sakit. Ah, aku tahu tempat ini kurasa. Aku sering pergi ke daerah ini dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan ini.

Aku segera menggendong Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan _bridal style_ dan berlari kecil.

" _Ya_! Jimin! Tunggu kami!"

Ah, tidak perduli. Biar saja mereka bertiga berlari mengejarku.

…::***::…

Beruntung karena aku sering berolahraga aku tidak merasa terlalu lelah membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam gendonganku menuju rumah sakit.

Kami sedang menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi- _hyung_ di dalam. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Hoseok duduk di bangku putih di depan ruangan tapi aku tidak dapat berhenti berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu ruangan.

"Jimin, tenanglah."

Aku menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

Bercanda dia? Menyuruhku untuk tenang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Mana bisa aku tenang ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi- _hyung_ di dalam ruangan di depanku ini.

"Duduklah. Percaya saja, Yoongi akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Sekarang duduklah."

Aku menghela napas. Kini giliran Hoseok lagi yang memberiku nasihat. Uh, mereka bertiga tampak kesal denganku, baiklah, aku duduk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung, menyisakan satu bangku kosong di antara aku dan Hoseok. Aku mendengar mereka bertiga menghela napas lega. Tampaknya mereka pusing karena melihatku berjalan bolak-balik berulang kali.

Pintu besi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan aku adalah orang pertama yang berdiri di hadapan dokter. Wajahnya tampak tenang, aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita baik atau buruk. Wajah orang-orang ini selalu tampak tenang, jika tidak maka sendu.

" _Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan, efek karena dia hanya hidup bergantung pada sebelah ginjalnya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat, selebih itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._ "

Apa? Sebelah ginjal? Apa maksudnya?

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah bodoh.

" _Kapan … kapan saya dapat menemui Yoongi?_ "

Dokter itu tersenyum. " _Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Anda dapat mengurus administrasinya di lobby bagian timur, setelah itu anda dapat menemui Yoongi di kamar rawatnya_."

"Di mana kamar rawatnya?"

" _Oh, anda dapat mengurusnya di administrasi._ "

Aku mengangguk. " _Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong pindahkan Yoongi ke ruang VIP. Saya akan mengurus biayanya di administrasi segera._ "

Dokter mengangguk dan aku melirik Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. Mereka mengangguk dan aku berlari ke administrasi yang tidak jauh dari ruang pemeriksaan di Unit Gawat Darurat.

.

.

.

Jam menunjuk angka 10 dengan jarum panjang dan angka 3 dengan jarum pendeknya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ masih belum terbangun? Bukankah dia hanya kelelahan? Ini kira-kira sudah lima jam lebih semenjak aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok telah kembali ke hotel. Mereka harus membereskan barang sebelum pulang ke Korea besok siang. Mereka berkata akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Yoongi besok pagi.

Aku terus memandangi Yoongi- _hyung_ , ia terlelap dengan damai. Seolah kebinsingan di luar tidak menganggu tidurnya.

Badai salju telah berhenti, jadi sudah banyak kendaraan yang kembali ke jalan. Tetap saja masih dingin, aku bahkan perlu meminta sebuah selimut tambahan bagiku untuk dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini di atas sofa.

Perlahan Yoongi- _hyung_ mengerjapkan matanya, aku berdiri dari kursi yang kugunakan untuk duduk di samping Yoongi- _hyung_.

Dia menoleh, mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan. Yoongi- _hyung_ kemudian mencoba untuk duduk, aku membantunya dengan memberi sanggaan bantal di punggungnya.

Yoongi- _hyung_ menoleh dan menatapku.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Uh? Ini di mana, Jim?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan tadi di jalan, _Hyung_. Kau baik-baik saja, sekarang? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeleng singkat. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, asal Yoongi- _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

"Mana … yang lain?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak lucu dengan balutan baju khas rumah sakit berwarna biru pucat yang kebesaran meski mereka telah mencari pakaian paling kecil untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Tangannya tenggelam pada lengan baju hingga hanya jari-jarinya yang terlihat.

"Mereka sudah pulang, mereka harus kembali ke Korea besok siang. Hoseok sudah berkata mereka akan berkunjung besok pagi sebelum mereka pulang. Tenang saja. Lagipula sudah ada aku di sini, _Hyung_ , tidak perlu cemas lagi, 'kan?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk kecil.

Ah, aku teringat perkataan dokter tadi sore.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

"Dokter mengatakan kau kelelahan, itu karena kau hidup bergantung pada sebelah ginjal. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal hal itu?"

Aku melihat tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ menegang. Kedua matanya terus berkedip dengan cepat, dia kelihatan mencari sebuah alasan yang masuk akal untuk membohongiku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu soal itu?

"Aku –aku … aku tidak mau … membicarakan hal itu."

Ck. Keras kepala, sudah kuduga.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Ini juga demi Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku bisa mengantisipasi, supaya kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu melelahkan lagi. Agar aku juga bisa menjagamu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeleng.

Ah, ini yang membuatku kesal dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia keras kepala dan selalu membuatku khawatir.

"Ayo, katakanlah. Sejak kapan kau hidup dengan hanya satu ginjal, dan kapan kau mendonorkannya? Aku tidak pernah tahu soal hal itu."

Yoongi- _hyung_ masih saja menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu bercerita sekarang, tapi kupastikan suatu saat kau akan membuka suara perihal ini. Jangan harap aku melupakan perkataan dokter tadi sore, _Hyung_ , karena kau berhutang padaku sebuah penjelasan. Aku akan menagih hutang itu suatu saat. Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk memberi sebuah penjelasan."

Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya diam dan menatapku dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Aku tahu. Dia tidak menyukai ini, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan. Tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita, Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau hanya butuh mempersiapkan dirimu ketika aku menunjukkan betapa pemaksanya seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo semua~ Saya kembali dengan chapter 4~

Pertama-tama, Congrats untuk Bangtan kesayangan yang merajai charts-charts, dan terima kasih untuk kerja keras mereka ^^ ARMY juga terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya membuat MelOn crashed ya semua~ Kita patut berbangga dapat membuat aplikasi MelOn sampe crashed (ga jangan)

dan, saya lihat banyak yang galau karena Hobi ga dapet line sama sekali, bener? Dia tapi dpt part di nyanyi, kan? Tapi perlu diinget, RM udah pernah bilang, siapapun yang dapet banyak line di lagu, jangan sampe saling iri. Kita juga perlu inget itu, ga usah sedih, buktinya Hobi dapet banyak part di BST, jadi RM sendiri bilang bahwa ini akan giliran, akan muter. Mereka pasti punya alesan sendiri siapa yang bakal dapet banyak part dan siapa yang sedikit. Jadi, ga usah khawatir ^^ yang penting mereka tetep hidup dan tampil sebagai keluarga, bukan lagi sekadar grup bentukan BigHit.

 **Thanks to:** MingyuAin, minyoonlovers, peachpetals, LittleDevil94, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, vtan368, jimyoungi8895, driccha, prncsspo

 **Terima kasih untuk review, follow, dan favorite. Juga untuk silent readers karena menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Saya harap readers semua menikmati fic ini.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di chapter depan ^^**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 ; My Past.**

* * *

Tempat yang memiliki pekarangan luas itu sangat ramai. Banyak anak-anak berlarian dan bermain bersama-sama. Ada ayunan, perosotan, bahkan sebuah kotak pasir dengan sekop plastik berwarna-warni.

Di sebuah ayunan kayu dengan rantai besi, duduk seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang sayu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rantai besi yang menggantung ayunan dari atas. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah rerumputan hijau, ia tampak tidak tertarik bermain bersama anak-anak seusianya.

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaus putih bergaris biru tua dengan jaket hitam yang hangat dan celana _jeans_ panjang dengan sepatu _sneakers_ putih. Cuaca di luar ruangan memang masih dingin, mengingat musim dingin baru saja hendak selesai.

"Yoongi!"

Anak itu mendongak, menoleh kepada seorang wanita di usia 20-an yang sedang memanggilnya dari teras gedung besar. Yoongi melompat dari ayunan, berlari kecil untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan mengelus rambutnya yang lembut.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ikut denganku?"

Yoongi menatap dengan takut dan menggeleng kecil.

"Ayo, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan di sampingmu, bagaimana?"

"B –benarkah?"

Dengan suara yang pelan dan serak Yoongi menatap ragu-ragu tapi penuh harap. Wanita itu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan mungil Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Mereka menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang sebelum tiba di sebuah ruangan sederhana. Dinding ruangan itu di cat warna krem pucat, ada satu pot tanaman di ujung ruangan, dua sofa oranye yang saling berdampingan dan sebuah meja rendah di depannya.

Tiga orang –dua orang wanita dan satu orang pria– duduk di sofa yang berdampingan itu. Tiga cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap ada di atas meja. Yoongi bersembunyi di balik wanita yang membawanya ke ruangan ini, menarik ujung pakaian panjangnya.

"Ah, Yoongi. Kemarilah, sayang."

Wanita yang duduk di sofa itu memanggil dengan gestur tangan dan suara yang ceria, berusaha membuat Yoongi tidak ketakutan. Yoongi mengenal wanita itu meski jarang melihatnya, itu adalah pemilik panti asuhan. Yoongi tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah orang baik, ia sering memberi Yoongi permen dan coklat bahkan kue-kue yang lezat, Yoongi menyukai orang itu.

Maka tanpa takut Yoongi menghampiri wanita itu, duduk di pangkuannya dibantu wanita itu. Kedua lengan wanita itu memeluk lembut perut Yoongi dan dagunya bertumpu ringan pada pundak kanan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ ini ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi. Sekarang, Yoongi perkenalkan nama Yoongi, hm?"

Dengan malu-malu, pipi tembam yang memerah, Yoongi menunduk dan berkata kecil. "Min Yoongi. Tiga tahun."

"Ya ampun, anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Sang wanita berseru sedikit lantang membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget. Pasangan suami dan istri itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menurut mereka sangat lucu, keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi yang sedang menggambar pada kertas di karpet mendongak, mendapati pemilik panti asuhan dan wanita yang biasa mengurusinya berdiri berdampingan di hadapannya. Yoongi langsung melonjak untuk duduk dan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan takut, wajahnya menunduk.

"Oh, tidak, Yoongi, kemarilah sayang, maafkan kami."

Kedua wanita itu berjongkok dan salah satu dari mereka mencoba memeluk Yoongi, ingin menenangkan anak itu.

Yoongi sudah menangis di sudut ruangan, ketakutan, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ia takuti. Ia hanya merasa takut, itu saja.

Wanita yang lebih tua dari keduanya berhasil meraih Yoongi, memeluk anak itu dalam gendongannya dan mengelus kepalanya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk menghibur Yoongi.

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi- _ah_ , jangan takut."

Perlahan tangisannya berganti dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Kedua wanita itu menghela napas lega. Mereka kemudian membawa Yoongi ke sebuah ruangan yang sedang kosong.

"Yoongi, sekarang dengarkan, ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, mengusap matanya dengan tangan-tangan mungil. Wanita itu tersenyum.

" _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ yang datang kemarin, ingin Yoongi tinggal dengan mereka. Apa … Yoongi mau?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Yoongi mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Artinya, Yoongi akan mendapat keluarga baru. Yoongi mau, 'kan?"

Yoongi terdiam, masih memandang wajah wanita itu dengan mata yang sembab.

"K –keluarga?" Yoongi mencicit kecil.

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman tulus. Yoongi masih terus memandang wanita itu sebelum memandang ujung kaus putihnya.

"Yoongi mau, 'kan, sayang, hm?"

Yoongi memainkan ujung kausnya, sibuk berpikir.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan seorang anak yatim piatu usia 3 tahun tentang keluarga baru? Mungkin mereka akan senang dengan memiliki keluarga baru, tapi Yoongi adalah anak yang berbeda. Dia dewasa dengan cepat, di waktu tertentu dia lebih banyak merenung dan berpikir, berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya yang suka berlarian di dalam ruangan ataupun di taman. Ketika anak-anak lain sedang bermain dengan boneka, robot, membangun istana dengan balok, dan menyusun _puzzle_ , maka Yoongi akan berada di atas sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal yang biasa dibaca para orang-orang dewasa. Dia belajar membaca dengan cepat, mencari kosa kata yang tidak ia tahu di komputer yang tersedia di perpustakaan panti asuhan.

"A –apa mereka baik, _Ahjumma_ , _Noona_?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan polosnya, memandang kedua wanita itu secara bergantian. Kepolosannya menimbulkan sebuah senyuman di bibir berpoles _lipstick_ milik kedua wanita itu.

"Yoongi takut?"

Anak kecil memang selalu jujur. Yoongi langsung mengangguk begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang pemilik panti asuhan.

"Yoongi sangat takut, _Ahjumma_ … Yoongi takut …"

Terdengar isakan kecil, Yoongi kembali menangis. Wanita di usia 30-an itu harus kembali menenangkan Yoongi, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Sedang Yoongi, dengan masih menangis mencengkeram erat blus putih yang dipakai sang pemilik panti asuhan. Tangisannya membuat kedua wanita itu merasakan sakit di hati mereka.

"Yoongi jangan menangis, Yoongi- _ah_ … jangan takut …"

Yoongi perlahan menghentikan tangisannya, terisak kecil dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kenapa Yoongi takut? _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ itu ingin Yoongi menjadi keluarga mereka. Bukankah itu bagus, Yoongi? Yoongi tidak akan kesepian lagi."

"Y –Yoongi tidak kesepian, _Ahjumma_ , _Noona_. Yoongi –Yoongi senang di sini, tidak apa-apa."

Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan, sama-sama menatap Yoongi dengan sendu.

"Yoongi, sayang, dengarkan _Noona_ , ya?"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati wanita yang lebih muda berjongkok di hadapannya dan ia mengangguk kecil.

Kepalanya dielus lembut. " _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ yang kemarin, benar-benar sayang dengan Yoongi. Dia ingin Yoongi tinggal bersama mereka, karena mereka tahu Yoongi itu anak baik. Yoongi mau, hm?"

Yoongi diam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kenapa? Yoongi masih ragu-ragu?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, kepalanya dielus lagi.

"Kalau begitu, besok Yoongi bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan mereka berdua, bagaimana?"

Matanya berbinar penuh harap, tanpa ia mengucap sepatah katapun, kedua wanita itu mengerti. Mereka berdua tertawa dan mengecup pipi tembam Yoongi.

…::***::…

"Maafkan kami, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Yoongi memang … sulit dengan orang yang baru."

Pasangan suami dan istri itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan mencoba membujuk Yoongi. Dia anak yang manis, kami ingin dia menjadi bagian dari kami."

Nyonya Park menjawab dengan tenang, tidak sabar ingin bertemu Yoongi sebentar lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk pengertian anda berdua. Yoongi memang anak yang manis, tapi anda perlu memperhatikan sesuatu hal tentang Yoongi."

Keduanya membenarkan posisi duduk mereka dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. "Hal … apa, ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ketika anda berbicara dengannya dari jarak dekat, tolong pastikan anda berjongkok di depannya, jika tidak anda dapat memangku atau menggendongnya. Dia akan menangis ketakutan ketika seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dia berdiri di depannya. Saya mohon anda dapat mengerti."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, kenapa … kenapa Yoongi seperti itu?"

"Oh, saya bisa menceritakannya. Mungkin saja ini dapat membuat pandangan anda berdua berubah tentang Yoongi, dan bisa saja anda membatalkan keinginan anda mengadopsi Yoongi. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Pasangan suami dan istri itu saling berpandangan kemudian dengan mantap mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Saya mohon, anda mengerti Yoongi."

"Ya, kami berdua akan mencoba."

"Yoongi, dia datang ke panti asuhan ini setengah tahun yang lalu. Asalnya dari Daegu, kami membawanya hingga ke Seoul. Usianya waktu itu masih dua tahun lebih, musim dingin bulan Oktober. Alasan dia ada di sini adalah karena ibunya yang menyiksa Yoongi sejak dia berusia satu setengah tahun. Ia tidak memiliki ayah, ia lahir di luar pernikahan. Ayahnya tak mau bertanggung jawab, dan justru menikah dengan wanita lain pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Ibu Yoongi yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk menggugurkan Yoongi terpaksa melahirkannya, dan semakin hari semakin membenci Yoongi karena anak ini sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan kedua matanya yang sayu. Wajah anak itu selalu mengingatkan ibunya pada sang mantan kekasih. Yoongi dipukuli setiap hari, ibunya selalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di rumah kemudian pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan membawa satu atau sekelompok pria ke rumahnya, membiarkan anak itu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, tentu saja kalian tahu maksudku. Bahkan Yoongi turut terkena dampaknya, pria-pria itu, beberapa dari mereka suka melecehkan Yoongi kecil. Ibunya tidak peduli, justru mengenakan biaya lebih kepada mereka untuk dapat menyentuh tubuh Yoongi yang mungil."

Pasangan suami dan istri itu terdiam, mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka cerita ini akan benar-benar terjadi pada seseorang, bahkan kepada seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kami beberapa kali mencoba membawa Yoongi ke psikolog, karena dia sudah terlanjur trauma berat. Sulit sekali, meski ia sudah dapat beradaptasi, ia tetap tidak menyukai janji temu selama lima-belas menit itu. Dia selalu bersembunyi di hari Rabu, di mana kami membawa dia. Yoongi memang belum benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya, tapi dia dapat menutupi itu dengan menjadi seorang anak pendiam dan tertutup kepada orang lain."

"Kami mengerti. Itu memang sulit bagi dia, itu memang suatu hal yang berat. Tapi Yoongi anak yang pandai, dia dapat mengatasi itu, bukan?"

"Ya, anda benar, Nyonya Park. Yoongi anak yang pandai, karena hal inilah dia tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Jadi, kami harap anda tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya yang sedikit cuek dan dingin, dia lebih suka membaca buku dibanding bermain. Dia lebih suka duduk diam dari pada berlarian di taman. Apa anda keberatan?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia anak yang manis dan baik, kami akan memberi dia rumah dan keluarga yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Anak kami akan membutuhkan seorang kakak seperti dia, sosok baik yang patut dijadikan contoh dan idola."

Wanita pemilik panti asuhan itu mengangguk. "Tapi semua keputusan ada pada Yoongi. Hari ini kami memutuskan anda dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya. Kami akan meninggalkan anda bertiga."

"Terima kasih, kami akan mencoba untuk membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dengan kami. Apa kami boleh membawa dia pergi ke luar?"

"Oh, itu tergantung Yoongi. Anda bisa bertanya padanya, anda silakan mengisi buku nantinya di ruangan kami, kepergiaan anak-anak di sini perlu kami data."

"Baik, kami mengerti."

Wanita di usia 30-an itu tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya dan membawa Yoongi yang sedari tadi duduk di luar untuk masuk.

Yoongi melangkah pelan-pelan dan duduk di pangkuan sang pemilik panti asuhan.

"Yoongi, hari ini, mereka ingin mengajak Yoongi pergi. Yoongi mau?"

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap pasangan suami dan istri di depannya, dia menatap pemilik panti asuhan lagi.

"Ke mana, _Ahjumma_?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak Yoongi tanyakan kepada mereka, hm?"

Yoongi memandang mereka dari bawah, malu-malu. " _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_ mau ajak Yoongi ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau Yoongi yang memilih?"

"Yoongi boleh pilih, _Ahjussi_?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, namun hatinya berdebar kencang, berharap-harap dapat meluluhkan hati Yoongi agar mau tinggal dengan mereka.

"Uh, Yoongi tidak tahu …"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kebun binatang, Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap pria itu dengan penasaran. "Apa itu kebun binatang, _Ahjussi_?"

Keduanya tampak terkejut, Yoongi tidak tahu tentang kebun binatang. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka bisa memberi Yoongi sesuatu hal yang baru.

"Tempat dengan banyak binatang-binatang. Yoongi mau ikut, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Menikmati satu hari bersama kedua orang yang ingin mengadopsinya membuat Yoongi dapat belajar bagaimana kedua orang tersebut kepadanya. Ia adalah anak yang selalu mengamati keadaan. Dia punya cara pikir orang dewasa yang mempertimbangkan semua hal yang akan dia putuskan.

Yoongi menghela napas, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan boneka _kumamon_ dalam pelukannya dan mengenakan pakaian tidur dengan motif boneka kesukaannya itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, kakinya mengayun di ujung tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan 2 anak lain yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, mereka semua telah terlelap dan 1 anak lainnya belum kembali ke kamar karena entah ada apa. Yoongi hanya tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang mengobrol dengan pemilik panti asuhan.

Yoongi menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kayu yang berderit kecil.

"Oh, Jinnie- _hyung_ sudah kembali!" Yoongi memekik sambil berbisik.

Sosok yang bernama Seokjin itu tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk diam dan mengikutinya ke luar. Yoongi melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan masih memeluk boneka dan mengikuti Seokjin yang lebih tinggi. Mereka berdua melewati koridor panti asuhan yang masih terang, masih banyak anak-anak yang bermain dan anak-anak yang lebih besar mengerjakan tugas di ruang tengah.

Seokjin mengajak Yoongi duduk di sofa ujung ruangan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Jinnie- _hyung_ kenapa?" Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya, memandang wajah Seokjin dari bawah.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. "Yoongi- _ah_ , _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ akan mendapat keluarga baru."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "Ada apa? Jinnie- _hyung_ kenapa sedih kalau begitu?"

Sosok yang lebih tua di antara keduanya itu hanya diam, perlahan menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_? _Hyung_ harus senang!"

"Yoongi- _ah_ , aku masih ingin di sini, aku ingin bersamamu."

Yoongi tersenyum, memeluk Seokjin dari samping. "Jinnie- _hyung_ , Yoongi sayang Jinnie- _hyung_. Jinnie- _hyung_ pasti akan cepat menemukan rasa bahagia di keluarga baru _Hyung_. Yoongi janji kita tetap bersahabat, hm?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Terkadang Yoongi bersikap sangat dewasa, persis seperti seorang kakak kepadanya, padahal di sini ia adalah orang yang lebih tua. Seokjin lega, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dia merasa lebih tenang.

"Kalau begitu Jinnie akan sering main ke sini supaya bisa ketemu dengan Yoongi, ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, harus! Jinnie harus sering main dengan Yoongi. Tapi, _Hyung_ , Yoongi juga akan mendapat keluarga."

Seokjin melebarkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Uhm, karena itu, Yoongi harus mencari cara agar kita bisa bertemu, _Hyung_. Yoongi tidak tahu keluarga baru Jinnie- _hyung_."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk dan mengelus kepala Yoongi yang kini bersandar pada pundaknya. "Karena itu, kita harus janji, kita akan tetap saling berbicara, oke?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil di pundak Seokjin.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Yoongi janji kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya."

…::***::…

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati sosok pemilik panti asuhan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia tersenyum dan menutup koper abu-abu bergambar _kumamon_ miliknya. Yoongi berdiri dan berlari kecil sambil memeluk boneka kesukaannya.

"Yoongi sudah siap?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar penuh harap dan pelukannya mengerat.

"Oke. Bawa kopernya ke luar, keluarga barumu sudah menunggu di ruang depan."

Yoongi mengangguk lagi dan menyeret kopernya ke luar kamar dan mengikuti pemilik panti asuhan menuju ruang depan.

Baru saja Seokjin mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya dan anak-anak lain kemarin. Hari ini adalah giliran Yoongi. Sudah sejak seminggu lalu ia menghabiskan satu hari bersama keluarga Park di kebun binatang, dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin akan memberinya pengalaman baru.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah cepat, berhenti tak jauh dari sofa di mana pasangan suami dan istri keluarga Park menunggunya dengan senyuman. Yoongi dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar, penuh penantian akan pengalaman baru.

Kedua orang itu berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Yoongi, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Yoongi sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, masih malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal dulu, kita akan segera pulang ke rumah, Yoongi."

Yoongi terlihat sedih, ia menundukkan kepalanya namun tubuh mungilnya mendapat pelukan dari pemilik panti asuhan.

"Yoongi adalah anak yang kuat. Yoongi harus menjadi anak penurut, jadilah anak yang baik. Kita semua percaya dengan Yoongi."

Yoongi menangis dalam diam, dia memeluk tubuh yang memeluknya dengan erat, tangannya bergetar kecil.

"Ya, _Ahjumma_. Yoongi akan janji jadi anak baik."

Wanita itu memisahkan tubuh mereka, mengelus kepala Yoongi. "Anak pintar. Sekarang, pulanglah, rasakan bahagia bersama keluargamu, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian tangannya digandeng perlahan oleh Nyonya Park. Yoongi mendongak dan tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang ke sekitarnya dengan takjub. Rumah barunya benar-benar luas, pagar depannya sangat tinggi dan sekarang dia melewati sebuah jalan setapak yang katanya akan membawa mereka ke pintu utama rumah.

Matanya berbinar-binar, mendapati kolam yang terbuat dari batu ada di taman itu. Sepatunya membuat suara ketukan di jalan setapak krem di bawah kakinya, di pinggir-pinggir jalan ada semak-semak bunga. Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi suka rumah ini?"

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, memandang kedua orang tua barunya dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Sangat suka, _Ahjussi_ , _Ahjumma_!"

"Yoongi, sekarang panggil kami dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ , bagaimana?"

Yoongi menghentikan kaki mungilnya, memanang Nyonya Park yang sedang tersenyum gugup. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Yoongi akan mencoba, _Eo –Eomma_ …"

Wanita itu tersenyum memandang Yoongi yang membalas senyumannya pula sebelum kembali melompat-lompat kecil karena terlalu senang.

Begitu jalan setapak krem itu habis, mereka sampai di pintu utama rumah. Ada beberapa anak tangga sebelum mereka meraih pintu utamanya. Yoongi menunggu di depan pintu, seseorang yang Yoongi kira-kira sebagai pegawai rumah membukakan pintu kayu besar itu untuk mereka.

Tubuh mungilnya di dorong perlahan, Yoongi masuk dan semakin berbinar. Ia memandang interior rumah yang sangat megah. Lantainya berlapis marmer dan dindingnya dicat warna krem yang membuat terlihat sejuk. Begitu masuk, ada ruang tamu dengan dua sofa coklat tua yang saling berdampingan dan sebuah meja rendah dengan vas bunga putih di atasnya. Di seberang pintu masuk utama, ada tangga melingkar yang besar menuju ke lantai atas. Di lantai ini hanya ada ruang-ruang terbuka yang Yoongi lihat, ada satu pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan, ia tidak dapat melihat isinya karena ditutup rapat. Ada arena main anak-anak seperti sebuah kolam bola yang terbuat dari plastik dan beberapa kotak besar berisi mainan, Yoongi melirik isinya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu dengan rumah ini, Yoongi- _ah_?"

Yoongi berhenti mengelilingi ruang rumah barunya, memandang kedua orang tua barunya. "Yoongi suka, _Eomma, Appa_. Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang, kami akan memperkenalkan Yoongi kepada seseorang."

Kedua mata Yoongi berbinar, namun pipinya memerah malu. "Si –siapa?"

Wanita muda itu sambil tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Yoongi dan membawanya naik ke lantai paling atas rumah mereka. Yoongi melangkah dengan cepat, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sambil memijakkan kaki di atas anak-anak tangga.

Sampai di lantai paling atas, Yoongi mendapati sebuah ruang keluarga besar dengan sofa-sofa panjang dan empuk berwarna coklat tua dan sebuah televisi besar. Matanya berbinar dan ia memekik senang. Sang ibu membawanya berdiri ke depan sebuah pintu coklat.

"Oke, Yoongi sudah siap?"

Yoongi melirik malu-malu dan mengangguk kecil. Wanita muda itu membuka perlahan pintu kayu di depannya kemudian menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Ruangan itu memiliki dinding yang dilapisi kertas bermotif, warnanya biru pastel dengan gambar-gambar awan putih. Lantainya terdiri dari papan-papan kayu berwarna coklat tua dan mengilap. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia merasa bahwa ia harus tenang karena ruangan itu juga sunyi selain bunyi burung yang mencicit di luar.

Di seberang pintu masuk ada sebuah tempat tidur bayi, Yoongi melangkah perlahan ke sana. Tempat tidur itu terbuat dari kayu warna coklat tua, dipagari di semua sisinya dan ditutup kelambu putih di bagian atas. Mainan berbentuk benda-benda langit yang dapat berputar di gantung di atas tempat tidur.

Kedua matanya Yoongi berbinar, melihat siapa yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

" _Eomma_ , ini –ini siapa, _Eomma_?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat sosok Yoongi yang tampak antusias sekaligus bingung dan sedikit takut.

"Ini adikmu, sayang. Namanya Park Jimin."

Kedua mata Yoongi berbinar memperhatikan sosok mungil di atas tempat tidur itu, tubuhnya dibungkus selimut putih untuk menjaganya hangat. Ia memandang wajah adik barunya. Mata yang mungil tertutup damai, hidung mungil, pipi tembam, dan bibir yang tebal menggemaskan.

Tak lama, sosok mungil itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia merengek dan mengusap matanya dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang mungil. Yoongi memekik karena adiknya terlalu menggemaskan. Sosok mungil itu terkejut dengan pekikan Yoongi kemudian memperhatikan kakaknya dengan mata yang membulat.

Jimin, bayi kecil yang hampir menginjak usia 1 tahun itu kemudian mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. Matanya masih memperhatikan sosok asing yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

" _Eomma_ , Yoongi mau pegang Jimin, _Eomma_ …"

Wanita muda itu tertawa, menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, hati-hati, Yoongi."

Sebelum Yoongi dapat menyentuh kepala Jimin untuk mengusapnya, Jimin telah terlebih dahulu membuat gerakan karena ingin digendong, tapi ditujukan kepada Yoongi.

"Oh, lihat, Yoongi, Jimin ingin digendong Yoongi. Yoongi mau menggendong Jimin?"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap ragu-ragu. "Yoongi –Yoongi takut, _Eomma_ …"

Wanita itu menggandeng Yoongi ke ujung ruangan, di mana sebuah sofa tunggal warna putih berada. "Yoongi duduk di sini, ya? _Eomma_ akan memindah Jimin ke pangkuan Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menunggu ibunya memindahkan Jimin ke atas pangkuannya. Yoongi mengikuti perkataan ibunya bagaimana memangku Jimin dengan aman. Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar itu dan Jimin duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua lengan Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan protektif, menjaganya agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Jimin tertawa senang, mendapati sosok baru di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, menekannya ke dalam kemudian kembali tertawa senang.

Yoongi pun ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya tertawa senang. Dengan cepat ia mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Jimin tertawa senang, tangan-tangan mungilnya menarik kaus Yoongi.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum, ada perasaan hangat melihat interaksi keduanya meski Yoongi bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"Yoongi, _Eomma_ akan melihat persiapan makan siang. Yoongi main dengan Jimin, ya? Semua mainan Jimin ada di dalam kotak coklat itu." Wanita itu berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak besar di ujung ruangan, dekat karpet karet untuk Jimin bermain.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, _Eomma_." Ia kemudian menggendong Jimin, mereka berdua duduk di karpet karet itu dan Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa mainan Jimin.

* * *

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ , ayo, main di luar dengan Jimin, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi mengerang dari balik selimut tebalnya. Di luar sangat dingin, sedang bersalju bahkan. Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang akan berulang tahun ke-6 di bulan Oktober nanti. Orang gila macam apa yang bermain di luar dengan cuaca yang membeku? Oh, itu adiknya tentu saja.

Jimin belum menyerah. Dia memanjat tempat tidur dan duduk di atas perut Yoongi kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang.

" _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ , main, _Hyung_! Saljunya ada banyak!"

Yoongi menghela napas. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Jimin yang tersenyum lebar. Bisa apa dia kalau Jimin sudah tersenyum manis seperti ini. Yoongi tidak bisa menolak tentu saja.

Yoongi menyingkap selimutnya, Jimin otomatis langsung turun dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Iya, iya, sabar, Jimin. _Hyung_ mau sikat gigi dulu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak perlu sikat gigi, nanti saja, _Hyungie_ … main, sekarang …"

"Tidak, Jimin. Itu menjijikkan. Jimin juga sikat gigi dulu, setelah itu pakai jaketnya. _Hyung_ akan tunggu di ruang depan."

Jimin mengangguk pasrah meski masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi terkekeh kemudian membereskan tempat tidurnya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Setelah menggosok giginya, Yoongi mengambil jaket bulu tebal yang ia gantung di sebuah penggantung khusus. Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Jimin sudah lebih dulu menunggunya.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dengan cepat. "Ayo, _Hyung_!"

"Iya, Jimin, tenang saja, saljunya akan ada sampai besok. Pelan-pelan, jalannya licin."

Jimin tertawa-tawa senang. Begitu sampai di luar, Jimin melepas tangan Yoongi yang tadi ia tarik dan langsung berlari ke halaman rumah yang tertutup salju. Jimin membuat bola-bola salju kemudian melemparnya sembarang, membuat gundukan salju, membuat manusia salju. Yoongi memandang Jimin dari jauh dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut.

'Aku berharap. Waktu akan berhenti di sini.'

Yoongi terus berpikir seperti itu sambil memandangi Jimin yang tertawa bahagia.

'Aku ingin menjaga tawanya. Biarkan aku menjaganya.'

" _Hyung_! Main sama Jimin, _Hyung_!"

Jimin berteriak memanggil Yoongi yang masih berdiri di teras. Yoongi tersenyum, berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Halo halo semua~ saya kembali. Maafkan update yang lama :(( tapi saya kan udah kompensasi kemaren kemaren, yakan yakan yakan? /yain aja/

Jadiii ini adalah flashback, dan saya sengaja ga pake First person POV karena tentu aja bakal aneh, ya kan? anak-anak itu ga punya banyak perasaan yang kompleks, karna itu bakal susah ngembangin cerita. Saya berharap cerita ini masih menarik minat pembaca :'D karna saya kalo bikin sampe tengah pasti ancur. gitu deh, biasa :(( seenggaknya ga sampe writer block karna di fandom sebelah saya sering WB.

 **Thanks to : peachpetals, XiayuweLiu, MingyuAin, jimyoungi8895, minyoonlovers, Kim JoungWook, Peach Prince, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, shen, LittleDevil94, prncsspo, erdian, sugarism, Iruyori.**

Maaf kalo saya update belom balas review kalian semua XD setelah ini akan saya bales kok.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Yoongi-**

Tempat ini sangat ramai. Mahasiswa lulusan universitas Lund telah menerima ijazah masing-masing. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk berfoto bersama –entah keluarga atau kekasih mereka. Begitu juga Jimin. Aku sedang membawa sebuket besar bunga, isinya macam-macam. Aku baru saja datang ketika Jimin telah duduk di tempat khusus bagi mahasiswa, jadi aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, misiku adalah mencari Jimin, ini sulit karena tinggi tubuhku berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang Skandinavia. Oke! Aku tahu aku pendek, aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk menamparkan fakta itu di depan wajahku. Aku sadar diri, bahkan Jimin saja sudah lebih tinggi dariku.

Aku memandang buket bunga besar dalam pelukanku. Rasanya buket ini sangat berat, tapi hanya memilih sedikit bunga saja untuk Jimin tidaklah cukup. Di tengah buket ada satu bunga mawar merah, dikelilingi mawar putih yang masih kuncup, kemudian mawar putih itu dikelilingi bunga akasia warna kuning, bunga _chrysanthemum_ berselang-seling warna merah dan kuning, dan yang terakhir ada semanggi daun empat –uh aku mengumpulkannya sendiri sebelum membawanya ke _florist_ – dan bunga _stock_ warna putih yang meyebar rata. Ini sangat berat! Aku sudah membawanya selama setengah jam dan Jimin masih belum dapat kutemukan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Aku mendapati Jimin melambaikan tangannya sambil melompat-lompat. Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku melangkah, namun Jimin telah lebih dulu berdiri di hadapanku.

"Jim, aku mencarimu sejak tadi!"

Dia terkekeh. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Ada sesi foto khusus bagi para lulusan. Aku harus menunggu giliran agak lama. Kau lelah, hm? Maafkan aku."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, namun menyerahkan buket bunga yang berat itu pada Jimin.

"Ini, selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Jim. Ini berat asal kau tahu!"

Jimin menerima buket bungaku sambil tertawa. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Jimin tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku sekilas sebelum kembali tertawa. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, kau hanya perlu memberiku sebuah pelukan dan mentraktir masakan Korea terbaik di kota ini. Aku sudah merindukan Korea."

Aku memegangi pipi kiriku yang terasa panas. Uh, anak ini semakin dewasa semakin kurang ajar ternyata, dia sering mencium pipiku di tempat umum. Ka –kalau kami sepasang kekasih itu tidak masalah, tapi aku adalah kakaknya!

"Setelah kelulusan ini, _appa_ memintamu cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea. Dia ingin membahas hal penting denganmu katanya."

Jimin menggandeng tanganku, kami mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. "Hmm, apa harus cepat-cepat? Aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan sebelum bertemu _appa_ , _Hyung_."

Aku melirik Jimin sejenak, wajahnya tampak datar. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu _appa_?"

"Humm, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil liburan di sini, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak bisa, Jimin. Aku kemari ingin datang ke acara kelulusanmu dan _appa_ memintaku untuk membawamu pulang."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Duh, anak ini akan berulang tahun ke-23 tahun ini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, dia terkadang dewasa tapi terkadang juga sangat kekanakan.

"Tidak, Jimin. Wajah memelasmu sudah tidak akan berpengaruh, kau sudah dua-puluh-tiga tahun ini."

"Oke, oke, baik! Kita pulang lusa. Aku akan mengurus pemindahan barangnya besok. Bahagia?"

Aku tertawa, mengacak rambutnya. "Hmm, ini baru Jimin yang kutahu. Sekarang, aku akan mentraktirmu apapun, semua makanan yang kau mau. Aku akan membayarnya, khusus hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

Lihat, sangat mudah mengembalikan _mood_ Jimin. Kini kedua matanya berbinar karena mendengar kutraktir. Baiklah, mentraktir Jimin tidak akan menyakiti isi dompetku!

.

.

.

Aku duduk di depan Jimin, dia sedang lahap menikmati makanan khas Korea di kota ini. Aku mengehela napas panjang, tapi dia tidak sadar –atau mungkin tidak perduli.

Aku akan menarik perkataanku. Mentraktir Jimin adalah faktor utama yang menyakiti isi dompetku. Apa dia gila?! 4200 krona untuk semua makanan Korea yang dia pesan. Astaga, aku bahkan hanya sanggup memakan seperempat dari semua porsi makanan yang dia pesan. Sekarang Jimin sedang menikmati porsi ketiga _samgyeopsal_ yang kami pesan. Aku hanya bisa makan 1 porsi saja.

"Jim, apa kau tidak merasa kenyang? Masih belum?"

Jimin menggeleng semangat. "Belum. Aku terlalu stres mengurus skripsi sampai sering lupa makan. Sekarang aku bisa makan sepuasku karena sudah lulus."

Oke. Terserah, asal Jimin merasa senang, 4200 krona bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memandangi Jimin.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua ini, Jim? Kalau tidak kita bisa membungkusnya dan menjadikannya makan malam."

Jimin mengangguk lagi, pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan yang sedang dikunyah. "Hum."

Aku memanggil pelayan dan membiarkan mereka membereskan semua porsi daging dan makanan yang ada di atas meja kami.

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 ; Bang first, Roses second.**

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan muda Jimin dan Tuan muda Yoongi."

Ah. Aku tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. Apa mereka harus membungkuk di hadapanku ketika aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dibanding dengan mereka?

Aku melirik Jimin dan mendapati dia hanya mengangguk, pandangannya masih terhalang kacamata hitam. Anak ini terobsesi dengan _fashion_ sepertinya.

"Tuan muda, ayah anda ingin bertemu setelah ini. Anda dipanggil ke kantornya."

"Hmm, maksudmu Jimin, Kim- _ahjussi_?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut padaku. "Tidak, Tuan muda Yoongi, anda berdua dipanggil."

Humm. Ada apa _appa_ memanggilku juga? Kukira keluarga Park sudah tidak meninginkan kehadiranku lagi di rumah mereka. Yah, bisa saja kali ini mereka mengabarkan bahwa mereka telah menyoret namaku dari daftar keluarga Park. Oke, tidak masalah. Usiaku 25 dan aku bisa mencari penghasilan sendiri tanpa keluarga Park.

Kami menunggu di gedung bandara, Kim- _ahjussi_ sedang memerintah supir pribadi keluarga Park untuk menjemput kami di tempat _drop-off_. Begitu mobil yang tidak asing bagiku muncul dalam pandangan, kami langsung menarik koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Aku terbangun, terkejut. Aku langsung memandang Jimin.

"Kukira kau pingsan, _Hyung_. Kau tidak merespon meski kubangunkan berkali-kali."

Aku hanya tersenyum, memandangi bangunan besar rumah ini sambil mengusap wajahku. "Kurasa ini pengaruh _jetlag_. Maaf merepotkanmu, Jim."

"Uhm, tidak, _Hyung_. Sekarang kita masuk, aku akan membawa turun koper kita. _Appa_ meminta kita ke rumah saja, kita sempat terjebak macet dan _appa_ sudah sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak perlu. Setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang ke apartemenku, turunkan kopermu saja."

Jimin tampak sedih, aku melihat wajah sendu itu.

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , menginaplah di sini. Kau sudah lama tidak pulang, _appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti juga merindukanmu."

Hah. Lelucon macam apa yang baru saja kudengar. Anak ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat kakaknya. Mana mungkin kedua orang tua angkatnya mau menerima anak itu.

"Mmhm, tidak. Lain kali saja, aku harus bertemu dengan Namjoon, ada lagu yang harus diselesaikan."

Jimin menghela napas pasrah. "Kalau … kau sudah berbicara soal pekerjaan aku tidak bisa menahanmu lagi, _Hyung_."

Ah … aku merasa bersalah melihatnya sedih, apalagi karena aku. Tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, aku tidak punya kuasa di hadapan keluarga Park, mereka telah membesarkanku, aku harus berterima kasih. Jauh di dalam pemikiranku bahkan aku punya firasat bahwa kamarku telah dijadikan sebuah gudang penyimpanan.

Aku mengacak rambutnya yang kini berwarna _silver_. "Hmm, maafkan _Hyung_. Tapi ini tidak bisa ditunda, kau boleh sering main ke apartemen _Hyung_ , oke? Jangan sedih lagi, aku merasa bersalah padamu."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jujur, aku sangat menikmati tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku tidak ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ melihatnya. Aku coba memberontak dari Jimin.

"Jim, sudah, lepaskan tanganku. Kita sudah besar, 'kan? Bergandengan tangan membuat kita terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Jimin tidak menoleh, tetap menggandengku bahkan mengayunkan tangan kami dan bersenandung kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan jadi anak kecil saja terus asal bisa menggandeng Yoongi- _hyung_."

Ya ampun. Anak ini semakin berani dalam berkata-kata, aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung kalau seperti ini cara dia berkata-kata sekarang. Dia tumbuh dewasa dengan baik –namun dalam pengaruh lingkungan kurang, menurutku.

Masih dengan tangan bertautan, kami tiba di ruangan kerja _appa_ di rumah.

"Jim, lepas, tanganmu lepaskan." Aku berbisik, aku tahu suara yang keras dapat terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Jimin menghela napas, tampaknya ia berat hati namun tetap melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Aku segera mengetuk pintu ruang itu dan mendorong pelan punggung Jimin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Di seberang ruangan, ada sebuah meja kerja besar terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat tua. Di balik meja itu ada seorang pria di usia 40-an sedang memandangi layar computer dengan dahi berkerut.

"Selamat malam, _Appa_."

Aku memulai sapaannya. Jimin tidak pernah menyapa _appa_ , ataupun _eomma_. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini hubungan mereka canggung, tidak seperti ketika Jimin masih di tahun SMA-nya. Sepertinya pertumbuhan Jimin menjadi dewasa sedikit mengubah sikap dan sifatnya. Dia lebih pendiam dibandingkan dulu.

Pria itu berhenti, tampaknya baru sadar akan kehadiran kami berdua. Dia melepaskan kacamata baca yang dikenakannya dan memanggil kami untuk mendekat dengan gestur tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama tentang hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Jimin, karena aku sangat sibuk."

"Ya, _Appa_."

Aku mundur sedikit, membiarkan mereka berbicara berdua saja. Aku hanya pajangan di sini? Apa tujuan _appa_ memanggilku kemari? Kurasa tidak akan ada yang dibicarakan denganku.

"Aku akan memberikan alih kepemimpinan perusahaan ini kepadamu. Secepatnya, karena kau sendiri juga sudah lulus kuliah. Aku akan segera mengumumkan beritanya ke media massa, dan kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk itu kepada seluruh pemegang saham."

Mataku melirik Jimin, kukira dia akan senang, tapi ekspresi yang kudapati adalah terkejut –maksudku sangat terkejut. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dia langsung memandang aku yang berdiri agak di belakang.

Apa? Kenapa dia memandangku? Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan itu membuat Jimin kembali memandang _appa_ –yang sedang menatapku dengan sengit.

"Kenapa aku, _Appa_? Bukankah ada Yoongi- _hyung_? Anak pertama seharusnya mewarisi perusahaan, 'kan?"

"Hmm. Kau bisa lihat apa yang _Hyung_ -mu lakukan, Jimin. Dia bermusik. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi? Dia akan menolak jabatan di perusahaan ini. Sudahlah, kau tenang saja, Jimin. _Appa_ akan mengurus semuanya, kau hanya perlu sedikit belajar. Yoongi akan membantumu, beberapa tahun belakangan dia telah membantu di sini."

Oh, ya, benar, 'membantu' katanya. Selama 2 tahun terakhir, aku memang disuruh _appa_ mempelajari manajemen, ini semua untuk aku mengawasi Jimin katanya. Jadi aku harus ahli agar dapat mengawasi dan mengajari Jimin. Kurasa, meski _appa_ sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di keluarga Park, dia tetap lebih mempercayaiku dibanding bawahannya di kantor. Dulu, ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP, aku pernah mendegar sebuah cerita dari _appa_ , cerita yang tidak kumengerti di saat itu. Cerita bagaimana dunia bisnis mengajarinya untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang bahkan kepercayaannya sekalipun. Aku selalu mengingat cerita itu dengan baik sampai sekarang.

"Baik, _appa_. Aku –aku akan berusaha."

Jimin terlihat sedikit panik dan takut, aku mencuri pandang kepadanya. Aku ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Jimin, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukannya di depan _appa_.

"Hm, bagus. Kalau sudah kalian bisa keluar, aku sibuk."

Jimin menghela napas, tapi dia terlihat sudah biasa dengan perlakuan _appa_ yang seperti ini sejak dia kecil. Jimin kecil yang kutahu adalah anak yang banyak berbicara dan selalu menceritakan kesehariannya, mungkin _appa_ tidak pernah mendapat kesenangan dalam mendengarkan Jimin bercerita, _appa_ melewatkan banyak hal.

Aku membungkukkan badanku kemudian menuntun Jimin keluar ruangan.

"Jimin, _Hyung_ akan langsung pulang. Kau istirahatlah, mulai besok sepertinya kita akan langsung belajar mengurus perusahaan, jadi tidur cepat dan bangun pagi."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Hati-hati, aku akan menemuimu di kantor pagi jam delapan, bagaimana?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu di _lobby_ , kau punya ruangan sendiri dan kurasa aku yang akan menunjukkannya langsung kepadamu, atau kau mau bertanya saja pada resepsionis?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku … lebih baik denganmu saja, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk dan mengacak rambutnya sebelum melangkah ke luar, aku harus segera pulang dan tidur cepat. Hmm, ya, aku memang tidak terlalu terburu-buru mengerjakan lagu terbaru ini, aku punya Namjoon dan Hoseok yang bisa membantuku.

…::***::…

Jam 8 pagi lebih dan Jimin masih belum sampai di kantor. Aku sudah mengirimi pesan kepadanya, dia membalas jam setengah 8 tadi, dia baru saja bangun tidur. Astaga, anak ini apa dia semalas itu untuk pergi mengurus perusahaan?

" _Hyung_!"

Aku menoleh ke kanan, Jimin berdiri di samping sofa hitam yang kududuki.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, Jimin."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan, _Hyung_."

Aku mengajaknya menaiki _lift_ sambil mengobrol.

"Hmm. Apa yang membebanimu? Apa aku bisa membantu?" Aku melirik Jimin yang berdiri di belakangku lewat kaca _lift_.

"Kurasa ini hal yang pribadi. Aku ingin membicarakannya berdua denganmu saja, tanpa didengar orang lain."

Aku mengangguk kemudian kami diam hingga _lift_ membuka ketika kami sampai di lantai paling atas. _Appa_ telah merubah ruangan pribadinya menjadi ruangan pribadi Jimin. _Appa_ telah merencanakannya sejak sebulan lalu, beliau memanggil tukang-tukang profesional untuk mendekor ulang semua interior ruangannya sesuai dengan selera Jimin –warna coklat tua. Semua barang juga berubah, mulai dari _wallpaper_ dinding, lapisan kayu di lantai, meja kerja, kursi beroda, lemari, sofa, televisi, meja rendah, pajangan ruangan, bahkan tirai jendela. Semuanya berubah.

Aku dan Jimin masuk ke ruangan itu. Di samping kiri pintu ada plat kuningan mengilap berukirkan nama Jimin dengan warna hitam, dengan titel sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Di atas meja kerja yang besar itu juga ada plat kaca yang lumayan tebal dengan tulisan nama Jimin menggunakan stiker khusus warna hitam.

"Lihatlah, Jim. _Appa_ bahkan mendekor ulang semua interior ruangan ini sesuai dengan seleramu."

Jimin mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum mengamati seluruh ruangannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Aku duduk di sofa tunggal warna hitam, bersisian dengan sofa panjang untuk 4 orang warna hitam.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena _appa_ menyayangimu."

Jimin duduk di sofa panjang itu, menatapku dengan serius dan dahi berkerut. " _Hyung_ , kau anak sulung. Kenapa kau tidak mewarisi perusahaan _appa_? Maksudku, kau masih bisa bekerja di sini sambil bermusik. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau senang, mendapat warisan perusahaan _appa_? Kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya kalau begitu? Santai saja, Jimin."

" _Hyung_ , pernyataanmu tidak menjawab apa yang baru saja kutanyakan. Kenapa?"

Aku hanya tertawa. "Sudahlah. Mungkin suatu saat kau juga akan tahu. Sekarang, hal yang penting adalah kau harus belajar mengurus perusahaan ini. Kau akan kuajari sampai bisa, setelah itu aku akan melepasmu."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan lambat, supaya Yoongi- _hyung_ tetap menemaniku selama bekerja di sini. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Jangan main-main, bocah nakal. Sekarang, kita mulai dari dasar, kau akan belajar tentang saham perusahaan Park."

.

.

.

Jimin menumpukan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja, dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah jelas?"

Dia mengerang kesal. "Aku merasa kepalaku akan pecah sebentar lagi. Ada banyak hal yang baru kuketahui tentang perusahaan keluarga Park ini."

"Huh, tenang saja, _dongsaeng_ , ini baru permulaan."

Aku mendengar dia mengerang kesal lagi, aku memutuskan untuk membuat dua cangkir teh untuk kami. Untung saja ruangan ini dilengkapi fasilitas mesin pembuat kopi dan teh, aku langsung pergi ke seberang ruangan dan membawakan secangkir teh untuk Jimin.

"Minumlah, kau telah bekerja keras hari ini. Kalau kau bisa menguasai data penjualan saham perusahaan dan semua investornya dalam seminggu aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Jimin langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar. Oh, ya, aku tidak pernah lupa bahwa Jimin menyukai kata 'hadiah' sejak kecil.

"Hadiah apa?"

Aku berpikir. Hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untuknya? Dia kaya, dia bisa membeli segalanya … dan aku sebagai kakak angkatnya tidak memiliki harta apapun dari keluarga Park. Penghasilanku dari perusahaan tidak seberapa untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah mahal untuk Jimin. Hadiah paling mahal yang mungkin dapat kuberikan kepadanya hanya sebuah _coat_ seharga belasan juta, lebih dari itu aku akan berpuasa beberapa bulan.

Sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba tubuhku limbung ditarik. Jimin menarik tubuhku –ugh, dia memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang lebih berisi dariku, aku benci ini.

Dia membanting tubuhku ke atas meja kerjanya yang besar, kakiku melayang di pinggir meja. Kepala sampai bokongku menempel di meja kayu yang masih bersih tanpa kertas berkas perusahaan.

"Jim?! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"

Jimin menahan tanganku masing-masing di samping kepala karena aku mencoba memberontak –dan ya, hampir memukul perutnya.

Dia memotong jarak di antara kami, wajahnya sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahku sampai aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Ke –kenapa? A –apa?"

Oh, astaga, wajahnya sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat. Maksudku, tentu saja dia tampan dari jauh, tapi aku dapat melihat jelas setiap lekukan dan garis tegas di wajahnya. Aku sekarang sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak tiba-tiba mengelus pipinya yang lumayan tirus.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau membuatku sulit?"

"Ha –hah? Apa maksudmu dengan–"

Jimin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibirku. Aku sangat terkejut sampai tidak dapat menggerakkan kaki ataupun tanganku. Sial, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sangat menikmati ciuman kami. Bibirnya bergerak, melumat pelan dengan lembut dan aku semakin terbuai. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan indra perasaku fokus menikmati ciuman kami.

"Nggh, Jimin …"

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

"Nnh …"

Astaga, suaranya! Suara Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah desahan terseksi yang pernah kudengar. Maksudku, tentu saja semua laki-laki sehat pernah menonton film porno, 'kan? Tentu saja bukan hanya aku yang penah menontonnya.

Dia memiliki desahan yang erotis, aku menjamin suara desahannya dapat membangkitkan gairah laki-laki _belok_. Itu artinya termasuk aku, adiknya sekalipun. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku ingin melawan aturan. Yoongi- _hyung_ terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Aku mulai menjilat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bertaut.

Berada di Swedia, 4 tahun tanpa Yoongi- _hyung_ membuatku sadar, seberapa bergantungnya aku selama ini dengannya. Seberapa rindunya aku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Kerinduan itu juga –uh … uhm, datang dalam bentuk … mimpi basah. Aku benar-benar malu mengingatnya, dan itu semakin membuat kejantananku menegang. Hampir setiap malam di tahun pertamaku aku mendapat mimpi basah tentang Yoongi- _hyung_ , kemudian di tahun kedua aku mencari _DVD_ dan video _camboy_ di internet yang memiliki pemeran mirip Yoongi- _hyung_ , di tahun ketiga aku meminta foto _selca_ Yoongi- _hyung_ dan menjadikannya bahan onani rutinku setiap malam setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliah, dan di tahun keempat aku bahkan sekali nekat menelepon Yoongi- _hyung_ ketika aku sedang beronani. Aku tidak yakin dia selugu _itu_ hingga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ketika meneleponnya –karena jelas-jelas aku kelepasan mendesah di telepon. Kurasa Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya terlalu malu dan canggung untuk membahas hal itu, dan sepertinya ia langsung melupakan hal itu begitu saja.

Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkeramanku pada kedua tangan Yoongi- _hyung_. Yoongi- _hyung_ yang telah terbuai hanya pasrah dan lengannya melingkar pada leherku, jemarinya meremas rambut _silver_ -ku. Aku menggesekkan selangkangkan kami yang masih terbalut celana kain. Yoongi- _hyung_ kembali melenguh indah.

"Nnh! Jang– anh!"

Aku melepas tautan bibir kami, benang saliva menggantung. Aku mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi- _hyung_. Bibir merah jambu itu membengkak karena ciuman liar dariku.

Yoongi- _hyung_ memandangku dengan pandangan berkabut karena nafsu. Matanya semakin sayu, napasnya terengah-engah karena liarnya ciuman kami. Aku menghirup aroma Yoongi- _hyung_ pada lehernya, memberikan leher putih itu kecupan-kecupan ringan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda kemerahan –aku tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ akan marah jika melihatnya. Yoongi- _hyung_ mendesah lirih di telingaku, menikmati setiap pergerakkan bibirku dan lidahku.

Kedua tanganku membuka ikat pinggang Yoongi- _hyung_ , menarik turun _zipper_ celana kainnya kemudian aku menarik celana itu dari kaki indahnya dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Kedua kaki yang indah itu semakin membuat gairahku naik, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku membuka kancing kemeja putih Yoongi- _hyung_.

Jemarinya berpegangan erat pada kedua pundakku. Aku memundurkan wajahku, memandangi seluruh tubuhnya yang putih menggoda. Putingnya coklat, mencuat tegang karena dinginnya ruangan dan aku semakin tergoda untuk memainkannya. Aku mencium turun, dari lehernya, ke pundak, ke pangkal leher kemudian aku mengecup putingnya, dia mengerang. Sial, celanaku semakin sempit.

"Uungh, ja –janganhh … Jim …"

Aku melirik wajahnya, Yoongi- _hyung_ memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Aku mengecup sekali lagi puting kirinya, beralih untuk mengisap puting kanan, sedang ibu jari dan telunjukku memelintir pelan puting kirinya.

"Ann, nnh … ti –nnn dakk, jangannh …"

Aku melepaskan isapanku, menjilat bibirku sendiri merasakan betapa manisnya tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Mmhm, Yoongi- _hyung_ nikmat. Aku ingin _memakanmu_ , _Hyung_."

Oh, lihat, aku berhasil membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ tersipu malu, kedua pipinya semerah tomat matang. Aku menyukai apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku menarik dalamannya, membuangnya ke lantai bersama dengan celana kain hitam miliknya.

Kejantanannya mencuat tegang, kepalanya berwarna _pink_ dan meneteskan _precum_. Aku meneguk ludahku, melahapnya langsung hingga ke pangkal tenggorokanku.

"Aaahh!"

Yoongi- _hyung_ berteriak keras. Oh, sekarang aku mulai menyukai fitur ruangan ini, ruangan ini di lantai paling atas tanpa ada pekerja lainnya, ruangannya kedap suara, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk selain aku ketika aku telah menekan tombol kunci yang ada di atas meja kerjaku sekarang, dan terakhir aku tidak perlu waspada kamera pengawas karena di ruangan ini tidak ada kamera. Aku bisa merencakan beberapa _sexy time_ dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi ke depannya.

Aku melepaskan kejantanan Yoongi- _hyung_ dari mulutku, aku menyodorkan dua jariku kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan dia mengisapnya, menimbulkan suara decakan erotis. Aku menggeram rendah, aku tidak dapat menahan nafsuku yang sudah melebihi batas. Jariku kulepas, aku segera mengisap kembali kejantanannya dan memasukkan kedua jariku ke dalam lubangnya.

"Nnh ah! Ti –tidak …. Janganhh, Jiminnn!"

Aku menyeringai, mendengar desahannya adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku, menaikturunkan kepalaku, lidahku menjilat kepala kejantanannya dan jariku bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Mmh, nnh, Jimin! Aku –aku mau –ngh datangg …"

Aku melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ , matanya terpejam dan dahinya berkerut. Jemari-jemarinya menarik rambutku, mencengkeram dan melepaskan tarikannya karena gelisah. Aku dapat merasakan kejantanannya berdenyut-denyut dan lubangnya berkedut menjepit jariku, sebentar lagi Yoongi- _hyung_ akan keluar.

"Aaahh!"

Tak lama berselang, Yoongi- _hyung_ mendapat orgasmenya, aku berhenti dan membiarkan Yoongi- _hyung_ menikmati orgasmenya. Aku menelan semua cairannya dan menjilat bibirku lagi. Aku memperhatikan wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ , matanya sayu dan rambutnya menempel di dahi dan tengkuk karena keringat. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat seksi, aku menyukainya.

Aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri, _Hyung_?"

Dia tampak belum merespon pertanyaanku, aku membiarkannya. Dia tampaknya belum turun dari orgasmenya. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil dalaman Yoongi- _hyung_ dan celana kainnya. Aku menopang punggungnya untuk duduk di atas meja, aku membiarkan Yoongi- _hyung_ bersandar padaku. Dengan punggung yang menempel pada dadaku, aku memakaikan celana dalam Yoongi- _hyung_ dan celananya, membenahi kemejanya yang basah keringat dan aku memasukkannya kembali ke dalam celananya.

"Jiminh … mhm?"

Aku mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mengelap keringat Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Ya, _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Uhm, air …"

Oh, ya, benar. Tentu saja ia perlu air karena berteriak dan mendesah terlalu banyak. Aku mengangguk, beralih ke seberang ruangan untuk mengambil botol air bersegel. Aku langsung membukanya, aku tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak akan memiliki energi hanya untuk sekadar membuka tutup botol air minum.

Aku menyodorkan botol itu di depan bibir Yoongi- _hyung_ , menadahi dagunya –berjaga-jaga jika dia tidak dapat minum dengan baik dan airnya tumpah.

"Terima kasih." Dia mendorong pelan botol itu dari hadapannya dan aku kembali menutup dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku menungkung Yoongi- _hyung_ di antara lenganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku.

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk, tapi dia masih tampak tidak fokus, pandangannya matanya menerawang.

"Um, apa … aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu, _Hyung_? Apa … kau tidak menyukainya?"

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali, ia terlihat panik kemudian menggeleng cepat dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kami.

"Tidak, tidak, uh … aku –aku … um menyukainya …"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mencicit di akhir kalimat. Oh, dia sangat manis ketika sedang malu-malu, aku menyukai sisi ini juga dari Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku mengecup bibir Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi, dan dia membalasnya –meski pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menahan diri, _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk tapi melihat ke bawah, dan aku ikut melihat ke bawah. Sial, aku masih _tegang_.

"A –apa … kau mau kubantu …?"

Aku tersenyum. "Hmm, tidak. Aku tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak siap. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan meminta jatahnya lain kali. Ketika kita berada di suasana menyenangkan dan romantis, di saat itu aku akan memanjakan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Dia tersipu malu, tapi mengangguk. Kurasa dia tidak menolak? Maksudku, tentang segala _sexy time_ ini. Hm, jika kami melakukan hal seperti ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya, aku yakin aku sudah tidak dapat tahan untuk tidak menggagahi Yoongi- _hyung_. Ketika saat itu datang, kupastikan aku telah mendapat seluruh ijin darinya –dari hati.

"Ji –Jim, aku mau pergi, aku ada janji dengan Hobi dan Namjoon di studio siang ini."

Hmm, bahkan suara seraknya pun seksi. Kalau dia kugagahi apa suaranya akan seperti ini juga? Aku akan melakukannya berulang kali kalau perlu –setiap hari.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyung_. Malam ini aku akan pulang cepat dulu, aku akan makan malam di apartemenmu, bagaimana?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk. "Hum, baiklah. Aku akan memasak nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan menyiapkan _samgyeopsal_ sebagai hadiahmu."

Aku tersenyum, dan Yoongi- _hyung_ berdiri sambil mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya. Aku memperhatikan sosok mungil Yoongi- _hyung_ dari belakang sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ah, astaga! Aku lupa!

Aku menarik tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang hampir melangkah untuk mengambil tas jinjingnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku lupa."

"Ya, Jimin?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku juga."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menatapku datar, kurasa dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"A –aku –"

Yoongi memandangku dengan kedua alisnya yang dinaikkan, dia tampak bingung. Aku menghirup napas, menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai seorang sosok kakak, _Hyung_. Seorang adik tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang baru saja kulakukan kepadamu, 'kan?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak sedikit kaget. Apa dia mengira yang kulakukan barusan karena aku hanya sedang _horny_ saja? Ya ampun, aku perlu mempertegasnya.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena hanya terangsang, aku terangsang karena orang itu adalah kau, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjalani ini bersamaku?"

Dia tampak tidak dapat berkata-kata. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan bertahan, Jimin. _Appa_ akan menentang, tentu saja, _eomma_ juga. Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan sakit."

Aku langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi. Aku yakin, jika ini Yoongi- _hyung_ aku akan melepaskan semuanya.

Dia tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Baiklah. Kuterima."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hai! Saya fast update :'D ihik. hum... nothing to say di note ini, tapi apa anda penasaran dengan judul di chapter 6 ini? "Bang first, Roses second" siapa yang bisa tebak hayoo? Saya sih mau ngasih hadiah, tapi saya ga yakin bisa XD kalo saya kasih privillege kalian ... kasih ide untuk sebuah oneshot MinYoon. tapi saya adalah orang ogah-ogahan :( saya gak yakin bakal jadi ficnya. Jadi batal keknya XD plis jangan gebuk saya. dan saya yakin arti dari judul ini nebaknya gampang, ARMY kan pinter main teori gara-gara BH ent. ya kan? saya tau kok :3

 **Thanks to : Kim Joungwook, qwertyxing, jimyoungi8895, famekillahz, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, MingyuAin, XiayuweLiu, (Guest), RenRenay, Youngra, minyoonlovers, Uozumi Han, peachpetals**

Sekali lagi, review akan segera dibalas ya XD terima kasih buat semua review, follow, fav, dan bagi silent readers. Semoga fic ini tetap dinikmati MinYoon shippers semua~

Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di chapter depan, bubai~~

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Yoongi-**

Setelah apa yang kami lakukan di ruangan kantor Jimin itu, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia masih punya janji untuk menghapalkan data pemegang saham di perusahaan Park, dan dia menolak keras untukku datang ke sana. Bahkan ketika aku ingin memberikan makan siang untuknya dia menolak untuk bertemu denganku, dia menyuruh aku memberikannya lewat sekretarisnya di _lobby_ kantor.

Ada apa dengan dia? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Jimin juga tidak mau meneleponku, atau mengangkat panggilanku setiap hari selama 6 hari ini. Apa dia terlalu sibuk menghapalkan pemegang saham perusahaan? Padahal pemegang saham di perusahaan Park tidak terlalu banyak.

Besok aku akan mendatanginya, karena dia punya janji denganku menghapalkan pihak pemegang saham perusahaan dan dasar-dasar dari perusahaan Park. Ah, sebenarnya aku juga rindu Jimin –tunggu! Tidak! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Tidak, aku tidak akan mengakuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia merindukanku.

Aku memandangi ponselku, baterainya penuh dan terkoneksi dengan _wi-fi_ yang kupasang di apartemen kecil ini. Tetap saja pesan atau panggilan dari Jimin yang kutunggu tidak datang. Dia bahkan lupa sekadar mengucapkan selamat malam atau selamat pagi, padahal aku selalu mengiriminya pesan itu 6 hari ini. Sejak dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku, aku jadi selalu terbayang. Apa hanya aku yang berdebar-debar? Apa perkataannya kemarin tidak ada artinya? Dia tidak rindu padaku sama sekali?

Huh, Jimin menyebalkan.

Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku tidak akan mau menerima atau memberi ciuman kepadanya!

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 ; Because you're special to me.**

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Aagh!

Apakah minggu ini bisa menjadi hal yang lebih buruk dan kacau lebih dari ini? Kurasa tidak!

Ponselku disita _appa_ selama 6 hari ini, semenjak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku tidak diperbolehkan mengendarai mobilku sendiri, mobilku dan kuncinya disita, aku diberikan supir pribadi. Buruknya lagi _appa_ sudah memberi pesan pada seluruh karyawan kantor bahwa aku tidak akan menerima tamu, siapapun itu kecuali _appa_ sendiri atau _eomma_. Oh, kurasa itu terburuk kedua, yang paling buruk adalah _appa_ dan _eomma_ meminta supir pribadi itu mengawasiku dan tidak mengantarkanku ke tempat lain selain kantor, rumah, dan tempat makan. Itu artinya aku tidak dapat pergi ke apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku benci hal itu.

Aku tidak dapat menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan aku benar-benar merindukannya –aku yakin dia akan memarahiku ketika kami bertemu. Tapi pria tua itu –yang sayangnya adalah _appa_ -ku sendiri– membuatku merasakan sebuah penjara. Aku tidak pernah dikekang seperti ini! Mereka semua menyebalkan.

Huh, sedangkan besok aku ada janji dengan salah seorang pemegang saham –oh, yang kudengar dari _appa_ dia pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan Park– kenalan _appa_. Dia memerintahkanku untuk ikut dalam acara makan siang bersama di restoran kesukaannya.

Padahal aku punya janji dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan dia akan memberi hadiah untukku jika aku hapal semua dasar dan pemegang saham perusahaan Park. Aku sudah menghapalkannya dalam 3 malam! Sekarang aku ingin mengambil hadiahku! Tapi kenapa hidup tidak adil kepadaku? Andai saja aku hapal nomor ponsel Yoongi- _hyung_ … aku bisa meneleponnya dengan telepon yang ada di atas meja kantorku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, memikirkan semua hal ini membuat kepalaku pening. Aku ingin istirahat, tapi dokumen-dokumen kantor yang menumpuk itu masih menunggu di atas meja. Aku ingin sebuah pelukan dan ciuman dari Yoongi- _hyung_ , itu dapat mengisi ulang tenagaku untuk bekerja di kantor. Akhir-akhir ini hidupku terasa monoton dan tersiksa –sangat tersiksa. Aku bahkan tidak dapat bertemu dan meminta penjelasan _appa_ ataupun _eomma_ , mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri –lagi– dengan alasan bisnis, tapi aku yakin mereka sedang menghindari aku yang akan meminta penjelasan atas semua pengekangan ini.

Hm … apa hari ini aku kabur saja ya? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga sedang di luar negeri, tapi … kalau asisten bayaran itu semua tahu aku kabur, aku akan dilaporkan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , alasan apa yang baiknya kugunakan untuk kabur?

Jika aku menggunakan alasan aku ingin memperluas bisnis perusahaan Park dan bertemu seseorang, apa itu akan terdengar mencurigakan? Uh, aku ingin berteriak kesal sekarang. Ah, masa bodoh, yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku segera berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirku, oh, aku tidak sabar bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_? Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Aku berteriak dari serambi depan apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_. Sepatuku sudah kuletakkan dengan rapi di samping lemari sepatu. Apa mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang tidur di kamar?

Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku, ini masih jam 7 malam. Oh, ya, tentu saja aku berhasil kabur dari pengawasan para asisten bayaran _appa_ itu. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemui seseorang yang dapat membantu pekerjaan perusahaan Park lebih baik. Maksudku tentu saja karena Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah alasan aku mau bekerja ke kantor, karena dia yang memberiku semangat setiap hari. Aku sudah mengancam asisten bayaran itu jika perusahaan Park mengalami penurunan keuntungan, maka dia adalah orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan. Tentu saja dia takut, dan aku langsung mengambil dompet dan ponselku.

Oke, aku tahu aku tampak seperti orang aneh, maksudku, aku bisa meminjam mobil yang kugunakan selama ini ke kantor, tapi aku tahu _appa_ memiliki kolega bisnis dalam bidang teknologi. Bukan tidak mungkin _appa_ akan memasang sebuah alat pelacak di mobil itu, aku pernah mendengar mereka membicarakan soal pengembangan alat pelacak ukuran _nano_.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan mulut menganga, memandangi Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mendesah lirih dengan tatapan laparku.

Yoongi- _hyung_ sepertinya masih belum sadar bahwa aku berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mengeluarmasukkan 3 jari kirinya dan tangan kanannya bermain pada kejantanannya sendiri, botol bening _lube_ berwarna _pink_ ada di samping tubuhnya –dengan 2 buah _bullet vibrator_ warna _pink_ pucat. Astaga, sisi apalagi yang belum pernah Yoongi- _hyung_ tunjukkan kepadaku?

"Anngh!"

Desahannya mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menutup pintu kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ pelan-pelan. Aku melangkah perlahan, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara.

Yoongi- _hyung_ baru sadar akan kehadiranku ketika tangan kiriku membantu tangannya bermain di pucuk kejantanan yang memerah itu karena, oh, ya ampun, Yoongi- _hyung_ memasang _cock ring_ dari karet berwarna ungu di pangkal kejantanannya. Oh, sisi _kinky_ dari Yoongi- _hyung_ ini membuat gairahku naik, tanpa sadar celanaku tiba-tiba sudah semakin sesak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang, hm?"

Aku berbisik rendah di telinganya, menghembuskan napas hangat, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ bergetar. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuinya, Yoongi- _hyung_ yang ada di hadapanku sangat _kinky_ dan terangsang hanya karena mendengar suaraku yang kurendahkan sedikit.

"Hng, hng, Jiminh …"

Aku mengecup lehernya, menggigit dan mengisap untuk memberikan bercak kemerahan tepat di titik semua orang dapat melihatnya. Aku memindah posisi tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , sekarang aku berlutut di depan Yoongi- _hyung_. Tangan kiriku masih bermain di kejantanannya sedang tangan kiriku memelintir puting Yoongi- _hyung._ Aku memintanya untuk menggigit kaus putih tipis yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aah … Jang –anh … digigithh … Jimin!"

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh, mendengar Yoongi- _hyung_ mendesah pasrah dan lirih dibawahku membuat jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Aku menyukai perasaan ini, tanpa sadar aku bahkan telah membuat _kiss mark_ pada dada Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku, memandangi bercak kemerahan hasil perbuatanku.

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada rambutku, merengek untuk meminta lebih. Oh, ya ampun, dia menjadi begitu agresif sekarang. Aku menyukai sisi binal ini dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum menjilat lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Ah! Hyaa~!"

Dia menjerit dengan suara melengking, tapi itu justru membuat celanaku semakin sesak. Aku terus menjilati lubangnya, tanganku bermain pada kejantanannya dan sebelah lagi sibuk memelintir putingnya yang menegang.

"Ungh, unnh … Jim –aku! Keluar –ahh!"

Bibirku mengecup lubang Yoongi- _hyung_ yang basah oleh salivaku sebelum aku mendongak, mengusap bibirku yang basah. Aku memandangi Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia terlihat indah. Matanya sayu, pipinya memerah, bibirnya terbuka menggoda, dan ceceran sperma di perut dan dadanya membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ terlihat lebih seksi lagi di mataku.

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Umh, itu … menakjubkan, Jimin."

Aku terkekeh. Yoongi- _hyung_ masih terengah mengambil napas. Aku kemudian mengambil tisu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, membersihkan perut dan dadanya kemudian memindahkan botol _lube_ dan _bullet vibrator_ itu.

Yoongi- _hyung_ menarik tanganku, memandangku dengan mata sayunya.

"Hum, ada apa, sayang?"

"Jimin … itu, kau belum … keluar …"

Aku baru sadar, aku belum menyentuh kejantananku sama sekali, otomatis aku langsung memandang ke bawah, ke celanaku yang masih menggembung di bagian depan.

"Ehm, tidak usah, sayang, kau pasti lelah, tidurlah saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeleng kemudian tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlutut di lantai. Dia menghentak tubuhku untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia membuat celah di antara kakiku, kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga mencium selangkanganku yang masih terbalut celana. Tangannya tak hanya diam, sekarang kemejaku telah terbuka seluruh kancingnya.

"Nngh …"

Ya ampun, dia sedang memberiku servis tapi dia sendiri yang melenguh dengan binal. Jangan katakan bahwa dia terangsang lagi? Pemikiran itu membuat libidoku memuncak, aku hampir orgasme hanya dengan pemikiran itu.

Yoongi- _hyung_ berdiri, mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengusap tubuhku, mulai dari pundak, dada, dan perut. Dia memberikan kecupan di bibirku sekilas, kemudian turun untuk memberi _kiss mark_ di leherku.

"Nn, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi- _hyung_ melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menjilat dan menghisap putingku, sedang tangan kanannya bermain di atas perutku dan tangan kirinya di mengusap kejantananku perlahan. Itu membuatku frustasi!

"Ssh, _Hyung_ , oh, ya ampun …"

Dia memiliki lidah yang berbakat. Aku bahkan ragu ini pengalaman pertamanya dalam memberi servis, dia sangat mahir.

Yoongi- _hyung_ membuka ikat pinggangku, menurunkan celana sekaligus dalamanku dalam sekali tarik.

"Sudah tidak sabar, hm? Pelan-pelan saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng. Kedua tangannya sekarang melingkar pada kejantananku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan indraku fokus pada sentuhan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Ah, ya, ya … begitu sayang, benar … mhh …"

Yoongi- _hyung_ tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan ujung kejantananku menabrak tenggorokannya.

"Ahh! Hnnh …"

Aku dapat merasakan sensasi tenggorokannya, melebar untuk beradaptasi dengan kehadiran benda asing. Dia dapat melahap kejantananku, semuanya, dengan baik. Apa dia tidak memiliki _gag reflex_? Oh, ya ampun, ini sisi lain dari Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku perlahan mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit sisi binalnya. Hidungnya berada di pubisku, dia mengeluarkan suara mengerang tertahan karena sedikit tersedak kurasa.

"Oh, _Hyung_ , kau menakjubkan, sekarang hisap dengan benar, sayang."

"Nnh …"

Desahannya membuat getaran, dan itu membawa sensasi baru pada kejantananku. Dia memajumundurkan kepalanya, membasahi seluruh kejantananku dengan saliva, lidahnya menjilat bagian bawah dan kemudian memutar.

Tangan kananku mencengkeram rambutnya, sedang tangan kiriku sibuk bertumpu di atas tempat tidur. Kurasa aku akan melayang begitu saja ketika aku melepaskan tumpuan tanganku. Yoongi- _hyung_ menghisap semakin keras dan itu menimbulkan bunyi erotis.

"Mmh, mmh nngh …"

"Ah, _Hyung_ , aku –ah, hampir sampai … lepashh …"

Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak melepaskan kulumannya, aku tahu dia mendengarku. Dia justru mempercepat gerakannya dan aku tiba-tiba datang di dalam mulutnya. Spermaku menyembur banyak di tenggorokannya. Aku mendorong kepala Yoongi- _hyung_ agar kejantananku masuk semakin dalam. Tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ mencengkeram kakiku.

Aku baru melepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya ketika aku selesai menikmati fase orgasmeku. Yoongi- _hyung_ menelan, ya, kuulangi, dia menelan semua spermaku meski ada yang tumpah dari sudut bibirnya.

Ya ampun, suatu saat aku akan mati karena serangan jantung, Yoongi- _hyung_ mengejutkanku dengan berbagai sisi binalnya yang selalu tertutupi oleh wajah lugu itu.

Yoongi- _hyung_ menjilat bibirnya kemudian naik ke pangkuanku.

Astaga, jangan, kumohon, jangan sampai kejantananku _tegang_ lagi karena bokong Yoongi- _hyung_ yang duduk tepat di selangkanganku.

Lenganku melingkar di pinggang Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundakku.

"Terima kasih, itu satu-satunya _blowjob_ yang sangat menakjubkan yang pernah kuterima dalam hidupku."

"Humph, jadi kau pernah mendapat _blowjob_ dari orang lain?"

Aku terkekeh, Yoongi- _hyung_ berkata-kata ketus dengan suaranya yang serak. Yoongi- _hyung_ yang cemburu adalah Yoongi- _hyung_ yang menggemaskan bagiku.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Karena itu, kukatakan, satu-satunya yang paling menakjubkan."

Yoongi- _hyung_ tertawa kecil, aku mendengarnya.

"Jimin kenapa kau menghilang seminggu ini?"

"Hmm … semua fasilitasku disita _appa_."

Aku berujar sambil membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang? Nanti _appa_ marah, Jim."

"Huh, dia sampai menyewa asisten bayaran –oh, atau bisa kukatakan _bodyguard,_ seorang pria yang tinggi dan besar dengan tubuh penuh otot. Uh, tapi dia penakut, kukatakan kalau aku akan bertemu orang yang dapat membuat perusahaan Park lebih baik, kalau perusahaan ini semakin turun dia yang kusalahkan pertama kali."

" _Ya_ , kau tidak boleh begitu, kasihan dia!"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, tanganku mulai mengelus kepala Yoongi- _hyung_. "Hum, tidak. Aku lelah dikekang _appa_ semingguan ini. Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

"Uhm, aku –aku juga …"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dadaku yang tak lagi terbalut kemeja putih –aku telah melepasnya karena basah oleh keringat. Aku dapat melihat telinga Yoongi- _hyung_ yang memerah malu.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, _Hyung_ … Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mendongak untuk mengecup bibirku kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

"Tidurlah, aku akan bersamamu."

Dia langsung mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku terbangun begitu saja.

Padahal tirai jendela kamarku kupilih dengan bahan tebal, jadi cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk. Selain itu, aku tidak biasa bangun jika belum termasuk kategori siang, tapi sekarang, masih jam 8 pagi dan aku sudah terbangun. Aku memandang ke samping, Jimin berbaring di sampingku tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri dan aku baru sadar aku juga tidak memakai apa-apa. Oh, ya ampun, memori tentang semalam mengalir begitu saja dalam otakku dan pipiku langsung terasa panas. Kemarin malam aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman _panas_ yang menakjubkan.

Aku mencoba turun dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Jimin yang masih terlelap. Aku menaikkan selimutnya, dia akan kedinginan karena pendingin ruangan menyala dengan suhu lumayan rendah.

Dapur adalah tujuan keduaku sekarang. Aku menggosok gigiku terlebih dahulu, kemudian aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Sarapan apa yang kira-kira tepat untuk pagi di hari ini?

Aku membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan beberapa telur, daging ayam, _bacon_ , bawang bombay, dan sayur. Kurasa menu sarapan pagi ini adalah _waffle_ dan _omelette_. Oke, sudah kuputuskan. Aku segera membuat adonan _waffle_ untuk sarapan.

Aku sedang membalik _omelette_ ketika Jimin memelukku tiba-tiba dari belakang, aku hampir menjatuhkan spatula di tanganku.

"Jimin, kau mengagetkanku! Sana mandi dulu, sarapan akan siap setelah kau selesai mandi."

Jimin menumpukan dagunya di bahuku dan bergumam dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Hmm, tidak mau. Pagi ini dingin karena ada tempat kosong di sisiku ketika aku bangun. Aku butuh dihangatkan, sayang."

Uh, pipiku merona karena ucapannya. Sejak kapan Jimin mulai memanggilku dengan 'sayang'? Aku baru menyadarinya, dan itu dapat membuatku merona parah.

"Jim, mandi, Jim. Hari ini kita harus berangkat ke kantor, _appa_ akan mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sana hari ini. Ada makan siang dengan kolega bisnis, 'kan? Aku juga diundang."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau juga ikut, _Hyung_? Kukira kau tidak mewarisi bisnis sama sekali?"

Jimin bertanya sambil memainkan ujung kaus putih yang kupakai.

"Hmm, tidak tahu. _Appa_ yang menyuruh. Lebih baik aku datang daripada diceramahi lagi, sudah, sana mandi kukatakan padamu sejak tadi!"

Jimin mengecup pipiku sekilas sebelum berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tahun ini dia akan berusia 23 tahun, tapi kelakuannya masih sama dengan Jimin kecilku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Jimin sudah duduk di balik meja bundar di restoran bintang lima langganan _appa_. _Appa_ sering mengajak kolega bisnisnya makan di tempat ini, _appa_ sangat menyukai masakan ini dan pemiliknya adalah sahabat _appa_ sendiri.

 _Appa_ duduk di samping Jimin, dan masih ada dua kursi yang belum terisi. Kami menunggu kolega bisnis _appa_ sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di meja kami, aku bahkan tidak berani mendongak.

"Ah, maaf, kami lama."

Aku baru berani mendongak ketika ada suara yang berbicara di depan meja kami. Ada seorang pria dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih, dan di sebelahnya seorang gadis muda yang kuduga sebagai putri pria kolega bisnis _appa_.

Oh, jadi ini kenapa _appa_ mengundangku? Makan siang ini adalah perjodohan pewaris perusahaan Park, Park Jimin dengan kolega bisnis perusahaannya. Pria itu ingin aku tahu bagaimana rendahnya aku dibandingkan mereka, seperti apa posisiku dalam lingkaran sosial mereka. Aku tahu, dari _appa_ yang melirikku sejenak. Aku mengetahuinya, _appa_ tersenyum miring. Aku tahu semua dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan mereka.

"Oh, Tuan Park, ini anak sulung anda?"

Kolega bisnis _appa_ menunjuk Jimin. Astaga, apa aku sependek itu? Aku tidak terima.

"Tidak, tidak, Tuan Jung. Dia anak bungsuku, Park Jimin." _Appa_ tersenyum sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan ini adalah Yoongi." Dia menunjukku dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Inilah aku di mata _appa_ , aku bukan anak mereka lagi. _Appa_ bahkan tidak menyebutku sebagai anak sulungnya, dia hanya menyebut 'Yoongi', tanpa marga. Sekali lagi aku tidak memiliki keluarga.

Pria itu menunjuk putrinya dengan telapak tangan. "Ini adalah putriku, namanya Jung Ryebin."

Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit. "Saya Jung Ryebin, salam kenal."

Aku memandangi gadis itu dari atas hingga ke batas pinggang di mana sisanya terhalang meja bundar dengan taplak putih. Rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan, panjang dan bergelombang, diikat oleh pita putih di belakang, wajahnya mungil dengan bibir yang mungil. Bibirnya dipoles _lipstick_ merah muda lembut, kedua matanya besar dan berkilau dipertegas dengan garis-garis _eyeliner_ dan _make-up_ warna _soft_. Tubuhnya mungil, mungkin tingginya hanya sebatas hidung Jimin –oh mungkin dia mengenakan sandal tinggi. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan _dress_ warna coklat susu dan taburan _glitter_ yang mempercantik pakaian itu –oh, dapat kutebak harganya jutaan won.

Mataku melirik _appa_ sejenak, dan aku dapat melihat sebuah ekspresi kepuasan. Benar, aku tentu tidak dapat mengalahkan pesona gadis ini. Aku hanya seorang Min Yoongi, yang lahir untuk disiksa oleh ibunya, tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, disiksa oleh takdir karena jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya sendiri. Hmm, benar, aku tidak pantas untuk mempunyai sebuah hubungan dengan Jimin, aku hanya akan membuat semuanya rumit dan menyusahkan Jimin.

Aku berjanji pada diriku, aku akan segera mengakhirinya –setelah aku mendapat sebuah kenangan darinya. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah kencan piknik di taman –oh kemudian melanjutkan kencan itu dengan _pelepasan panas_ di atas tempat tidur. Mungkin itu sebuah ide bagus, aku menantikannya.

Piring putih yang tiba-tiba diletakkan di hadapanku membuatku kembali dari lamunan _kotor_ ku. Aku memandang ke sekitar dan sekarang mereka berempat sibuk berbicara soal bisnis dan rencana perjodohan.

Aku melirik Jimin, dan aku dapat melihat dia sedikit terkejut meski berusaha menutupinya. Dia juga melirikku dan aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit kemudian aku mulai menyantap _pasta_ salmon di depanku.

"Jadi, Tuan Park, ayahku memiliki mimpi ini, dia ingin perusahaan kami bergabung dengan perusahaan Park."

 _Appa_ tersenyum kecil. "Ya, benar. Ini akan jadi kesempatan baik bagi kita untuk mengembangkan bisnis lebih luas lagi. Jimin juga sangat cocok dengan Ryebin, bukankah begitu, Yoongi?"

Apa? Kenapa namaku disebut? Huh, yang benar saja.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Kuharap senyumku yang terpaksa tidak membuat _appa_ semakin punya bahan untuk memojokkanku.

"Jimin yang tampan dan Ryebin yang manis."

 _Appa_ tampak puas dengan jawabanku, dia tersenyum remeh memandangku kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kolega bisnisnya dan berbincang soal bisnis.

Jimin menoleh, berbisik di telingaku ketika _appa_ tidak melihat.

"Kita akan berbicara setelah ini. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dariku, _Hyung_."

Umh, apa salah jika aku terangsang hanya karena suaranya yang rendah dan dingin? Dia terdengar begitu seksi.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku kemudian kembali menyantap makanan di hadapanku.

…::***::…

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?!"

Jimin membanting tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur di apartemenku. Aku menumpukan tubuhku dengan kedua sikuku.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau maksud, Jim?"

"Kau tidak menolak, bahkan tidak terlihat cemburu ketika kau tahu aku dijodohkan dengan Jung itu!"

Aku terdiam, sebelum melepaskan tumpuan sikuku. Aku menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kemudian apa yang dapat aku lakukan, Jimin? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak punya hak."

"Kau kekasihku, _Hyung_! Kau berhak untuk cemburu! Jika kau tidak cemburu, itu justru menyakiti perasaanku, kau tahu? Aku sakit, _Hyung_!"

Aku tersenyum miris menatap Jimin. Ini sebuah perasaan bahagia, ketika dia ingin aku cemburu, ketika dia mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau meresmikanku menjadi milikmu, sepenuhnya, hm?"

Jimin tampak terkejut, namun dia dengan rakus mengecup bibirku dan menggigitnya dengan liar. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup sekali dahiku.

"Tidak bisa, tidak sekarang, sayang."

Ada perasaan sakit dalam dadaku. "Kenapa? Apa tubuhku sangat tidak menarik di matamu, Jim?"

"Astaga, tidak, sayang. Aku ingin menjagamu, aku akan menikahimu setelah itu baru aku akan menggagahimu sepuasnya sampai kau mengandung anakku."

Ucapannya membuat rona merah di pipiku, sekarang pipiku terasa panas tapi aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Dia merebahkan tubuh di sampingku, memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Hmm, aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Percayalah padaku, aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa, Jim? Ini kehendak _appa_. Kau tidak pernah membantah _appa_ , bukankah begitu?"

Jimin terdiam. Aku dapat merasakan deru napasnya di leherku. Aku mulai mengusap kepala Jimin, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil sesekali.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, _Hyung_. Hanya Park Yoongi."

Aku terkekeh. "Terima kasih. Aku juga hanya menginginkanmu, aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

Dia mengecup bibirku dengan sebuah ciuman inosen, seperti ketika dia memberiku kecupan di masa kecil kami.

"Humm, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Heyaa! saya kembali dengan chapter 7 ^^ jadi~~ gimana, apa fic ini makin seru? Lihat aja, di chapter depan bakal ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya :3 ehehehehe. Umm, untuk chapter selanjutnya saya ga tau bakal up kapan, minggu depan saya libur karena kelas 12 ujian sekolah, tapi minggu depannya lagi saya UTS, jadi ... mohon sabar untuk chapter berikutnya yaa~

 **Thanks to: jimyoungi8895, CrazyPrince, Gigi Onta, peachpetals, minyoonlovers, Guest, driccha, prncsspo, famekillahz, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, RenRenay, Guest(2)**

Semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati para shipper dan ARMY sekalian,

akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chapter depan~

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Yoongi-**

"Halo? Kim- _ahjussi_?"

" _Tuan Muda Yoongi."_

Aku melirik jam pada nakas samping tempat tidurku. Ini jam 11 malam, dan aku baru saja terlelap ketika ponselku berbunyi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, _Ahjussi_?"

" _Tuan Muda Jimin, kecelakaan."_

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar karena ucapan Kim- _ahjussi_ barusan. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, dan aku merasakan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisku.

"Apa? Ja –jangan bercanda, _Ahjussi_. Jimin baik-baik saja! Kami baru bertemu tadi siang."

" _Saya tidak bercanda, Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda Jimin kritis di rumah sakit, baru saja masuk ke UGD dan sepertinya lukanya cukup parah."_

"Tolong kirimkan pesan kepadaku, alamat rumah sakitnya. Aku akan segera ke sana."

" _Baik, Tuan Muda. Selamat malam."_

"Selamat malam, _Ahjussi_."

Begitu panggilan diputus, aku berlari ke lemariku untuk mengganti pakaian yang lebih hangat. Aku harus bertemu Jimin.

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 ; SUGA**

* * *

Usiaku waktu itu masih 18 tahun.

Aku baru saja masuk ke SMA, aku terlambat 2 tahun dibandingkan anak-anak seumurku. Jimin masih 16 tahun, dia masih belajar dengan tutor pribadinya sebelum masuk ke SMA, setahun setelah aku masuk dia akan mendaftar ke SMA resmi.

Keadaan di rumah memang telah memburuk sejak aku masih kecil. Mungkin sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu ketika Jimin berusia 6 tahun. Semua dimulai ketika kecelakaan besar menimpa Jiminku yang masih kecil. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ saling menyalahkan, setelah itu keadaan semakin memburuk.

Tapi mereka selalu bermain peran, bahkan sampai Jimin berusia 23 tahun. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja dari luar, Jimin tidak tahu akan hal itu bahkan sampai dia dewasa dan lulus dari universitas. Tapi aku selalu tahu, mereka berdebat di hadapanku –lebih tepatnya karena mereka tidak tahu aku sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kamarku.

Ketika aku mencoba mengenang masa kecilku, tidak ada banyak hal yang dapat kuingat. Aku hanya ingat aku selalu dipukuli ibuku ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Dia terus berteriak menyalahkanku, memakiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang beliau katakan, tapi aku tahu ibuku membenciku.

Setelah itu ibu bunuh diri di hadapanku, aku tidak dapat berkata-kata, dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Aku tidak mengingat kejadian setelah itu, tapi yang pasti aku telah menemukan diriku di dalam sebuah kamar di tempat yang orang sebut 'panti asuhan'. Aku bertemu Jin- _hyung_ di sana, orang pertama yang mengajakku berbicara dan bermain meski aku berulang kali menolak. Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang, ibuku tidak pernah membiarkanku bermain dengan anak lain, jika dia tahu aku akan diseret pulang dan dipukuli.

Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mulai dekat dengan Jin- _hyung_ , dan hanya dengan dia saja aku dapat berbicara dengan nyaman. Beberapa bulan kemudian aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Park, kurasa saat itu _eomma_ masih berusia 18, _eomma_ dan _appa_ menikah muda karena perjodohan perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Keluarga baruku memberikan aku sebuah kasih sayang, sesuatu yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Awalnya, sulit bagiku untuk beradaptasi, tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ melimpahiku kasih sayang yang sama dengan yang mereka berikan pada Jimin kecil. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ menyanyangiku seolah aku adalah anak kandung mereka.

Setiap hari aku bermain dengan Jimin, kami menghabiskan waktu hampir 24 jam bersama. Kadang-kadang dia akan masuk ke kamarku karena takut akan mimpi buruk dan gelap dan kami akan tidur bersama. Itu selalu terjadi, apalagi dengan suara gemuruh petir di luar, Jimin akan berlari ke kamarku, memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dengan air mata mengalir di pipi tembamnya.

Aku melewati masa-masa itu dengan sebuah kebahagian dalam dadaku, aku memang pendiam karena aku tidak dapat mengekspesikan apa yang kurasakan sejak kecil, aku termasuk anak yang kaku. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana untuk memberi kejutan kecil di hari _valentine_ untuk _appa_ dan _eomma_.

Tapi ketika aku telah menginjak usia 8 tahun, sesuatu yang buruk –sangat buruk terjadi. Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jimin. Udara di luar dingin karena musim gugur, dan kami ingin memberi sebuah kejutan berupa pesta kecil untuk Jimin.

Aku, _appa_ , dan _eomma_ pergi ke sebuah restoran langganan kami, _appa_ dan _eomma_ menyewa sebuah ruangan di restoran itu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ mengundang beberapa koleganya dan teman-teman Jimin untuk merayakan pestanya. Kami bertiga datang terlebih dahulu untuk menghias ruangan, 2 jam sebelum pesta akan dimulai.

Setengah jam sebelum pesta dimulai, kami menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit. Mobil yang ditumpangi Jimin kecelakaan berat, supir pribadi keluarga Park yang mengemudi meninggal di tempat, sedang Jimin kritis di rumah sakit.

Suasana langsung panik, _eomma_ bahkan sampai tidak dapat berdiri dengan baik karena kakinya yang terasa lemas. Kami bertiga segera menuju ke rumah sakit, dan aku sendiri menangis selama di perjalanan. Sampai di rumah sakit, kami segera menuju ke ruang UGD.

Lampu masih menyala, tandanya operasi belum selesai.

Aku masih mengingat bagaimana aku duduk dalam kecemasan di depan ruangan, aku dapat merasakan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku. Sedang _eomma_ dan _appa_ sibuk berdebat. _Appa_ berusaha menenangkan _eomma_ dengan mengatakan bahwa Jimin tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, tapi _eomma_ tidak dapat tenang, kemudian mereka bertengkar. Itu membuatku semakin tertekan, aku sangat ingin menangis waktu itu.

Ketika lampu ruang itu mati, kami langsung menghampiri dokter. Aku melompat turun dari bangku tunggu dan berlari ke depan pintu ruang UGD. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja, dia selamat, tapi masih belum sadarkan diri, dia mendapat benturan yang cukup keras pada kepalanya.

Aku melihat para perawat yang mendorong tempat tidur Jimin keluar, kemudian memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap. Aku masih ingat bahwa aku berlari kencang mengikuti para perawat yang akan memindahkan Jimin, aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan _eomma_ ataupun _appa_.

* * *

Aku memandangi Jimin yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

1 jam setelah mendapat berita kecelakaan Jimin dari Kim- _ahjussi_ , aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

Jimin masih belum membuka matanya, sekarang jam 12 malam lebih. Aku hanya bisa duduk di samping tempat tidur Jimin, memandang wajahnya yang penuh perban putih. Dia terluka cukup parah, ada banyak pecahan kaca mobil yang menggores wajah dan tubuhnya. Keluarga Park kembali kehilangan salah seorang supir pribadinya. Supir pribadi itu meninggal di tempat, sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengelus rambut Jimin, tanganku mengepal. Kejadian ini membuatku harus mengingat bagaimana sulitnya keadaan di saat kecelakaan Jimin 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku waktu itu masih 8 tahun, setiap hari aku menjaga Jimin di rumah sakit, beruntung karena aku belajar dengan seorang tutor kepercayaan keluarga Park, jadi aku bisa mengatur ulang jadwal belajarku.

Waktu itu, aku selalu berada di rumah sakit. Aku meminta pelayan dari rumah untuk membawakanku baju-baju dan semua yang kubutuhkan. Aku mandi di rumah sakit, makan di kantinnya, tidur di atas sofa, semua kulakukan di dalam ruangan rumah sakit itu kira-kira seminggu lebih.

Setelah seminggu aku tidak dapat tidur dengan baik karena mengawasi Jimin sampai tengah malam, dia bangun, Jimin sadar dari koma-nya.

Apakah kali ini akan terulang lagi? Aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan jika kejadian 17 tahun lalu itu terulang lagi, kali ini aku tidak punya pelayan yang dapat mengambilkan kebutuhanku dari apartemen, aku bahkan yakin _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan mengusirku setelah mereka pulang dari luar negeri –lagi-lagi mereka berangkat tadi siang.

Semoga Jimin cepat sadar, aku ingin segera berbicara dengannya.

Setelah makan siang sekaligus acara perencanaan perjodohan Jimin dan putri kolega _appa_ , dia pulang ke apartemenku dan kami _cuddling_ di atas tempat tidurku. Acara _cuddling_ kami kemudian harus dirusak karena _appa_ menyuruh Jimin pergi ke kantornya. Kurasa mereka akan membicarakan soal pernikahan Jimin itu. Terakhir kali Jimin menghubungiku lewat pesan sekitar jam 7 malam bahwa dia akan rapat kecil dengan beberapa orang di perusahaan mengenai projek baru di kantor.

 _Yoongi …_

Apa-apaan ini. Hentikan.

Aku menekan keningku dengan telapak tangan, memijitnya perlahan, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Sekarang sudah subuh, aku harus segera tidur dan kembali menjaga Jimin besok pagi.

Aku mengecup kening Jimin sekali dan mengelus kepalanya sebelum memindahkan tubuhku untuk berbaring di atas sofa panjang setelah mengambil selimut yang disediakan untuk tamu.

* * *

Keadaan Jimin setelah tersadar dari koma-nya 17 tahun yang lalu itu buruk. Dia tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan, sepertinya dia mendapat benturan yang sangat keras di kepala. Dia tampak lambat memproses ucapan seseorang.

Untung saja hal itu tidak permanen, dia sempat menjalani terapi selama 3 bulan dan keadaannya langsung pulih. Tapi selama proses penyembuhan itu juga aku yang harus mengawasi Jimin, hatiku sangat sakit melihat dia yang menahan tangis karena tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan cepat. Tampaknya Jimin sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia tampak sangat kesal karena tidak dapat melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa dengan bebas.

Ditambah lagi, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak ada di sana ketika Jimin terapi, mereka yang sudah tidak dapat –tepatnya tidak mau– berbaikan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis sampingan selain kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka yang bergabung.

Aku yang ketika itu baru 8 tahun hanya tahu bahwa _appa_ dan _eomma_ memberikan sejumlah uang melalui Kim- _ahjussi_ untuk biaya hidup kami. Bahkan ketika dokter melakukan pemeriksaan setelah Jimin sadar, dan menemukan bahwa sebelah ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak repot-repot untuk pulang ke Korea. Aku dapat mendengar suara mereka lewat telepon, Kim- _ahjussi_ yang menelepon mereka dan memberi kabar soal keadaan Jimin. Keduanya dengan santai berkata akan segera mengirim uang ketika harga operasi dan bayar donor telah diberitahukan, dan Kim- _ahjussi_ dapat menandatangani surat pernyataan setuju operasi itu sebagai wali.

Mungkin saja bibit kebencianku tumbuh dari situ, aku –aku tidak pernah merasa membeci mereka hingga masa dewasaku. Aku hanya enggan, mungkin? ketika aku harus berada di sebuah tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Bahkan, berita dari Kim- _ahjussi_ 3 hari setelah surat operasi ditandatangani perihal sulitnya mendapat donor ginjal untuk Jimin tidak juga dapat membuat mereka pulang ke Korea. Apa yang membuat hati mereka keras seperti batu? Bukankah itu nyawa anak mereka yang dipertaruhkan.

Aku yang berusia 8 tahun telah belajar tentang kejamnya dunia kepada orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa, jauh sebelum aku diadopsi. Ketika itu, kembali aku melihat bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia untuk adik kecilku yang harus menghadapi masa penyembuhan dan terapinya sendirian tanpa dukungan ayah dan ibunya.

Akulah yang maju untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku sendiri yang mendonorkan sebelah ginjalku untuknya, meski dokter dan Kim- _ahjussi_ sempat menolak karena mengkhawatirkanku tapi akhirnya mereka menerima donorku. Meski pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang sulit karena semenjak itu tubuhku tidak dapat terlalu lelah. Aku bahkan harus absen dari kelas olahraga dari SMP sampai SMA. Kurasa soal ini, _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengatahuinya karena Kim- _ahjussi_ pasti mengabari mereka, tapi mereka tidak pernah membahas masalah donor pada siapapun.

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ baru pulang seminggu setelah Jimin diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka yang bahkan tidak bertanya banyak soal keadaan Jimin, mereka hanya menyapa sebentar, tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Semenjak itulah aku semakin memanjakan Jimin. Dia semakin menempel padaku karena aku yang selalu mengurus dia.

Setiap pagi aku bangun pukul 5, menggosok gigi kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapanku dan Jimin, kemudian aku pergi mandi dan membereskan tempat tidurku. Pukul 7 aku akan membangunkan Jimin, membawanya turun dari tempat tidur –aku harus menggendongnya jika dia sedang manja– menuju ke ruang makan, di mana setumpuk _pancake_ dengan buah dan krim segar serta segelas susu hangat telah menunggu. Dia akan selalu memintaku menyuapinya, maka dari itu aku telah memotong-motong _pancake_ sebelum aku pergi mandi. Setelah kami selesai makan aku akan mencuci semua alat makan meski ditentang para pembantu –aku membiasakan diriku agar aku dapat mengerjakan semua hal sendiri. Aku akan memandikan Jimin kemudian, dan sisa waktu seharian itu kuhabiskan dengan bermain dengannya di halaman belakang atau juga memasak makan siang, makan malam, bahkan membuat camilan seperti _milkshake_ dan kue-kue.

Jimin selalu menolak makanan yang dimasak _chef_ pribadi keluarga Park, dia mengatakan rasanya tidak enak. Maka dari itu aku selalu memasak 3 kali sehari untuk Jimin setiap hari.

Awalnya, dia selalu menangis karena ingin bertemu _eomma_ -nya, atau bermain dengan _appa_ -nya. Aku sangat kerepotan, pembantu kami di rumah selalu menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menjaga Jimin. Aku selalu menolak, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jimin di rumah sakit, aku telah bertekad untuk menjaga Jimin sendiri, apapun resiko yang akan kuhadapi.

Dia mulai terbiasa dengan aku yang mengurusnya seminggu setelah itu. Aku tidak lagi menemukan Jimin yang merengek dan menangis untuk mencari _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kurasa dia terlalu lelah karena menangis setiap hari dan akhirnya itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagiku.

Tapi, yang kuhadapi di usiaku yang ke-8 itu tidak mudah. Jimin menjadi manja, dia selalu merengek, menangis dan marah ketika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Aku semakin takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin setelah kecelakaannya. Di bulan kedua setelah kecelakaan, dia menjadi anak yang temperamental, dia melempar barang-barang di dekatnya ketika marah.

Sangat sulit untuk menenangkannya, hingga di bulan ketiga dia sudah lebih baik. Perlahan dia membaik, tapi dia sulit untuk membuka diri pada orang lain. Dia tidak lagi mencari _appa_ dan _eomma_ , justru dia akan mencari keberadaanku.

Aku akan tidur bersamanya ketika dia ketakutan, aku akan selalu bersama dia hampir 24 jam sehari, aku akan membeli semua mainan yang dia inginkan dari uang yang dikirim _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk hidup kami. Aku tumbuh dengan terbiasa memanjakan Jimin dan mengorbankan banyak masa kecilku. Aku tidak banyak bermain, aku akan terus menjaga Jimin –apapun yang dia lakukan.

Rasa takutku akan kehilangan Jimin di depan ruang UGD itu salah satu yang membuatku semakin memanjakannya, karena aku sangat takut kehilangan keluarga baru yang kusayangi. Terlebih sosok Jimin, seorang adik, perasaan menjadi kakak waktu itu tidak dapat kuucapkan. Aku sangat menyayangi Jimin, melebihi diriku sendiri.

Itulah alasan,

Mengapa aku memiliki Suga, _alter ego_ -ku.

Untuk melindungi diriku, dan Jimin.

* * *

 _Yoongi, bangun …_

Aku terbangun karena terkejut. Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku, dan aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Cahaya matahari menembus celah tirai yang tak tertutup rapat. Aku mengusap kedua mataku sebelum mereganggkan tubuh dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Selamat pagi, cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu, Jim."

Aku mengecup bibirnya sebelum tersenyum tipis memandang wajah damainya. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi setelah menemukan sebuah tas besar yang kurasa diantar oleh Kim- _ahjussi_. Kim- _ahjussi_ sangat baik, dia menyempatkan diri untuk membelikanku peralatan mandi yang baru dan beberapa pakaian santai. Ah, ingatkan aku untuk mengganti semua uang yang telah beliau keluarkan untukku.

Setelah aku selesai mandi pun, Jimin belum sadar. Kurasa ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Aku mengeluarkan _charger_ ponselku dan mengisi daya baterainya. Aku kembali duduk di samping Jimin, menumpu daguku pada telapak tangan dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sebelah tanganku. Aku mengamati wajahnya, dia sangat tampan dengan setiap lekukkan tegas. Terkadang dia dewasa tapi terkadang dia kekanak-kanakan. Inilah kenapa aku bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada dia, karena aku tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Setiap perlakuan manisnya kepadaku dapat membuat jantungku berdebar cepat, pipiku merona hebat.

 _Yoongi …_

Aku mendecak kesal. Suara ini tidak mau berhenti sejak kemarin. Aku yakin bahwa dia tidak seharusnya memanggil-manggilku. Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian memesan makanan dari restoran langganan sebagai sarapan sekaligus makan siang. Aku tidak mau jika harus pergi ke luar dan meninggalkan Jimin di sini sendirian.

 _Yoongi …_

Suga. Kapan dia bisa diam? Menyebalkan, mengganggu saja.

 _Kau mendengarku, Yoongi._

Aku menghela napas.

 _ **Ya. Apa, Suga? Kenapa kau keluar lagi?**_

 _Bukankah ini ketakutan yang sama, Yoongi?_

 _ **Karena itu kau keluar lagi?**_

 _Hm, benar. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Yoongi-ah? 15 tahun, bukankah begitu?_

 _ **Ya, 15 tahun. Sudah sejak 17 tahun yang lalu kau muncul. Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi sekarang?**_

 _Sudah kukatakan, aku mencium ketakutan dari dalam dirimu, Yoongi._

 _ **Kemudian? Kenapa kau keluar? Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Suga.**_

 _Tidak, tidak. Jauh di dalam hati kau ingin sebuah perlindungan seseorang, kau lelah, 'kan, Yoongi?_

…

 _Jangan mengelak, aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu karena aku adalah kau, Yoongi._

 _ **Jangan menyamakan aku denganmu, kau punya hobi yang senonoh.**_

Dia tertawa di dalam pikiranku, seolah aku telah mengejeknya.

 _Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan hobiku?_

 _ **Ya! Kalau kau ingat kau membuatku tersadar di tubuhku ketika masih mengenakan pakaian perempuan, aku baru 10 tahun waktu itu!**_

 _Hihi, jangan marah-marah, Yoongi-ah. Aku hanya ingin merasakan menjadi seorang perempuan. Ah, tapi itu yang terakhir kulakukan pada tubuhmu, 'kan?_

 _ **Salahmu sendiri, setelah itu aku langsung dibawa ke psikolog. Bodoh.**_

 _Ya! Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku, artinya kau mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh, bodoh._

 _ **Diamlah. Aku ingin beristirahat.**_

 _Tenang saja, aku akan membiarkan tubuhmu beristirahat, mungkin giliranku yang muncul sekarang?_

 _ **Tidak, kau akan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ketika kau mengambil alih. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jimin sendirian,**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, benar-benar kakak yang baik. Atau boleh kusebut, kekasih yang baik? Haha, tidak tidak, jangan marah sekarang, baiklah. Aku tidak akan muncul –setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang._

Suga menghilang, Kurasa dia kembali tertidur. Aku menghela napas lega, setidaknya untuk sekarang dia tidak akan menggangguku. Aku memandangi Jimin, perlahan matanya membuka. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, dan aku langsung menekan tombol di atas kepala tempat tidurnya untuk memanggil dokter.

Seorang dokter yang kuketahui menangangi Jimin di masa kritisnya kemarin datang bersama seorang perawat dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Jimin. Aku berdiri, menunggu di dekat sofa dengan jantung berdebar.

"Yoongi- _ssi._ "

Panggilan namaku membuatku berhenti dari lamunan. "Y –ya?"

"Park Jimin- _ssi_ sudah baik-baik saja, hanya butuh perawatan di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari, dan masih belum dapat melakukan aktivitas berat. Tolong anda memantau keadaannya."

"Baik, dokter, terima kasih."

"Ya, kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Aku duduk di samping Jimin begitu dokter dan perawat sudah keluar. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum, bocah! Kau telah membuat banyak orang khawatir. Kau harus merasa bersalah!"

Dia terkekeh, mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang terbebas dari jarum _infuse._ "Hm, aku merindukanmu, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku merindukanmu dalam tidurku."

Astaga. Kecelakaan mobil yang dia alami tidak membuatnya kehilangan keahlian menggombal. Dia bahkan baru saja sadar dari koma-nya.

"Ja –jangan menggodaku!"

Aku memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras, aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada tubuhnya dan menangis. Dia bahkan masih bisa bercanda ketika aku hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Yoongi- _hyung_? A –ah,"

Dia terdengar panik, mungkin dia bingung karena aku menangis. Dia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan mengecup keningku. Setelah aku menyerah untuk memberontak, aku masih ingin memukul dia, Jimin melepaskan tanganku dan menangkup wajahku.

" _Hyung_ …"

Aku hanya bisa memandang Jimin sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis, ya? Kumohon …"

Suaranya ketika berbicara sangat lembut. Aku semakin keras menangis, perlakuan lembutnya semakin membuatku takut ketika suatu saat nanti aku akan kehilangan dia.

Dia mengecup bibirku, menghapus air mataku.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, _Hyung_. Aku merasa bersalah, hm?"

"Su –sudah seharusnya kau merasa bersalah!"

Dia memelukku erat, mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Aku salah, aku telah membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku."

"Hiks …"

 _Lihatlah, Yoongi._

 _Kau lemah,_

 _Kau yang memintaku muncul, Yoongi-ah_

* * *

Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Meski aku lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak seusiaku, aku tidak tahu soal kelainan yang kualami saat itu.

Aku mulai mendengar suara lain berbicara kepadaku di dalam kepala, aku melihat sosok lain yang mirip denganku di dalam mimpi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun. Kukira itu bukan masalah besar, itu tidak merepotkan orang lain. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Suga, dia mengaku sebagai _alter ego-_ ku.

Mungkin ketika itu aku berbicara banyak dengannya, aku tidak mengingatnya pasti.

Awalnya aku merasa bahwa aku mendapat seseorang untuk kuajak berbicara. Sampai aku kebingungan, karena aku tidak dapat meningat beberapa hari dalam hidupku. Aku tertidur di hari Minggu namun aku terbangun di hari Selasa.

Ketika Jimin mengajakku berbicara soal hal di hari sebelumnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum, karena aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Hal yang paling kutakutkan saat itu adalah, apakah Suga menjaga Jimin dengan benar? Aku tidak tahu banyak soal sifat Suga, apa dia sosok yang baik atau jahat, sabar atau temperamental, ramah atau dingin. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa teguran dari Kim- _ahjussi_ yang mengatakan aku membentak Jimin karena dia bermain ke halaman sendirian sebelum aku mengawasinya.

Kurasa Suga cukup baik dalam menjaga Jimin, karena dia juga mencintai Jimin. Tapi Suga adalah sosok yang terlalu protektif pada Jimin.

Suga semakin menonjol di usiaku yang ke-10. Dia selalu membangkang ketika ditegur Kim- _ahjussi_ setelah membentak Jimin, dan ketika itu tiba-tiba dia seenaknya saja tertidur dan aku kembali ke kesadaranku. Aku hanya bisa memandang Kim- _ahjussi_ bingung karena aku dimarahi tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Kim- _ahjussi_ menegurku, menganggap bahwa aku mencari alasan agar tidak dimarahi. Tapi aku menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang kukatakan, jadi aku memintanya untuk mengawasi tingkahku selama beberapa hari.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Suga mengurung Jimin di kamar. Jimin saat itu ingin pergi ke luar untuk bermain dengan anak anjing milik tetangga kami, tapi Suga melarang dengan alasan anjing itu akan menggigit Jimin. Suga yang pada dasarnya orang yang keras kepala dan tidak dapat dibantah, merasa marah ketika Jimin menolak untuk menurut.

Lebih parahnya lagi dia mengambil pakaian perempuan yang merupakan milik sepupu Jimin, mengenakannya hingga pergi tidur dan akulah yang terbangun dengan pakaian itu esok harinya.

Kim- _ahjussi_ yang mulai memperhatikanku sejak kusuruh tampaknya mengerti. Beliau langsung menanyakanku soal apa yang kulakukan, dan aku menceritakan soal Suga. Kim- _ahjussi_ tampak terkejut dan segera menelepon _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang sekarang lebih sering berada di luar negeri, meminta ijin untuk membawaku pergi ke psikolog.

Aku baru sembuh diusiaku yang ke-12. Selama 2 tahun itulah aku harus sekolah di rumah, karena Suga dapat muncul kapan saja, itu mungkin dapat mengganggu pembelajaranku di sekolah umum.

Bertahun-tahun aku coba memanggil Suga tapi dia tidak pernah muncul. Ketika itu, aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, aku tidak dapat membuka diri dan bersosialisasi dengan baik, itu membuatku kesepian karena hanya Jimin yang dapat kuajak berbicara. Ditambah lagi, _appa_ dan _eomma_ memberikan Jimin banyak les selain mata pelajaran untuk menambah _skill_ -nya. Dia les piano, menari, menyanyi, dan itu dilakukan selama 4 hari dalam seminggu.

Hingga aku bertemu dengan Jin- _hyung_ di masa SMA-ku. Dia lah yang pertama kali menyapaku. Bukan, bukannya aku tidak mengenali Jin- _hyung_ , tapi karena dia dapat dengan mudah menjadi siswa yang populer di sekolah. Aku tidak berani untuk mendekatinya, aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Kupikir setelah itu aku tidak butuh lagi kehadiran Suga. Sampai di usiaku yang ke-25 ini, dia kembali.

* * *

Aku tersenyum memandang Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk bubur hambar masakan rumah sakit. Dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan, maka dokter melarangnya memakan masakan dari luar.

"Jangan marah, kau tahu kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Huh, rasanya tidak enak, _Hyung_. Aku ingin masakanmu."

Aku mengecup pipinya. "Hmm, akan kutanyakan dokter, ya? Kalau boleh aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu besok siang."

Dia mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

Ah, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk mencium bibirnya. Aku langsung menautkan bibir kami, aku merindukan perasaan dalam dadaku ini ketika menciumnya dengan mesra.

Jimin menahan tengkukku, menarik agar aku semakin dalam mencium bibirnya. Dia menyesap bibirku bergantian sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan aku membalasnya sama liar.

 _Tok … tok … tok_

Suara ketukan pintu yang tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami, menghapus sisa saliva di sudut bibirku, dan berdeham sekali. Aku melirik Jimin, mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum pergi untuk membukakan pintu dengan wajah yang terasa panas.

"Ah, permisi, maaf menganggu, um, Yoongi- _ssi_? Benarkah?"

Aku memandang orang di depanku.

Jung Ryebin.

Ada apa dia kemari, dasar penganggu.

"Uh, ya, ada apa?"

Tentu saja aku menolak untuk berkata-kata ramah. Berucap dengan nada ketus sebenarnya telah menjadi ciri khasku, aku tidak peduli jika anak ini akan melapor pada _appa_. Biar saja, dia telah menggangguku dan Jimin.

 _Yoongi_

 _Perasaan itu semakin kuat._

 _Kau harus berhati-hati._

 _ **Diam Suga. Jangan ikut campur.**_

"Ah, saya kemari untuk menjenguk Jimin. Apa … dia sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke Jimin untuk memastikan apa dia mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk kehadiran Ryebin.

Dia mengangguk dengan santai.

Apa ini? Apa dia tidak perduli lagi terhadap perasaanku?

 _Yoongi …_

 _Hati-hati, Yoongi._

Aku mendecak pelan agar dia tidak mendengar. "Silakan masuk, dia sudah lebih baik."

Ryebin mengangguk dan segera melangkah ke dalam dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Dia mengenakan _dress_ warna salem dengan pita putih untuk mengikat rambutnya. Sepatu putihnya memberi suara ketukan pada lantai marmer kamar rumah sakit Jimin.

Aku memandang mereka berdua, Jimin dan Ryebin. Mereka mengobrol dengan santai, Jimin bahkan tertawa.

Oh, benar. Mungkin Ryebin memang lebih baik. Jimin tidak menginginkanku? Baiklah, aku keluar dari sini.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Permisi."

Aku keluar, membanting pintu putih kamar rawat Jimin. Aku berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan mengepal, aku sedang berusaha untuk meredakan emosiku sekarang.

Dasar brengsek.

Dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Apanya yang 'kau kekasihku, kau berhak cemburu'? Omong kosong.

 _Yoongi._

 _Hentikan._

 _ **Tidak, jangan berbicara sekarang, Suga. Aku tidak ingin berdebat.**_

…

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, manusia keras kepala, Min Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Holaaa~ saya kembali~~

Jadi, berapa lama jarak up kali ini? :D lama kah?

dan untuk minggu depan saya kayaknya ga bakal bisa up ya, minggu depan saya UTS ~~ jadi mohon bersabar semua untuk chapter 9 nya.

 **Thanks to:** jimyoungi8895, MingyuAin, Guest, minyoonlovers, famekillahz, RenRenay, AiyoumeQ, XiayuweLiu, suga-sdck.

 **Terima kasih juga buat semua review, follow, favs, dan juga silent readers. Semoga fic ini tetap dinikmati MinYoon shipper sekalian~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan :***

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Yoongi-**

Sial.

Jimin brengsek.

Dia mengatakan padaku aku berhak cemburu karena aku kekasihnya tapi dia sendiri mengobrol santai dengan gadis itu.

Apa dia berubah pikiran? Apa gadis itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?

Aku keluar dari ruangan rawat inap Jimin. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa cemburuku, dan aku takut itu akan membuat Suga lepas kendali.

Suga lahir dari sikap protektifku terhadap Jimin, dan semakin lama itu berkembang menjadi sikap posesif. Aku tidak ingin Jimin dimiliki siapapun, oleh karena itu jika aku lengah sedikit Suga akan mengambil alih tubuhku sampai emosiku bisa reda. Satu hal yang pasti, emosiku susah reda sekali tersulut –apalagi bersangkutan dengan Jimin.

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 ; I'm an egoist.**

* * *

" _Halo, Yoongi_?"

"Ah, Jin- _hyung_ , halo."

" _Apa kabar_?"

Aku melangkah, mencari bangku kayu di halaman rumah sakit. "Baik, _Hyung_. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

" _Aku baik. Ah, aku dengar Jimin masuk rumah sakit_?"

"Oh? Dari mana _Hyung_ tahu?"

" _Berita tentu saja. Pewaris perusahaan Park mengalami kecelakaan di jalan raya tengah malam. Apa dia baik-baik saja_?"

"Hum, tapi masih di rumah sakit. Dia baru saja sadar dari koma."

Kemudian Jin- _hyung_ tidak membalas. Apa yang terjadi di sana?

"Halo, _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

" _Ah, tidak. Kami akan menjenguk Jimin, dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._ "

"Baiklah. Kapan kau mau kemari? Aku berencana masih menginap di rumah sakit sampai Jimin pulih."

" _Sekarang._ "

"Ha?"

Panggilan diputus begitu saja secara sepihak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jin- _hyung_. Apa ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga harus datang sekarang? Atau karena Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon ingin menjenguk Jimin?

.

.

.

"Yoongi."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon berdiri berdampingan.

Bagaimana mereka dapat menemukanku di halaman rumah sakit?

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kau dapat menemukanku di sini?"

"Hm, kata Jimin kau pergi ke luar. Aku mencari ke kafeteria tapi kau tidak ada, maka seharusnya kau di sini."

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Jimin. Jadi, ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Hyung_?"

Jin- _hyung_ melirik Namjoon, seolah mengerti, dia kembali ke dalam.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Jin- _hyung_ menoleh padaku, berlari kecil dan duduk di sampingku. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

"Oke, jadi kemarin Jimin koma, benar? Lalu siapa perempuan di kamar Jimin itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jin- _hyung_ yang tampak gelisah. "Ya, dan um, itu … tunangan Jimin."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Jin- _hyung_. Bukan aku yang kecelakaan, kenapa Jin- _hyung_ bertanya padaku? Maksudnya apa? Apa dia menanyakan soal –oh! Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku lupa.

"Tidak. Suga kembali, _Hyung_."

Benar dugaanku. Jin- _hyung_ menanyakan soal Suga. Sekarang Jin- _hyung_ tampak sedih.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa? Aku sudah berusaha agar Suga tidak membuat kekacauan lagi. Tenanglah, aku akan mencoba mengatasinya."

"Kau harus segera pergi ke psikolog lagi, Yoongi. Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, dia sosok yang berbahaya."

"Hum, untuk sementara ini biarkan saja Suga. Dia tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau dia berbuat sesuatu yang mencelakakanmu."

Aku tertawa kecil. " _Hyung_ , bagaimanapun, dia itu aku, dan aku itu dia. Dia tidak mungkin mencelakakan dirinya sendiri."

Jin- _hyung_ menggeleng. "Bahaya, Yoongi, bahaya. Dia bisa muncul kapan saja."

"Hm, ya, benar. Aku baru saja berbincang dengannya tadi."

"Kau ini, benar-benar keras kepala!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku benar-benar menghargai Jin- _hyung_ yang bertindak seperti seorang kakak bagiku, dia memperdulikanku dan selalu mengecek keadaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku akan mengatakan padamu jika terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Suga."

"Ya, kau harus. Ah, ya, aku baru ingat."

Aku memperhatikan Jin- _hyung_ yang sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjing hitam besar miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas warna salem diikat pita merah.

"Ini, kau harus datang!"

Aku menerima kertas itu, sebuah undangan. Aku membacanya dan menemukan nama Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_.

"Kau akan menikah minggu depan? Kenapa baru berikan undangannya sekarang? Aku harus mencari hadiah untukmu!"

Dia tertawa.

"Kami sibuk. Acaranya hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat saja, ini pesta kecil. Kau santai saja, Yoongi- _ah_."

"Humm, baiklah. Selamat, _Hyung_ , aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu dan Namjoon."

Jin- _hyung_ memelukku. "Terima kasih, Yoongi."

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Oke.

Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ marah padaku?

Saat aku dan Ryebin mengobrol dia tiba-tiba saja pergi ke luar dengan nada ketus dan sebuah bantingan pintu. Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ cemburu?

Uh, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu menawarkan sebuah keramahan pada gadis yang akhirnya nanti kutolak. Aku yakin bahwa kami juga tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi _appa_ sudah berpesan bahwa aku harus bersikap baik dan sopan pada Ryebin, ayahnya adalah kolega bisnis penting _appa_ , mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jimin- _oppa_?"

Aku menoleh, suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Yoongi- _hyung._

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Ryebin- _ssi_."

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya sebagai calon istrimu, aku harus memperhatikan keadaan calon suamiku, bukankah begitu?"

Uhm. Ini canggung. Dia berpikir aku akan melanjutkan perjodohan kami, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Langsung mengatakannya di depan wajahnya? Lalu jika dia marah dan tersinggung bagaimana?

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

 _Tok tok_

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu, kupikir awalnya itu Yoongi- _hyung_ –ah, tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamarku biasa di rumah, pasti dia juga melakukan hal yang sama di sini– atau dokter yang akan memeriksaku, tapi ternyata yang masuk adalah Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_.

Mereka berdua tampak terkejut begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata mereka melirik Ryebin sekilas, sedang Ryebin tampak sedikit gugup karena kehadiran dua orang yang tampak tidak ingin beramah-ramah dengannya.

"Mana Yoongi?"

Jin- _hyung_ tiba-tiba saja langsung bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Kenapa semua orang hari ini sangat sensitif? Astaga!

"Dia tadi pergi ke luar, _Hyung_."

"Ke mana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya bilang ingin ke luar saja."

Jin- _hyung_ mendengus kesal. "Huh, pantas."

Dia langsung menarik tangan Namjoon- _hyung_ ke luar dari ruangan rawat inapku.

"Siapa … mereka, Jimin- _oppa_?"

"Oh, mereka sahabat Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Ah, sahabat kakak _Oppa_?"

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk.

Ryebin kemudian mengajakku berbicara tentang banyak hal. Oh tidak, dia telah mengkhayalkan banyak hal. Mulai dari gedung resepsi pernikahan, tamu-tamu yang akan datang, tema warna, pakaiannya, bunga-bunga, dan cincin pernikahannya.

Apa aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku akan meminta pembatalan pertunangan ini?

"Rye–"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Bagus. Siapa yang kali ini menggagalkan rencanaku untuk berbicara.

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan dan mendapati Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang masuk ke dalam ruanganku dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Di mana Jin- _hyung_?"

Dia menoleh. "Bersama Yoongi."

"Di mana? Kalian sudah bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Namjoon- _hyung_ mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di seberang ruangan dekat pintu.

"Hm, taman belakang."

Aku memindahkan posisi tubuhku. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Ji –Jimin- _oppa_ , _Oppa_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin menyusul Yoongi- _hyung_ di taman, Ryebin- _ssi_."

"Jimin- _oppa_?! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku di sini sendirian?"

"Dalam kenyataannya kau tidak sendirian, Ryebin- _ssi_. Ada Namjoon- _hyung_ di sana."

Ryebin merengek padaku, menarik lengan pakaian rumah sakitku. "Ta –tapi"

Namjoon- _hyung_ tampak melirikku sejenak. "Tidak perlu, Jim. Biarkan saja mereka berdua, sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ aku–"

"Mereka punya hal penting untuk dibahas. Lebih baik kau tidak mendengarkan mereka."

Aku menghela napas pasrah, kembali membenahi posisi dudukku di atas tempat tidur yang besar ini. Sedangkan Ryebin tampak tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Aku mendengus kasar, dia kembali mengajakku bercerita dan berdiskusi tentang 'pernikahan' kami, sedang aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng. Aku dapat merasakan Namjoon- _hyung_ yang melirikku sesekali.

Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawatku dibuka. Aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ yang masuk diikuti Jin- _hyung_. Jin- _hyung_ duduk di sofa, di samping Namjoon- _hyung_ , sedang Yoongi- _hyung_ menghampiriku.

"Kau sudah baik? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Dia bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, mungkin jika Ryebin tidak ada di sini dia akan mengelus wajahku dan memberi beberapa kecupan singkat.

"Jimin- _oppa_ sudah baik-baik saja, _Oppa_! Aku menjaganya sejak tadi."

Astaga. Kenapa dia harus menyeletuk tiba-tiba? Aku dapat melihat perubahan wajah Yoongi- _hyung_. Tadi ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah terlihat lebih tenang, sekarang kurasa dia kembali kesal.

"Oh. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Ryebin- _ssi_."

"Ya, sama-sama, _Oppa_! Sudah seharusnya aku menjaga Jimin- _oppa_ karena dia calon suamiku."

Oh, tidak. Aku dapat merasakan perubahan aura Yoongi- _hyung_. Sekarang alisnya bertaut kesal dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Uh, andaikan tidak ada Ryebin aku akan langsung menciumnya –bibirnya yang mengerucut itu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi hal yang membuatku bingung adalah, apakah sosok gadis di sampingku ini lugu atau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ yang kesal? Dengan santainya ia kembali mengajakku mengobrol.

Yoongi- _hyung_ ikut duduk di samping Jin- _hyung_ , wajahnya terlihat marah. Aku melihat Jin- _hyung_ sedang berusaha menenangkan Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ masih sibuk melirikku sesekali, dia sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Yoongi- _oppa,_ Yoongi- _oppa_ , menurutmu, apakah warna yang bagus untuk dekorasi gedung tempat pesta pernikahan kami nanti?"

Cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia harus bertanya pada Yoongi- _hyung_? Kumohon, cepatlah pulang.

Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah datar.

Uh, kurasa aku akan tidak dihiraukan Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Menurutmu sendiri, warna apa yang bagus, dan warna apa yang buruk?"

Ryebin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Warna putih dan emas yang terbaik, warna biru yang terburuk!"

Hey, warna biru itu kesukaanku. Aku melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ dan dia tampak menyeringai kecil.

"Wah, sepertinya kau tipe gadis yang tidak dapat berkoordinasi baik dengan Jimin."

Ryebin tampak bingung dan gugup. "A –apa maksudnya, _Oppa_? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Tentu saja aku bisa berkoordinasi dengan Jimin- _oppa_!"

Yoongi- _hyung_ terkekeh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkoordinasi, kau saja tidak tahu warna kesukaan Jimin. Bukankah kau _egois_ , Ryebin- _ssi_? Jimin sangat menyukai warna biru."

Aku melirik Ryebin dan dia tampak panik dan gelagapan. Dia buru-buru menyisir lembut rambutnya dan berdiri.

"O –oh, aku baru ingat aku punya janji hari ini! A –aku pergi dulu, Jimin- _oppa_ , per –permisi."

Dia berlari kecil ke luar ruangan dan aku memandang Yoongi- _hyung_ yang tampak tertawa puas. Huh? Aku tidak pernah melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ seperti ini sebelumnya, dia tampak berbeda.

"Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menoleh begitu Jin- _hyung_ memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Jin- _hyung_ , dan aku bisa melihat kedua mata Jin- _hyung_ membesar terkejut.

"A –Yoongi- _ah_ , a –ayo bicara di luar."

"Tidak terima kasih, _Hyung_. Aku akan menemani Jimin di sini."

Jin- _hyung_ tampak panik. Tapi Namjoon- _hyung_ menarik tangannya lembut.

"Jinnie, ayo pulang saja."

"Ta –tapi, Joon, dia akan–"

Namjoon- _hyung_ menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kita percaya dia tidak akan bertindak macam-macam."

"Oh, kau juga tahu, Joon- _ah_?"

Namjoon- _hyung_ melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ yang bertanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Dia aman bersamaku, tenang saja. Jaga Jin- _hyung_ , Joon- _ah_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ berucap dengan senyum yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jin- _hyung_ akhirnya pasrah dan pulang bersama Namjoon- _hyung_ setelah pamit pada kami.

Aku melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Jim?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ berucap lembut padaku, dia menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi yang diduduki Ryebin tadi, tangannya mengelus kepalaku.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku."

"Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya."

Yoon- _hyung_ memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibirku dan menjilatnya, dia melepas bibir kami ketika aku baru saja ingin melumat bibirnya.

"Hum, kau jahat, _Hyung_."

Dia terkekeh dan mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau masih belum benar-benar pulih. Aku akan membangunkanmu di jam makan siang."

Aku mengangguk kecil, usapannya di kepalaku membuat kelopak mataku terasa berat.

* * *

 **-Suga-**

 _ **Ya**_ **, jangan berbuat macam-macam, Suga.**

 _Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya._

 **Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Jimin, ingat itu.**

 _Kita sudah tidak kecil lagi, Yoongi. Dia akan melawan jika dia tidak suka metodeku._

 **A –aku tahu itu … tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka dengan caramu mencintai dia, Suga.**

 _Maafkan aku. Inilah aku, Yoongi-ah, nikmati istirahatmu._

Yoongi kemudian menghilang, kurasa dia menyerah untuk berdebat denganku. Dia terlalu paranoid dengan caraku menjaga Jimin, mungkin dia takut aku akan mengurungnya di kamar lagi? Astaga, Jimin saja bahkan sudah lebih kuat dari aku dan Yoongi.

Hm, ini semua juga karena kecemburuan Yoongi yang berlebihan. Dia membuatku lepas kendali, dan di sini aku jadi lebih mendominasi dibanding dia. Yoongi selalu lupa untuk mengontrol emosinya, dan kurasa itu akan membuatku dan dia berulang kali bertukar posisi di waktu yang tidak terduga.

Sekarang, aku akan menikmati waktuku di tubuh ini. Aku memandang Jimin, dia tertidur dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Aku mengelus kepalanya, dia terlihat semakin nyaman.

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh Jimin, aku merindukannya. Terakhir kali adalah ketika aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat kami masih kecil. Ya, aku melakukan itu setelah Kim- _ahjussi_ mengeluarkan Jimin dari kamar yang kukunci, Yoongi tahu, tapi mungkin Jimin tidak ingat. Dia memarahiku karena dia menganggap aku merusak kepolosan Jimin, tapi ketika aku menanyakan bahwa dia menyukainya atau tidak dia hanya terdiam. Tentu saja dia tetap menyukainya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryebin, gadis itu terlalu percaya diri, sepertinya? Dia membicarakan banyak hal soal rencana pernikahannya dengan Jimin, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau Jimin dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tahu Jimin tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah ayahnya. Dia terbiasa menurut semua perintah orang tuanya. Apa kali ini dia juga tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan mereka jika ayahnya memaksa? Kemudian menyakiti Yoongi dan aku sekaligus? Itu akan sangat _menakjubkan_.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah Jimin keluar dari rumah sakit, aku selalu menemaninya di kantor.

Oke, jangan katakan apapun pada Yoongi, aku mengambil alih tubuhnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu aku menggatikan Yoongi, dan aku masih ingin bersama Jimin. Dia akan memarahiku ketika dia kembali ke kesadarannya.

Dalam tiga hari aku menemani Jimin itu, dua hari itu kami diganggu oleh kehadiran Ryebin. Dia tiba-tiba saja mendatangi Jimin di ruangan kantor, bergelayut manja pada lengannya dan mengganggu Jimin yang bekerja. Aku ingin menarik gadis itu ke luar ruangan, tapi Jimin akan curiga, karena Yoongi tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu meski dia sangat kesal. Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang diam dalam kesal dan marahnya.

Ryebin akan selalu memanggil Jimin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, kurasa dia ingin menarik perhatian Jimin. Ryebin akan merengek pada Jimin bila permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Astaga, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara membunuh seseorang dengan aman rasanya. Jimin sendiri tidak dapat menolak gadis itu terang-terangan. Aku tahu, Jimin pria yang baik, dia tidak akan tega membiarkan gadis itu merasa sedih, lagipula aku yakin ayahnya telah menyuruhnya untuk bersikap sebagai seorang _gentleman_.

Menyebalkan.

Aku benci apa yang harus kulihat setiap hari, tapi aku takut Ryebin akan melakukan hal lebih jika aku tidak berada di ruangan Jimin. Aku sendiri terpaksa mengerjakan proyek perusahaan Yoongi dari laptop putih miliknya dan mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_ untuk diperiksa oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok atau langsung dikirim pada atasan Yoongi. Aku adalah dia, dan dia adalah aku. Tentu saja aku punya kemampuan membuat musik yang sama dengan dia. Jangan meragukan kemampuanku.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa warna hitam yang ada di ruangan kantor Jimin. Ruangan ini punya fasilitas yang memadai, ada satu sofa tunggal dan dua sofa panjang untuk tamu jika Jimin kedatangan tamu penting –Jimin meminta tambahan 1 buah sofa panjang. Meja kantor Jimin ada di seberang pintu masuk, membelakangi jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Di kanan ruangan, dibatasi dengan sekat kayu, ada konter marmer panjang dengan lemari di bagian bawahnya, ada mesin pembuat kopi dan teh, ada _microwave_ , ada _toaster_ dan beberapa bahan makanan sebagai persediaan jika Jimin lapar.

Tentu saja dengan seenaknya sendiri, Ryebin sering membuat teh atau kopi atau membuat _sandwich_ sederhana untuk Jimin. Dengan manjanya ia akan meminta perhatian dengan mengatakan dia belajar untuk memasak demi Jimin. Apa membuat _sandwich_ sesulit itu sampai perlu belajar?

Aku memperhatikan Ryebin yang berdiri di samping Jimin, memperhatikan setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukannya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan bibirnya mengalunkan pujian terus-menerus untuk Jimin.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Jimin semakin kesal dari waktu ke waktu, aku dapat melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. Oh, aku sangat tidak menikmati itu. Jimin kesal tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengusir Ryebin, ayahnya telah memberikan perintah dan Jimin tidak pernah membantah.

"Ah, Jimin- _oppa_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. Jam tiga sore aku punya janji dengan tutorku."

Dia tidak ingin tahu jadwalmu belajar, dasar.

Aku melirik ekspresi wajah Jimin, dan dia terlihat lega dan lebih bahagia. Jimin mengangguk dan Ryebin berlari kecil ke luar ruangan setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kiri Jimin. Jimin tampak terkejut, memegangi pipinya dan menatapku.

Aku mendecak kesal, aku bangkit dan mengambil _remote_ untuk mengunci pintu ruangan Jimin. Aku duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya.

"Hum, akhirnya pengganggu itu pergi juga. Bukankah kau senang, Jim?"

Jimin menghela napas, memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Hyung_. Bagaimanapun, dia itu putri kolega bisnis _appa_."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku tidak menyukai jawaban Jimin, seolah dia membela Ryebin. "Apa sekarang Jimin lebih memilih Ryebin daripada Yoongi, hm?"

Jimin memandangku bingung. "Tidak, bukan begitu, _Hyung_."

Aku menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu memberi alasan, aku pulang saja. Kau tidak menginginkan ciuman dariku lagipula."

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjing hitamku kemudian keluar dari ruangan Jimin secepat mungkin, membiarkan dia memanggil-manggil namaku dari tempat duduknya. Lihat saja, malam ini aku akan mengganti _password_ apartemen, biar dia tidak bisa masuk. Dia harus belajar untuk menjadi tegas dan berdiri sendiri, aku tahu dia merasa terganggu oleh Ryebin, tapi dia tidak berani karena semua perintah ayahnya.

Itu sangat memuakkan.

…::***::…

Aku mematikan laptop Yoongi, aku baru saja menerima _e-mail_ untuk memperbaiki beberapa bagian lagu proyek besar di perusahaan. Aku masih belum ingin datang ke kantor, Namjoon dan Hoseok akan menyadari perbedaanku dengan Yoongi. Jika Yoongi adalah sosok yang pendiam, bekerja keras, aku sedikit berbeda. Aku sedikit lebih banyak berbicara daripada Yoongi, jadi ketika mereka mengobrol pasti aku akan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan jika menyangkut orang lain. Aku hanya mengenal Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jin- _hyung_ sebagai teman Yoongi.

Ponsel Yoongi tiba-tiba berbunyi di atas meja. Aku segera mengambilnya, mungkin saja itu panggilan penting dari perusahaan Yoongi. Aku melihat nama Jimin di layar, dan aku mengangkatnya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Apa?"

" _Kau … di apartemen sekarang_?"

"Hm, ya. Kenapa?"

" _Aku ada di depan … kumohon buka … kau mengganti passwordnya_."

Oh. Aku tidak mendengar bunyi tombol _password_ yang ditekan? Apa karena aku sibuk dengan proyek milik Yoongi?

"Hm, ya."

Aku mematikan panggilan Jimin dan memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana sebelum membuka pintu untuknya. Mungkin dia akan meminta maaf untuk siang tadi, ya, sebaiknya dia meminta maaf pada kami.

Jimin terlihat berantakan, kemejanya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Kau tampak lusuh. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Oh, ehm, ada sedikit masalah, _Hyung_."

Aku mengendikkan bahu dan menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di sofa sedang aku membuatkan minuman. Aku membawa secangkir teh melati untuknya dan duduk di sofa samping.

"Jadi, dengan tujuan apa kau kemari?"

"Soal tadi siang, maaf, _Hyung_. Aku –aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela siapapun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memihak siapapun."

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengaku kalau kau juga tidak menyukai keberadaan perempuan itu? Kau tidak sependapat denganku?"

Jimin tampak bingung dan panik.

Yah, kurasa itu wajar, mengingat sifatku yang lebih agresif dibandingkan Yoongi yang pendiam.

"Bu –bukan begitu, astaga, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berdiri di depan Jimin. "Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Jim?"

Jimin memandangku bingung. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau mengatakan aku berhak cemburu karena aku kekasihmu. Kau kemudian tanpa merasa bersalah mengobrol dengan santai, kau menerima keberadaannya di ruang kantormu. Apa menurutmu itu adil bagiku?!"

Jimin juga ikut berdiri. Mengingat dia orang yang mudah terpancing emosinya, kurasa dia akan ikut marah juga.

" _Hyung_! Aku memang tidak melarangmu untuk cemburu! Tapi dia orang yang penting, dia–"

"Ya, dia penting! Aku tidak! Terus saja kau seperti itu."

Jimin mendecak kesal. " _Hyung_ aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak penting bagiku, kau sangat penting, kau spesial bagiku, _Hyung_."

"Kalau begitu batalkan perjodohan kalian!"

"Kau ini kenapa, _Hyung_?!"

Sepertinya dia merasakan perbedaan antara Yoongi dan aku, dia tampak bingung dengan sikapku.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Park Jimin! Batalkan perjodohanmu dengan Ryebin!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia kembali duduk di sofa sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kiri.

"Aku –aku tidak bisa …"

"Lihat. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku tapi kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohan kalian. Aku tahu, aku laki-laki, tidak mungkin mengalahkan seorang perempuan cantik seperti Ryebin. Maaf, Jim."

Wajahnya panik, dia mendongak dan memandangku dengan wajahnya yang kelelahan. "Tidak, _Hyung_ , tidak seperti itu maksudku. Kau –kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau _appa_ sudah memerintahkan sesuatu hal, dia tidak akan terima jika ada orang yang menggagalkan rencananya."

"Bukankah itu hanya alasan karena kau takut, Jim? Kau takut untuk melawan _appa_. Meski itu artinya kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu? Kau takut untuk kehilangan fasilitas dari _appa_. Selama ini kau selalu dimanja."

Biarkan saja. Aku membuka semua rahasia Jimin yang disimpan Yoongi selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu Yoongi tidak akan mengatakannya karena dia takut Jimin terluka dan menjadi pesimis. Tapi aku, aku adalah Suga, pria berhati dingin yang tidak punya rasa kasihan. Pria yang egois demi hal yang ia inginkan, aku berbeda dari Yoongi.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa _appa_ selalu memanjakanmu diam-diam, dia mendongkrak semua nilaimu yang merah di rapor sekolah, _appa_ adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, semua guru tahu itu dan mereka memberimu kemudahan. Kau tidak perlu mencari kebahagiaan, semua itu sudah ada padamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Jim. Aku yang telah menyukaimu sejak tahun terakhirku di SMP. Kau tidak akan pernah terbayang, 'kan? Seorang pria yang bodoh, jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya sendiri!"

Aku berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah, aku membentak Jimin, mengutarakan banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah dikatakan oleh Yoongi. Dia selalu tenang dan tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain meskipun dia sendiri tersakiti.

Oleh karena itu Suga hadir, aku ada karena dia yang tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri tapi ada sebuah keinginan. Aku lahir karena Yoongi yang takut untuk menghadapi kesedihannya, aku hadir untuk membuat dia menjadi lebih kuat.

Meski pada akhirnya akulah yang membuatnya rusak.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** YEY UTS telah selesai :'D. Saya kembali dengan chapter 9. Jadi, maaf karena chapter kali ini, ya saya tahu, mbosenin banget. Yha saya tau :( saya lagi WB padahal saya lagi semangat-semangatnya nulis :(( gataw ah kzl.

 **Thanks to:** MingyuAin, jimyoungi8895, famekillahz, listiawaty1, Guest, 7D, minyoonlovers, RenRenay, XiayuweLiu

 **Makasih banyak buat semua readers, followers, fav, dan silent readers ^^ semoga ficnya tetap dinikmati.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di chapter depan~**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 ; Because I'm serious.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan Suga.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini –atau minggu? Sudah berapa lama dia mengambil alih kesadaranku? Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab ketika aku memanggilnya.

Tapi, yang menjadi masalah, apa yang dia lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan selama seminggu ini. Inilah yang tidak kusukai, Suga memiliki memoriku tapi aku tidak memiliki memorinya.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan ruangan kantor Jimin, aku memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Jadi ketika aku mengintip, mendapati Jimin sedang tertawa bahagia dengan Ryebin aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ini salahku sendiri. Hatiku sakit. Mereka tertawa dengan lepas, seolah menertawakan aku.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku dapat melihat senyuman Jimin yang indah yang biasa hanya ditujukan kepadaku. Apa dia lebih menyukai Ryebin sekarang?

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, berdeham sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Jimin tampak terkejut, kemudian berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dia menarikku ke luar ruangan dan berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa ke sini, _Hyung_? Apa kau ada urusan?"

"Uh, ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Jimin tampak gelisah, matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

Oh. Apa dia ingin aku pergi?

"Apa aku menganggu, Jim?"

"Ah, bu –bukan begitu, _Hyung_ … Aku juga perlu berbicara padamu, tentang apa yang kau katakan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Jimin tampak bingung. "Uh, ya, tentang … ya, kau tahu, _Hyung_."

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

"Kau … tidak ingat?"

Ah, sial. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku tidak mungkin membongkar keberadaan Suga pada Jimin, dia akan menganggapku orang gila kemudian dia akan menjauhiku.

"Hn. Aku lupa, tentang apa, aku tidak tahu mana yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya.

"Uh, bagaimana kalau besok siang kita bertemu? Kita akan berbicara privat."

"Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja? Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita lebih cepat kalau memungkinkan."

Jimin tampak gugup, dia menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Jim?"

"A –aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_ …"

Aku memandang wajahnya dalam diam. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Ryebin? Meski jauh dalam hati aku berharap, bahwa itu hanya sebuah urusan bisnis yang harus dia selesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Aku –aku sibuk, _Hyung_."

"Sibuk apa, Jim? Katakan padaku."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang gugup, dia tampak merasa bersalah.

"Ah, maksudmu, kau sibuk karena akan makan malam dengan Ryebin?"

Jimin memandangku dengan mata membulat. Kurasa dia terkejut karena aku menebak dengan benar.

"Hmm, jadi benar. Baiklah."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa, kita bertemu di jam makan siang saja besok. Aku akan mengunjungimu di kantor."

"Ja – _Hyung_! Kumohon, jangan pergi, dengarkan aku dulu."

Jimin menahan tanganku dan aku tidak ingin berbalik menghadap dia karena aku yakin aku akan langsung memaafkan dia dengan hanya melihat wajah memelasnya. Selalu seperti itu, aku tidak pernah bisa menolak wajahnya yang memohon dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Tidak, Jim. Tolong lepaskan tanganku, aku harus pulang. Ada pekerjaan baru yang menunggu di studio."

"Aku tahu kau –kau marah, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya, kumohon …"

Aku menoleh sedikit, melirik Jimin kemudian menggeleng dan menghempaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hm, besok kita bicara. Selamat bersenang-senang, semoga makan malammu menyenangkan. Permisi."

Aku langsung berlari begitu selesai berbicara, aku tidak melirik wajahnya lagi. Aku yakin bahwa pertahananku akan langsung rubuh begitu Jimin memberikan wajah memohonnya padaku. Aku juga butuh waktu, aku tahu cemburu ini dapat membuat Suga lepas kendali lagi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa cemburu, Suga bisa mengambil alih kesadaranku sepenuhnya suatu saat.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membujuk Yoongi- _hyung_?

Aku tahu, aku telah mengecewakannya berulang kali. Aku telah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihku, tapi aku selalu menawarkan keramahan untuk seorang gadis yang tidak akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah _appa_.

Soal apa yang dikatakan Yoongi- _hyung_ itu … aku masih terus mengingatnya. Sikap Yoongi- _hyung_ beberapa hari itu sangat aneh, sangat berbeda. Dia tampak menjadi seseorang yang lebih ekspresif dan agresif, sedang Yoongi- _hyung_ yang biasa akan tampak lebih tenang dalam segala keadaan. Dia berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah, dia tampak seperti telah memendam semua hal itu bertahun-tahun.

Apa benar Yoongi- _hyung_ dan aku bukan saudara kandung? Yoongi- _hyung_ meneriakkannya. Aku harus memastikannya. Bisa jadi Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak sadar mengucapkannya kemudian dia berpura-pura lupa? Itu tidak dapat dibiarkan, aku harus membongkar semua rahasia yang Yoongi- _hyung_ simpan.

Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu menyimpan rahasianya sendirian. Aku tidak pernah tahu banyak soal kehidupan Yoongi- _hyung_ saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah. Dia tidak pernah bercerita, dan hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Apa dia punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku?

"Jimin- _oppa_? Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh begitu Ryebin memanggil namaku. Dia berdiri, mengintip dari balik pintu kayu ruangan kerjaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Dia menggeleng kecil. " _Oppa_ , ayo temani aku belanja siang ini!"

"Uh, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam besok saja?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa dia sangat manja? Aku sudah lelah menghadapi sikap manjanya. Aku tahu, mungkin karena dia masih muda, dia jauh dibawahku 4 tahun. Tapi ini sangat melelahkan, daripada aku menemaninya belanja, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku pergi bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami.

"Kenapa, _Oppa_? Aku ingin hari ini!"

"Uhm, aku sibuk, Ryebin- _ssi_ , ada urusan mendadak yang harus kutangani hari ini juga."

"Humh. Ya sudah, tapi besok _Oppa_ harus menemaniku pergi belanja juga sebelum makan malam."

Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya aku bisa meluruskan masalahku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ dulu. Suasana hatiku sekarang sedang kacau.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan."

Ryebin mengecup pipiku singkat kemudian berlari ke luar ruangan kerjaku.

Astaga. Dia terlalu nekat. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ jika dia tahu Ryebin mengecup pipiku? Apa dia akan membunuh Ryebin? Atau malah aku yang dibunuh?

Aku tidak mau memikirkan reaksinya.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku baru saja selesai mencuci alat-alat makanku setelah makan malam dan bel apartemenku ditekan dengan terburu-buru. Aku mendecak kesal, mengeringkan tanganku pada sebuah serbet putih kemudian aku berlari kecil ke depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapapun yang berkunjung.

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku, tubuhnya basah.

Oh, di luar hujan? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Jim? Kenapa kau di sini? Masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Jimin mengangguk, tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya sedikit biru. Hari-hari ini memang tidak terlalu dingin, tapi malam hari suhu di luar turun lumayan banyak. Aku segera berlari mengambil handuk yang kusimpan di lemari kamarku.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya setelah menyuguhkan secangkir teh melati hangat. Dia duduk di lantai depan sofa, aku berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak jadi makan malam dengan Ryebin?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, _Hyung_."

Tanganku berhenti bergerak mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk.

Aku menggumam. "Kau tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan acara makan malammu, kau tahu? Kita sudah berjanji untuk bertemu besok siang."

Aku mendongak untuk menatap Jimin yang tak membalas ucapanku. Dia memandangku dengan serius.

Oh, jadi, ini adalah sebuah pembicaraan yang serius. Baiklah.

Aku memindah posisiku, sekarang aku duduk bersila di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Soal tadi siang, _Hyung_ … maafkan aku."

"Ya, sudah kumaafkan. Ada lagi?"

Jimin memandangku dengan alis menukik tajam. Seolah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

"Jangan berbohong, _Hyung_. Aku dapat melihat kebohongan di wajahmu. Kau sama sekali belum memaafkanku."

Aku menghela napas. "Ya, kau tahu itu. Kau tahu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak dapat kumaafkan dengan cepat. Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Hentikan permintaan maafmu, aku muak."

Jimin menunduk karena ucapanku, dia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku –aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang kekasih, aku benar-benar jujur, ini adalah ungkapan hatiku."

Jimin mendongak dan memandang mataku, tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Tapi aku, di sini posisiku masih lemah. Aku tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun untukmu, aku tidak dapat memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku tidak bisa melawan _appa_ , _Hyung_ sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana absolutnya _appa_ ketika memberikan sebuah perintah. Aku tidak pernah berani melanggarnya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tampak sedih. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya soal apa yang kukatakan kepadamu."

"O –oh … soal itu. Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Apa minggu kemarin kau sedang tidak sehat? Kau meneriakkan hal-hal gila yang paling pernah kudengar."

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

Suga sialan.

"Kau … mengatakan bahwa kita, kita adalah saudara angkat. Bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada adik angkatmu sendiri, bahwa _appa_ mendongkrak semua nilai merahku di rapor. Apa … itu benar? Apa semua itu benar?"

Sekali lagi kutekankan, Suga sialan.

"Aku … mengatakan semua itu?"

Aku tidak perduli jika Jimin menganggapku aneh. Sekarang hal yang paling penting adalah mencari sebuah alasan agar Jimin percaya itu bukanlah sebuah kenyataan, bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi gila miliknya saja.

"Apa kau yakin, Jim? Bahwa yang kau ingat itu bukan sebuah mimpi? Mimpi gila milikmu."

Jimin menggeleng mantap. "Tolong, _Hyung_. Jangan berdalih, aku tahu benar apa yang aku lakukan saat itu. Aku sangat mengingat ucapanmu sebelum kau berlari pergi."

Aku menatap Jimin dalam diam, lama. Jawaban seperti apa yang harus kuberikan untuk pertanyaan itu? Apa _appa_ akan membunuhku jika aku menjawab sebuah kebenaran?

"Apa benar, bahwa kita bukanlah saudara kandung, _Hyung_?"

Aku menghela napas. "Apa kau menginginkan sebuah kebohongan, atau sebuah kebenaran?"

"Aku ingin kebenaran, _Hyung_. Jangan lagi menyimpan seluruh rahasiamu dariku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan orang yang kucintai. Semenjak kita duduk di bangku sekolah _Hyung_ tidak pernah bercerita tentang keseharian _Hyung_ di sekolah."

"Tapi kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Jim."

Ya, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melindungi rahasiaku –setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _Hyung_?"

"Sebelum kau mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, aku ingin kau membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Jung Ryebin."

Dia menatapku tak percaya. " _Hyung_! Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau boleh pergi dari sini. Tinggalkan aku dan jangan harap kau mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu."

"Tapi –tapi, tidak bisa! Aku harus mengetahuinya."

Aku mendecak kesal. Ini bahaya, jika aku terbawa emosi Suga bisa mengambil alih kesadaranku.

"Tidak, Jimin! Lepaskan Ryebin atau aku. Pilih salah satu, membangkang kepada perintah _appa_ atau tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, jangan membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilewati oleh orang lain. Perhatikan perasaan orang lain."

Dia tidak dapat menjawab. Bibirnya membuka beberapa kali namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memilih, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Jangan temui aku sampai kau menentukan pilihanmu."

Aku berdiri, namun Jimin menahan tanganku.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ , kumohon, kita perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sekarang."

Aku terdiam menatap Jimin. "Tidak. Masalah ini bukan masalahku. Hanya kau yang memiliki masalah dengan ini. Sekarang, silakan pulang karena aku mau istirahat. Gunakan saja payung hitam yang ada di dekat pintu. Selamat malam."

Aku menghempaskan tangan Jimin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Aku serius, Jimin harus tahu bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Kalau tidak tidak ingin aku pergi, dia yang harus memperjuangkan aku.

Aku lelah.

.

.

.

Siang ini Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon memintaku untuk bertemu. Jadi sekarang aku sedang menunggu mereka di sebuah kafe yang sepi karena sekarang belum masuk jam makan siang.

Semalam, aku tidak tahu kapan Jimin pulang. Pagi tadi, aku hanya menemukan secarik kertas persegi warna putih ditempel dengan magnet hiasan di pintu lemari pendingin mungilku. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali untuk menemuiku. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan kapan dia akan kembali.

Entahlah.

Apa aku masih harus percaya dengan semua ucapannya? Ia tidak pernah membantah semua perintah _appa_ , dan obrolan kami seputar apa yang kukatakan itu belum selesai. Suga tidak mau muncul dan membalas panggilanku sama sekali, aku tahu dia tidak mau kuceramahi maka dari itu dia lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Ini sudah biasa, Suga memang sosok yang malas bertanggung jawab, aku mengenalnya dengan baik meski aku tak memiliki memorinya.

Tak berapa lama, aku menyadari dua pasang sepatu _sneakers_ dengan bahan kain berdiri di hadapanku. Aku mendongak dan menatap orang-orang yang telah kutunggu sejak tadi.

"Kalian mengajakku bertemu tapi kalian telat sendiri."

Aku memandang mereka dari atas sampai bawah, mereka hanya mengusap tengkuk.

Oh.

Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa mereka sampai telat. Pakaian mereka kusut dan terlihat garis lipatan abstrak, rambut mereka juga masih sedikit berantakan, dan tentu saja kedua pipi mereka yang merah dan bibir yang membengkak.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan sebelum pertemuan ini, hm? 'Rutinitas' menjaga keharmonisan hubungan?"

Menggoda Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ adalah salah satu kegiatan kesukaanku. Mereka merona parah dan berdeham dengan canggung sebelum menempati kedua sofa di hadapanku.

"Maafkan kami, Yoon."

Jin- _hyung_ berucap malu-malu dengan kedua pipi yang semakin merah, sedang Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya sambil berdeham. Aku hanya tersenyum, mereka punya hubungan yang harmonis dan aku iri akan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Pesanlah minuman dulu, setelah itu kita berbicara."

Mereka mengangguk dan aku menunggu mereka memesan minum di kasir sambil menyeruput _frappucino_ dengan krim kocok milikku.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ini perihal pernikahan kalian?"

Aku langsung bertanya begitu mereka kembali dengan dua gelas kopi susu dingin di tangan.

"Bukan itu, aku ingin bertanya soal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau tahu, 'kan, maksudku?"

Jin- _hyung_ tampak gugup, dia menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Uh, ya, aku tahu. Soal Suga, 'kan? Ya, sekarang dia lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Ah, apa dia membuat masalah dengan kalian?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Kami hanya khawatir. Jin- _hyung_ terus menerus berpikiran negatif soal munculnya Suga.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kurasa dia membuat masalah, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Jimin."

Mereka berdua tampak serius, meletakkan gelas minuman mereka di atas meja.

"Apa dia menghilang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak lagi keluar sejak aku kembali, mungkin sejak … dua hari yang lalu? Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba saja tersadar di atas tempat tidurku, hampir dua minggu setelah Jimin keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Apa … yang dia lakukan?"

Aku memandang mata Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon bergantian sebelum menghela napas. "Dia memberi tahu Jimin, semua rahasiaku sejak dulu, _Hyung_. Kau tahu, maksudku?"

Jin- _hyung_ menggeleng ragu. "Kurasa aku tahu, tapi … apa benar?"

"Ini rahasia soal hubungan darah kami berdua. Suga memberi tahu Jimin, bahkan soal rahasia terbesarku. Dia meneriakkan semuanya di wajah Jimin. Aku … tidak tahu bagaimana jika sampai _appa_ tahu."

"Apa kalian sudah berbicara berdua?"

Namjoon menimpali. Kurasa dia adalah pihak yang cocok untuk diajak berdiskusi tentang masalah seperti ini, dia dapat berpikir jernih dalam keadaan buruk. Bahkan Jin- _hyung_ sendiri saja terlihat panik.

"Sudah. Tapi bukan artinya masalah itu selesai begitu saja."

"Kenapa? Kau harus menyelesaikannya, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk pada Namjoon, menyesap _frappucino_ -ku sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut. "Aku tahu. Aku akan, secepatnya. Tapi aku ingin dia memilih."

"Apa maksudmu? Memilih apa, Yoong?"

Aku menghela napas dan menatap Jin- _hyung_ serius. "Dia harus tahu bahwa aku serius. Jika dia ingin mendapatkanku, dia harus membatalkan pernikahannya. Kau tahu sendiri, _Hyung_ , aku telah mencintainya sejak dia masih kecil."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi, apa yang dia katakan tentang syaratmu itu?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kepadaku, dan itu karena dia tidak bisa melawan ayahnya. Aku marah. Aku tidak ingin merasa sakit terus, mungkin dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku tidak mau dia bersikap sesukanya dan menyakiti kami –aku dan Suga– . Aku menyuruhnya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Ryebin dahulu sebelum aku memberi tahu apa benar aku dan dia memang bukan saudara kandung."

Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ saling berpandangan. Kurasa mereka bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus mereka berikan untukku.

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu, ini masalah yang berat. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sekarang, nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua." Aku mulai berdiri, menggenggam gelas _frappucino_ -ku yang masih terisi setengah. "Aku janji akan hadir di pernikahan kalian. Tidak perlu berpikir apa-apa tentang aku dan masalah ini, aku tahu kalian khawatir tapi tenang saja. Sampai jumpa."

"Yoongi."

Aku menoleh lagi. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Aku –maaf … aku –aku tidak dapat membantumu."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ini masalahku, aku harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Kalian cukup fokus pada persiapan pernikahan kalian."

Setelah itu aku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

Aku terkejut. Pundakku ditepuk ketika aku sedang memejamkan mataku. Aku duduk di bangku taman untuk menikmati hari yang berawan ini. Mungkin nanti sore akan turun hujan, aku lihat awan hitam mulai mengarah kemari.

Aku menoleh ke samping, seseorang duduk di sampingku tanpa ijin.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, berdeham sedikit dan mencoba mengingat, apa aku pernah mengenal sosok pria yang duduk di sampingku.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak tahu aku, Min Yoongi, tapi aku tahu kau."

Pria ini mengetahui namaku, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Apa dia punya niat jahat? Aku bahkan tidak punya harta untuk diambil, mungkin hanya sebuah ponsel dan uang dalam tabunganku, tapi aku tidak mengenakan pakaian berlebih yang mengundang para penjahat. Aku yakin itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku tidak berniat buruk."

Aku berdeham. Dia seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Jadi kau siapa? Dan mau apa?"

Pria itu menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya pada danau kecil di hadapan kami. Matanya memandang dengan teduh air yang bergerak pelan.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu. Ayah kandungmu."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Aku sudah lama tidak pernah memikirkan soal keluarga lamaku, itu memori yang menyimpan banyak luka di dalamnya. Kemudian pria ini datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal ayah kandungku. Bahkan otakku seakan telah lupa bahwa aku memiliki dua orang tua.

"Aku mencarimu sejak lama. Aku tak mengira kau akan ada di panti asuhan di kota besar ini. Kukira kau masih berada di Daegu."

Ah, Daegu. Kota kelahiranku. Aku merindukannya. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung, mungkin ada banyak hal-hal yang telah kulewatkan bertahun-tahun.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut pasti."

Dia tersenyum padaku, aku hanya memandangnya datar.

"Namaku Zhou Mi, salam kenal, Yoongi."

Aku mengangguk, menyambut tangannya yang berniat menjabat tanganku.

"Jadi kau siapa? Kenapa kau kenal ayahku?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku penerus Perusahaan Zho. Perusahaan kami telah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahmu sejak lama."

Hari ini aku belajar hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui. Ayahku, adalah seorang yang kaya, seorang pemilik perusahaan besar –karena aku tahu Perusahaan Zho adalah perusahaan yang besar.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu sejak aku masih kecil. Aku sering ikut ayahku dalam makan malam bisnis."

Aku hanya memandang rerumputan di depanku dengan kosong dan mengangguk. "Seperti apa … ayahku?"

Ada rasa aneh pada lidahku. Aku tidak pernah mengucap kata 'ayahku'. Ini asing bagiku.

"Ayahmu? Dia orang yang hebat dan berwibawa. Orang hebat yang selalu berhasil memimpin perusahaannya. Dia orang yang baik."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Apa dia ... punya keluarga?"

Aku tak mendengar Zhou Mi menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi aku menoleh dan mendapati Zhou Mi tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja."

"Yakin?"

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku sakit hati? Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin. Dia punya sebuah keluarga yang sangat dia sayangi. Seorang istri yang terpaut tidak jauh dengan dia usianya, dan seorang putra. Ayahmu dan adiknya bermusuhan karena harta warisan dari ayah mereka. Ayahmu tak ingin membuatnya menjadi sebuah masalah, namun adiknya terlanjut serakah dan ingin mengambil semua warisan dari ayah mereka. Tak lama, adik ayahmu mendapatkan semua warisan itu, ayahmu masih memiliki satu perusahaan cabang yang diwariskan ayahnya ketika belum pensiun."

"Humm. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mendatangiku sekarang?"

Zhou Mi tertawa. "Sudah kukatakan, aku mencarimu sejak lama. Aku baru menemukanmu di Seoul setelah mencari bertahun-tahun."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu?"

Aku terdiam, memandang dia dengan wajah datar. "Kau tidak perlu bercanda. Lagipula statusku bukan anak sah dari ayah kandungku, aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Siapa kau?"

"Hmm, kau terlalu banyak berpikir, ya? Itu membuatmu semakin manis di mataku. Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, kukatakan lebih jelas, aku mengenal ayahmu dan kakakmu."

"Kakak, ya?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk. "Kau dan kakakmu hanya terpaut satu tahun. Sekarang dia sedang belajar untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga kalian."

"'Kalian'? Tidak, tidak, kau tidak dapat memasukkanku ke dalam keluarga mereka. Mereka berhak hidup sendiri, begitupun aku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu siapa keluargamu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Zhou Mi- _ssi_ , kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa? Kenapa aku mencarimu?"

"Ya. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu aku?"

"Ayahku orang yang dekat dengan ayahmu. Maka aku pun tahu rahasia keluargamu. Rumor ayahmu berselingkuh telah terdengar sejak sebulan sebelum pernikahannya. Ah, maaf mengatakan ini, aku tidak ingin kau berpikir negatif tentang dirimu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menerimanya."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tahu kakak dan ayahmu? Kurasa, dalam dua-puluh-lima tahun hidupmu, kau pernah paling tidak satu kali melihat ayahmu. Dia orang terkenal, kakakmu juga. Dia pernah kerja sebagai seorang model majalah."

Aku terdiam. Apa aku ingin tahu keluargaku? Apa aku ingin tahu siapa bajingan yang bisa kesebut dengan 'ayah'? Siapa lelaki yang tak tahu apa-apa yang kupanggil ' _hyung_ '? Apa aku tidak ingin tahu?

"Tenang saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Aku memandang Zhou Mi, dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil. "Ini kartu namaku, hubungi nomor yang ada di sini kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Aku mengambilnya, membacanya sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Yoongi- _ssi_. Selamat sore."

Mataku memandang sosoknya yang melangkah semakin jauh. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Haloo! Maafkan saya yang UP telat banget . Jadi ada kejadian bahwa laptop saya ga bisa dipake berminggu-minggu, jadi saya gabisa ngetik :'( Plus saya rombak ulang chapter ini yang udah sampe 1000 kata lebih tinggal mungkin 300-an dan saya ngulang lagi. Saya baru sempet pegang laptop, ngetik RUMOR dan abis tu ternyata ga bisa dipake lagi :(( jadi, tolong mohon maafkan saya. reviewya akan saya balas setelah ini XD maafkan saya.

 **Thanks to:** MingyuAin, listiawaty1, famekillahz, XiayuweLiu, qwertyxing, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Little Devil 94, RenRenay, guest, YoongiMint, Vi-kun, guest(2), qui23, peachpetals, chimpark22

 **Terima kasih juga untuk semua review, fav, follow, dan silent readers.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **1** **; Please, look this way.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Malam ini Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ mengadakan pesta perkawinan mereka. Aku diundang dan aku sudah berjanji untuk datang. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengajak Jimin untuk datang, tapi aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia pria yang egois dan aku membecinya karena itu.

Sejak terakhir Jimin kuusir dari apartemenku, dia selalu mengirimiku pesan dan mencoba meneleponku. Aku sendiri selalu tidak menanggapi semua pesan dan panggilan darinya. Aku muak, dan aku sedang banyak pikiran. Aku butuh oksigen untuk bernapas bebas, tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan diijinkan mengambil liburan. Namjoon akan mengambil cuti 2 minggu untuk bulan madunya dengan Jin- _hyung_. Itu artinya aku akan mengurus semua pekerjaan Namjoon dan aku yakin aku akan kehabisan waktu bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menyantap makan siang.

Sekarang aku sedang makan siang di kafeteria agensiku. Pekerjaan mulai menumpuk dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Aku cukup terkejut karena ada yang berteriak. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua pria di pintu masuk kafeteria.

Itu Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Mereka berlari menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Halo, apa kabar, _Hyung_?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik. Kalian sendiri?"

"Kami baik! Sangat baik. Kami mendapat banyak pekerjaan dari acara musik dan wawancara radio. Ini semua berkat komposisi musik Yoongi- _hyung_!"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini semua berkat kerja keras kalian sendiri. Kalian sudah berusaha keras."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalian sudah makan siang?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Kami berdua kemari karena ingin mencari Yoongi- _hyung_. Kata Namjoon- _hyung_ , _Hyung_ baru sempat makan siang, jadi kami kemari."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Kenapa mencariku? Ada komposisi musik yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak, tenang saja, _Hyung_. Komposisi musik terbarumu sangat bagus! Kami tidak sabar membuat liriknya."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Ada seorang teman Tae- _hyung_ yang ingin dia perkenalkan kepadamu, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Uh, katanya dia butuh komposisi musikmu. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu di pesta pernikahan Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_ nanti malam."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak masalah."

Mereka berdua berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami lanjut latihan dulu, _Hyung_ , Selamat bekerja!"

...::***::...

Aku benci pakaian macam ini.

Pakaian yang terlalu menghabiskan waktu untuk dipakai dan membatasi ruang gerakku. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin panjang. Kemeja putih ditambah celana kain hitam, dibalut jas hitam pekat yang tak kukancing dan dasi satin hitam.

Aku menghela napas dan mengambil ponselku dan kotak hadiah berpita merah di atas meja. Malam ini Hoseok menjemputku, mengajakku pergi bersama ke pesta perkawinan Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_. Aku mengunci apartemenku dan turun ke _lobby_ , Hoseok telah menunggu di salah satu sofa dalam balutan jas hitam dengan aksen emas di kerahnya. Rambutnya dinaikkan ke atas, aku dapat melihat jelas dahinya -dan kuakui dia sangat tampan dengan rambut oranye itu.

"Sudah siap?"

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Aku mendongak dan memandang Hoseok, tapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kiriku, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan pipiku. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Perlahan aku menarik tangan Hoseok untuk melepaskan wajahku. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Sudah, kita berangkat sekarang, nanti terlambat."

Aku berucap sambil memandang wajahnya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada lantai _lobby_ apartemen. Aku tidak mau memandang wajahnya yang terluka. Kurasa dia tersinggung karena aku melepaskan begitu saja tangannya dari wajahku.

"Ya. Kau benar. Ayo, _Hyung_ , mobilku terparkir di depan."

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat pesta tidak memakan waktu lama.

Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ mengambil tema _garden party,_ jadi sekarang aku dan Hoseok berada di sebuah taman di hotel bintang 5. Taman itu telah dihias dengan lampu-lampu gantung bundar. Mawar putih dan salem telah dirangkai menghiasi sudut-sudut taman. Di sebelah kanan paling ujung ada meja panjang berlapis kain putih dengan berbagai macam hidangan dan minuman.

Pesta sudah lumayan ramai, Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon sedang menerima tamu. Hoseok sedang bertemu temannya dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil _wine_ sebelum bertemu Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon, mereka masih dikelilingi banyak orang. Malam ini aku tidak mengendarai mobil, jadi aku bisa bebas meminum alkohol sepuasku. Mungkin aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak -meski _hangover_ akan jadi konsekuensi berat bagiku.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Aku baru meneguk sekali _wine_ dalam genggamanku ketika Taehyung meneriakkan namaku. Aku hampir saja tersedak! Suaranya benar-benar kencang dan hampir mengalahkan ratusan orang yang hadir.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari kecil ke arahku ketika aku membalikkan tubuh. Mereka dalam balutan jas hitam dan dasi pita warna hitam pula.

"Selamat malam kepada kalian berdua."

"Selamat malam juga, _Hyung_. Kau sendirian saja?"

Aku melirik Hoseok yang sibuk tertawa dengan teman koreografernya. "Tidak, aku berangkat bersama Hoseok." Aku berucap sambil menunjuk Hoseok dengan daguku.

"Oh, kau masih sering bertemu dengannya, _Hyung_?"

"Hm? Tidak juga. Dia selalu ada jika aku sedang _recording_ bersama artis lain atau _recording_ -ku sendiri. Entahlah, kupikir dia banyak waktu luang?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Ah, _Hyung_ , temanku sudah datang! Aku akan membawanya kemari. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya."

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu Taehyung yang berlari ke arah pintu masuk taman tadi, tak lama ia kembali dengan seorang pria yang sangat tinggi. Oh, aku tahu siapa dia. Dia _idol_ dari agensi lain, aku pernah melihatnya kolaborasi dengan Taehyung di acara musik.

" _Hyung_ , ini temanku, namanya Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman lebar. "Salam kenal, Park Chanyeol."

"Min Yoongi, salam kenal juga, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Jungkook mengapit lengan Taehyung, "Kami pergi dulu, _Hyung_ , kami harus menemui Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_."

Aku mengangguk dan memandang mereka berdua yang berlari menghampiri Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_.

"Kau ... ada waktu?"

Aku menoleh begitu teman Taehyung kembali berbicara. Aku mengangguk kami kemudian pergi ke ujung taman untuk duduk di bangku coklat.

"Jadi, Taehyung sudah berbicara kepadamu?"

"Ya, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Dia tertawa. "Panggil saja _'Hyung'_."

"Baik, Chanyeol- _hyung_. Taehyung sudah mengatakannya."

Dia mengangguk kecil kemudian memandang tamu-tamu yang datang sekilas. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sebenarnya."

"Ah, kata Taehyung kau membutuhkan komposisi musikku?"

Chanyeol- _hyung_ mengangguk. "Ya. Tahun ini aku baru saja berhenti dari agensi. _Appa_ -ku mewarisi perusahaannya untukku dan berhubung kontrakku telah selesai juga, maka aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku sangat menyukai komposisi lagu-lagu milik Taehyung dan Jungkook, maka aku meminta mereka mengenalkanku pada komposer mereka. Aku membutuhkannya dalam iklan terbaru perusahaanku. Apa kau bersedia, Yoongi?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus membuatnya dengan cepat, hari-hari ini aku sibuk dan sebentar lagi Namjoon akan cuti dua minggu jadi aku menanggung pekerjaannya juga. Apa kau membutuhkannya dengan cepat? Kalau ya, lebih baik kau meminta komposer lain, _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku butuh itu bulan depan, apa bisa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa tapi kau harus berbicara dengan pimpinan agensiku terlebih dahulu."

"Tenang saja, itu sudah kulakukan sebelum berbicara dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bayaran untukmu juga telah kusediakan, jangan khawatir. Kalau kurang kau bisa katakan padaku."

"Uh, aku tidak tahu? Apa aku bahkan pantas mendapat bayaran tinggi?"

Chanyeol- _hyung_ tertawa keras. "Astaga, kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya komposisi musikmu, Yoon! Banyak teman _idol_ di agensi lamaku yang sangat ingin dibuatkan musik olehmu. Kau harus tahu bahwa kau seorang jenius di bidang komposisi musik."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Itu ... sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dari orang lain selain sahabatku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Ah, apakah bayaran enam juta won cukup?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku hampir saja tersedak, serius! Apa orang ini gila? 6 juta won untuk satu komposisi musikku? "Kau serius, _Hyung_?"

"Oh? Apa itu nominal yang terlalu rendah?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, tanganku mengibas di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak! Itu lebih dari cukup. Itu terlalu tinggi justru, tapi aku menghargai itu. Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi tidak hanya itu yang kuminta darimu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, aku tidak mengerti. Sedang Chanyeol- _hyung_ kemudian sibuk memandang kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak.

"Aku tahu ini aneh untuk seseorang yang baru saja bertemu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku pura-pura."

Hah?

Apa katanya?

Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kau tidak salah mendengar, Yoongi."

Aku menatap Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan datar. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maaf. Aku akan dijodohkan oleh _appa_ -ku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan calon tunanganku. Sedang _appa_ -ku sudah mengenal semua temanku, aku butuh bantuanmu. Hanya untuk satu pertemuan makan malam saja. Kumohon."

Aku mengusap tengkukku bingung. "Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_ ... kau tahu sendiri, itu akan tampak aneh. Lagipula kau bisa berbicara baik-baik jika memang tidak ingin dijodohkan? Lagipula kenapa kau memilihku?"

 _Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus membuat Jimin cemburu, Yoon?_

Sialan. Kenapa Suga muncul sekarang?

 _ **Kenapa kau muncul sekarang? Ke mana saja kau? Dasar pembuat masalah.**_

 _Sudahlah. Bukankah kau sendiri ingin mengatakan semuanya kepada Jimin? Aku hanya membantumu, Yoongiku sayang._

 _ **Sialan kau Suga.**_

"Benar tidak bisa? Kumohon, sekali saja! Aku akan membayar tiga juta won untuk bantuanmu ini. Aku adalah anak tunggal di keluargaku, _appa_ punya ekspetasi tinggi terhadapku, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menolak sebuah perjodohan tanpa alasan jelas. Lagipula, aku melihatmu sudah sejak lama, jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Kau dapat kubilang cukup manis untuk seorang pria, aku butuh itu."

Aku menggigit bibirku, aku memandang Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang sudah mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Dia tampak sangat kesulitan, di samping itu ada tawaran bayaran yang menggiurkan, dan kurasa apa yang dikatakan Suga ada benarnya. Aku ingin membuat Jimin cemburu dengan ini, tapi dia saja bahkan tidak akan tahu, bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya cemburu?

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu, sekali saja tapi. Aku tidak akan memberi bantuan lagi setelah itu untuk kehidupan pribadimu, _Hyung_. Alasan apa yang harus kita berikan setelah acara makan malammu itu?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Bantuan darimu saja sudah cukup untukku. Keputusanku menerima perjodohanku akan kulakukan nanti juga. Jika yang mereka tahu aku punya kekasih, mereka akan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir."

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah masam. Aku terpaksa. Setidaknya, hei, lihat, aku mendapat 9 juta won untuk itu.

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku berhutang kepadamu!"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Ini kartu namaku, ada nomor ponsel dan _e-mail_ -ku di situ, hubungi aku kapan saja, _Hyung_. Aku akan menemui Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon dulu. Selamat malam dan permisi."

"Selamat malam juga."

Aku kemudian berdiri, membawa kotak putih dengan pita merah yang kubawa sejak tadi. Aku menghela napas panjang sembari melangkah mendekati Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon yang duduk di sofa khusus.

"Jin- _hyung_ , Namjoon!"

Mereka berdua berhenti berbincang dan Jin- _hyung_ melambai semangat begitu melihat kehadiranku, sedang Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku mengangguk, memberikan hadiahku untuk mereka. "Ini hadiah untuk kalian. Maaf, mungkin ini tidak seberapa. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi. Hadiah darimu sangat berarti bagi kami, terima kasih banyak."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tidak bersama Jimin malam ini?"

Jin- _hyung_ berbisik di telingaku, dan ucapannya membuatku jadi teringat pertengkaranku dengan Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku belum berbicara dengannya lagi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak mau hanya aku yang berjuang dalam hubungan kami, _Hyung_."

Jin- _hyung_ mengangguk. "Kupikir kau bersama Jimin malam ini. Aku melihat dia tadi."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, sebelum menoleh memandang Jin- _hyung_. "Dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sendirian. Aku melihat dia di dekat meja makanan tadi."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu. Selamat malam, _Hyung_ , Namjoon."

"Ya, _Hyung_ , selamat menikmati pesta."

Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan pasangan yang baru menikah itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju _bar_ yang ada tak jauh dari meja makanan dan minuman.

 _Bar_ tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk untuk menikmati minuman, sedang kebanyakan tamu pergi menikmati lantai dansa dengan musik yang berdentum keras. Aku duduk dan memesan segelas _cocktail_ dengan alkohol tinggi malam ini. Aku sedang ingin melepaskan semua kepenatan dan kurasa minum alkohol dapat membantuku.

Sedang aku minum, aku memutar kursi _bar_ dan mendapati dua orang yang tidak asing. Jimin dan Jung Ryebin ada di sini. Sialan.

Apa Jimin mengajaknya? Begitu?

Mataku memantau setiap gerakan mereka. Keduanya sibuk berbincang dengan intim di dekat lantai dansa. Ryebin mengapit lengan Jimin dan mereka berbicara dengan wajah yang sangat dekat, Ryebin selalu berbisik di telinga Jimin. Pria brengsek itu sendiri sama sekali tidak masalah dengan lengannya yang diapit mesra.

Aku menautkan alisku, mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali memutar kursi _bar_. Aku menghabiskan alkoholku dalam sekali teguk dan meminta tambahan pada _bartender_.

"Yoon, kau yakin? Ini alkoholnya sangat tinggi."

Aku mendongak, menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol- _hyung_ berdiri di sampingku sambil meneguk sedikit alkoholku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Aku sedang ingin, jadi, kalau _Hyung_ tidak keberatan, aku ingin alkoholku."

Aku mengambil gelas kaca itu dari Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan meneguknya cepat, aku membanting gelasnya ke atas tatakan begitu selesai.

"Yoon, kau akan cepat mabuk. Pipi dan hidungmu sudah merah."

Aku menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Aku tidak menyetir malam ini."

Aku tertawa-tawa kecil, memutar kursi _bar_ -ku berulang kali dengan pelan. Kurasa aku mulai mabuk, aku tidak dapat berpikir jelas sekarang. Tapi aku meminta tambahan lagi pada _bartender_. Chanyeol- _hyung_ menghela napas dan memandangku dari samping. Apa dia akan di sini terus sampai aku mabuk parah?

" _Hyung,_ berhenti."

Aku berhenti tertawa dan berhenti memutar kursiku pula ketika seseorang meneguk alkoholku sampai tandas. Pandanganku sudah mulai buram setelah 3 gelas minuman alkohol tinggi. Aku mencari sumber suara, memutar tubuhku ke belakang.

"Apa?"

Kursi _bar_ yang kududuki diputar, apa aku salah menghadap sekarang?

" _Hyung_ , ini Jimin. Apa kau masih sadar?"

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol- _hyung_ bertanya, sedang aku menghembuskan napas, menggembungkan pipiku dan diam saja karena sekarang aku tidak dapat memfokuskan pandanganku. Jimin menoleh kepada Chanyeol- _hyung_. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Siapa kau?"

"Aku calon tunangannya Yoongi. Kau siapa?"

Aku diam saja mendengar Chanyeol- _hyung_ membalas Jimin, tertawa kecil dan kembali meneguk alkohol yang baru saja diisi ulang oleh _bartender_. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku dapat mendengar mereka saling berteriak. Kurasa mereka bertengkar.

Mataku beralih dan mencari keberadaan Jung Ryebin. Apa Jimin meninggalkannya? Atau yang kulihat tadi hanya halusinasiku?

Aku menemukan Jung Ryebin berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa, tampak canggung dan tidak nyaman. Aku terus memperhatikan dia dengan pipi yang menggembung sebelum akhirnya tanganku ditarik kasar. Siapa yang menarik tanganku?

" _Hyung_ , ayo pulang."

Oh. Jimin brengsek.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan aku bisa lihat sekilas wajah terkejutnya. Aku tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar, tubuhku limbung dan ditangkap oleh Chanyeol- _hyung_. Jari telunjukku menunjuk Jimin.

"Kau, pulang saja dengan Ryebin sana. Jangan urusi _hyung_ -mu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Jimin mencoba meraih tanganku lagi tapi aku menjauhkan tanganku darinya. "Sana, pulang."

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak sangat menggemaskan ketika mabuk.

Tapi aku tidak menyukainya ketika dia mengusirku dan lebih memilih pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai calon tunangan Yoongi- _hyung_. Siapa dia?

Aku memandang pria yang masih mendekap Yoongi- _hyung_ yang tadi limbung. Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan langsung menarik tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan kasar agar dia terlepas dari dekapan pria tinggi itu.

"Aku adiknya. Terima kasih sudah menemani Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku tapi aku akan mengurus sisanya. Selamat malam dan permisi."

Kekuatan Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak sepadan dengan kekuatanku, ditambah dia sedang mabuk sekarang. Aku dapat dengan mudah menarik tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ , tapi kurasa dia tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar. Aku langsung meletakkan lengan kananku di bawah lutut Yoongi- _hyung_ dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Aku telah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu melingkari leherku supaya dia tidak terjatuh.

"Huh?"

Lihat, dia bingung, dan wajahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika bingung. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut dengan dahi yang mengerut karena bingung. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa tidak menapak tanah lagi.

Sekarang dia tertawa-tawa kecil mengetahui dia kugendong _bridal style_. Kakinya dengan menggemaskan mengayun-ayun seperti seorang anak kecil dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku untuk menjilat leherku. Dia tertawa lagi dan mengisap leherku, mungkin setelah ini aku harus memeriksa cermin, beruntung kemeja dalaman yang kupakai punya kerah tinggi.

" _Hy -hyung_ , ini di tempat umum."

Dia merengek marah, kurasa dia marah karena aku menolak _skinship_ intim dengannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tapi sekarang aku harus mengantar Ryebin dulu sebelum membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ pulang. Aku menghampiri Ryebin dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ryebin- _ssi_ , maaf, _hyung_ -ku mabuk dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk kecil, tapi wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Kurasa dia marah karena kutinggalkan sendirian. Kami segera menuju ke parkiran, sedang Yoongi- _hyung_ masih terkikik kecil di samping leherku. Dia sangat menggemaskan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencuri ciuman Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku menurunkan Yoongi- _hyung_ di kursi samping kemudi, Ryebin tampak tersinggung kurasa, dia menghela napas panjang dan segera berlari kecil untuk duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang. Mesin mobil kunyalakan dan aku segera mengantar Ryebin pulang, beruntung rumahnya tak jauh dari hotel tempat pernikahan Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Jimin- _oppa_."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, sama-sama."

Dia tersenyum canggung sebelum masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya, aku segera menaikkan kaca mobilku dan memacunya dengan kencang menuju apartemenku. Aku membeli apartemen ini untuk beristirahat jika aku malas pulang ke kediaman utama keluarga Park. Aku menggendong Yoongi- _hyung_ yang memekik-mekik senang layaknya anak kecil. Dia masih sadar, kupikir dia akan langsung tertidur karena dia tidak banyak bersuara di dalam mobil.

Aku merebahkan Yoongi- _hyung_ di atas tempat tidur. Beruntung kamar apartemen ini dikelilingi jendela-jendela besar sehingga aku dapat melihat isi kamar dengan jelas tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Kamar tidurku berada di lantai atas, tangganya berseberangan dengan pintu masuk, tidak ada pintu pembatas dengan ruang tengah apartemen, di lantai atas hanya ada kamarku saja, terbuka seperti sebuah koridor. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran, jendelanya besar dari atas sampai sebatas pinggang orang dewasa, kusennya besi berwarna hitam dan agak menjorok ke luar untuk memberi ruang duduk, ada bantal-bantal kecil warna hitam kususun di sana. Di tengah kamar ini kuletakkan tempat tidur yang cukup untuk 3 orang dewasa, seprainya putih terbuat dari sutra dan di atasnya ada kelambu putih yang kuikat ke ujung-ujung tiang di tempat tidur. Di bawah tempat tidur, kulapisi karpet bulu besar warna putih berbentuk lingkaran, sedang lantainya sendiri dilapisi kayu warna coklat tua.

Kamar apartemenku berada di lantai paling atas, aku memesannya khusus dan atap kamarnya dilapisi kaca bening agar dapat melihat bintang malam hari. Ini kamar yang sangat romantis.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memandangi Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia berbaring, meracau tidak jelas, sesekali tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya dia tampak menggemaskan tapi dia sedang mabuk. Aku memperhatikan Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan lekat, pipi dan hidungnya memerah, aku semakin ingin menciumi wajahnya itu.

"Jim -in ... nnh ..."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeliat tidak nyaman. Mungkin alkohol membuat dirinya merasa kepanasan. Dia merengek kesal, berusaha membuka kancing jasnya. Oh, benar, seharusnya kulepas saja supaya dia merasa lebih nyaman.

Aku merangkak ke tengah tempat tidur untuk membantu Yoongi- _hyung_ melepas jasnya. Aku mengambil jas itu dan menggantungnya di lemari apartemenku yang tidak diisi terlalu banyak sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku memandang kemeja Yoongi- _hyung_ yang menempel pada tubuhnya karena keringat.

Dia berkeringat di malam dingin seperti ini? Kurasa dia benar-benar meminum alkohol terlalu banyak. Aku melepas dasi hitam yang kukenakan, melemparnya sembarang ke atas lantai. Aku juga merasa malam ini semakin panas. Apa alkohol milik Yoongi- _hyung_ yang kuminum tadi sangat tinggi persennya?

"Nnghh ... panas ... mnhh ..."

Sialan. Suara Yoongi- _hyung_ terdengar sangat erotis di telingaku sekarang, ditambah dia sedang menggeliat, membuat seprai tempat tidurku berantakan, dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat dengan rambut hitam legam yang berantakan. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, tangannya menarik-narik seprai -meremas dan melepasnya lagi. Aku meneguk saliva susah payah ketika mataku tak sengaja melihat puting Yoongi- _hyung_ yang menegang di balik kemeja yang menempel sempurna pada tubuh indahnya.

"Nngh ... Jimm, bantu nnh ..."

 _Double_ sialan. Sekarang Yoongi- _hyung_ mendesah meminta bantuanku. Apa? Kenapa? Aku memperhatikan celana kain hitamnya yang menggembung di bagian selangkangan.

Oh. OH.

Seseorang telah memasukkan _aphrodisiac_ ke dalam minuman Yoongi- _hyung_. Sialan, itu artinya aku juga meminumnya. Efeknya baru kurasakan sekarang, tubuhku semakin panas dan kepalaku pening.

Ketika aku sedang berpikir mencari solusi terbaik, tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong kasar. Tubuhku rebah terlentang di atas tempat tidur dan ketika aku membuka mata, wajah erotis Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah hal pertama yang kulihat. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, kemejanya terbuka hampir seluruhnya dan jatuh ke lengan-lengannya. Aku dapat memandang tubuh putihnya dengan leluasa. Aku meneguk salivaku lagi.

Yoongi- _hyung_ menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum menyeringai kecil dengan seksi.

"Selamat malam, Park Jimin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku belum sempat menyela dan Yoongi- _hyung_ telah mencium bibirku dengan liar. Dia mengisap lidahku dan mengerang dengan penuh gairah. Sialan. Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang ia maksud dengan ucapannya barusan tapi otakku terasa kosong dengan ciuman memabukkan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Ciuman kami berlangsung lama. Kukira Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah dapat berciuman dengan durasi panjang, jadi kurasa dia belajar dengan cepat dariku. Yoongi- _hyung_ melepas ciuman kami, bibirnya masih menempel sedikit pada bibirku dan kami saling terengah mengambil napas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Suga."

Dia berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya aku ikut terbuai menikmati malam panas kami sampai pagi.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo semua~~ Maaf ya author baru bisa UP sekarang :( sebenernya chap ini udah jadi dari kemaren-kemaren, cuma ... ya, cari waktu yang pas dengan semua ulangan dan minggu depan author bakal UKK. Tapi abis itu bisa ngetik lagi kok :3 Jadi, saya ga janji update dalam waktu seminggu ya :( apalagi ini mulai WB dan kehabisan kalimat untuk ngembangin ide-ide yang bertebaran di otak.

 **Thanks to:** Vi-kun, RenRenay, MingyuAin, chimpark22, qwertyxing, suga-sdck

 **Terima kasih juga buat semua fav, follow, dan para sider ^^**

 **akhir kata,**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **2** **; Another truth  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Sialan.

Suga muncul kemarin dan langsung membuat masalah.

Aku melirik jam _digital_ di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku tidak mengenali tempat ini, tapi Jimin terbaring di sampingku, jadi kurasa ini apartemen milik Jimin. Sekarang jam 7 pagi, Jimin masih terlelap. Suga mengambil alih kesadaranku saat aku sedang mabuk berat.

Sekarang aku kesulitan untuk bangkit. Tubuh bagian bawahku benar-benar sakit. Apa Jimin sangat _liar_ semalam? Sial. Membayangkannya membuatku kembali terangsang. Aku melirik ke bawah dan yah, kau tahu ...

Aku menutup wajahku, mengerang kesal. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dengan air dingin. Aku sangat memerlukannya.

.

.

.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi Jimin belum bangun. Jam masih menunjuk di angka 8 dengan jarum pendeknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memasak sarapan untuk Jimin? Atau kabur dari sini saja langsung? Kurasa aku bisa langsung kabur, bukankah itu lebih baik? Aku harap dengan begitu Jimin akan lupa dengan kejadian semalam.

Aku memungut semua pakaianku yang dilempar Jimin, kuharap tidak ada yang robek. Aku mengenakan pakaianku dengan cepat, jas hitamku tidak ada?

Apa aku harus mencarinya sekarang? Aku memutari kamar Jimin, memperhatikan semua tumpukan pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai kamarnya. Jas hitamku tetap saja tidak ada. Di mana Jimin meletakkannya kalau begitu?

"Nngh ... _Hyung_?"

Sialan. Jimin sudah bangun.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, Jimin mengusap matanya dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan tubuh bagian atas telanjang, selimutnya jatuh sebatas pinggang. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Ya ampun, tubuhnya benar-benar menggambarkan seorang dewa -ya, dewa seks bagiku. Dadanya benar-benar bidang, otot bisep dan trisepnya menonjol kentara, dan _sixpack_ pada perutnya membuat tubuhku panas.

Jangan! Aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku untuk tidak merespon! Padahal sekarang aku hanya dalam balutan jubah mandi warna putih yang tersedia di kamar mandi Jimin. Kalau tubuh bagian bawahku bereaksi sekarang, Jimin akan melihatnya. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau.

"O -oh ... Jimin."

Dia memandangku dengan mata yang masih belum dapat terbuka sepenuhnya, cahaya matahari dari luar mungkin terlalu terang.

"Kau di sini?"

Aku terdiam. Apa dia lupa soal semalam? Kuharap dia lupa -atau lebih baik tidak lupa?

"Uh, ya. A -apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin tampak berpikir. "Kurasa? Apa yang terjadi semalam, _Hyung_? Apa aku mabuk? Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Apakah aku harus merasa senang jika dia tidak ingat? Itu bisa melindungi keberadaan Suga, tapi hatiku sakit. Dia tidak mengingat malam _panas_ kami. Padahal itu pertama kalinya untukku, tapi Suga yang menikmatinya.

"Ya. Kau mabuk semalam. Kau mau _painkiller_? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Jimin mengerang kesal, membanting tubuhnya kembali untuk berebah di atas tempat tidur. "Uh, ya, tolong, _Hyung_. Aspirin ada di kotak obat di kabinet kamar mandi, tepat di atas wastafel."

Aku mengangguk meski dia tak dapat melihatnya, dia sedang menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanan. Mungkin kepalanya sakit, aku sendiri sudah sempat minum aspirin tadi pagi. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan tempatnya sebenarnya, aku menemukannya.

Aku menuangkan air dalam gelas dan memberikannya bersama dengan aspirin pada Jimin. "Minumlah. Aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kita. Kau bisa mandi dulu."

Dia mengangguk kecil dengan wajah kesal. Aku tahu, Jimin sejak kecil tidak menyukai ketika tubuhnya sedang sakit. Dia terbiasa akan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan menukikkan kedua alisnya kesal. Itu menggemaskan bagiku.

Aku tertawa kecil dan beralih untuk memasak di dapur.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aku sedang menyusun piring sarapan di atas meja makan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat _pancake_ dengan siraman madu.

Dia duduk di kursi dalam diam, menyantap makanannya dengan cepat dan tidak ada di antara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah ini kurasa aku akan langsung pulang. Ponselku kehabisan baterai. Aku menghela napas, mempercepat kunyahanku agar aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari suasana canggung dengan Jimin.

Aku baru saja meletakkan piringku di dalam bak cuci ketika Jimin memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Sayang."

Astaga. Dia mencoba menggodaku, dia sedang mencoba membuatku luluh agar masalah ini bisa dia menangkan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menang begitu saja, aku selalu mengalah agar dia bisa bahagia sejak kami masih kecil. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi orang baik, itu melelahkan.

Aku melepas pelukannya pada pinggangku -sebenarnya aku masih ingin lengan kekar itu memelukku dengan intim. Tapi sekarang kami sedang tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa bermesraan. Aku membalik tubuhku, mendongak untuk menatap wajah sendunya.

"Jimin, jangan pernah mencoba untuk meluluhkanku begitu saja. Karena kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah."

Dia terlihat sedih. "Sayang, Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin, tapi mencintaimu sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Apa lebih baik aku menyerah?"

Aku mengusap wajahnya, membiarkan ibu jariku menyapu pipi sampai garis rahangnya.

Dia menggeleng cepat, wajahnya panik, dia mengecupi leherku beberapa kali. "Jangan, kumohon."

Suaranya serak, memohon dengan putus asa, dan itu membuat dadaku sesak serasa diremas. Aku tidak pernah tahan jika melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Tapi aku ingin menjadi orang yang egois, apa tidak bisa?

"Jimin, kau tahu aku tidak ingin kau memacariku sementara kau masih terikat perjodohan dengan Ryebin. Apa kita butuh waktu berpisah sementara?"

"Tidak, jangan. Kumohon, Yoongi."

Dia menangis.

Pundakku basah, dia terisak dengan menyedihkan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membereskan semua masalah kami.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada _appa_ untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku tidak punya kekuasaan, Yoongi."

"Apa ... kalau itu untukku ... juga tidak bisa?"

Tangisannya terdengar semakin jelas di telingaku. Apa kalimat tanyaku barusan menyakitinya?

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon, maafkan aku."

Aku terdiam, dia memelukku dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya. Cara ini selalu berhasil untuk menenangkan Jimin yang menangis. Hatiku sakit, melihat adik kecilku yang selalu kusayang menangis di hadapanku. Tapi status kami sekarang berbeda, dan aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa aku butuh keseriusnnya. Kalau dia tidak serius memacariku, dia bisa memutuskanku sekarang. Jangan melambungkanku dengan seolah memberi harapan kemudian menghempaskanku ketika dia tiba-tiba dinikahkan dengan Ryebin. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, mendorong tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus memanjakannya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari zona nyamannya kalau begini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosoknya sejak dia masih kecil, akulah yang menjaganya, akulah yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya? Apa aku tidak berhak hidup bahagia? Apa benar lebih baik aku mundur, seperti rencana lamaku.

Aku mendongak, menatap ke dalam mata Jimin yang memerah. Aku mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan ibu jariku.

"Jangan menangis, Minie."

Dia kembali menitikkan air matanya. Panggilan ini adalah panggilan sayangku pada Jimin ketika kami masih kecil. Dia selalu memberikan senyum lebarnya ketika aku memanggilnya 'Minie'. Kali ini dia tak tersenyum, dia menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kau membuatku sakit, Minie sayang."

Jimin menggeleng, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang masih menempel pada pipinya. Dia membuka kedua matanya tak lama kemudian, mengecup punggung tanganku bergantian dan mengusapnya lembut.

Perlakuannya ini sanggup membuatku tidak sadar bahwa aku turut menangis sejak tadi.

Aku menahan tangisku, mendorong Jimin ke dinding dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia segera membalikkan posisi kami, tanganku ditahan di atas kepalaku dengan posisi menyilang.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Park Yoongi."

Jimin menggeram, berbicara tepat di depan bibirku sebelum kembali melumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh dominasi. Tanganku dilepas, dan sebagai gantinya tubuhku tiba-tiba diangkat. Tangannya berada di bawah pahaku, sesekali meremas bokongku dan aku hanya bisa melenguh dalam ciuman panas darinya. Saliva kami bercampur dan menuruni daguku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas, dia kembali menciumku dengan ganas. Aku menikmatinya, menarik rambutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat. Tubuh bagian bawah kami saling menggesek, Jimin tiba-tiba menghempaskanku di atas sofa apartemennya. Cumbuan kami terlepas, kami terengah untuk mengambil napas.

Aku memandang wajahnya, basah oleh air mata dan hidung yang memerah dengan menggemaskan. Aku mengusap pipinya, mengecup ujung hidungnya sekilas. Dia tertawa dan mengecup dahiku.

Jauh, dalam hatiku aku sangat ingin momen ini tidak pernah terganti. Aku ingin menikmati momen ini, di mana hanya ada kami berdua tanpa masalah.

"Aku harus pulang, Jim." Aku mendorong pelan dadanya.

"Jangan pulang, kumohon." Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

Aku mengelus kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada pekerjaan menunggu, dan aku punya urusan."

Jimin mendongak. "Urusan apa? Dengan pria kemarin itu?"

Aku terdiam, dia terdengar marah dengan suara meninggi. Apa Jimin cemburu?

"Ada apa?"

Jimin mendecak kesal, dia pergi dan duduk di sofa meninggalkan aku yang masih terbaring. Aku menghela napas dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Kau cemburu? Tapi ini bukan apa-apa, Jimin. Tenang saja." Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas dan berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku akan sibuk beberapa minggu ini."

Dia tidak membalas, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku paham, dia cemburu, dia berhak atas itu. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia bisa merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan.

...::***::...

Ponselku berbunyi nyaring begitu baterainya terisi.

Aku pulang dengan taksi tadi pagi. Jimin sama sekali tidak membalas ucapanku, mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu pun juga tidak. Sampai di apartemen aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan mengisi daya baterai ponselku.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mendapati nomor yang tak ada di kontakku menelepon.

Siapa yang mungkin meneleponku?

Aku mengangkatnya dan suara yang berat masuk dalam pendengaranku.

" _Halo, Yoongi_?"

"Ya, siapa ini?" Aku melangkah untuk duduk di sofa dengan secangkir kopi dingin yang telah kubuat.

" _Ini Chanyeol, Yoongi_."

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan kopi dalam mulutku sepenuhnya.

"O -oh, Chanyeol- _hyung_. A -ada apa?"

Aku mendengar dia terkekeh di seberang sana. " _Tidak perlu gugup, Yoongi. Sejak semalam aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak diangkat. Kurasa kau tidak apa-apa sekarang, kau bisa mengangkat panggilanku._ "

"O -oh, ya, semalam Jimin membawaku ke apartemennya karena aku terlalu mabuk. Maaf, apa _Hyung_ menelepon dari semalam? Maaf, tapi baterai ponselku habis semalam."

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa acara makan malam keluarga kami diadakan malam ini. Kuharap kau siap? Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh, tolong kirimkan aku alamat apartemenmu_."

"Eh? Apa aku tidak ke sana saja? Aku akan merepotkanmu, _Hyung_."

" _Itu akan membuat kedua orangtuaku curiga tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sudah, menurut saja, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Bersiap-siaplah, oke? Sampai ketemu nanti malam._ "

"Y -ya, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol- _hyung_ terkekeh kemudian memutus sambungan. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Sekarang aku kehilangan nafsu untuk meminum kopi dinginku. Perutku mual, aku terlalu gugup. Aku takut jika aku menghancurkan skenario kami. Uh, aku harap aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri!

.

.

.

Sekarang aku terjebak dalam sebuah atmosfir yang tegang.

Aku sedang duduk di dalam ruangan sebuah restoran bintang lima di Seoul. Aku tahu di hadapanku adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di korea, Perusahaan Byun. Kurasa yang duduk memandangku dengan tajam adalah pewaris perusahaannya, orang yang dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_.

Aku melirik Chanyeol- _hyung_ , dan dia sedang mengamati pria cantik di hadapan kami dari atas ke bawah. Oh? Dia tertarik sepertinya?

Kalau begitu yang kulakukan sekarang sia-sia? Tidak, 9 juta won tidak akan menghianatiku. Aku percaya padamu, 9 juta won.

"Ini putraku, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Pria yang kutebak di pertengahan usia 50-annya memperkenalkan pria yang tadi menatapku tajam. Pria cantik itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Park Chanyeol, dan ini calon tunangan saya, Park Yoongi."

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dengan canggung. Aku tidak dapat tersenyum, aku terlalu gugup dan panik untuk itu. Suasana kemudian menjadi hening dan canggung, sebelum ayah Chanyeol- _hyung_ berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kukira kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan melirik sosok pria yang tegas itu dari ujung mataku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mereka semua. Kata orang, mata dapat memancarkan segala sesuatunya, aku yakin aku akan menghancurkan skenario kami dan bukankah tidak mungkin aku akan dilaporkan karena tindak penipuan? Ah, pemikiranku terlalu berlebihan!

Chanyeol- _hyung_ berdeham. "Hmm, baru-baru ini, _Appa_."

Aku mendongak merasakan tatapan tajam seseorang padaku, dan benar saja, calon tunangan Chanyeol- _hyung_ memandangku dengan sangat tajam. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin sekarang aku telah terbelah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Aku hanya bisa meringis membayangkannya.

Makanan kami tiba.

Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku membohongi mereka, dan aku mendapatkan satu set _course_ makanan mahal. Mungkin aku harus menghabiskan gajiku 1 bulan untuk makan sendirian di restoran ini. Tempat ini benar-benar hanya menyediakan makanan mahal.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Aku sedikit terbatuk. Aku mendongak, menatap calon tunangan Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan tatapan tajam miliknya kepadaku. Aku meminum segelas air dingin yang ada di sisi kanan alat-alat makanku dengan cepat. Chanyeol- _hyung_ menepuk punggungku pelan beberapa dikali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk dengan masih terbatuk, memberinya gestur dengan tangan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Kami belum lama berpacaran, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , mungkin baru ... beberapa minggu saja."

Chanyeol- _hyung_ membantuku menjawab. Kurasa itu lebih baik, aku dapat mengacaukan semua rencana Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan sebuah jawaban bodoh tak terduga. Baekhyun- _ssi_ di hadapan kami tampak tidak senang, dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah masam.

Aku melirik kedua orangtua di sini. Ayah dan ibu dari Baekhyun- _ssi_ juga ayah dan ibu Chanyeol- _hyung_ , mereka berempat tak ikut dalam obrolan kami meski aku dapat merasakan mata mereka memandangku seolah aku adalah orang aneh. Mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa aku memiliki marga Park dari pemilik Perusahaan Park.

Jadi, makan malam mewah pertamaku itu dihabiskan dengan alunan musik klasik dari biola dan makanan-makanan mewah yang tampak berkilau di mataku. Entahlah, aku masih ingin memakan semua makanan mahal itu. Makan malam selesai jam 9 karena orangtua kedua pihak yang banyak membicarakan urusan bisnis. Aku tak pernah ikut dalam pembicaraan, meski aku pernah belajar sedikit soal manajemen sebuah perusahaan, aku tidak akan pernah terlibat makan malam dengan mereka lagi, jadi kurasa opiniku tidak akan dibutuhkan.

Sampai di luar, Chanyeol- _hyung_ menawari tumpangan kepadaku. Aku menolaknya, kurasa aku sudah terlalu merepotkan. Setelah berulang kali meyakinkan Chanyeol- _hyung_ bahwa aku baik-baik saja pulang sendiri, aku menunggu di tepi jalan untuk menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

Kurasa meski jalan masih ramai, sudah lumayan sedikit taksi yang beroperasi di daerah ini.

"Park Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Byun Baekhyun berdiri dengan seseorang yang kutebak sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan membungkuk singkat.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku mengusap tengkukku "Tapi saya harus pulang sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang menunggu di rumah."

"Hanya sebentar. Semakin cepat kau ikut, urusan ini semakin cepat."

Aku menghela napas. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan dariku sekarang? Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

Bibirku gatal untuk bertanya apa mereka akan membunuhku dan membuangku di tengah hutan, tapi kurasa itu tidak sopan, bukankah begitu? Pertanyaan ini bisa kuberikan pada Hoseok yang sering menculikku pergi makan siang dekat _deadline_ pekerjaan.

Tak lama kami sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Dapat kutebak bahwa ini rumah milik keluarga Byun.

"Turun."

Aku menoleh sekilas sebelum mengangguk dan membuka pintu -bagiku dan bagi dia yang seenaknya turun juga lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ikut aku."

Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya mungil, dan kalau kulihat-lihat tingginya sama dengan tinggiku. Rambutnya dicat coklat tua dan bergelombang, aku dapat melihat akar rambutnya yang telah kembali menjadi hitam.

Mungkin aku tak memperhatikan jalan sekitarku, tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan luas dengan sofa-sofa dan sebuah meja rendah di depannya. Ini bisa dipastikan ruang tamu.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun- _ssi_ duduk santai di sebuah sofa yang mungkin muat untuk 5 orang, dan aku duduk di sofa tunggal yang bersebelahan dengan sofa panjang itu. Baekhyung- _ssi_ menumpang kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, kedua tangannya terlipat manis di atas pangkuan. Gerakan tubuhnya benar-benar anggun dan berkelas.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kemari?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku berusaha mencari sebuah alasan kenapa aku dibawa ke rumah besar ini. Apa ini karena dia cemburu? "Apa ini soal Chanyeol- _hyung_?"

Alisnya langsung menukik tajam. Apa aku menyebut nama Chanyeol- _hyung_ terlalu akrab?

"Kau benar. Ini karena Chanyeol." Dia berdeham. "Sebutkan saja padaku, berapa nominalnya."

"Uh, maaf?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Nominal apa?

"Ck, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, Yoongi- _ssi_. Aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, sebagai gantinya aku akan membayarmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak menerima bayaran apapun dari siapapun, berapapun itu."

Dia terdiam, tampaknya dia mulai kesal. "Aku telah merencakan perjodohan ini dengannya sejak lama, sejak kami masih kecil. Jadi kau harus mengerti."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria ini.

"Anda mencintai Chanyeol- _hyung_ , Baekhyun- _ssi_? Kalau begitu anda perlu sedikit berusaha."

Dia menatapku tajam, berdiri di hadapanku dan mencengkeram kerah kemejaku. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan ikut campur!"

Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, tapi kurasa dia sedikit lebih kuat dariku. Leherku mulai tercekik, aku menancapkan kuku-kuku tumpulku ke tangannya tapi itu tidak berhasil juga.

Dia tiba-tiba melepas cengkeramannya, membuatku terbatuk keras. Aku belum dapat beradaptasi dengan baik ketika tiba-tiba dia menampar wajahku dengan keras. Aku cukup terkejut dengan hal itu, mataku hanya sanggup berkedip beberapa kali untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang memerah, dipenuhi amarah.

"Anda tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , karena itulah anda kalah." Aku berdiri, dia hanya membeku di tempatnya. "Saya pulang dulu, permisi."

Aku melenggang pergi begitu saja, sedang Baekhyun- _ssi_ masih membeku di depan sofa kulit hitam yang baru saja kududuki. Sampai di luar, aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, aku baru sadar bahwa rumah megah ini cukup jauh dari jalan utama kota.

Jadi, sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke apartemen?

Aku mencoba membuka ponselku tapi sinyalnya lemah, ini tidak akan cukup untuk sebuah panggilan telepon. Kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mencari jalan utama, dengan begitu aku dapat memesan taksi. Aku mencoba melihat peta pada aplikasi ponselku dan jalan besar ada di kanan.

Kurasa rumah itu jauh dari jalan utama, sejak tadi kakiku menapak di jalan kecil yang dilapis bebatuan. Jalan ini hanya bisa dilewati dua mobil secara bersamaan. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan tidak terlalu membantuku dalam melihat ke arah jauh, jadi aku harus selalu menyalakan aplikasi lampu dari ponselku. Ketika aku belum berjalan terlalu jauh, sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingku dan jendelanya diturunkan.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Aku terkejut, Zhou Mi duduk di bangku penumpang dengan kemeja biru muda dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Mau ke mana, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Dia mengangguk. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa mencegat taksi di jalan utama."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Biar kuantar. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu."

"Apa ... tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Naiklah."

Aku mengangguk dan naik ke kursi penumpang di samping pengemudi setelah berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ada hal yang dapat kuketahui lagi dari Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

"Ah, maaf kalau lancang, tapi ada apa dengan pipimu, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Aku meraba pipiku yang tadi ditampar dengan keras. "Sedikit ... masalah, kurasa?"

"Kau rasa? Apa kau baru saja berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku menoleh, dia tersenyum tipis sambil masih memperhatikan jalan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah keluarga Byun, makanya aku mengejarmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Byun Baekhyun memang sedikit galak."

Sedikit? Apa menampar orang yang baru dikenal kurang dari 24 jam termasuk kategori 'sedikit' galak?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Zhou Mi- _ssi_?"

"Apa kau sudah merubah pikiran? Atau masih belum penasaran?"

Aku terdiam, memperhatikan jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Apa sesuatu akan berubah ketika aku tahu siapa keluargaku, Zhou Mi- _ssi_?"

Dia tidak membalas, mungkin dia juga cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Lagipula, mereka sudah hidup tenang. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu mereka."

"Hmm, jadi kau berpikir seperti itu, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak jadikan rahasia itu sebagai sebuah senjata saja kalau begitu?"

Aku menoleh, mendapatinya tersenyum misterius sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

Apa maksud dari kalimat itu? Senjata apa? Bibirku membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku tidak dapat membalas apapun.

Zhou Mi- _ssi_ terkekeh kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau akan mengerti, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Benarkah? Apa aku akan mengetahui maksud kalimatnya?

"Ka -kalau begitu, a -apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang keluargaku?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, kurasa kau penasaran juga, 'kan? Tentu saja semua orang akan penasaran jika berada di pihakmu, tapi mereka tidak sekuat kau."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, menunggunya memberikan sebuah informasi yang mungkin berguna sebagai sebuah petunjuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang keluargamu?"

"Apa ayahku pernah ketahuan ... yah, kau tahu."

"Oh, maksudmu, tentang hubungannya dengan ibumu, ya?"

Kurasa Zhou Mi- _ssi_ termasuk tipe orang yang berkata langsung ke inti tanpa takut menyinggung perasaan orang lain, aku dapat melihat dari wajahnya yang tampak santai sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

"Uh, ya, tentang itu."

"Hmm, coba kuingat-ingat. Rumor dia punya wanita lain selain istrinya 'sih ada sejak sebelum pernikahannya, tapi kurasa di tahun kedua pernikahannya rumor itu hilang begitu saja. Apa itu tahun kau lahir, ya?"

Aku terdiam. Apa benar begitu? Itu bukan tidak mungkin. Zhou Mi- _ssi_ mengatakannya sebelum pertemuan kami hari ini, aku memiliki seorang kakak yang lahir sebelum aku.

"Se -sebenarnya, aku bingung, kenapa kau seolah tahu semua tentang masalah keluargaku, Zhou Mi- _ssi_. Dari penampilanmu saja, aku tebak kau tidak terpaut jauh denganku."

Aku mendengar kekehan kecil. "Usiaku tak jauh darimu, tak terlalu jauh pula dari usia ayahmu."

"Be -benarkah?"

"Hm, ya, yang kutahu dia menikah di usia sembilan belas tahun. Kakakmu lahir ketika usia ayahmu dua puluh, dan kau otomatis kau lahir di usianya yang kedua puluh satu."

"Satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mencariku, apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Zhou Mi- _ssi_ diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berdeham.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bertanya seperti itu, tapi jawabannya adalah ya. Ini ada hubungannya denganku, keberadaanmu ada hubungannya denganku."

Zhou Mi- _ssi_ menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya, menoleh padaku. "Turunlah. Kita bicara sebentar."

Aku mengangguk, ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan turun dari mobil. Kaki-kakiku berlari kecil menyusul Zhou Mi- _ssi_ dengan langkah yang jauh lebih panjang. Dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang menghadap ke sungai dan memberikanku sekaleng coklat hangat.

Zhou Mi- _ssi_ diam saja, aku melirik dia dari sudut mataku.

"Ibumu,"

Dia memulai tiba-tiba, aku cukup terkejut dengan itu. Zhou Mi- _ssi_ tiba-tiba menyebut ibuku. Apa dia juga mengenal ibuku?

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Zhou Mi- _ssi_?"

Zhou Mi- _ssi_ memandangku.

"Ah, maaf aku menyela. Silakan lanjutkan."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat penasaran dengan memori yang minim, ya?"

Aku hanya menunduk, memandangi rerumputan dan sepatuku, sedang tanganku menggenggam kaleng.

"Ibumu, dia adalah sepupu dari ibuku."

Mataku hanya sanggup berkedip beberapa kali. Apa? Sepupu? Jadi aku dan Zhou Mi- _ssi_ adalah saudara jauh?

"Keluarganya memang asli dari Tiongkok, kemudian mereka pindah ke Seoul. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu terlalu banyak, tapi kurasa ibumu, uh, maaf, ini kasar, tapi aku dengar ibumu dibuang dari keluarga Zhou. Aku tak tahu alasannya, ibuku tak pernah mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengumpat ketika aku bertanya. Dia kemudian mengubah namanya, total, dan menggunakan marga Min."

"Jadi karena itulah kau tahu banyak tentang keluargaku?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia enam belas tahun. Ayahku mulai saat itu selalu membawaku dalam pertemuan bisnis. Aku sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu ayahmu ataupun keluarganya karena ibuku tidak pernah mau bertemu. Tentang semua masalah keluarga mereka, itu karena banyak sahabat ayahmu yang tahu, termasuk ayahku."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Zhou Mi- _ssi_ membuatku cukup terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masalah dalam hidupku seperti sebuah gunung es. Sebuah gunung es yang mengapung di laut dalam, ia tampak kecil di permukaan laut namun sangat besar di bawahnya. Bagiku, ini sangat mengerikan.

Tak pernah kubayangkan hidupku akan serumit ini.

"Jadi apa alasanmu mencariku, Zhou Mi- _gege_ , boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, silakan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu sejak pertemuan pertama, aku tertarik padamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa kau butuh sesuatu dariku?"

"Kupikir awalnya aku bisa memberi informasi lebih padamu soal keluargamu itu." Dia terkekeh geli. "Tapi kurasa sekarang aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi tempat bercerita."

"Hm? Apa maksudnya? Kau kesepian, _Gege_?"

Zhou Mi- _gege_ memandang ke langit. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku kesepian."

Aku hanya terdiam. Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang punya masalah seberat ini. Setiap manusia punya masalah mereka masing-masing.

 _Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Yoongi?_

 _ **Diamlah dulu, Suga. Aku sedang berpikir dan aku tidak mau kau muncul.**_

 _Hmm, sombong sekali. Baiklah, aku akan kembali nanti, nikmati waktumu selagi bisa._

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Horee saya UP! Mumpung besok libur jadi saya selesaikan chapter ini. BTW ni ya, saya mau minta pendapat, selama puasa, saya UP di jam buka aja atau lebih baik hiatus sampai puasa selesai? Karena saya mungkin bakal nyelesain sebuah FF NC yang nunggak berminggu-minggu di folder :( Mohon pendapatnya~

 **Thanks to :** famekillahz, Vi-kun, MinguAin, prncsspo, RenRenay, chimpark22

 **Terima kasih untuk fav, follow, review, dan juga kepada siders. Semoga fic ini tetap dinikmati ARMY indonesia dan shipper MinYoon.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **3** **; I will, please wait.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Semalam Zhou Mi- _gege_ mengantarku pulang sampai ke apartemen. Mungkin aku selesai mandi jam 11 malam, sekitar itu dan aku langsung beranjak untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak dapat tidur sama sekali semalam, mataku terasa berat namun aku tidak juga terlelap.

Aku selalu dibayangi ucapan Zhou Mi- _gege_.

Mungkin _Gege_ benar, aku penasaran dengan keluargaku. Tapi jika aku tahu keluargaku, setelah itu apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka tidak akan pernah menganggapku ada. Aku tidak punya bukti sah, ibuku membakar semua data-data penting di rumah kami.

Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol- _hyung_. Dia memang sudah meneleponku semalam, aku sudah mengatakan aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengajakku bertemu pagi ini.

Jadi aku pergi ke kafe tempat kami berjanji untuk bertemu, memesan segelas kopi dingin dan sepotong _cheese cake_ dengan selai stroberi yang melimpah, duduk di pojok ruangan di samping jendela dan menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan _headphone_.

Hari ini hujan. Kurasa sudah hampir masuk musim gugur, jadi mulai sering turun hujan, dan aku menikmati hujan yang datang tahun ini. Aku menyukai hujan, memandangnya membuatku merasa tenang.

"Yoongi."

Namaku tiba-tiba dipanggil ketika aku sedang melepas _headphone_ -ku, menggantungnya di leher. Aku mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan pakaian modisnya, berbeda dari yang biasa kutemui. Dia biasa mengenakan kemeja formal dan celana kain.

Aku mengangguk, dia kemudian duduk di sofa hijau tua di seberangku.

"Kau lama menunggu?" Chanyeol- _hyung_ melirik piringku yang telah bersih dan segelas kopi yang terisi tinggal sepertiga.

"Tidak, aku memang datang pagi kemari. Aku sedang ingin menikmati _cheese cake_ dan kopi dingin pagi ini."

Dia mengangguk, duduk menyandar santai pada sofa.

"Jadi, ada hal apa yang ingin _Hyung_ sampaikan padaku?"

"Semalam aku dapat kabar dari Zhou Mi, dia bertemu denganmu setelah kau keluar dari rumah keluarga Byun. Apa itu benar?"

Oh. Ada seorang pengadu ternyata.

" _Hyung_ kenal dengan Zhou Mi- _gege_?"

"Ya, dia _partner_ kerja perusahaan kami sejak lama. Jadi, benar kau kemarin ke rumah keluarga Byun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_ mengajakku berbincang sedikit, kemudian di tengah jalan pulang menuju jalan utama aku bertemu Zhou Mi- _gege_. "

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu, 'kan? Kudengar pria itu galak, dari Zhou Mi."

Aku menggeleng, menyesap kopiku sampai habis. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, kurasa kau tertarik dengan Byun Baekhyun. Apa aku benar?"

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kurasa Chanyeol- _hyung_ terkejut.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_? Kaget, ya? Aku dapat melihatnya dari caramu memandang dia."

"U -uh, yah, mungkin?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai."

"Hmm, terima kasih, Yoon. Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Tapi kau jangan sampai lupa membuat lagu yang kuminta."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Chanyeol- _hyung_ mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Kejelasan konsep iklannya akan kukirim lewat _e-mail_. Wakil pimpinan perusahaan mereka baru menyetujui ide yang baru di _meeting_ siang kemarin. Perusahaan Park memang sulit untuk dipuaskan! Aku sangat kesulitan membuat konsep terbaik kerja sama dengan mereka."

Oh. Perusahaan Park.

"Hum, begitukah? Kalau begitu aku juga harus bekerja keras untuk mendapat _pass_ di projek laguku."

"Ya, Yoon. Karena itulah aku memintamu yang membuatnya, aku sangat suka dengan semua komposisi musikmu untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Terima kasih."

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku mengintipnya sekilas dan nama Jimin muncul di layar, dia mengirimiku pesan singkat, aku membaca isinya cepat-cepat.

"Pekerjaan, Yoon?"

Aku mendongak panik. Aku bisa melihat mobil Jimin terparkir di depan kafe ini. Kaca jendelanya memang hitam dan aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, tapi aku tahu dengan baik plat nomor mobil Jimin, lebih lagi tipe mobilnya itu jarang ada karena itu mobil impor dengan harga selangit.

"Ah, _Hyung_ , kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol- _hyung_ mengangguk saja. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia ingin bertanya, mungkin dia menunda keinginannya karena aku terlihat buru-buru dan panik. Aku tersenyum sekilas dan berlari ke luar kafe. Untung saja hujan sudah sedikit reda meski masih cukup untuk membuat jaket putihku basah. Aku berlari menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam, ke kursi penumpang samping pengemudi.

Jimin memandangku dengan wajah datar. Apa dia marah?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

Dia melirikku sekilas. " _GPS_ -mu menyala."

Oh. Benar. Dia bisa melacakku.

"Oh."

Jimin kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup lengang karena sedang hujan.

"K -kita mau ke mana, Jim?"

"Kau akan tahu, _Hyung_."

Aku terdiam. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengerikan, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Aku dapat merasakan udara di dalam mobil ini mencekikku.

"Jim?"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya takut-takut, wajahnya tampak mengerikan bahkan dilihat dari samping sekalipun.

"Aku sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Diam dulu, _Hyung_."

Aku langsung mengunci mulutku. Oke, Jimin yang marah, itu sangat mengerikan. Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memandang ke luar jendela, hujan kembali turun dengan deras dan _wiper_ kaca depan bergerak cepat.

.

.

.

"Mau teh atau minuman lain, _Hyung_? Aku punya jus apel."

Aku menoleh ke samping, Jimin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Terserah ... kau saja, apapun boleh."

Dia mengangguk singkat sebelum menghilang ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Tak lama dia kembali dengan dua cangkir putih polos yang mengepulkan asap. Aku hanya bisa terus memandangi sosoknya hingga dia akhirnya duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Jadi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba. "A -aku hanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kalian berpacaran?"

"Astaga, tidak Jim! Itu salah paham."

Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Ucapannya dua hari yang lalu itu hanya salah paham? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan kau adalah calon tunangannya. Aku tahu kau cemburu pada Ryebin, _Hyung_ , tapi bukan berarti kau berhak seperti ini!"

Apa?

Kalau itu alasan Jimin marah, aku pun juga tidak terima. Dia pikir dia bisa egois dan aku tidak akan sadar akan hal itu? Bodoh. Dia berhak membuatku cemburu, tapi aku tidak berhak membuatnya cemburu?

Dia egois, tidak adil.

"Apa maksudmu, Jim?" Aku berdiri, meninggikan nada bicaraku.

Jimin menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku berusaha! Untuk hubungan kita, aku berusaha, _Hyung_!"

"Berusaha apa, Jim? Apa maksudmu berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan _appa_? Itu yang kau sebut dengan berusaha?!"

Aku tersenyum miris dan Jimin terdiam karena ucapanku.

"Apa ucapanku memukulmu telak? Kau sudah sadar sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak adil bagiku. Kau selalu bermain menjadi korban, tapi kau tidak tahu siapa korban sebenarnya. Berapa tahun aku menanggung penderitaan karena aku menyukaimu! Kau bodoh, Jim! Pria egois yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui! Aku ingin membencimu tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku membencimu karena aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu ..."

Emosiku meluap begitu saja, dan tahu-tahu air mataku sudah mengalir deras. Ini pertama kalinya di mana aku mengucapkan rahasiaku secara sadar, tanpa pengaruh Suga.

 _Apa kau sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Yoon?_

 _ **Apa?**_

 _Kau tahu maksudku ..._

 _ **Ya. Aku tahu.**_

" _Hyung_ ..."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Jika kau ingin mengatakan kau telah berusaha, kumohon, berikan aku buktinya. Aku benci berada dalam posisi ini, Jim!"

Tanganku dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang turun. "Aku pulang saja. Obrolan ini tidak akan membawa kita ke titik terang, aku tidak mau mencari masalah lebih banyak lagi, terutama dengan orang yang dengan tulus kusayangi." Aku buru-buru mengambil tas ranselku. "Permisi."

Kakiku berlari dengan kencang, air mataku juga kembali turun. Aku benci Jimin.

...::***::...

Akhirnya hari ini aku jatuh sakit.

Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Jimin, pulang ke rumah berlari dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan aku langsung sakit sejak semalam.

Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan hari ini. Apartemenku masih berantakan, dan pekerjaan pun juga belum selesai. Tadi pagi aku sudah menelepon Namjoon untuk minta bantuan dalam pengecekan komposisi baru yang kubuat beberapa hari lalu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tapi aku masih belum bisa beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Tubuhku lemas dan kepalaku pening rasanya. Aku ingin meminta bantuan Jin- _hyung_ untuk mendapatkan resep obat, tapi Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon sedang berbulan madu di Jeju. Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

 _Ting Tong_

Aku mengerang kesal. Siapa yang bertamu kali ini? Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar membuka pintu depan. Aku mencoba berdiri, bertumpu pada meja rendah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Akhirnya aku dapat membuka pintu dan kutinggal begitu saja begitu terbuka, Hoseok datang sendirian.

"Kudengar dari Namjoon kau sakit, _Hyung_."

Aku menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kalau begitu kenapa menggangguku."

Dia malah tertawa. "Aku kemari ingin menjengukmu. Kau pasti belum meminum obatmu, 'kan? Aku sudah menelepon Jin- _hyung_ dan dia berkata lebih baik memberimu makan bubur dan juga sari apel setelah itu kau bisa minum obat sebelum tidur."

Aku menarik turun selimut putih yang kugunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Hoseok sedang melepas jaket _jeans_ -nya dan menggantung benda itu pada sandaran sofa, dia meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik putih di atas konter dapur. Apartemenku memang tidak punya pembatas yang kentara antara dapur dengan koridor utama, dan sejak tadi aku berbaring di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi agar tidak terlalu sepi.

"Tidurlah dulu, _Hyung_. Kalau sudah matang akan kubangunkan."

Aku menggumam. "Terima kasih, Hoseok- _ah_."

.

.

.

Begitu terbangun, Aku langsung melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding dan baru lewat setengah jam, jadi kurasa Hoseok belum selesai memasak. Aku langsung duduk dan memandang ke arah dapur, benar saja, Hoseok masih sibuk dengan masakannya dan di tangan lain memegang ponsel -mungkin dia sedang mencari resep bubur.

"Hoseok- _ah_?"

Hoseok langsung menoleh. "Kenapa sudah bangun, _Hyung_? Kau perlu istirahat."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi."

Dia menghela napas, kembali mengaduk isi panci yang kutebak bubur. "Humm, kalau begitu tontonlah televisi, tapi kalau kau pusing katakan padaku."

"Ya."

Aku akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhku, masih terbalut selimut putih, dan memperhatikan layar televisi yang menyala terlalu terang di ruangan yang remang-remang ini. Di luar langit sangat gelap dan hujan turun lagi dengan sangat deras.

"Hujannya sudah lama, Seok- _ah_?"

"Oh? Belum, _Hyung_. Mungkin sejak lima belas menit yang lalu."

Aku hanya menggumam dan membiarkan dia berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit, _Hyung_? Kau orang yang paling rajin menjaga kesehatanmu di antara Namjoon dan aku."

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lewat sandaran sofa, memandang Hoseok secara terbalik.

"Tentu saja! Namjoon, Jin- _hyung_ , aku, bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook khawatir."

"Kau memberi tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Uh, ya? Karena aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat durasi latihan tari hari ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hoseok- _ah_."

Dia menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Kau perlu mendapat perhatian juga, 'kan? Jangan sungkan untuk minta."

"Terima kasih."

Aku benar-benar merasa tenang mengetahui ada orang yang begitu baik kepadaku. Mungkin sulit bagiku mempunyai teman dekat, sejak kecil aku pribadi yang tertutup dan kurasa orang mengira itu sebagai kesombongan? Maka dari itu tak banyak yang mau berbicara denganku. Aku hanya buruk dalam menyampaikan perasaanku.

Hoseok menggumam sebelum mematikan kompornya. "Buburnya sudah matang, _Hyung_. Apa kau mau makan di sana atau di ruang makan? Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu."

"Hmm, di ruang makan saja."

Aku duduk di hadapan Hoseok, dia sibuk membawakan gelas minumku, mangkuk bubur, kemudian ada mangkuk kecil. Aku mengintip, dan kurasa itu sari apel. Apa Hoseok membuat semuanya sendiri?

"Terima kasih Hoseok- _ah_ , aku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Sekarang, makanlah."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung menyuap sesendok bubur dengan potongan ayam di dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bertengkar dengan Jimin, _Hyung_?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok aku langsung tersedak.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya menebak. Bukankah Jimin pasti ada di sini kalau kau sakit? Apa dia tidak tahu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku sangat malas membicarakan soal Jimin, aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat soal kejadian kemarin.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Kemarin dengan bodohnya aku menghancurkan kesempatan untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Pekerjaan di kantor kemarin benar-benar sebuah bencana. Sekretarisku mengatakan bahwa ada materi _meeting_ yang terhapus karena _virus_ di laptop salah seorang karyawanku yang menyelesaikan materi itu, lebih lagi mereka bodohnya tidak punya _back-up_ data. Aku benar-benar frustasi, dan _meeting_ terpaksa kutunda. Untung saja pihak kerja sama tidak membatalkan kontrak kerja kami, dan wakil pimpinan perusahaan yang terpaksa menghadiri _meeting_ dengan perusahaan kerja sama lainnya.

Aku segera pulang siang itu untuk membuat yang baru di rumah, karena bekerja di kantor tidak akan membuatku mendapat pencerahan. Di tengah jalan aku teringat soal jas Yoongi- _hyung_ yang baru selesai ku _laundry_ , aku ingin mengembalikannya. Jadi aku mencoba mengirim pesan singkat kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ tapi tidak dibalas, dilihat saja tidak. Aku langsung melacak _GPS-_ nya dan begitulah aku dapat mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Sampai di luar kafe, aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ yang duduk dengan seorang lelaki di meja samping jendela. Lelaki itu tampak familiar sebenarnya, tapi dari posisinya yang membelakangiku aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Benar, Yoongi- _hyung_ benar. Aku berusaha, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku berbicara pada _appa_. Sampai sekarang pun berat rasanya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kuinginkan pada _appa_.

Ditambah lagi _appa_ selalu mendesakku untuk mempercepat pernikahan dengan Jung Ryebin. Kurasa keluarga mereka tidak akan menjalankan bisnis sampai kepastian pernikahan kami, dan _appa_ ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya lebih luas.

Hari ini aku ingin berbicara lagi pada Yoongi- _hyung_ , tapi jika aku datang ke apartemennya dan mengajaknya bicara, apa yang akan kujadikan topik? Aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ bahkan sudah muak dengan semua kata maaf dariku.

"Permisi, Jimin- _oppa_?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, Jung Ryebin mengintip dari balik pintu ruang kerjaku sebelum berlari kecil menghampiriku setelah tahu aku menoleh. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya hari ini.

"Jimin- _oppa_ , kau belum memenuhi janjimu untuk menemaniku pergi belanja! Ayo, pergi sekarang!"

Aku menghela napas, mencoba bermain peran sebaik mungkin. Wajahku kubuat seolah sedih karena tidak dapat menemaninya pergi. "Maaf, Ryebin- _ssi,_ tapi ada hal penting yang harus kuurus."

"Ah, _Oppa_! Kau selalu sibuk! Temanilah aku sebentar!"

Ah, teriakannya benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit. Aku ingin membentak gadis ini, tapi dia pasti akan melapor pada kedua orangtuanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melapor kemudian kedua orangtuanya akan melapor pada _appa_. Oh, itu akan menjadi sebuah bencana besar.

"Ryebin- _ssi_ , aku punya urusan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan ini penting. Jadi, permisi."

Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya aku berani menolak dia terang-terangan. Aku selalu menolak ajakannya dengan cara halus, kali ini aku langsung mengambil tas kerjaku dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memperdulikan dia yang berteriak-teriak kesal.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada di depan kamar apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku tahu bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ mengganti _password_ -nya dan yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggu sampai dia membuka pintu karena aku telah memencet bel sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di lantai kayu dari dalam, dan pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Aku cukup terkejut karena yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Hoseok- _hyung_.

"Oh, Jimin."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_."

Dia tampak gelisah, menoleh ke arah dalam seolah Yoongi- _hyung_ berdiri di sana dan kembali memandangku. "Uh, Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi tidur, dia sakit hari ini."

Sakit? Apa karena kemarin dia pulang begitu saja di tengah hujan?

Aku jadi teringat ucapan dokter di Lund beberapa tahun lalu, Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya hidup dengan sebelah ginjalnya, apa karena itu dia jadi mudah sakit?

Aku segera mendorong pelan tubuh Hoseok- _hyung_ , membiarkan dia memakiku karena tidak sopan. Sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ berbaring di sofa dengan balutan selimut putih tebal.

" _Hyung_ ..."

Dia terbangun, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku berlutut di samping Yoongi- _hyung_ dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Hng? Jim ... inh?"

Wajahnya yang menggemaskan selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ -ku kembali bagus. Matanya kembali terpejam setelah berhasil menarik kemejaku dan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Aku menoleh, Hoseok- _hyung_ sedang berdiri dekat serambi depan sambil menggerutu.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih sudah menjaga Yoongi- _hyung_. Sekarang biar aku yang mengurus sisanya, aku akan membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ tidur di kamar saja. Kasihan kalau harus tidur di sofa."

"Ya, bawalah dia. Oh, satu saran dariku sebelum aku pulang, kalau bertengkar dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ segeralah selesaikan. Kurasa dia sedang banyak beban pikiran." Hoseok- _hyung_ mengambil tasnya, mengenakan _baseball cap_ warna coklat dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Aku terdiam dengan ucapan Hoseok- _hyung_ , melirik Yoongi- _hyung_ dan memang benar kantung matanya sangat terlihat. Kurasa aku memang harus berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku ingin memberi sebuah janji yang dapat kutepati untuknya, bukan lagi sekadar ucapan belaka.

Dengan mudah, aku membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam gendonganku dan aku membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang gelap. Tangannya masih menarik kemejaku, dan aku tidak mau membangunkan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku akhirnya ikut berbaring di samping Yoongi- _hyung_ -untung saja tempat tidur Yoongi- _hyung_ cukup untuk 2 orang dewasa.

...::***::...

"Jim?"

Aku terbangun dengan cepat. Aku memang dapat terbangun dengan mudah jika baru tidur sebentar. Aku mengusap mataku dengan cepat, di hadapanku Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan rambut yang menempel pada dahinya.

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

Dia merengek pelan. "Aku mau minum."

Aku mengangguk, mengecup dahinya setelah menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menempel. "Ya, akan kuambilkan. Berbaringlah."

Aku segera turun dan beranjak untuk mengambil botol air minum yang biasa disimpan Yoongi- _hyung_ di rak dapur bagian atas bersama bahan-bahan masak lainnya. Mataku melirik sekilas jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah. Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi ternyata, aku tidak tahu karena jendela kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ masih tertutup tirai.

Setelah membuka sebuah botol air minum, aku segera kembali ke kamar, Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang bergerak-gerak, kurasa dia tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang basah.

Aku membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, menempatkan sebuah bantal pada punggungnya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya -yang untung saja sudah lebih baik.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ memberikan botol air minumnya yang tinggal setengah padaku sebelum mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau mengganti pakaianmu, lihat, itu sangat basah dan aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhmu dengan jelas, _Hyung_."

Aku tersenyum jahil, Yoongi- _hyung_ memukulku dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku mengecup pipinya sekali sebelum beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambilkan Yoongi- _hyung_ kaus putih dan celana _training_ panjang warna abu-abu -oh dan juga pakaian dalam.

"Angkat tanganmu, _Hyung_ , aku akan menggantikan pakaianmu."

Dia menggeleng dengan wajah lagi-lagi merah. "A -aku bisa ganti sendiri! Kau keluar!"

"Tidak, orang sakit diam saja. Jangan melawan, kau belum benar-benar sembuh."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menunjukkan wajah marahnya yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil padaku, _Hyung_. Sekarang, angkat tanganmu."

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Yoongi- _hyung_ menurut kugantikan pakaiannya. Setelah semua selesai, aku memasukkan pakaian kotor Yoongi- _hyung_ ke dalam keranjang baju di kamarnya dan menggendong Yoongi- _hyung_ ke ruang tengah.

"Aku akan memasak dulu. _Hyung_ diam saja di sini, ya?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk pelan, bibirnya masih mengerucut. Dia persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat permen atau mainan baru. Aku mengusap kepalanya sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya untuk memasak sarapan.

Aku membuka lemari pendingin dan tidak banyak bahan yang kutemukan. Mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ belum belanja, mengingat ini hampir mendekati akhir bulan. Kebiasaan Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah 1 kali belanja untuk persediaan selama 1 bulan -kecuali untuk roti dan daging.

Bahan yang kutemukan adalah telur, tepung terigu, selai stroberi dan _blueberry_ , madu, mentega, dan karton susu yang lumayan banyak isinya. Jadi kurasa pagi ini aku akan membuat _waffle_ dengan siraman madu atau selai dan juga telur.

Aku mendengar Yoongi- _hyung_ bangun dari sofa dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Aku meninggalkan adonan _waffle_ yang hendak kuaduk, mematikan alat pemanggang yang telah kupanaskan. Aku khawatir, mungkin demam Yoongi- _hyung_ naik lagi?

Aku mencuci tanganku dan menghampirinya di kamar, benar saja dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku mendengar Yoongi- _hyung_ tersedak, mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Aku berlutut di samping Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya di toilet. Tanganku memijit tengkuknya pelan.

Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak kesakitan, tapi isi perutnya sama sekali tidak keluar. Dia bersandar di dinding dengan lemas, wajahnya pucat dengan mata berair.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk pelan.

Punggung tanganku kutempel pada dahinya, kurasa demamnya sedikit naik lagi. Aku segera menggendong Yoongi- _hyung_ ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Aku berlari ke luar untuk membuat teh hangat dan kembali dengan cepat.

" _Hyung_ , apa lebih pergi ke dokter saja? Nanti demammu semakin parah."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menggeleng.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Jin- _hyung_ sedang tidak ada di Seoul, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk periksa."

Dia merengek pelan, kesal.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau sampai nanti siang demammu tidak membaik juga, aku akan membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ ke rumah sakit, tidak ada bantahan."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan aku mengecup dahinya sekilas.

"Kutinggal dulu, aku akan membuat bubur dan sup lobak untukmu. Tidurlah, _Hyung_ sangat butuh istirahat."

Aku baru hendak pergi ke luar ketika Yoongi- _hyung_ menarik ujung kemejaku. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Butuh sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Terima kasih ..."

Ah, Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sedang manja sangat manis, hari ini dia tidak marah-marah, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Aku mengangguk, mengecup punggung tangannya dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidur. Begitu terbangun, aku mencium bau masakan. Kurasa Jimin sudah selesai memasak.

Aku tidak mau munafik. Aku memang sedang marah pada Jimin, tapi perhatian seperti ini membuat hatiku benar-benar senang. Aku ingin dia terus di sini saja, biar hanya ada kami berdua.

" _Hyung_? Kau sudah bangun ternyata."

Aku menoleh cepat, mengangguk kecil. Jimin melangkah mendekatiku, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"Hm, _Hyung_ , demammu masih belum turun. Kau harus pergi periksa ke dokter. Pertama kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita pergi."

Aku merengek kesal. "Tidak mau. Aku baik-baik saja, Jim, hanya butuh istirahat."

Suaraku serak, berteriak dengan lemah dengan Jimin yang menggendongku menuju ruang makan. Dia menurunkanku di atas kursi meja makan kemudian meletakkan mangkuk sup, nasi, dan lauk di hadapanku.

"Makanlah, _Hyung_ , atau kau mau kusuapi?"

Jimin menggodaku, menaikturunkan alisnya beberapa kali. Aku memukul lengannya pelan.

"Tidak mau. Dasar bodoh."

Jimin menghela napas. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus periksa ke dokter, _Hyung_."

Aku menggeleng cepat, membuat kepalaku kembali pening. "Tapi aku tidak mau pergi, Jimin."

Dia menggeleng, duduk di kursi seberangku dan mengambil nasi serta lauk ke dalam piringnya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak mau kusuapi lebih baik kau mulai makan sekarang, _Hyung_. Kau harus minum obat setelah ini."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku sangat tidak suka minum obat, pahitnya akan tertinggal di pangkal lidahku, aku benci itu. Jimin terus memaksaku untuk makan dan akhirnya kuturuti, daripada bocah itu semakin ribut dan kepalaku semakin pening.

Selesai makan, Jimin mencuci semua alat makan dan aku hanya dapat duduk diam bersandar di sofa ruang tengah sambil menekan-nekan tombol di _remote_ televisi. Mataku sesekali melirik punggung Jimin yang sedang mencuci.

Ah, aku sangat ingin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menyandar pada punggungnya. Apa boleh buat, aku sedang dalam mode marah padanya sekarang. Kalau bukan karena demamku, bisa kupastikan aku masih belum bertemu dengan Jimin sampai hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan bunyi ponsel yang nyaring. Aku melirik ponsel putih yang ada di atas meja rendah di depan sofa. Itu milik Jimin.

"Jimin, ponselmu bunyi!"

Aku berteriak pelan, Jimin segera menoleh dan mengangguk. Dia buru-buru menyelesaikan cuciannya dan mengeringkan tangannya sebelum berlari kecil ke ruang tengah. Sebenarnya aku sempat melirik nama penelepon, itu _appa_.

Jimin mengambil teleponnya dari tanganku. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian langsung menerima panggilan setelah melihat nama pemanggilnya.

Jimin berdeham. "Halo? _Appa_?"

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan _appa_ , tapi suaranya terdengar keras. Kurasa _appa_ sedang marah? Dia selalu berbicara dengan keras ketika marah.

"A -aku di apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_..."

Apa? Jadi ini salahku lagi, ya? Aku menghela napas dan mendongak untuk memperhatikan wajah Jimin. Ekspresinya tampak tidak bersahabat sekarang, tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam ponsel mengepal dengan erat.

"Tidak! Aku sendiri juga belum setuju, 'kan, _Appa_?! Aku belum berkata 'ya' untuk perjodohan itu!"

Oh. Apa _appa_ sedang membahas perjodohan Jimin dengan Jung Ryebin? Baru kali ini aku mendengar Jimin berteriak pada _appa_.

"Jadi sekarang gadis itu mengadu pada _appa_?! Aku tidak harus selalu menemaninya pergi, bukan?! Sekali lagi kukatakan, _appa_ , aku belum pernah mengatakan 'ya' dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya untuk perjodohanku. Titik!"

Jimin tampak sangat mengerikan sekarang. Wajahnya merah karena emosinya, matanya melirik khawatir padaku. Dia menghela napas kasar kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada teleponnya.

"Iya, baik! Aku pulang sekarang. Kita akan membicarakannya!"

Jimin langsung mematikan panggilan itu, melempar ponselnya -yang untung jatuh ke atas sofa. Dia menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa di belakangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Aku berdeham sedikit, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian padaku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pahaku, dia langsung mengerti dan membaringkan kepalanya pada pahaku. Lengannya melingkar pada pinggangku dan kepalanya menghadap perutku. Tanganku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kurasa, walaupun aku sedang marah, aku tetap tidak dapat melihatnya kesal seperti ini. Mungkin karena ini sudah jadi kebiasaan bagiku sejak kecil.

"Ada apa, Jim? Kau mau cerita?"

Dia menghela napas. "Tidak. Maaf, aku berteriak di apartemenmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenangkanlah dirimu, baru setelah itu pulang, hm?"

Jimin mengangguk singkat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku mengecup dahinya sekilas dan terus mengelus kepalanya sambil memainkan helaian rambutnya yang memanjang.

"Ah, aku seharusnya mengantarmu ke dokter sekarang, _Hyung_. Tapi _appa_ memintaku pulang, kami harus berbicara."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya akulah yang mengantarmu. Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, _Hyung_." Jimin mendongak, tangan kirinya membelai pipi kananku dengan lembut. Matanya memandangku dengan penuh puja. Aku sangat menyukai momen seperti ini.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak perlu pergi ke dokter. Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat saja, lusa Namjoon juga sudah kembali dan pekerjaanku akan semakin ringan."

"Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau harus periksa, hari ini juga. Aku akan meminta Hoseok- _hyung_ saja meski aku tidak rela."

Jimin mengambil posisi duduk, bibirnya mengerucut dan dia mengumpat diam-diam. Aku terkikik pelan, melihatnya cemburu sangat memuaskan bagiku. Aku tahu selama ini dia cemburu pada Hoseok, pria itu memang suka melakukan _skinship_ pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Halo, Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Aku memperhatikan Jimin dari samping, emosinya sudah mulai reda.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, bisa? Aku harus pulang, tolong antarkan Yoongi- _hyung_ periksa ke dokter."

Jimin melirikku, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan.

"Ya, aku minta tolong padamu, tapi ingat! Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku aku tidak akan segan memukulmu."

Aku terkekeh pelan, dia benar-benar cemburu.

"Ya, sekarang. Terima kasih." Jimin menutup panggilannya dan menghela napas kasar.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskans saat cemburu, Jim. Aku suka itu."

Jimin menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "Hei! Kekasihmu sedang cemburu di sini."

Aku terkikik lagi. Tubuhku berpindah ke atas pangkuannya, aku mengecup bibirnya sekali. "Aku mencintaimu, Jim."

Dia tersenyum lebar, membalas ciumanku dengan ciuman yang lebih intens dan mesra. Bibir kami bertaut dalam ciuman intim, saliva bercampur dan menetes di dagu kami. Lengan Jimin dengan protektif memeluk pinggangku, membawaku semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya sampai tubuh kami saling menempel. Sampai paru-paruku berteriak meminta oksigen, aku baru melepaska ciuman kami.

Aku memeluk leher Jimin, mengecup pipinya sekali. Dia juga memelukku, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leherku. Dia menjilat dan menghisapnya, memberi tanda kemerahan pada leherku.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Aku mengelus kepalanya. "Hm? Untuk apa, Jim?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku janji aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada _appa_. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan memilihmu, apapun keadaannya nanti."

Aku tersenyum. "Hmm. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Jim."

Dia melonggarkan pelukan kami, mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hayoloh mewek sama endingnya :(( Tolonggg saya ga tau apa yang udah saya perbuat sama chapter ini :( saya mabok nulis dan jujur aja ini udah hampir kena WB. Saya gatau gimana cara ngembanginnya coba. Tapi sih kayaknya chapter depan udah bakal masuk ke masalah berikutnya :( dan rencananya sih yaaaa ini bakal jadi Book 1, alias ada Book 2 :( atau mungkin lebih bagus kalo saya jadiin satu ya? Saya juga ga tau, saya mau ganti judul di buku 2 XD ehe. Saran dan komentar di kolom review ya buat chap ini :( dan yap, karna banyak reader mau saya ttp UP di bulan puasa ini, saya UP deh, takut aja ga ada yang baca karna lagi puasa XD, tapi emang bener sih saya bisa lupa sendiri ama ceritanya kalo UPnya kelamaan :(

 **Thanks to :** Vi-kun, Panda Item, famekillahz, MingyuAin, HikmahLjoe835, RenRenay, prncsspo, Viyomi, 9593(guest), CrazyPrince, LittleDevil94

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua review, fav, follow, buat para sider juga. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, maaf kalo emang saya ga bisa bales reviewnya :( saya ga sombong kok, ciyus deh**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **4** **; I trust You.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras. Sudah sejak tadi pagi aku bangun tidur, sampai sekarang di jam makan siang masih saja hujan. Aku melirik ke luar jendela, tidak banyak kendaraan ataupun orang-orang di luar. Duduk di sofa apartemen ditemani secangkir teh krisan hangat dan sepiring biskuit selai stroberi merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Ah ya, sudah 2 hari sejak aku memeriksakan diri ke dokter tapi aku belum bertemu dengan Jimin sampai hari ini. Komunikasi kami sebatas pesan singkat dan _video call_ di jam sebelum tidur.

Aku ... tidak tahu. Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, mengapa dia sampai sekarang masih belum juga menemuiku. Aku tahu, sesibuk apapun dia, dia akan tetap menemuiku. Mungkin dia ada masalah? Beberapa hari ini aku melihat kantung matanya yang kentara saat kami melakukan _video call_.

Pesan berisi pertanyaan atas dasar kekhawatiranku tak pernah dia balas. Dia selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Sampai hari ini aku tidak berhasil mendapat jawaban atas masalah yang dia alami.

Kebetulan aku mendapat libur 2 minggu karena kerja kerasku mengerjakan tugas Namjoon selama dia pergi bulan madu. Sebagian pekerjaan sudah selesai, dan Namjoon bisa mengerjakannya hanya berdua dengan Hoseok dan komposer lainnya. Apa lebih baik di hari liburku ini aku menemui Jimin saja, ya?

Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang ada di atas meja di depan sofa, mengetik nomor ponsel Jimin yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

" _Halo, Hyung_?"

"Jimin?"

" _Uh, ya? Ada apa, Hyung?_ "

"Apa ... minggu ini kita bisa bertemu? Aku sedang mendapat libur ..."

Aku terdiam, menggigit bibirku karena jawaban dari Jimin tak kunjung datang. Apa dia tidak mau bertemu denganku minggu ini?

" _Bisa, kurasa ... Aku tidak terlalu sibuk minggu ini. Hyung mau bertemu hari apa?_ "

"Em, secepatnya? Kurasa?"

Jimin terdengar bergumam panjang di seberang sana. " _Besok? Aku bisa mengatur ulang semua jadwalku. Tenang saja._ "

"Benarkah? Tidak mengganggu?"

Jimin terkekeh, dan aku merasakan pipiku panas karena mendengar suaranya. " _Tentu saja tidak. Semua akan kulakukan untuk Yoongi-hyung_."

"Uh, dasar, kau memang bermulut manis."

" _Tapi kau menyukainya, Hyung. Jangan berbohong!_ "

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Jimin sangat senang menggodaku. "Tentu saja." Aku bergumam pelan.

" _Apa, Hyung? Jangan bergumam, aku tidak dapat mendengarmu._ "

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Besok kita bertemu di kafe seberang kantormu saja."

" _Hmm, ya._ "

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok."

" _Oh, aku lupa, Hyung._ "

"Hm? Apa?"

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Ah, Jimin benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuatku terkejut. "Y -ya, a -aku juga. Sudah ya."

Dengan cepat aku memutus panggilan kami, aku mendengar dia terkekeh pelan sebelum aku memutus panggilan telepon. Dia benar-benar seorang penggoda.

"Kau akan memberi tahu dia?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari ruang tengah, di tangannya ada gelas keramik warna putih.

"Oh, aku pinjam dapurmu, _Hyung_ , aku membuat kopi."

Aku mengangguk. Dia segera duduk di sampingku, meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku menyesap tehku sambil berpikir. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa itu akan mempermudah Jimin?"

Hoseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, yang pasti bukankah kau harus memberi tahu Jimin? Ini hal penting."

Aku menunduk, menggenggam gelas tehku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku ... tidak tahu. Masalah ini rumit, aku tidak bisa langsung mengatakannya pada Jimin. Dia akan semakin _stress_."

Tubuhku menyandar pada sofa, aku mendongak ke atas dan memandangi langit-langit apartemen.

"Kasihan dia, _Hyung_."

Kepalaku menoleh ke kiri. "Siapa yang kau maksud, Hoseok- _ah_?"

"Anak kalian tentu saja."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memandang ke bawah, kepada perutku yang masih rata. Aku mengelusnya pelan. "Hm, kau benar."

Hoseok menghela napas panjang. "Jadi kau akan memberi tahu Jimin atau tidak?"

Aku menoleh. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aish, itu keputusanmu, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku harus melihat situasi dulu, bagaimanapun masalah perjodohan Jimin harus segera berakhir."

"Bukankah kalau kau mengatakan kau hamil anak Jimin akan mempercepat batalnya perjodohan Jimin dan Jung Ryebin?"

Aku menggeleng, masih setia mengelus perutku. "Hmm, kalau _appa_ tahu aku hamil anak Jimin, justru dia akan mencari segala cara untuk menggugurkan anak ini."

"Kau benar. Kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Apapun keputusanmu, _Hyung_ , aku mendukung. Asal itu bukan sesuatu yang gila."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Hoseok."

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

2 Hari yang lalu aku meninggalkan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sedang sakit di apartemennya. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan nyatanya _appa_ justru sibuk mengurus saham-sahamnya. Aku harus menunggu sampai malam, barulah _appa_ selesai dengan sahamnya.

Bukankah lebih baik aku mengantar Yoongi- _hyung_ kalau begitu? Benar-benar membuat emosiku naik. Malam itu _appa_ mengadakan makan malam di rumah kami bersama keluarga Jung. Gadis bernama Ryebin itu menempeliku seolah aku menyukainya.

Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku harus secepat mungkin membatalkan perjodohan kami. _Appa_ bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya di makan malam itu. Ryebin terus-menerus mengapit lenganku, menempelkan tubuhnya pada lenganku dan itu membuatku semakin muak.

Jung Ryebin benar-benar bertambah agresif dan aku semakin membenci dia karena hal itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , apa itu tidak bisa?

Sekarang aku masih berada di rumah setelah sibuk di kantor. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena suasana di kantor sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk tenang. Aku membawa pulang semua berkas kerjaku dan aku mengerjakannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Yoongi- _hyung_ baru saja menelepon.

Astaga. Aku baru sadar, aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya terlebih lagi sosoknya. Dia meminta kami untuk bertemu besok dan aku setuju. Kuharap besok tidak ada pengganggu lagi.

"Jimin."

Aku menoleh, menghela napas setelah tahu siapa yang mampir ke ruang kerjaku di rumah. "Ada apa, _appa_?"

 _Appa_ mengerutkan dahinya, masuk ke ruanganku dan menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya. "Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Hum, bosan. Aku mengerjakan semua di rumah sejak tiga jam yang lalu. _Appa_ sendiri kenapa kemari? Tidak biasanya."

 _Appa_ menarik kursi di depan meja kerjaku, aku memang meletakkannya jika aku menerima tamu urusan kerja. _Appa_ duduk dan menumpang kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan, berdeham sekali.

"Kau bisa berpikir dengan baik, Jim?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau tidak mengerti? Maksudku tentu saja masalah perjodohanmu dengan Jung Ryebin."

Oh. Soal itu lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak menerimanya, _appa_. Ada hal yang lebih penting bagiku dari sekadar menikah dengannya. Lagipula aku masih muda, masih lebih pantas untuk berkarir."

"Tidak. Kau hanya beralasan Jimin. Menikah di usia muda tidak akan mengganggu karirmu sama sekali, itu akan membuat karirmu semakin naik. Perusahaan Jung akan segera mengadakan kerja sama setelah pernikahan kalian terlaksana."

Aku menghela napas. " _Appa_ , _appa_ tidak mengerti. Apa yang _appa_ katakan, itu untung keuntungan _appa_ sendiri, bukan untuk karirku."

"Jimin! Kau dengarkan _appa_ , aku lebih mengerti tentang kau!"

" _Appa_ tidak bisa memaksaku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahan dengan Jung Ryebin, keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun."

"Bahkan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi? Kau masih akan menolak?"

Tubuhku langsung menegang seketika. Apa maksud kalimat itu?

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa maksud _Appa_?"

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak dapat mengartikannya, wajahnya tak banyak berekspresi siang ini.

"Kau tahu maksud _Appa_ , Jim. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyayangi kakakmu itu."

Aku terdiam setelah ucapan _appa_. Aku tahu, _appa_ bukan orang yang main-main dengan ucapannya. Benar, aku yakin, _appa_ tidak akan segan membayar orang untuk melukai Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku benar-benar yakin itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa memandang mata _appa_ dengan dalam, dibalas sama.

"Bagaimana? Kau menerima?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. "Aku butuh waktu berpikir. Selamat malam, permisi."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat ke luar ruangan.

"Ingat, Jim. Aku tidak akan memberi waktu lama padamu. Jika kau tidak juga menerima, aku akan langsung mengatur pernikahan kalian."

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu, tanganku menggantung di udara. Aku menelan saliva dengan susah payah, mencerna semua ucapan _appa_ yang terdengar sebagai sebuah ancaman di telingaku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku langsung berlari ke luar ruang kerjaku, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang, aku butuh.

.

.

.

Sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku menekan bel sekali dan menunggu dia keluar. Tak lama, Yoongi- _hyung_ membuka pintu.

"Jimin? Bukankah kau sibuk?"

Aku tak menjawab, aku langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Lenganku melingkar di pinggang mungilnya dan kepalaku langsung bersandar pada bahunya. Bibirku mengecupi lehernya, menjilatnya sensual, sambil mendorong Yoongi- _hyung_ ke dalam.

"Jim? Kau menangis?" Dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Benar. Aku menangis. Aku menggumam tak jelas, masih megencupi lehernya.

Yoongi- _hyung_ membawa kami duduk di sofa, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Ada apa, hm?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng beberapa kali.

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengerti. Dia selalu mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika aku menangis, dia sudah terbiasa sejak kecil. Tangannya yang tidak mengelus kepalaku, menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut, dia seperti mencoba menenangkan seorang anak kecil.

"Jangan menangis, hm? _Hyung_ di sini ..."

Aku tertawa kecil. Kalimat itu sudah sering diucapkan Yoongi- _hyung_ sejak kami masih kecil, ketika aku tidak dapat berhenti menangis karena merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang mulai sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jim? Ada apa?"

Aku memandang wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekali kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Aku bertanya ada apa! Jangan tertawa begitu."

Aku tertawa lagi, Yoongi- _hyung_ mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Aku ingin menjaga momen ini, momen di mana hanya ada kami berdua. Apa aku terlalu egois?

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja, _Hyung_? Aku khawatir."

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah minum obat dan vitamin dari dokter."

Aku mengangguk juga. "Baguslah. Kau harus tetap sehat, aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit, _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ memelukku erat, wajahnya bersembunyi di dadaku. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Aku juga, Jimin ..."

Aku melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian langsung membawanya ke dalam ciuman memabukkan. Lidah kami bertaut, suara kecupan basah menggema di dalam ruang tengah apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia melenguh dengan seksi, membuat gairahku tersulut.

Tanganku mulai bermain-main pada tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ , masuk ke dalam kain baju tidurnya yang terbuat dari satin itu. Jari-jariku bermain pada putingnya, menarik dan memelintirnya dengan sedikit keras membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ mendesah dalam ciuman kami.

Dia memukul lenganku dan aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku tersenyum, dia membalasnya dan kami kembali berpelukan.

"Ah, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Apa aku egois, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengelus punggungku. "Tidak. Kau tidak egois, karena aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

" _Hyung_ ..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan _appa_ ..."

Yoongi- _hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. "Apa karena itu kau kemari, hm?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati belaian tangannya pada wajahku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku merasakan kecupan di bibirku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Perjodohan bodoh itu." Aku membuka mataku, meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Yoongi- _hyung_. "Aku ingin perjodohan sialan itu dihentikan, tapi tidak dengan _appa_."

"Hmm, lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur bersama?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Apa kau gila? Kau tidak dapat melakukannya, terlebih dalam pantauan _appa_. _Appa_ bisa melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali untuk perjodohanmu."

"Kemudian apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Hyung_?!" Aku mencengkeram pundak Yoongi- _hyung_ , menatapnya dengan mata yang basah. "Katakan! Katakan padaku!"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menangis. Aku segera membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Kami tidak sekuat _itu_ sampai dapat menghadapi semua ini. Kami berdua hanya manusia biasa yang ingin hidup tenang dengan orang yang kami cintai. Semua ini sangat berat bagi kami berdua.

"Aku juga sangat ingin bersamamu, Jim. Aku sangat ingin!"

Yoongi- _hyung_ meraung dalam pelukanku. Menangis dengan keras, menarik kemeja putihku dan menggenggamnya erat sampai kusut.

"Aku ingin bersama. Aku ingin berjuang, tapi seolah takdir tidak memperbolehkanku, Jim. Aku harus seperti apa? Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng, memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku juga sangat ingin memilikimu, _Hyung_. Sangat, sangat ingin." Aku berbisik di telinganya, mengecupi pipi tembamnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama, Jimin." Dia merengek, seolah sangat frustasi. "Aku sangat ingin, sangat-sangat ingin kabur bersamamu. Tapi _appa_ selalu punya cara untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya."

"Ya. Kau benar, _Hyung_. Mungkin aku punya sesuatu yang gila dalam otakku."

Dia mendongak dan memandangku penasaran dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. "A -apa itu? Kau punya rencana gila? Kau selalu membahayakan diri sendiri!"

"Hm, kau benar. Karena itu aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, _Hyung_. Ini semua demi kelancaran rencanaku, karena aku tahu kau akan berusaha menggagalkan rencana yang berbahaya ini."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menarik kerah kemejaku. "Apa itu?! Katakan padaku, Park Jimin! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

Aku menggeleng, mengecup bibirnya. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang."

Dia memukul-mukul tubuhku. "Beri tahu, bodoh!"

Aku membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut. Bibir kami bergerak seirama, saling melumat meski awalnya Yoongi- _hyung_ memberontak. Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami dengan bunyi kecupan nyaring.

Tanganku membelai pipinya. "Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Kau tahu itu?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Iya, Jimin. Cinta, artinya aku percaya padamu."

Aku memeluk Yoongi- _hyung_. "Kau hanya harus menyiapkan diri, jika sesuatu terjadi, apapun itu. Apa kau siap?"

"Hmm, selama itu denganmu, Jim. Aku siap."

"Apapun resikonya? Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan?"

Aku mendengar Yoongi- _hyung_ terisak. "Ya, apapun, apapun untukmu ..."

"Aku juga. Aku percaya pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Jadi apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, kita bersama, kita tidak bersama, hatiku selalu untukmu, _Hyung_. Seluruh cintaku hanya untukmu."

"Ya, aku juga, bodoh!"

"Karena itu ... tutup mata, tutup telinga. Jangan lihat, jangan dengar apa yang orang lain katakan dan perlihatkan padamu, jangan percayai siapapun. Hanya percaya padaku, kita hanya punya diri kita berdua di sini."

"Ya, Jim. Aku milikmu, kau milikku. Aku tidak akan percaya pada orang lain, hanya padamu."

"Benar, _Hyung_. Ingat kalimat itu, sebuah janji yang tidak akan pernah kau langgar."

Yoongi- _hyung_ terisak keras. "Ya, ya, ya! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, hatiku selalu milikmu, Jim. Selalu, sejak lama."

Aku mengecup bibir Yoongi- _hyung_. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim. Kau tidak tahu, jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar setiap aku bersamamu seperti ini."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tahu, karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama." Aku membawa tangan kiri Yoongi- _hyung_ menempel di dadaku, supaya dia dapat merasakan seberapa keras jantungku berdetak untuknya.

"Ini hanya untukmu, _Hyung_."

Dia juga membawa tanganku menempel di dadanya. "Ini untukmu, Jimin. Selalu seperti ini."

Aku menciumnya lagi, dengan lembut, dengan kasar. Semua kulakukan karena perasaanku yang selalu meletup setiap berdekatan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Selalu seperti ini, sejak lama.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hore! saya UP cepet. Cepet ga sih? XD umm, ya, jadi, ini adalah chapter terpendek yang pernah saya ketik buat FF chapteran di account ini. Cuma 2k+ lho. Saya sendiri sebenernya juga ga tau, apa kalian lebih menikmati chapter pendek atau pajang... ya gitulah pokoknya. BTW, jan kaget kalo minggu depan ada kata-kata end U.U, karna saya ga bisa nentuin apa harus bikin book baru ato ga karna agak beda sih jalan ceritanya ... tapi kalo digabung ya gapapa, tapi saya bingung :( Makasih juga buat semua readers, buat saran dan komen-komen tentang fic ini terlepas dari jalan ceritanya juga, terima kasih banyak.

 **Thanks to:** Panda Item, Vi-kun, RenRenay, chimpark22, yana(guest), famekillahz, HikmahLjoe835, LM(guest), ismisofifia, Crazy Prince.

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua review, fav, follow, dan para sider. Terima kasih karna kalian semua mau meluangkan waktu membaca FF ini.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **5** **; Moving.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Jimin adalah seminggu yang lalu. Dia tidak mengabariku lagi sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Pesan yang kukirim tak pernah dibalas, jika aku menelepon, dia tidak mengangkat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apakah ini termasuk dalam rencananya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku sedang melamun.

"Ah, Namjoon. Kau tidak bersama Hoseok?"

Aku memperhatikan sosok Namjoon yang masuk ke ruang kerja kami bersama, menutup pintu kaca di belakang tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa putih panjang.

"Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan punya urusan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa koreografi baru?"

"Bisa jadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk lagi, mataku kemudian kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan turun dengan deras seperti biasa. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan parka hitam yang kupakai sambil mengelus perutku seperti biasa. Mengelus perut sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak seminggu yang lalu, sejak aku mengetahui kehamilanku. Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ tentu saja sudah tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok yang memberi tahu.

Jin- _hyung_ sendiri datang ke apartemenku, menceramahiku dengan panjang, kemudian menyelamatiku dengan wajah ceria, kemudian tiba-tiba menangis karena iri. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mengalami _mood swing_ karena kehamilan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau melamun, _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Bukan lebih baik kalau kau menyelesaikan komposisi musikmu yang menganggur?"

Apa dia harus membahas komposisi musik sekarang? Aku menoleh dan menatap Namjoon tajam. "Tidak ada inspirasi, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakannya?"

Namjoon tertawa. "Santai, _Hyung_. Kasihan anakmu kalau kau marah-marah."

Aku menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ya, kau benar."

"Jadi, apa yang Jimin katakan soal anak kalian?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Aku belum memberi tahu Jimin. Kukira Hoseok mengatakannya pada kalian?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak bercerita sampai situ."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, meneguk kopi kalengan yang sudah dingin karena kubiarkan sejak tadi.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memberi tahu dia?"

"Bukan tidak akan ... aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Kau harus cepat memberi tahu dia. Bagaimanapun, Jimin adalah ayah dari anak yang kau kandung, dia berhak untuk mengetahuinya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan harus memberi tahu Jimin."

"Bagaimana kalau di hari ulang tahunnya saja? Itu bisa jadi kejutan untuk Jimin."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Itu mungkin ide yang sangat bagus, tapi aku tidak yakin apa Jimin menginginkan anak ini atau tidak? Kami tidak pernah membahas masa depan kami berdua. Waktu kami berdua lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bertengkar sejauh ini.

"Ya. Itu ... bagus, kurasa?"

Namjoon memandangku dengan bingung, kurasa dia ingin bertanya tapi ia urungkan.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menggosok rambutku dengan sebuah handuk putih. Hoseok, Jin- _hyung_ , dan Namjoon sedang berkunjung ke apartemenku. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar, lagipula aku juga menawari mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi hujan turun semakin deras, dan kurasa akan membahayakan jika mereka harus pulang malam-malam seperti ini.

Hoseok menghampiriku. Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon masih duduk di sofa, sibuk _cuddling_ sambil menonton acara televisi. Tawa mereka bahkan terdengar sampai ke dalam kamarku.

"Ini, ada kiriman ketika kau pergi mandi."

Aku mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Hoseok. Warnanya putih polos, dilapisi plastik bening. Aku membaliknya dan menemukan tulisan undangan, ditujukan kepada Min Yoongi.

Apa? Kenapa ini menggunakan marga asliku?

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu marga asliku, kecuali Jin- _hyung_ , _appa_ , dan _eomma_. Bahkan Namjoon dan Hoseok pun tidak tahu. Jadi kurasa, ini dari _appa_ dan _eomma_.

Tunggu, ini undangan apa?

Aku berlari dengan cepat ke ruang tengah, duduk di karpet depan sofa dan buru-buru membuka undangan itu dari plastiknya. Hoseok mengejarku, memanggil namaku berulang kali dengan keras.

" _Hyung_! Jangan berlari, kau bisa terjatuh!"

Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ berhenti bercanda dan ikut menoleh padaku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Tanganku membuka undangan yang terbuat dari karton tebal itu, kartonnya dilipat menyerupai sebuah brosur lipat tiga.

Ini undangan, untuk pernikahan Jimin dan Jung Ryebin.

Apa-apaan ini?

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kuperbuat. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku mengangis, memukul meja, memukul lantai. Jin- _hyung_ , Namjoon, dan Hoseok harus memegangi kedua tangan dan kakiku, aku memberontak.

"Yoongi! Yoongi diam! Berhenti!"

Aku langsung berhenti, aku masih sadar jika apa yang aku lakukan mungkin akan membahayakan anak dalam kandunganku, tapi tangisanku masih juga belum berhenti. Jin- _hyung_ melepas tanganku dan maju untuk memeluk tubuhku. Namjoon dan Hoseok terdengar menghela napas lega, mereka melepaskan kakiku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis."

Ah, aku rindu masa-masa kecilku. Jin- _hyung_ selalu melakukan ini ketika kami di panti asuhan. Dia selalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama ketika aku menangis karena mimpi buruk. Aku menangis dalam dekapan Jin- _hyung_ , dia mengelus punggungku beberapa kali.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi ..."

Aku terisak, tubuhku lemas, mungkin bisa saja aku langsung jatuh ke lantai jika Jin- _hyung_ tidak memelukku sekarang. Aku menarik _sweater_ coklat muda yang dipakai Jin- _hyung_ , menangis di pundaknya.

Dia membawaku duduk di sofa tunggal kemudian mengelap wajahku dengan selembar tisu. Jin- _hyung_ berlutut di depanku dan memegangi tanganku yang berusaha menutupi wajah.

"Sudah, diam dulu, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisanku.

"Kasihan bayimu, hm? Jangan macam-macam, hm?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, mengusap mataku yang basah dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah tangisanku reda, Jin- _hyung_ menyuguhiku segelas air, di sudut mata aku dapat melihat Namjoon mengambil undangan yang tadi kulempar asal.

Aku memperhatikan Namjoon yang membaca undangan itu, Hoseok mengintip dari sampingnya dan mereka berdua menghela napas panjang. Jin- _hyung_ masih belum tahu isi undangan itu, dia menoleh pada Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan wajah khawatir dan penasaran.

"Li -lihat saja, _Hyung_..."

Jin- _hyung_ menoleh padaku, menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. Perlakuan yang hampir tak pernah kudapat membuatku merasa nyaman. Tidak banyak masa kecilku yang tersisa dalam memori, aku tidak dapat mengingat masa-masa baiknya, ada lebih banyak memori buruk dalam otakku.

Namjoon dan Hoseok ikut duduk di depanku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman, mereka harus duduk di lantai sedangkan aku duduk di atas sofa. Aku akhirnya ikut duduk di karpet, menyilangkan kakiku.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_?"

Aku mendongak dan memandang Hoseok yang memanggilku.

"Apa ... kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang dapat kubantu?"

Dia sangat baik. Aku tahu Hoseok ingin menghiburku dengan caranya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, masih terisak. Aku memandang ketiga orang yang duduk di karpet ruang tengah apartemenku. Suasana menjadi canggung dan mencekik, aku menghela napas panjang. Ah, dengan keheningan ini aku mendadak ingin kembali menangis.

"A -aku ingin tidur."

Jin- _hyung_ berdiri, menarik tanganku. "Ayo, kuantar ke kamar."

Aku mengangguk. "Ka -kalian bisa melakukan apa saja, maaf, aku ingin tidur."

Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua memandangiku dengan wajah datar tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku diantar Jin- _hyung_ ke kamar, dia mengambilkan pakaian santai untukku, menyalakan pendingin ruangan, menutup tirai, dan menyusun tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kalian silakan tetap di apartemenku kalau tidak keberatan? Silakan lakukan apa saja, kalau lapar gunakan saja dapurku."

Jin- _hyung_ mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih, Yoongi. Kami akan di sini. Sekarang, istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian semua besok, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk, naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut kemudian meringkuk. "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_."

Jin- _hyung_ hanya bergumam dan mengusap kepalaku kemudian mematikan lampu kamarku sebelum pergi ke luar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tadi aku sendirian di apartemen ini.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Ya. Ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku.

Aku seolah setuju dengan perjodohanku dan Jung Ryebin. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada _appa_ , dia langsung mengaturkan pernikahanku. Aku baru tahu itu dari asisten pribadiku di kantor, _appa_ memberiku contoh cetakan undangan yang telah jadi. Aku cukup terkejut, aku bahkan belum memberi tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ soal ini, tapi aku yakin bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ akan menghentikanku jika aku punya pemikiran gila seperti ini.

Dalam benakku, ada rencana gila. Sebuah rencana gila yang pasti akan menghancurkan nama Park sendiri. Aku sudah berencana untuk kabur di hari pernikahanku, jadi aku akan seolah setuju kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Aku akan segera mencari Yoongi- _hyung_ dan kabur sejauh mungkin bersamanya.

Awalnya kupikir ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik, tapi _appa_ sama sekali tidak mau menuruti permintaanku. Aku sudah muak menurutinya, meski aku harus berterima kasih atas semua fasilitas yang _appa_ berikan, tapi aku tidak mau jika harus dipisahkan dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku berjanji aku akan berjuang keras dengan mandiri setelah ini, aku akan mencari sebuah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan.

Sekarang masalahnya aku tidak dapat menelepon Yoongi- _hyung_. Panggilanku tidak diangkat, apa karena ini masih jam kerja Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sekarang masih jam 10 pagi, apa Yoongi- _hyung_ masih sibuk di studionya?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemenku. Aku berharap itu adalah Yoongi- _hyung_ , jadi aku buru-buru berlari dari sofa dan membuka pintu. Di luar perkiraanku, Jung Ryebin yang datang. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Ryebin- _ssi_?"

Dia berkedip dengan wajah yang inosen. Aku tahu, dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku jika sudah membuat wajah seperti itu.

"Apa _Oppa_ sibuk?"

Aku melirik ke dalam, untung saja laptopku dan berkas pekerjaan masih ada di atas meja. Aku dapat membuat sebuah alasan.

"Ya, aku sedang bekerja." Aku menunjuk bagian dalam apartemenku dengan jempol dan Ryebin- _ssi_ mengintip ruang tengah apartemenku yang masih berantakan. Aku berharap dia cukup cerdas untuk menangkap maksudku. "Jadi ada urusan apa?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengapit lenganku. Aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi dia gadis yang keras kepala. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!

"Ayahmu berkata kita harus _fitting_ pakaian hari ini! Aku sudah menelepon butik langgananku dan memesannya untuk beberapa jam ke depan!"

Aku terdiam. Apa? _Fitting_? Apa tidak bisa pilihkan saja satu setel kemeja dan jas untukku, karena aku tidak akan berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin, karena itu tidak akan jadi hari yang bersejarah atau apapun itu. Aku bahkan bisa saja datang dalam kemeja dan jas lama yang duduk manis dalam lemari pakaianku di rumah.

Aku menghela napas. "Apa itu perlu? Aku sibuk, Ryebin- _ssi_. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kantor, dan aku yakin _fitting_ baju akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah berusaha untuk merayuku dengan terlihat menggemaskan. Itu tidak akan berhasil, nona. Dia bahkan tidak semenggemaskan Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku, Yoongi- _hyung_ jauh lebih menggemaskan tanpa perlu berusaha.

"Ayolah, _Oppa_. Aku sudah menelepon ayahmu dan dia memberiku ijin untuk membawamu pergi! Katanya berkas bisa ditangani dengan mudah nanti."

Sialan. Kenapa dia punya pemikiran untuk menelepon _appa_?

Aku mendecak pelan. Aku yakin gadis keras kepala ini tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mengatakan 'ya' untuk ikut dia _fitting_ pakaian.

"Oke, oke. Aku pergi. Aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dan ponselku dulu. Tolong tunggu di sini."

Ryebin- _ssi_ mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar-binar. Aku semakin tidak suka melihat wajahnya, itu selalu membuatku merasa terbebani karena aku sadar akan statusku sebagai pewaris Perusahaan Park, hanya Yoongi- _hyung_ yang dapat membuatku tidak sadar akan statusku, dia selalu membuatku merasa menjadi seorang lelaki biasa yang menemukan cinta di hidupnya. Itu hal yang sangat kunikmati.

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku, membiarkan gadis itu berdiri di luar apartemenku. Aku melangkah malas ke meja ruang tengah, mematikan laptopku dan membereskan sedikit kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengambil jaket denim yang tergantung pada sandaran sofa dan memakainya sebeum menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilku di sofa

Kakiku melangkah pelan-pelan, kubiarkan saja gadis itu di luar menunggu lama karena aku sangat malas pergi ke luar apartemen dan melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan. Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, kunci otomatisnya berbunyi begitu aku menutup pintu. Ryebin- _ssi_ bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu apartemenku.

Aku menoleh, dia tersenyum lebar dan aku melangkah mendahului dia.

.

.

.

Mobil kuparkirkan di pinggir jalan saja, sebenarnya ada parkir di _basement_ , tapi ini akan memudahkanku untuk pulang dengan cepat. Aku turun, tidak peduli Jung Ryebin masih di dalam mobil berharap aku akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku tahu dia berharap, ketika aku turun dari mobil dia duduk diam tanpa berbuat apapun, dia jelas menunggu seorang pangeran untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku menyelipkan kacamata hitam pada kausku, bersandar pada bagian depan mobil menunggu dia sadar bahwa aku tidak akan membukakannya pintu.

Dia keluar dengan buru-buru, wajahya merah. Dia malu? Aku tidak peduli. Aku menekan tombol untuk mengunci mobilku kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam butik mewah yang ada di Gangnam, mendahului Ryebin- _ssi_.

Sampai di dalam kami disambut 5 orang wanita penjaga toko. Mereka semua berbicara dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar pada Ryebin- _ssi_. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling toko, kurasa ini toko yang biasa memproduksi gaun-gaun mewah? Ya, semacam itu. Aku menemukan sofa putih panjang di dekat sebuah rak, aku berjalan cepat dan langsung duduk ketika Jung Ryebin masih sibuk berbicara dengan para penjaga toko itu, terkikik, entah membicarakan hal apa.

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengecek pesan, mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ mengirim pesan, tapi pesanku kemarin malampun bahkan belum dibalas. Aku menghela napas dan hampir membanting ponselku jika aku tidak ingat aku ada di tempat umum.

" _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ , tunggu, ya! Aku akan mencoba gaun yang cantik untukmu!"

Aku mendongak, mendapati Ryebin- _ssi_ berucap dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar seolah aku peduli, tapi aku tidak. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum membuka ponselku kembali.

Aku kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ , pesanku belum ada yang dibaca sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Ada banyak spekulasi dalam benakku, aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

" _Oppa_ , lihat!"

Pemikiranku kembali buyar karena teriakan kencang Ryebin- _ssi_. Aku menoleh, dia terbalut gaun putih panjang dengan rok yang mengembang dan agak panjang di bagian belakang. Bagian atasnya tidak memiliki lengan dengan belahan dada rendah, dihiasi renda di berbagai tempat dan manik-manik yang berkilau ketika tertimpa cahaya.

"Apa gaun ini cantik?"

Aku asal mengangguk saja, untuk mempercepat waktuku berada di toko ini bersama dia. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali berputar di depan cermin besar.

"Tidak, tidak! Ini masih kurang berkilau!"

Aku menghela napas lelah. Kalau begitu kenapa dia minta pendapatku? Aku memutar mataku dengan malas, memperhatikan dia yang kembali berbicara pada pelayan butik untuk membawakan gaun lainnya. Dia kembali ke ruang ganti dan aku kembali membuka ponselku.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam dan Jung Ryebin masih belum selesai dengan acaranya mencoba gaun pernikahan. Aku bahkan sudah muak berada di toko dengan bau pewangi yang menyengat ini. Aku menghela napas, Yoongi- _hyung_ juga masih belum membalas pesanku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa, menghela napas panjang dan memijit pangkal hidungku.

" _Oppa_ , apa yang kali ini cantik? Bukankah ini lebih baik dari yang lainnya?"

Aku mendongak, memandang Jung Ryebin. Kali ini gaunnya jauh lebih mewah dari semua gaun yang telah dia coba. Bagian atasnya tanpa lengan, dilapis renda-renda, ada lipatan di hampir semua bagian. Bagian bawahnya mengembang lebar dan panjang di bagian belakang, _swarovski_ yang berkilauan tersebar di seluruh gaun bagian bawahnya.

Kepalaku bahkan sekarang otomatis mengangguk, seolah aku adalah robot yang telah diprogram khusus. Dia sama sekali tidak peka! Dia tetap berputar di depan cermin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menghela napas, melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, dan aku bahkan belum makan siang. Aku mengelus perutku yang berbunyi pelan karena belum diisi sejak tadi pagi.

Apa boleh aku meninggalkan dia saja sekarang?

"Ryebin- _ssi_ , apakah kau masih lama?"

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk buka suara. Dia menoleh, memasang wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja! Aku belum memilih _veil_ dan mahkotanya! Setelah ini kita perlu mengurusi persiapan kue dan dekor ruangan, _Oppa_."

Sialan. Berapa lama lagi dia butuh waktu untuk memilih? Dia pikir aku peduli akan segala hal tentang pernikahan kami? Tidak.

"Aku sibuk, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku juga perlu makan siang."

Dia berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi kau belum _fitting_ , _Oppa_! Kau juga harus memilih gaun terbaik untukku, demi pernikahan kita!"

Aku mendengus dalam hati. Pernikahan apanya, dia memang terlalu percaya diri. Kurasa percaya diri dan tidak tahu diri itu beda tipis, ya? Aku baru sadar akan hal itu hari ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu _fitting_." Aku berdiri dan mengantongi ponselku. "Kau bisa pilihkan kemeja dan setelah jas apapun, aku tidak peduli. Aku pulang, kau silakan telepon supirmu. Sekarang, aku pergi, selamat siang dan permisi."

Aku langsung melangkah keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya yang memanggil-manggil namaku dari dalam toko. Aku langsung melajukan mobilku dengan cepat untuk pulang ke apartemen karena aku yakin dia dapat menemuiku dengan lebih mudah di tempat umum.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

"Kau yakin, Yoongi- _ah_?"

Aku menghela napas, berhenti dengan apa yang kulakukan sejenak dan mendongak. Jin- _hyung_ bersandar di kusen pintu kamar apartemenku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin, lebih dari yakin."

Langkah kaki Jin- _hyung_ terdengar pelan di atas lantai kayu, dia berlutut di sampingku dan memelukku. "Kau serius mau pergi?"

"Iya, _Hyung_. Alasanku juga lagipula karena aku harus bersembunyi dari _appa_. Kalau _appa_ sadar ini anak Jimin, dia akan melakukan cara apapun agar anak ini tidak dapat lahir. Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi, Jimin ... Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jimin rencanakan. Aku percaya padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di Seoul. Aku tidak merasa tenang, akan lebih mudah jika aku tinggal di kota lain, atau pindah ke luar negeri akan lebih baik."

Jin- _hyung_ memelukku semakin erat. "Jangan ke luar negeri. Kami akan merindukanmu, itu berat. Tinggallah di Gwacheon, ada orangtuaku di sana, kau bisa tinggal dengan mereka ..."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, _Hyung_. Kau sudah cukup membantuku sejak kita masih kecil."

"Kalau begitu tinggallah di Gwangju, _Hyung_. Keluargaku punya sebuah usaha penyewaan kamar kecil. Kau bisa tinggal di tempat itu dengan tenang."

Aku mendongak, mendapati Hoseok berada di belakang Jin- _hyung_ bersama Namjoon.

"Aku akan meminta ibuku menggratisi biayanya untukmu." Hoseok melanjutkan.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak dapat membiarkan diriku mendapatkan sesuatu dengan gratis, Hoseok. Aku harus membayarnya. Lagipula aku berpikir untuk kembali ke Daegu saja."

"Kurasa itu bisa diatur. Aku akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal, _Hyung_."

Aku memandang Namjoon dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Maaf, aku terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian bertiga."

"Tentu saja tidak! Kami tidak merasa direpotkan." Jin- _hyung_ berseru lantang, diikuti oleh anggukan kepala Hoseok dan Namjoon. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, aku benar-benar beruntung dikelilingi orang-orang seperti mereka.

Hoseok dan Namjoon ikut berlutut di samping kami.

"Biar kubantu berkemas, _Hyung_." Namjoon berucap sambil mengambil beberapa pakaianku dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, ini akan memudahkanku."

Aku punya 2 koper besar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dan 3 buah tas-tas jinjing yang terisi penuh oleh barangku. Aku membeli terlalu banyak pakaian dan aksesoris kurasa. Aku punya jaket-jaket _padding_ , itu sangat sulit untuk dikemas dalam koper bersama pakaian lain karena terlalu tebal, dan juga koleksi sepatuku yang terlalu banyak.

Aku berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil sisa pakaianku.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau sedang mengandung, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, hm?"

Aku menoleh, menghampiri koperku dengan setumpuk baju. "Tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Aku harus berkemas, tidak mungkin aku meminta kalian untuk mengerjakannya."

Jin- _hyung_ menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan kami mengambil banyak bagian. Kau perlu banyak istirahat, kau juga belum makan vitaminmu hari ini, 'kan?" Jin- _hyung_ mengambil tumpukan baju yang ada di tanganku, tersenyum padaku dan mengelus kepalaku sebelum memasukkan tumpukan kain itu ke dalam koper. Aku tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih, Jin- _hyung_ selalu membantuku sejak kami kecil.

Tak sampai tengah malam, seluruh pakaian dan sepatu-sepatu serta aksesorisku sudah duduk manis di dalam koper. Aku hanya perlu memindah beberapa alat rumah tanggaku dari apartemen ini ke Daegu, aku perlu jasa pengiriman untuk itu. Kurasa aku akan mengurusnya besok.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Daegu?"

Kami tengah bersantai di ruang tengah apartemenku, menikmati susu hangat ditemani setoples besar biskuit gandum. Di luar sedang hujan deras, petir sesekali menyambar pelan. Televisi menyala dengan suara pelan, menjadi peramai suasana berkumpul kami malam ini.

Aku meneguk pelan susu hangatku sebelum membalas. "Kurasa besok malam atau lusa. Aku butuh pindah secepatnya sebelum _appa_ tahu tentang anak ini. Lagipula aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahan Jimin."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu, _Hyung_? Sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok?"

Aku menggeleng pada Namjoon yang bertanya. "Belum, kurasa besok pagi aku akan segera mencarinya."

"Hum, lebih baik kau cari sekarang, Yoongi- _ah_. Kami akan membantumu, bagaimana?"

Aku melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. "Bukankah lebih baik kalian istirahat? Ini sudah tengah malam, aku bisa melakukannya besok pagi."

"Kau benar, kau dan bayimu juga perlu istirahat, Yoongi- _ah_." Jin- _hyung_ berdiri, mematikan televisi dan meletakkan gelas-gelas kosong ke atas nampan untuk di bawa ke dapur.

"Kalian menginaplah di sini, sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Ada satu kamar lagi yang tersisa di samping kamarku, kalian bisa memakainya."

Mereka mengangguk patuh tanpa bertanya. Jin- _hyung_ menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku akan tidur dengan Yoongi."

Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Aku melirik Namjoon, kurasa dia sangat ingin tidur bersama Jin- _hyung_. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk _cuddling_ sebelum tidur. Aku terkikik geli.

" _Hyung_ , tidurlah bersama Namjoon, biar aku tidur bersama Hoseok."

Jin- _hyung_ menoleh, memandang wajahku dan Namjoon bergantian. "Tidak. Ini final. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dan Jimin bertengkar karena hal kecil lagi. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sekali ini saja."

Aku mendengar Namjoon menghela napas panjang dan Hoseok yang tertawa pelan. Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan kami masuk ke kamar untuk tidur.

...::***::...

Jam 7 pagi aku sudah bangun, Jin- _hyung_ dan yang lain belum bangun kurasa. Keadaan apartemenku masih sepi dan gelap karena semua tirai tertutup rapat. Aku membiarkan mereka tidur lebih lama, lagipula hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Aku membuka jendela ruang tengah apartemenku, membiarkan udara yang segar masuk ke dalam. Aku mengintip ke luar dan mendapati langit mendung. Kurasa intensitas hujan akan meningkat, ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan Agustus. Tangan kananku mengelus abdomen, ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagiku.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Aku selalu mengajak bayi dalam kandunganku bicara setiap hari, aku selalu menyempatkan diri, terutama pagi hari dan malam sebelum tidur meskipun aku tahu di usia kandungan ini dia belum dapat memberikan respon.

"Yoongi?"

Aku baru saja hendak melangkah ke dapur ketika Jin- _hyung_ memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, Jin- _hyung_ berdiri dengan kedua mata yang masih menyipit.

"Oh, Selamat pagi, _Hyung_."

Dia menggumam. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau memasak sarapan, _Hyung_ mandi saja dulu sebelum berebut kamar mandi dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon, oh, atau _Hyung_ berencana mandi bersama Namjoon?"

Jin- _hyung_ langsung membuka matanya lebar, menatapku tajam, tapi aku dapat melihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Tidak!"

Aku hanya terkekeh. "Iya, iya. Sudah, Jin- _hyung_ mandi saja dulu. Setelah itu aku akan membangunkan Hoseok dan Namjoon untuk sarapan, bagaimana?"

Jin- _hyung_ mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi tamu yang dekat dengan dapur. Aku menggeleng pelan dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Aku akan membuat sarapan ala Amerika, dengan _pancake_ , _bacon_ , telur, dan segelas susu atau mungkin kopi.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup. Aku ingin mengecek siapa yang telah bangun tapi ada telur yang perlu kuawasi di atas penggorengan. Aku membuat _scrambled egg_ dengan cepat dan meletakkannya di atas piring saji. Aku baru selesai membuat telur dan masih ada _pancake_ yang harus kubuat, _bacon_ sedang dimasak sekarang.

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon berdiri di antara dapur dan ruang tengah, rambutnya sangat berantakan dan matanya masih tertutup -aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa selamat sampai di sini tanpa menabrak sesuatu.

"Pagi, Namjoon- _ah_. Apa Hoseok sudah bangun?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepala sambil mengusap mata kirinya. "Belum, _Hyung_. Semalam dia tidur jam ... dua kurasa?"

Aku bergumam, kembali mengawasi _pancake_ di atas penggorengan. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan tidur jam dua tadi pagi. Oh, di mana Jinieku, _Hyung_?"

Aku terkekeh dengan cara Namjoon memanggil Jin- _hyung_. "Jin- _hyung_ mungkin masih mandi. Dia mandi di kamar mandi tamu di dekat dapur."

Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian menarik kursi di balik meja makan.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , kau mau kopi atau susu?" Aku segera membuka kulkas dan meraih karton susu, Jin- _hyung_ biasanya minum susu hangat untuk sarapan, lagipula aku juga harus mengurangi dosis kopiku demi bayiku dan Jimin. Ah, aku harus mengingatkan diriku untuk membeli susu khusus kehamilan, katanya itu punya banyak zat baik untuk kandungan. Mungkin aku bisa meminta saran Jin- _hyung_ selaku dokter.

"Hm, kopi saja, _Hyung_. Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk, mengambil plastik tebal berisi bubuk kopi dan menyeduh 2 cangkir. Hoseok biasa minum kopi pahit juga untuk sarapan.

"Oh, Joonie, kau sudah bangun."

Jin- _hyung_ datang dengan selembar handuk putih menggantung di pundaknya, dia mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Namjoon langsung memeluk pinggang Jin- _hyung_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. Benar-benar pasangan manis, aku sangat iri terhadap mereka sejak lama.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat bahwa hubunganku dengan Jimin saja sulit untuk berjalan mulus, apalagi bertemu dan bermesraan -itu adalah sebuah kemewahan. Aku mematikan kompor dan membawa piring-piring berisi sarapan lengkap ke atas meja.

" _Hyung_ , aku menghangatkan susu _vanilla_ untukmu, apa kau mau madu?"

"Ah, tidak usah, Yoongi- _ah_. Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk dan menyusun piring di atas meja. Hoseok keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi." Hoseok bergumam kecil, menguap dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Duduklah, Hoseok- _ah_. Aku membuatkan kopi untukmu."

Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Namjoon, kepalanya masih terangguk-angguk karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal di Daegu, _Hyung_?"

Kami duduk di kursi meja makan dan menyantap sarapan, Hoseok membuka suara tiba-tiba. Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang kugenggam.

"Hum, belum. Pagi ini aku belum sempat mencari, aku bangun dan langsung memasak sarapan. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di Daegu, kemudian aku akan menghubungi jasa pengangkutan barang ke luar kota."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku mencari banyak informasi soal tempat tinggal di Daegu, _Hyung_. Ada beberapa apartemen sederhana yang kurasa cocok untukmu."

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau tidur jam dua, Seok- _ah_?" Namjoon menyeletuk, mengunyah _pancake_ dalam mulutnya.

Hoseok menyuapkan sepotong _pancake_ dan mengangguk sambil mengunyah. "Ya, begitulah."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Hoseok- _ah_ , akan kulihat nanti. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya, masih ada waktu sampai nanti siang, 'kan? Kau kekurangan tidur."

"Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Kami akan membantumu, baik kau memintanya atau tidak."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar lega karena ada kalian di sini." Aku tersenyum lebar. Ya, aku lega karena ada mereka yang membantuku, tapi aku tetap berbohong akan keadaanku sekarang. Aku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja.

 _Kenapa tak membiarkanku mengambil alih saja sebentar, Yoongi-ah?Kau bisa lupakan masalahmu sejenak, biar kubantu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continued  
**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hore saya kembali! Maaf ya karena kali ini UP nya lama banget :( karena jujur aja saya bingung untuk menuliskan chap ini, ya jadinya kali ini bosenin banget :(( Oya, sesuai dengan reader yang ngomong kalo ini bakal susah misalnya saja bikin book baru, saya mikir lagi dan memutuskan untuk tetep jadiin satu book aja. Awalnya sih saya mikir bakal bikin judul baru, meskipun ceritanya masih lanjutan book ini. Daannnn sekarang sekolah sudah libur jadi saya bebas ngetik, YES. Juga, maaf kalo ada yang baca ini waktu lagi puasa :( bagian akhirnya makan sih. Maafkan saya, maafkan mereka, maafkan otak saya.

Yuk, kita tebak-tebakan, siapakah papah dan kakak kandung Yoongi? ba dum tss. Jawabannya nantikan di chapter-kesekianlah-pokoknya. Ada deh XD.

.

.

.

 **Thanks to :** Panda Item, Guest, HikmahLjoe835, RenRenay, Vi-kun, CrazyPrince, MingyuAin, ddllddll1996, ellegisnt, ismisofifia

 **Terima kasih buat semua review, fav, dan follow, juga buat para siders. Sekali lagi maaf kalo memang saya lagi ga sempet balas review :( saya ga sombong kok, ciyus deh. Jadi silakan katakan apapun di kolom review XD baik itu saran atau komentar tentang cerita, apapun.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **6** **; I promise.**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Perjalanan ke Daegu dengan kereta tidak memakan waktu yang begitu lama. Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat siang hari agar tidak terlalu malam sampai di apartemen baruku. Apartemen yang kudapat berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota, tapi juga berada di tempat yang tenang. Aku dan bayiku butuh keduanya.

Aku pulang sendirian ke Daegu. Namjoon dan Hoseok harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di agensi, sedang Jin- _hyung_ punya jadwal menggantikan _shift_ dokter lain secara mendadak. Meskipun begitu aku sudah berterima kasih karena mereka membantuku membereskan barang dan mencari tempat tinggal.

Masalah pekerjaan, aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan semudah itu mendapat ijin dari Bang _PD-nim_ untuk bekerja dari rumah saja. Aku boleh bekerja dari rumah, mengirim _file_ lewat _e-mail_ , dan hanya perlu datang ke agensi untuk hal-hal darurat. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan aku sedang hamil, Bang _PD-nim_ tidak banyak bertanya soal alasanku, aku hanya menyebutkan masalah keluarga dan persetujuan pun kudapat.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu makanan yang kupesan. Alat-alat memasak kumasukkan dalam kardus dan jasa pengangkutan barang yang kugunakan baru akan sampai besok siang. Jadi aku harus memesan makanan. Koper-koperku sudah kusimpan di gudang ujung koridor, tersisa 3 tas jinjing berisi sepatu dan aksesoris lain yang belum kubereskan. Seharian ini aku menata semua pakaian dalam koperku dan membereskan ruang-ruang apartemen karena cukup berdebu.

Aku melirik ponselku. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sama sekali tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Jimin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku, apa benar akhirnya dia memilih untuk menikahi Jung Ryebin dibanding memperjuangkan hubungan kami? Apa dia sudah terlalu lelah?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, menepuk pelan pipiku. Aku berpikir terlalu banyak, aku hanya cukup percaya pada Jimin dan mengingat janji kami, bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan aku akan percaya. Mungkin itu sudah cukup bagiku, nyatanya tidak. Masih ada kegelisahan yang menggerogotiku dari dalam, itu cukup menggangguku karena aku tidak dapat tidur dengan baik sedangkan aku sedang hamil. Jin- _hyung_ mengatakan aku harus cukup istirahat dan makan makanan yang sehat. Ah, aku jadi teringat, aku belum membeli susu khusus kehamilan. Aku akan belanja semua kebutuhan besok pagi.

Bel apartemenku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku berlari kecil membawa dompetku dan menghampiri petugas pengantar makanan. Aku mengambil plastik putih dari tangannya dan memberikan uang. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis ketika dia pergi. Aku menyempatkan diri mengintip langit di luar, kurasa malam ini akan turun hujan lagi.

Aku masuk ke dalam sambil menghela napas. Jika nanti malam hujan lagi aku butuh coklat hangat dengan _marshmallow_ , itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Tapi aku tidak punya panci untuk merebus airnya, aku belum membeli bubuk coklatnya juga. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain tidur kurasa? Atau mungkin menonton televisi.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah, makan malam sambil menikmati acara komedi bukan hal yang buruk. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Aku sudah mulai merindukan suasana apartemen lamaku.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Ya, setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan semua orang yang tahu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku sama sekali tidak sempat menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_ , seolah Jung Ryebin dan _appa_ bersekongkol untuk membuatku sibuk. Semalam seharusnya aku pergi ke apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk mengatakan semua rencanaku, tapi ternyata _appa_ membawaku ke acara makan malam dengan keluarga Jung. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku punya urusan, tapi _appa_ tidak membiarkanku pergi, bahkan _appa_ sampai membayar 2 orang pria untuk menjagaku hingga hari ini. Kupikir hari ini aku dapat kabur dengan mudah, ternyata _appa_ telah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku harus memutar otak untuk mencari cara lain untuk menghentikan acara ini.

Sekarang aku sedang di dalam ruang ganti sekaligus tempatku menunggu acara dimulai. Orang-orang yang telah dibayar _appa_ berjaga di depan, aku tidak dapat kabur sekarang. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara, kabur ketika Jung Ryebin telah sampai di altar. Aku melihat ada pintu keluar yang terbuka di dekat altar, aku bisa kabur lewat situ. Semalam aku telah membereskan tasku, isinya hanya barang-barang yang penting dan sedikit pakaian ganti dalam koper besar. Lagipula aku yakin _appa_ akan segera memblokir kartu kredit dan kartu debutku, juga menarik semua fasilitasku begitu tahu aku menghancurkan acara pernikahanku sendiri.

Aku sudah tahu resikonya, karena itu aku akan langsung mendatangi Yoongi- _hyung_ di apartemennya nanti. Aku menghela napas panjang, semalam aku tidur jam 1, aku memikirkan banyak rencana untuk acara kaburku ini. Aku tidak ingin sampai gagal dan justru Yoongi- _hyung_ yang terkena imbasnya, aku tahu _appa_ tidak main-main ketika kemarin mengancamku.

"Park Jimin."

Aku menoleh begitu namaku dipanggil. _Appa_ berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar pada kusennya.

"Sudah selesai dengan dunia kecilmu? Acara akan dimulai, kuharap kau tidak berbuat macam-macam."

Aku memandang datar, berdiri dan melewati _appa_ begitu saja. Aku segera berjalan ke depan altar, seolah siap menunggu sang pengantin wanita. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan si gila Park Jimin sebentar lagi.

Tidak lama menunggu, musik mulai dimainkan dan aku diharuskan untuk menghadap ke belakang, ke arah datangnya pengantin wanita. Aku memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bosan, kurasa semua orang dapat melihatnya karena mereka berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak peduli, lagipula untuk apa aku terkesan akan penampilannya. Ah, sekarang aku mengharapkan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sedang berjalan di karpet merah bertabur kelopak mawar itu. Yoongi- _hyung_ akan terlihat sangat indah dalam balutan kain putih bertabur _swarovski_ , gadis ini tidak sebanding dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku membayangkan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang terbalut dalam gaun putih dengan bagian bawah yang lebar, oh, tubuhnya yang mungil akan membuatnya terlihat manis dibalut gaun.

Ryebin- _ssi_ dan ayahnya sudah sampai di depan altar, dia melepaskan genggamannya kepada ayahnya kemudian beralih menggenggam lenganku meski aku tidak menawarkan lenganku. Dia berbuat sesukanya. Kami berbalik menghadap altar, menunggu sampai janji pernikahan akan diucapkan, maka aku akan menolak kemudian berlari ke luar. Itu rencana dalam otakku.

Kemudian aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya janji nikah mulai diucapkan. Akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah anda, Park Jimin, mau menerima Jung Ryebin sebagai istri anda-"

"Berhenti, cukup."Aku berkata, memotong pengucapan janji yang belum selesai.

Semua tamu undangan langsung ribut, mereka berbisik-bisik. Ryebin- _ssi_ menyikut lenganku pelan, memandangku dengan bingung dan panik. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang setia mengapit lenganku, membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap seluruh tamu. Aku dapat melihat _appa_ dan ayahnya Ryebin- _ssi_ yang berdiri memandangku, _appa_ memandangku tajam penuh amarah sedang pria di sampingnya memandangku bingung.

Aku meraih mikrofon yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk kedua pengantin ketika mengucap janji nikah. Aku menyalakan mikrofon itu dan memandang seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Saya Park Jimin tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Jadi saya tidak akan melanjutkannya. Terima kasih."

Aku meletakkan mikrofon itu dan melangkah ke luar gedung lewat pintu samping. Aku dapat mendengar suara ramai di dalam gedung dari luar, semua tamu heboh akibat tindakanku, aku tahu itu.

Tanganku menarik dasi satin yang melingkar di leherku, melepaskannya dengan mudah dan membiarkan kain itu terbawa angin entah ke mana. Kancing teratas kemeja kubuka, kerahnya terlalu mencekik. Jas hitam yang kutahu mahal ini kulepas dan kubuang ke atas lantai. Aku menghela napas dan mengacak rambutku yang ditata dengan gel tadi pagi.

Aku mengecek ponselku, tidak ada pesan masuk dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Rencanaku setelah ini adalah menghampiri Yoongi- _hyung_ dan memintanya kabur bersamaku. Aku baru saja akan melangkah menuju halte bus terdekat -karena aku tidak mengendarai mobilku pagi tadi ke tempat ini- ketika tanganku dicengkeram erat dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati _appa_ dengan wajah murkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jimin?!"

Aku berdeham sekali. " _Appa_ sudah lihat, _Appa_ sudah dengar. Aku tidak pernah setuju akan pernikahan ini, aku menolak untuk melanjutkannya, karena aku bukan orang yang akan mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk menjalani sisa hidup dalam kesengsaraan."

"Jangan main-main, Jimin! Kembali ke dalam!"

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang ditarik _appa_. Aku menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, _Appa_. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu, aku sudah punya kekasih. Aku punya orang yang aku cintai!"

"Kau bisa belajar mencintainya dalam pernikahan kalian."

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk belajar mencintai dia. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kucintai, _Appa_. Kumohon, hentikan ini."

 _Appa_ menghela napas lelah. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku dan ibumu di dalam?"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, _Appa_. Karena itu silakan coret aku dari daftar keluarga, aku janji tidak akan lagi meminta bantuan _Appa_."

 _Appa_ tampak memandangku tidak percaya, seolah dia baru saja mendengar bahwa perusahaannya akan bangkrut.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap dalam keluarga Park. Hanya kau yang dapat menggantikanku!"

Aku menatap _appa_. "Kenapa tidak _appa_ minta Yoongi- _hyung_ saja?"

 _Appa_ terdiam, menatapku dengan wajah yang datar. Aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresi _appa_ sama sekali. Ada apa dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?

"Apa benar ... kami bukan saudara kandung, _appa_?"

 _Appa_ yang tadi sempat melihat ke arah lain kali ini menoleh dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Jimin?! Apa Yoongi yang memberi tahu?"

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Apa ini artinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yoongi- _hyung_? Karena ucapanku.

 _Appa_ menghela napas panjang, memandangku dengan datar. "Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari Yoongi."

"Jadi itu ... benar?"

 _Appa_ melangkah menjauh dariku, duduk di bangku kayu dan bersandar santai. "Ya, benar."

Aku menggeleng. Semua yang telah kulihat dan kudengar adalah kebohongan, aku ditipu sepanjang hidupku. Orang-orang di sekitarku berbicara di balik topeng. Sekarang, apa Yoongi- _hyung_ pun juga berbohong padaku? Adakah yang ia sembunyikan dariku selama ini?

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menikahi Yoongi- _hyung_."

 _Appa_ menoleh, wajahnya kembali tegas. "Tidak, Jimin. Kalau kau tahu bukan berarti kau dapat menikahinya begitu saja. Orang-orang tahu bahwa kalian saudara kandung, itu akan membuat masalah di luar."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya _Appa_! Keluarkan aku dari keluarga Park. Aku akan berjuang sendiri, kumohon!"

 _Appa_ menghela napas panjang. "Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Jimin. Kau tidak tahu perjuanganku mendapatkan perusahaan-perusahaan keluarga ini demi kesuksesan kita."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti, _appa_ seolah sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari keluarga ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya pewaris dalam keluarga Park."

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan keluar."

 _Appa_ tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku itu. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Park Jimin!"

"Tidak _Appa_. Aku tidak mau dikekang lagi. Aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan berhenti meminta fasilitas dari _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."

"Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu aku tak segan membuatmu menderita, Jimin."

Aku baru saja hendak pergi dari hadapan _appa_ , tapi _appa_ kembali berbicara.

"Kau tidak akan pernah dapat melakukan apapun di negara ini. Aku dapat menjamin hal itu. Jangan buat aku marah, Jimin."

Aku menoleh, menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari Korea, _Appa_ tenang saja."

"Menurutlah sedikit, Jimin! Aku sebagai orangtuamu tahu yang terbaik!"

"Tidak, _Appa_! Hanya Yoongi- _hyung_ yang ingin kunikahi, hanya dia."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku berlari ke halte bus. Tujuan utamaku adalah apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_. Halte bus tidak jauh dari sana, mungkin hanya 5 menit. Aku mendapati sosok yang kukenal duduk di bangku halte, sedang mengenakan _headphone_ di telinganya. Itu Hoseok- _hyung_. Aku menepuk pundaknya dan dia cukup terkejut.

Hoseok- _hyung_ melepas _headphone_ -nya dan memandangku dengan cukup terkejut, kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah tak bersahabat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

" _Hyung_? Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku hendak menyentuh pundaknya lagi, namun ditepis dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Enyahlah."

Aku menghela napas. Apa _mood_ Hoseok- _hyung_ sedang buruk? Aku tidak ingat aku membuat kesalahan padanya.

"A -apa ... kau mau pergi ke apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Tidak."

Aku mengamati Hoseok- _hyung_ , dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku.

" _Hyung_! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ada apa denganmu?"

Dia melirikku dengan tatapan sinis. "Pulanglah. Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Dia percaya padaku, _Hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi, dia percaya padaku. Apa lagi masalah yang terjadi?"

"Tapi kau menghianati dia, Jimin! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Jung Ryebin?!"

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana Hoseok- _hyung_ tahu. " _H -hyung_ tahu dari mana?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ menerima undangannya."

Astaga! _Appa_ pasti mengirim undangan itu, aku sangat yakin. Ya ampun, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun pada Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan sebentar lagi aku harus pergi dari Korea. Aku harus bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"I -itu tidak benar, _Hyung_." Aku duduk di samping Hoseok- _hyung_.

"Apa yang tidak benar? Kenapa undangan itu ada kalau begitu? Jelaskan."

Aku melirik Hoseok- _hyung_. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak menikah dengan Jung Ryebin. Aku telah mengatakan dengan lantang di hadapan semua tamu undangan bahwa aku tidak setuju, kemudian aku pergi dari sana setelah dimarahi _appa_.

"Jadi kau tidak menikah? Kau ... kabur?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, bisa dikatakan kabur. Aku sudah mencoret namaku sendiri dari keluarga Park, itu membuatku merasa lebih lega sekarang."

"Apa?!"

Aku menoleh terkejut, Hoseok- _hyung_ tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau? Mencoret namamu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Duduklah, _Hyung_. Lagipula ini juga keputusanku sendiri, demi Yoongi- _hyung_. Lebih baik aku keluar dari keluarga Park daripada meninggalkan Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku mencintainya, _Hyung_."

Hoseok- _hyung_ tertawa. "Aku percaya padamu. Kenapa tidak hubungi saja Yoongi?"

"Ke -kenapa?"

Sebuah bus datang, berhenti tepat di depan kami. Hoseok- _hyung_ berdiri. "Kau akan tahu sendiri kenapa. Aku pergi dulu, ada pekerjaan di agensi."

Hoseok- _hyung_ melambai padaku sekilas kemudian melompat ke dalam bus. Aku tidak mengerti, aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelepon Yoongi- _hyung_. Ponsel ini akhirnya kudapat setelah disita oleh _appa_ sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Jung Ryebin di butik.

Jariku mengetik nomor ponsel Yoongi- _hyung_ yang telah kuhapal di luar kepala, menunggunya tersambung.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Ponselku berbunyi nyaring ketika aku sedang mengeluarkan kardus-kardus isi alat masakku. Siang ini aku berencana memasak sendiri dibanding memesan makanan di restoran, demi kesehatan bayiku. Aku mengelus abdomenku sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah.

Aku meraih ponselku di atas meja ruang tengah dan nama Park Jimin tertera di layar, dia meneleponku. Aku cukup terkejut sebenarnya, dia sudah tidak menghubungiku beberapa hari ini. Aku berdeham sekali dan mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Ha -halo, Jimin?"

" _Yoongi-hyung_ ... _aku merindukanmu. Apa kau baik?_ "

Aku hampir menangis mendengar suaranya. Astaga, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa ini karena pengaruh kehamilanku? Aku menjadi orang yang lebih sensitif dan emosional.

"A -aku baik _hiks_."

" _Astaga, kau menangis, Hyung_?!"

Aku tertawa mendengar Jimin panik di seberang sana. Aku mengusap air mataku. "Bodoh. Kau ke mana saja?"

" _Maaf_. _Ponselku diambil appa. Uh ... Hyung?_ "

"Hm?"

" _Bolehkah ... aku ke apartemenmu, sekarang_? _Aku sangat merindukanmu_."

Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang aku ada di Daegu, bukan di Seoul.

"A -aku tidak ada di Seoul lagi."

" _H -hah_?! _Kenapa_? _Apa yang terjadi_?"

Aku menghela napas panjang, mengusap abdomenku lagi. "I -itu cerita yang panjang. Aku ingin tahu soal pernikahanmu dulu. Masalahku ... itu urusan mudah."

Jimin menghela napas. " _Aku menghancurkannya. Aku membatalkannya tepat saat janji nikah hampir diucapkan, kemudian aku mencoret namaku sendiri dari keluarga Park. Bagaimana_?"

"Astaga! Bagaimana apanya! Jimin! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? _Appa_ pasti marah."

Kalau seperti ini situasinya, aku semakin ragu untuk memberi tahu Jimin soal bayi kami. Jika sampai berita ini terdengar oleh _appa_ , aku yakin aku akan berada dalam masalah besar. Aku menelan salivaku susah payah. Aku yakin _appa_ tak akan tinggal diam ketika Jimin mencoret namanya sendiri dari keluarga Park, _appa_ pasti tahu bahwa ini semua karena aku.

" _Aku telah mengambil keputusanku. Aku akan memperjuangkanku, Hyung. Karena itu aku pergi dari keluarga Park, karena aku mencintaimu_."

Tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat Jimin barusan.

" _Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi dengan cepat. Maafkan aku. Appa membuatku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa di Korea._ "

"Apa -apa maksudmu, Jim?" Aku panik, kalimat itu seolah membunuhku perlahan. Jadi dia akan meninggalkanku?

" _Aku akan pergi. Aku ... aku akan mengejar cita-cita lamaku sebagai seorang penari. Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau Yoongi-hyung juga ikut_?"

Aku baru saja mau menjawab, tapi Jimin sudah menyela dengan kekehannya.

" _Ya, aku tahu. Hyung tidak akan mau. Aku juga mengerti. Kau punya pekerjaan yang baik di agensi yang sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu pindah. Apalagi aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa hidupku di Paris, hidup miskin dengan harta nyaris tidak ada._ _Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita di sini._ "

Aku sudah menutup mulutku agar tidak membuat suara ketika aku menangis. Tapi sepertinya suara tangisanku masih terdengar oleh Jimin.

" _Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku akan pergi untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali padamu, kembali untuk menjemputmu. Aku janji, aku akan jadi sukses, setelah itu kita akan hidup bersama, hanya kita. Seperti apa yang telah kita impikan selama ini, Hyung. Hidup berdua dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Aku sangat menginginkannya ... Apa Hyung mau menunggu_?"

"Aku -aku mau ... Jimin ..."

" _Maafkan aku, Hyung. Ini sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku membuatmu sakit terlalu lama._ "

"Tidak, Jimin. Aku mengerti ..."

" _Sekarang Hyung ada di mana_? _Aku ingin bertemu ... ini yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi._ "

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Aku harus menopang diriku dengan pinggiran sofa. "A -aku di Daegu."

" _Daegu_? _Jadi kau pindah ke Daegu_? _Ini pasti karena undangan sialan itu, kau menghindar, Hyung_?"

"Ung, ya."

Hanya jawaban 'ya' yang dapat kuberikan. Aku masih tidak bisa memberitahukan Jimin soal bayi kami.

" _Aku akan ke Daegu. Tunggu aku malam ini, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Hyung._ "

"Ya, aku menunggumu, Jimin ... Aku -aku akan mengirim alamat tempat tinggalku lewat pesan."

Jimin tertawa kecil. " _Ya, baiklah. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung. Sesak rasanya._ "

"Kau masih pintar menggombal sampai sekarang, ya? Aku juga merindukanmu, Jim ... cepat kemari ..."

" _Um, iya, pasti. Kututup, ya_? _Aku akan segera mencari tiket kereta ke Daegu_."

"Y -ya ..."

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin panggilan itu diputus. Aku masih ingin mendengar suara Jimin yang kurindukan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hyung._ "

Pipiku merona. Berapa kalipun aku mendengarnya, aku tidak pernah terbiasa. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Hati-hati di jalan, hm? Aku menunggumu."

...::***::...

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu Jimin. Aku terbangun hampir tengah malam, seseorang yang kuduga Jimin mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Aku tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, televisi masih menyala dan menyiarkan acara berita. Aku segera membuang selimut yang kugunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dan berlari ke pintu depan.

Jimin berdiri di hadapanku. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Kali ini tubuhnya basah, mungkin aku tidak mendengar suara hujan di luar.

Tanganku langsung menangkup pipi kiri Jimin. "Di luar sedang hujan? Kenapa kau sampai basah seperti ini!"

Dia terkekeh. "Tidak adakah sambutan untukku?"

"Tidak! Cepat masuk sebelum kau sakit."

"Uh, ayolah."

Aku menarik Jimin masuk dan mendorongnya pelan agar duduk di sofa. Untung saja sofa apartemenku terbuat dari kulit, bukan kain. Itu akan membuat sofaku bau karena tubuh Jimin sekarang sangat basah. Aku mengambil handuk baru dari kamar mandi dan mengusap rambutnya. Dia memeluk pinggangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perutku.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku dalam kata-kata, setidaknya dia sudah tahu dari tindakanku. Dia mengenalku dengan baik.

Jimin menarik tanganku, aku tiba-tiba berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dia memandangku intens, membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Ke -kenapa kau me -memandangku seperti itu?"

Dia masih memandangku, tangan kirinya mengelus pipi kananku dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri. "Hm? Seperti apa?"

"Se -seperti, uh ... seperti ingin membuat lubang di wajahku?"

Dia terkekeh. "Benarkah? Aku hanya merindukanmu, sayang."

Jimin memang sangat tahu bagaimana membuat wajahku merah. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian membawaku ke dalam ciuman memabukkan. Bibir tebalnya melumat bibirku, menggigit bibir bawah dan bibir atasku secara bergantian, kemudian lidahnya bertaut dengan lidahku. Ciuman panas kami diiringi desahanku sendiri dan erangan kecil dari Jimin. Tanganku bermain pada tubuhnya, aku sengaja mengusap bokongnya dengan sensual. Dia suka ketika aku agresif, aku tahu itu.

Ciuman kami diakhiri dengan satu kecupan basah yang menggema di ruang tengah apartemenku. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekali sebelum benar-benar menyudahi ciuman kami.

Jimin menggesekkan hidung kami, napas kami yang terengah-engah melebur jadi satu. Bibir kami sangat dekat, dahi kami saling menempel. Jimin mengecupku lagi sekali dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian beralih untuk mengecup leherku.

"Nngh ... Jimin ..."

Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku, mengelus dengan sensual. Kedua kakiku melingkar pada pinggang Jimin, lenganku melingkari lehernya dan menekan tengkuknya. Aku mendesah tepat di telinganya dan aku mendengar Jimin menggeram dengan seksi.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_ ..."

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup bibirnya dan berbisik, "Aku juga, Jimin ..."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Saya UP~~~ walaupun lama~~~ :(( maafkan saya, ini sudah berapa minggu? dan ini chapter kayaknya makin ga mutu :( saya gatau harus gimana :(( ya, semoga aja ini selesai di chapter 20 ato mungkin kurang, kayaknya sih udah ga bisa panjang-panjang bikinnya walaupun masalah mereka banyak, hidup mereka kek sinetron banget :( saya ga tega.

 **Thanks to :** ismisofifia, famekillahz, Vi-kun, RenRenay, ellegisnt, joah(guest), prncsspo

 **Terima kasih buat semua review, fav, follow, dan para sider, jangan sungkan buat komentar soal fic ini, apa aja deh~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Jimin-**

Sehari setelah bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ di Daegu menjadi hari keberangkatanku. Aku telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris. Aku pulang ke Seoul tanpa Yoongi- _hyung_ , mengambil koper dan tasku dari apartemen lamaku. Aku menjualnya. Aku tidak lagi menginginkan apartemen itu, apartemen itu kubeli dari hasil kerjaku di perusahaan milik _appa_. Aku tidak akan lagi memiliki hal-hal yang membuat diriku diasosiasikan dengan keluarga Park. Aku telah meninggalkan nama Park, namaku sekarang hanya Jimin.

Sedangkan aku tak memiliki banyak uang setelah memesan tiket penerbangan, dengan terpaksa aku harus meminjam uang dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku malu, aku berjanji akan membuat dia bahagia, tapi aku harus meminjam uang hanya untuk biaya perjalanan kereta ke Seoul.

Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipiku dengan malu-malu. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, dan dari yang kuperhatikan saat itu, Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak semakin menggemaskan dari pertemuan terakhir kami, pipinya sedikit lebih tembam dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

Aku pergi setelah memberikannya sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang. Dia menangis, mengantarku sampai ke stasiun. Masih menungguku sampai kereta berangkat. Aku bahkan masuk ke kereta 3 menit sebelum pintu kereta ditutup, Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak dapat berhenti menangis, aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Sampai di Seoul aku naik taksi ke bandara dan menunggu penerbangan internasional. Aku bahkan tak menyangka _appa_ sama sekali tidak berusaha menghentikanku. Kupikir _appa_ akan meminta orang suruhannya untuk membawaku ke hadapannya, tapi ini lebih baik. Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ lewat aplikasi _chatting_. Saling berkirim foto dan kata-kata _cheesy_ -aku tidak tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat _cheesy_ dan manja.

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **7** **; What?  
**

* * *

Aku hidup dalam kemiskinan di Paris.

Memang aku telah memperkirakannya, hidup di negara lain tak semudah yang kubayangkan, tapi aku sendiri tak mengira akan jadi sebegini sulitnya. Selama 3 bulan aku hidup di Paris, aku hanya bisa makan sekali dalam sehari, sepotong roti yang telah keras dengan olesan mentega tawar atau selai stroberi murah yang kubeli di pasar.

Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, menyeduh kopi yang hanya bisa kubeli sebanyak 1 toples kecil dalam 1 bulan. Tidak ada gula atau pemanis, hanya kopi hitam pahit yang selama ini tidak pernah menjadi kegemaranku, tapi akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan pahitnya kopi hitam itu. Selesai mencuci gelas bekas minum kopi, aku pergi dari apartemen tua yang kutempati. Sewanya paling murah di kota itu, aku masih bisa menyisihkan gajiku untuk makan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Ponselku tak akan dapat kugunakan, aku terpaksa membeli sebuah ponsel murah yang kubeli di pasar yang menjual barang bekas dan membeli nomor baru. Aku masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetapku, aku bekerja sebagai pengantar koran di pagi buta, kemudian bekerja di supermarket sampai jam 11 siang. Pekerjaanku dilanjutkan dengan bekerja mencuci piring di restoran keluarga sampai jam 3 sore, jam 4 sampai jam 6 aku mengajar di tempat kursus tari, jam 7 sampai tengah malam aku bekerja di kedai kopi yang buka 24 jam.

Selama 3 bulan ini aku selalu seperti itu. Penyemangatku hanya sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Yoongi- _hyung_ , foto terakhir yang dia kirim sebelum aku naik ke dalam pesawat. Foto yang sangat menggemaskan, dia sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan tambahan gambar telinga kucing di foto itu. Aku tahu dia sangat menggemaskan, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ tak pernah membagi fotonya kepadaku, apalagi foto yang sangat imut ini. Aku menjadikannya sebagai _lockscreen_ ponsel lamaku maupun ponsel baruku, mengecupnya setiap kali aku punya kesempatan. Seolah ketika aku melihat foto itu, aku tidak merasakan lelah lagi.

Hari ini pun tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Jam setengah 4 sore, aku berlari dari restoran keluarga ke tempat kursus tari. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk naik bus, aku hanya menggunakan bus untuk perjalanan pulangku karena aku sudah terlalu lelah berjalan kaki sejauh 2 kilometer.

Aku ke Paris juga sebenarnya ingin mengejar cita-cita lama yang telah kupendam karena tuntutan _appa_. Aku dituntut menjadi penerus pimpinan perusahaan keluarga kami, karena itu _appa_ selalu berusaha menjauhkanku dari dunia tari. Sekarang aku dapat mengejar impian lamaku dengan bebas, meski artinya aku harus mengalami kemiskinan seperti ini, setidaknya aku dapat bernapas dengan bebas.

"Jimin?"

Aku sedang duduk bersandar pada cermin di ruang tari. Kelas kursus yang kuajar baru saja selesai. Aku langsung membuka mata ketika namaku dipanggil dan mendongak. Aku mendapati pimpinanku di tempat kursus ini. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk pada wanita yang lebih tua 10 tahun dariku itu, dia begitu baik menawarkan bantuan ketika aku terlihat bingung di depan gedung sekolah tarinya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya mau memberi informasi, ada lomba tari tiga minggu lagi. Apa anda mau mengikutinya? Saya akan mendaftarkan anda."

Aku langsung mengangguk antusias mendengar itu. Aku sebisa mungkin mengambil semua kesempatan lomba yang ada, kali ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku mengikuti lomba. Itu bisa membuka jalan bagiku untuk memperluas karir sebagai penari.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu khawatir soal biaya pendaftaran."

Ah. Benar. Biaya pendaftaran. Aku mengusap tengkukku dan bertanya ragu-ragu. "Ah, berapa biaya yang harus kubayar?"

Dia tertawa lepas. "Santai saja. Biayanya sudah ditanggung akademi ini, tidak apa-apa."

Aku merasa kurang nyaman. Bagaimanapun aku bertanggung jawab atas mimpiku sendiri. "Tapi, aku perlu membayarnya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi mimpi anda, 'kan? Menjadi seorang penari sukses. Kami selalu mendukung anda, Jimin."

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. Orang ini berbuat sangat banyak bagi orang yang belum dikenalnya lama. Aku berhutang sangat banyak. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dia menepuk pundakku sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke luar ruangan, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bahagia sendirian. Di dalam otakku sudah ada banyak bayangan tentang koreografi seperti apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku langsung menyambar tas ranselku dan berlari menuju halte bus, aku ingin segera membuatnya.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Bulan ini, usia kandunganku sudah mencapai 8 bulan. Dia sangat aktif bergerak, menendang perutku hampir setiap aku sedang memikirkan Jimin, mungkin dia tahu ayahnya. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri atas pemikiran itu.

Sudah 7 bulan ini aku kehilangan kontak dengan Jimin. Aku hanya dapat mengharapkan kesuksesan Jimin di Paris, aku hanya dapat menunggu sampai dia kembali ke Korea untuk memenuhi janjinya, dan aku berharap dia tidak lupa akan aku di sini.

Namjoon, Jin- _hyung_ , dan Hoseok juga sering berkunjung ke apartemenku ketika akhir minggu. Mereka membawakan banyak makanan enak dari Seoul untukku dan bayiku, mereka bahkan membelikanku beberapa pakaian bayi dengan warna-warna pastel. Mereka benar-benar orang yang baik.

Kamar tamu yang ada di apartemenku juga telah berubah menjadi kamar bayi. Aku telah melakukan pemeriksaan dengan dokter, bayiku berjenis kelamin perempuan. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya, terlepas dia perempuan atau laki-laki, anak ini berkembang dengan baik. Aku masih mengajaknya bicara setiap saat sambil meminum coklat hangat dan memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan pepohonan yang bergoyang pelan.

Dokter memperkirakan bahwa aku akan melahirkan di bulan April, di musim semi. Aku juga telah memutuskan nama untuknya, padahal aku tidak tahu apakah Jimin akan menyukainya atau tidak. Aku akan memberi nama putriku Yoonji. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menggemaskan?

Aku berharap dia akan memiliki mata seindah Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkanku sejak kami masih kecil. Dia memiliki mata yang melengkung indah ketika tersenyum, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Argh ..."

Aku meringis, memegangi perutku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Aku melihat ke bawah dan celana _training_ abu-abuku basah, warnanya bertambah gelap. Aku panik, masih ada beberapa minggu sampai perkiraan hari kelahiran bayiku. Ini baru bulan kedelapan!

Aku mencoba berdiri pelan-pelan sambil bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa tapi aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bangkit. Apa memungkinkan untuk menelepon ambulans dengan keadaanku seperti ini?

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, aku sedikit memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri dan mengambil ponselku di atas rak dekat sofa yang agak tinggi. Nama Jin- _hyung_ tertera di ponsel layarku. Aku buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Ha -halo? _Hyung_."

"Halo, Yoongi? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terdengar tidak baik? Aku dan Namjoon ada di depan apartemenmu sekarang."

"Aahk! To -tolong, _Hyung_! Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan sekarang!"

"Eh?!"

Aku dapat mendengar Jin- _hyung_ berteriak, baik melalui telepon maupun dari balik pintu apartemenku.

"Ahhk! Ko -kodenya tanggal ulang tahunku!"

Panggilan belum diputus, aku mendengar suara kode apartemenku berbunyi kemudian Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ berlari masuk. Namjoon segera menggendongku, membawaku ke mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Hyung_ , kita akan segera ke rumah sakit."

Aku tak dapat menjawab mereka, aku hanya dapat berteriak. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku, aku dibaringkan di kursi penumpang belakang dan mobil segera melaju ke rumah sakit.

Namjoon menyetir seperti orang kesetanan, kami sampai di rumah sakit tak lama, mungkin sekitar 15 menit saja. Mobil Namjoon berhenti di depan gedung rumah sakit, tempat tidur rumah sakit langsung dikeluarkan perawat dan aku dipindahkan ke atasnya. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Tubuhku terlalu sakit untuk berfokus pada lingkungan sekitarku. Aku baru dapat sedikit tenang ketika sudah di dalam ruangan bersalin, dokter membawaku ke ruang operasi. Mereka langsung memberi anastesi padaku dan melakukan operasi sesar.

Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu anakku. Bagiku waktu terasa sangat lambat, kemudian aku mendengar dokter dan para perawat sedikit ribut tapi aku tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

Aku melihat dokter yang menangani persalinanku menghampiriku, seorang bayi dengan tubuh merah ada dalam gendongannya. Dia meletakkan bayi itu di atas dadaku, tangan mungilnya meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku tersenyum lebar, menangis bahagia, tapi kemudian aku bingung.

Kenapa dia tidak bersuara?

Bukankah seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan akan menangis?

Aku melihat bayiku menggeliat pelan, tampak seperti merengek tapi sama sekali tak bersuara. Aku panik, berusaha bertanya pada dokter, aku meraih pakaian operasinya. Dokter itu tampak berusaha menenangkanku.

Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku?

Seorang perawat mengambil bayiku dan memandikan tubuhnya kemudian membalutnya dengan kain yang lembut dan hangat, sedang dokter tampaknya sedang menjahit bekas sayatan pada abdomenku. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Aku takut, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putriku.

Setelah itu aku masih dalam pengawasan dokter, seluruh sistem tubuhku dipantau. Setelah dokter memantau bahwa keadaanku stabil, aku dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan _VIP_. Astaga, apa Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ harus mengurus kamar semahal ini. Aku harus membayar mereka, mereka sudah terlalu banyak kurepotkan.

Aku menunggu di ruang rawat sambil berbaring, pengaruh anastesi baru hilang 3 jam setelah operasi selesai. Aku meringis sakit ketika ingin mengambil posisi duduk, aku mengurungkan niatku dan kembali berbaring. Aku menekan tombol pada samping tempat tidur sehingga aku dapat memandang jika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku.

Tak lama, Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ masuk diikuti dokter yang selama ini kudatangi untuk periksa kandungan sekaligus dokter yang menangani persalinanku tadi. Aku tersenyum lemah, mereka duduk di sampingku sedang dokter memeriksa keadaanku kembali.

"Apa anda merasa baik-baik saja, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Aku masih merasa lemah, sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhku. "Sedikit mual."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, itu pengaruh anastesi. Selain bekas operasi anda apa ada bagian tubuh yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Ah, dokter, mengenai bayi saya ..."

"Ah, ya, saya perlu membicarakannya dengan anda."

Jantungku berdebar, Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ juga tampak mendengarkan dengan serius. Dokter itu berdiri di sampingku dengan sebuah papan hitam, ada kertas yang kutebak data-data medisku.

"Ini mungkin akan sangat sulit bagi anda, Yoongi- _ssi_ , tapi anak anda terlahir sedikit ... berbeda."

Jantungku rasanya langsung berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Aku sangat ingin muntah rasanya, ada perasaan tidak nyaman menyusup.

"Kelahiran prematurnya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, seluruh tubuhnya telah berkembang dengan baik, tapi kami tetap harus memasukkannya ke dalam inkubator untuk perawatan. Kami telah memeriksa, dan ini memang masih menjadi dugaan sementara, tapi, putri anda kemungkinan besar mengalami ketidakmampuan untuk berbicara."

Aku menangis.

"Ah, sebenarnya, saya ingin melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut. Anda masih memiliki harapan, sampai dia dalam tahap bermainnya. Anda perlu memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, bayi yang bisu sejak lahir akan cenderung pasif pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Kami akan terus memantau perkembangan putri anda, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kemudian, kami akan meminta perawat untuk membantu anda, putri anda tentu butuh asupannya, karena tidak memungkinkan bagi putri anda untuk langsung keluar dari inkubator."

Aku mengangguk lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dokter itu keluar dari ruanganku. Jin- _hyung_ langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, Yoonji adalah putriku."

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Hampir 1 tahun aku telah tinggal di Paris.

Perlahan-lahan aku dapat membangun kehidupanku di kota ini. Aku memenangkan lomba pertamaku, keluar sebagai juara pertama. Itu sungguh membuatku terkejut karena ada banyak penampilan lainnya dengan gerakan sulit yang masih belum dapat kukuasai sepenuhnya.

Sekarang aku pindah ke apartemen yang lebih baik, kecil dan sederhana tapi nyaman. Aku berhenti dari semua pekerjaan yang kukerjakan selama ini, aku mendapat tawaran dari agensi besar untuk menjadi penari mereka. Aku membuat musikku sendiri dan menarikannya di konser tahunan agensi ini bulan kemarin. Mereka memiliki konser tahunan, setiap artis berhak tampil.

Mereka sekarang menawariku untuk mengajar dalam waktu luang, artinya pekerjaanku sebagai penari memang tidak terlalu padat di jadwal, tapi aku mendapat bayaran fantastis untuk sebuah penampilan.

Ah, aku juga sudah sanggup membayar tagihan ponselku, jadi aku mulai menggunakan ponsel lamaku kembali sejak minggu lalu meski aku masih belum sempat menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_. Kelas tari di agensi ini punya jadwal yang padat, aku mengajar setiap hari kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Terlebih lagi, bulan depan akan ada perlombaan tari besar di Paris. Aku harus mengajar beberapa grup yang mengikuti lombanya, sedang aku sendiri juga akan mendaftar ke perlombaan itu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih, lebih lagi untuk menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit, tapi aku telah berjanji untuk menjadi sukses di Paris agar dapat menemui Yoongi- _hyung._

"Jimin?"

Aku baru saja hendak meneguk kopi dingin di hadapanku, aku mengurungkannya dan meletakkan gelas kopiku di atas lantai. Aku baru selesai mengajar kelas kedua hari ini, dan ada jam istirahat sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai.

"Ah, selamat siang. Ada apa?" Aku berdiri, menyambut kehadiran pimpinanku di agensi besar ini, dia juga adalah kenalan pimpinan di sekolah tari lamaku.

"Saya dengar anda akan mengikuti lomba bulan depan? Tampil _solo_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ah, iya."

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Ada seorang penari andalan agensi kami. Bagaimana kalau kalian tampil _duet_?"

" _Duet_? Tapi tarian apa ..."

" _Tango_." Wanita itu menjawab dengan cepat.

 _Tango_? Astaga. Aku tidak menyukai ide ini. _Tango_ berarti aku harus menari dengan seorang wanita, dengan gerakan yang intim dan penuh kontak fisik. Aku sangat ingin menolaknya, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Pimpinanku ini seorang wanita yang keras kepala dan tidak suka idenya dibantah orang lain.

"A -apa tidak bisa kali ini saya tampil sendiri?"

Lihat, sekarang wajahnya berubah masam. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku dicap jelek sampai aku bisa saja melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas. "Jimin, ini juga supaya kau dapat membangun _nama_ di Paris. Bukankah kau bermimpi menjadi penari terkenal? Ini langkah awalnya!"

Kemudian apa bedanya jika aku menari _solo_ untuk membangun karirku? Apakah keduanya berbeda? Aku ingin dikenal sebagai penari _solo_. Aku punya gaya untuk tarianku sendiri, aku tidak dapat membaginya dengan orang lain.

"Tapi– "

Dia menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Pikirkan saja dulu. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok, aku harus segera mengubah pendaftarannya."

Wanita itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan dariku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, aku harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Apa bedanya jika aku menari sendiri atau dengan _partner_? Apa menari dengan _partner_ akan membuat karirku berjalan lebih mudah? Aku tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Beberapa minggu setelah melahirkan aku sudah pulih total tapi aku tidak langsung dapat membawa Yoonji pulang ke rumah karena masih harus mendapat perawatan. Sekarang dia sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dibandingkan ketika baru saja lahir.

Aku memandangi sosoknya yang terbalut kain hangat warna putih. Kulitnya tampak pucat seperti kulitku dan hidungnya mungil seperti hidungku, tapi bibir dan matanya mewarisi Jimin. Bibirnya mungil dan tebal, matanya mungil tapi tajam, indah seperti milik Jimin. Yoonji sedang tertidur dalam gendonganku, aku duduk di sofa apartemen tanpa menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Dokter mengatakan Yoonji masih perlu adaptasi.

Namjoon, Jin- _hyung_ , dan Hoseok bahkan sempat mengambil waktu cuti selama 3 minggu untuk merawatku di Daegu. Namjoon dan Hoseok bekerja lewat _e-mail_ , sedang Jin- _hyung_ mengosongkan jadwal prakteknya di rumah sakit.

Meskipun dokter telah mengatakan bahwa ini dugaannya sementara, aku merasa Yoonji memang tidak dapat berbicara. Ketika menangis, suara yang keluar seperti pekikan-pekikan kecil yang tidak terdengar jelas. Dia tidak dapat menangis dengan kencang seperti bayi lainnya. Itu membuatku menjaganya penuh semalaman, aku takut tidak dapat terbangun ketika dia menangis.

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan dokter, mereka terus memantau perkembangan putriku selama di rumah sakit. Kali ini akan menjadi kali pertama aku membawa Yoonji ke rumah sakit setelah boleh dipulangkan. Yoonji dirawat di rumah sakit sampai kurang lebih 1 bulan, dia masih terus berada dalam inkubator sampai benar-benar pulih.

Sampai di rumah sakit aku langsung menuju ke ruangan dokter yang menanganiku. Dia kebetulan sedang tidak memiliki janji konsultasi selain denganku hari ini, ada dokter magang baru yang menutup tugasnya. Aku membawa Yoonji dalam dekapanku, dia masih terlelap.

"Selamat siang, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Selamat siang."

"Hari ini, aku telah mendapat data medis lengkap Yoonji."

Aku memperhatikan dokter di hadapanku, dia mengambil amplop besar warna coklat dan menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya. Kertas-kertas itu diletakkan berjajar di hadapanku.

"Jadi, kami semua telah memeriksa Yoonji. Kemungkinan dia untuk dinyatakan bisu sangat besar. Dia tidak menangis kencang seperti bayi lainnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Saya tahu, selama di rumah pun juga begitu. Jujur, ini bukan masalah bagi saya, tapi apa ada masalah dengan keadaan Yoonji yang lain?"

"Tidak, Yoongi- _ssi_. Ah, saya juga ingin tahu, apa ada obat yang anda minum selama kehamilan anda?"

Aku menatap dokter bingung. "Tidak, hanya vitamin dan obat dari dokter saja. Tidak ada obat lain."

Dokter menghela napas.

"Apa ada sesuatu, dokter?"

"Kami ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan anda, Yoongi- _ssi_. Kami melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada Yoonji, dan kami menemukan gen cacat bawaan."

Apa maksudnya? Aku menatap dengan bingung dan kurasa dokter langsung mengerti maksud tatapanku.

"Begini, ada gen cacat bawaan yang kami temukan pada gen Yoonji. Ini dapat terjadi meskipun jarang. Uh, sebenarnya ada sebab yang paling sering menjadi faktor, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Apa ada yang salah lagi?

"A -apa faktornya? Apa karena saya sakit atau kenapa, dokter?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Gen kedua orangtua Yoonji mirip, atau sama. Ada gen cacat yang sama pada kedua orangtua Yoonji."

Aku menatap dengan bingung. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kelas biologi bukan minatku selama SMA, aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya dengan baik, jadi sekarang aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh berhadapan dengan dokter.

"Sa -saya tidak mengerti. Jadi apa yang salah, dokter?" Aku berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh Yoonji pelan, dia menggeliat.

Dokter berdeham pelan. "Saya tidak bermaksud meyinggung atau apapun, Yoongi- _ssi_. Kasus ini memang kadang mungkin terjadi." Pria di usia 40-an itu kemudian memandangku serius. "Ada kemungkinan anda, dan ayah Yoonji, masih berada dalam satu garis keturunan dekat."

Apa?

Apa lagi ini?

 _Kau mau aku berbicara dengannya, Yoongi-ah_? _Aku ingin keluar, ayo kita bertukar tempat ..._

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hiiingg :( saya gatau, chapter ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya :(( saya bingung gimana harus nulis chap ini, gimana pendapat kalian soal chap ini? kok kayaknya aneh banget :(( huhu gatau ah. Pokoknya saya UP :((((. Oke, fix, saya motong di bagian yg bikin penasaran. dudum. Oke. Saya gatau ya, mungkin sebentar lagi ini bakal selesai, kalo nggak di chapter 20 pas mungkin lebih, atau mungkin kurang. Gimana caranya saya munculin Jimin lagi coba -_-++ saya bingung. Chapter depan masuk ke masalah selanjutnya~~ penjelasan dari scene terakhir itu :')

 **Thanks to :** princexod, Ellegisnt, Hyunsoo-Kim, famekillahz, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, kimmiev, Vi-kun, RenRenay, chimpark22, MingyuAin.

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua review, fav, follow, dan juga para sider. Semoga ficnya tetap dinikmati, komen dan saran akan diterima~ Temenan juga boleh kok~~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **8** **; On my own.  
**

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Apa yang dokter ucapkan di janji temu konsultasi terakhirku kemarin membuatku bingung. Aku masih terus memikirkan ucapannya sampai sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti, ada gen cacat yang sama pada kami. Dia bilang aku dan Jimin kemungkinan masih ada dalam 1 garis keturunan yang sama, dan itu seharusnya tidak mungkin. Aku dan Jimin tidak pernah mengenal, dan aku masih tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan dalam benakku.

Aku telah berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Zhou Mi- _gege_ , mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu siapa keluargaku, tapi siang ini Yoonji sakit, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Aku terpaksa menyingkirkan rencanaku jauh-jauh dan menyerahkan pekerjaanku ke tangan Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk sementara, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit menemani Yoonji. Dia menangis terus, wajahnya sampai memerah dan aku tidak tahan harus melihatnya seperti itu.

Dokter yang menangani persalinanku telah mengatakan bahwa Yoonji harus dirawat sementara di rumah sakit, karena bayi yang baru beberapa bulan lahir akan sangat rentan jika sakit parah hanya dirawat di rumah. Apalagi Yoonji punya perbedaan dari bayi lainnya.

Dia terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku memandangi tubuh mungilnya, terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang begitu besar. Dokter memang telah berkata bahwa untuk seorang bayi sakit itu wajar, tapi aku tidak tega melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan lemah.

Namjoon dan Hoseok memaklumi, aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena mereka juga punya banyak pekerjaan. Aku harus segera mengerjakannya setelah aku membawa laptopku. Mungkin aku harus mengambilnya di rumah, tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang dan meninggalkan Yoonji sendirian. Dia baru 2 bulan lebih astaga.

Aku sudah terjaga lebih dari 24 jam. Awalnya aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, tapi ternyata Yoonji sakit. Sekarang aku tidak dapat tidur, aku tidak dapat mendengar tangisannya jika aku sampai tidur.

Jemariku mengelus kepalanya pelan, takut membangunkan Yoonji yang baru saja tertidur. Aku ingin menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kantuk tapi aku takut dia akan terbangun lagi dan menangis. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Ini sangat sulit.

Aku tidak yakin apakah ini pilihan yang benar atau tidak. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memikirkan tawaran itu. Aku menolaknya, dan aku tidak tahu, apa ini yang dimaksud dengan kehidupan. Pimpinanku di agensi langsung membatalkan pendaftaranku di lomba itu, aku tidak dapat mengikutinya. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk dapat berbicara langsung dengan pimpinan agensi tapi permintaanku ditolak, seolah pendapatku bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga dan penting.

Apa ini salahku? Aku hanya tidak ingin menari berdua, itu saja. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?

Sedangkan bulan ini ada perlombaan lain, aku sangat ingin mengikutinya. Pimpinan agensi menuntutku untuk menari dengan _partner_ wanita, tarian _tango_ , supaya aku dapat ikut dalam lomba. Padahal dalam lomba itu ada pula kategori _solo_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka.

Mau tidak mau aku menyetujuinya. Aku tidak akan memiliki uang sama sekali jika aku terus menerus menolak tawaran lomba. Lomba kali ini punya nominal hadiah yang sangat besar, aku memerlukannya untuk membangun kehidupanku di Paris. Aku ingin cepat sukses dan kembali pada Yoongi- _hyung_.

Berulang kali selama aku kembali memikirkan keputusanku. Apa benar keputusanku ketika aku masuk agensi ini? Mereka tidak pernah mendengarkan pendapatku, selalu menuntut hal-hal yang mustahil. Aku mungkin sebentar lagi gila hidup di Paris, yang menjadi penawar kegilaanku di tempat ini hanya Yoongi- _hyung_. Mengingat bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ menungguku di Korea membuatku bersemangat, oleh karena itu meskipun aku harus seperti ini, setidaknya aku dapat kembali pada Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan cepat, berhubung kontrak yang kutandatangai hanya berlaku selama setengah tahun.

Jika aku memenangkan lomba kali ini, aku akan mendapat uang yang sangat banyak, sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk pulang ke Korea dan menemui Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Jimin!"

Aku menoleh begitu ada yang meneriakkan namaku dengan kencang. Astaga, ini siang hari, ramai, dan aku sedang duduk di taman kota. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook berlari kencang ke arahku. Semua orang memperhatikan kami, ini memalukan.

Taehyung menarik tubuhku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku mendorongnya pelan, aku hampir mati tercekik.

"Kalian, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kami sedang _concert tour_ , _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Apa ada Hoseok- _hyung_ lagi kali ini?"

"Ada! Hoseok- _hyung_ selalu ikut dalam _tour_ konser kami, dia harus memantau latihan koreografi kami juga."

"Di mana Hoseok- _hyung_?"

"Sedang beli es krim, ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini, Jim?"

Aku menatap mereka berdua yang memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahu mereka soal masalahku dan Yoongi- _hyung_? Tapi ini juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka meski kupikir Hoseok- _hyung_ akan bercerita.

"Aku-"

Belum sempat aku berbicara, Hoseok- _hyung_ menghampiri kami, merangkul leher Jungkook dan Taehyung, di tangannya ada 1 _cup_ kecil es krim. Dia melirikku dan menggeleng pelan, aku mengerti, dia tidak ingin aku mengatakan masalah kami. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan konser kalian di Perancis?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Sudah. Konser terakhir kami ada di Belanda setelah itu kami akan pulang. Kami diberi waktu istirahat dua hari sebelum kami harus berangkat ke Belanda untuk _rehearsal_ dan konser besoknya."

Aku mengangguk. "Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, Hoseok- _hyung_ menarik kami berkeliling sejak tadi!"

Hoseok- _hyung_ memukul pelan kepala Taehyung yang menyalahkannya. Aku terkekeh. "Mau makan siang di tempatku?"

.

.

.

Kami berakhir di apartemen sederhanaku. Aku kebetulan masih punya _baguette_ yang baru, aku hanya butuh membuat semangkuk _salad_ dan memanggang daging ayam. Sebenarnya ketika namaku dibatalkan dalam perlombaan besar beberapa waktu lalu, aku diam-diam mengikuti lomba-lomba kecil sehingga aku masih memiliki uang untuk makan.

"Apa kalian ingin kentang? Aku masih punya beberapa."

Taehyung dan Jungkook sibuk bermain di ruang tengah apartemenku sedang Hoseok- _hyung_ membantuku memasak.

"Apapun yang bisa kau masak, Jim, tidak apa-apa. Jangan buat kami merepotkanmu." Hoseok- _hyung_ bergumam pelan sambil memotong sayur untuk _salad_.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Aku masih punya dua buah _baguette_ baru."

"Jimin?"

Aku memasukkan ayam yang telah kubumbui ke dalam oven kemudian menoleh pada Hoseok- _hyung_ yang memanggilku, dia masih sibuk dengan sayurannya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yoongi?"

Dia terdengar ragu-ragu bertanya padaku.

Aku mengusap tengkukku dan menunduk. "Belum."

"Hmm, begitu? Kurasa kau harus segera menghubunginya."

"A -apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ melirikku sekilas. "Hm, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan begitu Hoseok- _hyung_ mengatakan kalimat singkat itu. Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi- _hyung_.

"A -apa itu sesuatu yang buruk, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ mendecakkan lidah, bergumam pelan kemudian memandangiku lumayan lama.

"Tergantung situasi? Kurasa."

Dia kemudian kembali sibuk membuat _salad_ dan aku masih memikirkan maksud ucapannya. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku masih belum sukses. Mana mungkin aku memberi kabar, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi sukses terlebih dahulu."

"Astaga, kau bodoh." Hoseok- _hyung_ menoleh, wajahnya marah. "Kau berpikir seperti itu tapi kau tidak akan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Mangkuk isi _salad_ itu dibanting ke konter dapur. Hoseok- _hyung_ menghela napas kasar dan mencuci tangannya.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Hoseok- _hyung_ tiba-tiba memarahiku, aku bahkan tidak tahu penyebabnya. " _Hyung_? Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia melirikku dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau dan pemikiran bodohmu membuatku muak. Aku kembali ke hotel, kau makan saja dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Jungkook dan Taehyung berhenti bercanda dan memperhatikan Hoseok- _hyung_ yang mengambil tas ranselnya di atas sofa apartemenku. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan Hoseok- _hyung_ , meski dia sosok yang ceria aku tahu benar bagaimana saat dia sedang mengamuk -dan itu sangat mengerikan. Aku menghela napas panjang begitu pintu apartemenku dibanting, Taehyung dan Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

Mereka berdua mendongak menatapku bingung. Aku duduk di karpet, di samping Taehyung sambil mengusap wajahku kasar.

"Jim? Ada apa dengan Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Aku menoleh, Jungkook dan Taehyung memandangku dengan wajah yang penasaran. Sedang aku hanya menggeleng putus asa.

"Kami- ah, tidak, kurasa dia sedang ada masalah berat? Mungkin aku meyinggung dia."

Astaga, aku hampir saja lupa dan baru saja hendak mengatakan jika kami membicarakan Yoongi- _hyung_. Kurasa ada hal yang perlu kutanyakan pada Hoseok- _hyung_ , kenapa dia melarangku mengatakan masalahku dan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Kalian makan saja di sini, setelah itu kalian bisa menyusul Hoseok- _hyung_ ke hotel."

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku untuk makan siang.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Seminggu setelah dirawat di rumah sakit, Yoonji dinyatakan boleh pulang oleh dokter meski aku masih harus mengawasi keadaannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Rencana hari ini, aku akan bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menemani Yoonji yang tertidur di atas pangkuanku. Musim semi sudah masuk ke pertengahan, ada banyak festival di taman bunga, aku sangat ingin mengajak Yoonji ke sana, tapi tubuhnya masih lemah. Aku bahkan kesulitan ketika harus pergi belanja ke _supermarket_ , Yoonji sangat rentan penyakit dan aku tidak dapat menitipkannya pada siapapun, aku tidak mau.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku langsung meraihnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar, itu Hoseok. Aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Kenapa berbisik, Hyung_?"

"Maaf, Hoseok- _ah_ , Yoonji sedang tidur dalam gendonganku."

" _Oh_? _Apa aku menganggu_?"

"Ah, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada orang yang datang mencarimu di agensi. Dia bilang dia datang ke apartemen lamamu, dia tidak tahu kau pindah. Apa mungkin itu kenalanmu?"

Aku bergumam. "Siapa namanya?"

" _Zhou Mi_."

Astaga, aku sangat butuh untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Aku masih menyimpan nomor teleponnya, tapi Zhou Mi- _gege_ ada di Seoul, aku tidak mungkin memintanya pergi ke Daegu, itu akan sangat merepotkan.

" _Hyung_? _Halo_? _Kau masih di sana_?"

"A -ah, ya. Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Hoseok- _ah_. Aku akan menghubungi dia sendiri."

Hoseok bergumam kemudian menutup panggilan kami. Aku segera mengambil kartu nama Zhou Mi- _gege_ yang kusimpan di dompetku. Aku menelepon nomornya dengan harapan aku akan mendapat beberapa informasi yang mungkin berguna.

" _Halo_?"

Aku berdeham pelan. "Halo, _Gege_?"

" _Oh_! _Yoongi-ah_ , _kau sudah tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi_?"

"Ah, iya, sekarang aku ada di Daegu. Aku dengar _Gege_ mencariku di kantor agensi?"

" _Soal itu ... sebenarnya aku kurang nyaman kalau membicarakan hal ini di telepon. Apa kita bisa bertemu_? _Kebetulan aku ada urusan di Daegu, aku akan mampir ke tempatmu, bagaimana_?"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan alamatku lewat pesan saja."

" _Ya, tolong, ya_. _Aku akan ke Daegu besok pagi._ "

"Iya, selamat malam."

Zhou Mi- _gege_ menutup telepon setelah membalas salamku. Aku menghela napas panjang, setidaknya jika aku bertemu _Gege_ aku dapat bertanya berhubung _Gege_ tahu siapa ayahku.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku ada janji dengan Zhou Mi- _gege_ , aku terpaksa meminta bertemu di apartemenku karena tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Yoonji sendirian di rumah ataupun membawanya pergi ke luar. Dokter mengatakan setidaknya aku harus menunggu sampai Yoonji stabil, dan itu mungkin terjadi saat usianya sudah 6 bulan atau lebih.

Pukul 1 siang bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku melirik Yoonji yang tertidur lelap dalam boks-nya yang kuletakkan di ruang tengah sebelum berlari kecil ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Zhou Mi- _gege_. Dia berdiri di depan apartemenku dengan pakaian formalnya, kurasa dia baru saja menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan.

" _Gege_ , silakan duduk. Akan kubuatkan teh."

Zhou Mi- _gege_ mengangguk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, aku segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh dingin. Aku kembali tidak lama dan Zhou Mi- _gege_ sedang mengintip Yoonji yang tertidur. Dia tampaknya sadar akan kehadiran dan langsung menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Itu putriku, _Ge_. Namanya Yoonji."

"Sangat manis."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan gelas teh di atas meja. Zhou Mi- _gege_ ikut duduk di sofa dan meminum tehnya dengan cepat. Kurasa udara di luar sudah tidak sedingin beberapa hari lalu.

"Jadi, kenapa _Gege_ mencariku?"

"Ah, soal itu." _Gege_ meletakkan gelas tehnya kemudian berdeham sebelum memandangku. "Mungkin ini dapat menjadi topik sensitif bagimu, tapi aku ingin tahu, apa kau mau ikut ke makam ibumu?"

Makam _eomma_? Benar, aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu soal makamnya. Aku sudah berada di panti asuhan di Seoul yang kutahu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, meneguk tehku. "Aku mau. Aku ... ingin tahu makam _eomma_."

Senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya. Dia mengangguk kemudian berdeham lagi sebelum ragu-ragu membuka mulutnya. "Kita pergi besok pagi saja, bagaimana? Besok adalah hari peringatannya, karena itu aku segera ke Daegu."

Aku berkedip sesaat, melirik Yoonji yang masih terlelap di dalam boks. Apa aku bisa membawanya juga besok? Apa tidak apa-apa?

"Yoongi? Ada apa?"

Aku berkedip dengan cepat, menatap Zhou Mi- _gege_ yang tampaknya bingung dan khawatir.

"A -aku tidak yakin ..."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk itu."

Zhou Mi- _gege_ tidak membalas ucapanku, mungkin dia bingung karena aku tampak seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Besok, apa _Gege_ masih ada di Daegu?"

Dia mengangguk sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Apa ... bisa, kita berbicara? Sebentar saja."

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku masih perlu meyakinkan diriku untuk menerima jawabannya. Ini mungkin akan menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku tahu ini sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutku.

"Besok saja."

Dia tampak penasaran tapi hanya mengangguk. Kurasa dia tahu dari ekspresiku yang tak ingin berdebat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, _Gege_."

"Bukan masalah."

.

.

.

Hari ini datang lebih cepat dari yang kuinginkan. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu karena begitu Zhou Mi- _gege_ pulang kemarin, Yoonji terbangun dan menangis. Ia tidur sebentar sampai jam 10 malam dan kembali menangis. Aku harus menggendong Yoonji keliling kamar untuk menidurkannya, kurang lebih sampai jam 1 pagi.

Pagi tadi ketika aku baru saja selesai mandi, Yoonji telah bangun. Bermain sendiri di dalam boks tempatnya tidur, memandang ke langit-langit kamar sambil tertawa-tawa. Astaga, dia sangat menggemaskan, semakin kuperhatikan, Yoonji semakin mirip Jimin dan itu membuatku semakin merindukan Jimin.

Aku memandikannya dan menyusuinya kemudian ia kembali tertidur. Semoga saja dia tidak akan kembali sakit jika kubawa pergi ke luar rumah. Setelah Yoonji tidur aku pergi memasak untuk kubawa sebagai bekal. Aku hanya sempat membuat beberapa potong _sandwich_ isi ayam dan keju karena jam sudah menunjuk pukul 9 pagi. Zhou Mi- _gege_ mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemputku di apartemen pukul 9 lebih. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia sampai, makanya aku langsung membereskan dapurku dan memasukkan kotak makan ke dalam tas.

Benar saja, tak lama aku mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan. Aku segera melepas celemek yang menempel pada tubuhku dan berlari ke pintu depan sambil berjinjit, aku takut membangunkan Yoonji. Anak itu sangat sensitif dengan suara sekecil apapun.

Zhou Mi- _gege_ berdiri di depan apartemenku dengan pakaian serba hitam, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku. Dia tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawa Yoonji bersamaku."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak membuat Zhou Mi- _gege_ menunggu terlalu lama. Aku segera mengambil tas besar berisi keperluan Yoonji dan menyampirkannya di pundakku, kemudian aku menggendong Yoonji pelan-pelan dan mengambil kain yang biasa kugunakan untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Sampai di pintu depan, aku merasa bahwa Zhou Mi- _gege_ terus menerus memperhatikan Yoonji yang masih terlelap. Aku melirik mereka bergantian.

"Wajahnya mirip seseorang yang kutahu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Apa Zhou Mi- _gege_ mengenal Jimin? Apa karena perusahaan mereka yang menjalin bisnis kerja sama?

"Ah, ya, kurasa kau mengenalnya?"

 _Gege_ memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan kunci apartemenku ke dalam tas besar itu. Semua barangku ada di dalam _pouch_ yang kuletakkan di dalam tas besar untuk keperluan Yoonji, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membawa banyak tas karena tanganku sudah penuh dengan Yoonji.

"Siapa ayahnya, Yoon?"

Aku memandang Zhou Mi- _gege_ yang berjalan di depanku, kami menuju ke lantai bawah. Dia tidak berbalik memandang ke belakang.

"Ah, sebenarnya itu pribadi, maaf aku melangkahi batas. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Tidak, aku percaya pada _Gege_."

Aku mendengar dia terkekeh kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Ayah dari Yoonji adalah Park Jimin, Kurasa dia _partner_ bisnismu, _Ge_?"

Zhou Mi- _gege_ berhenti tiba-tiba. Untung saja aku berhenti di waktu yang tepat sebelum aku membuat Yoonji terhimpit tubuh kami berdua. Aku mendongak menatap Zhou Mi- _gege_ yang berbalik tiba-tiba.

"Siapa ... kau bilang?"

Aku berkedip dengan cepat. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Jimin. Park Jimin, _Ge_. Apa ... ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya?"

 _Gege_ berdeham dengan cepat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku segera berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya yang panjang-panjang.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Akan kita bicarakan nanti saja."

Aku hanya menghela napas dan bergumam kecil sebelum masuk ke mobil milik Zhou Mi- _gege_.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Dengan berat hati aku menyetujui perlombaan tari berpasangan itu. Sedang hari ini adalah jadwal latihan bersama _partner_ -ku. Sejak bangun tidur saja rasanya aku sudah sangat enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur, malas rasanya.

Pagi ini aku membuat sarapan seadanya, di meja makanku hanya terhidang sepotong roti panggang dengan selai _blueberry_ dan segelas air. Biasanya menu sarapanku mencakup dua potong roti panggang dengan selai juga telur dan secangkir kopi hitam. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memiliki nafsu makan, perutku serasa diaduk-aduk.

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Jadwal latihanku untuk lomba tari minggu depan adalah setiap hari dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 6 sore, hari Senin sampai Jumat. Aku tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain latihan di ruangan agensi. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya.

Apalagi _partner_ menariku adalah wanita asli Seoul. Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya berceloteh tentang negara kami dan kenangannya di sana. Aku sangat ingin menghindari obrolan sebisa mungkin, tapi dia tak pernah menangkap kodeku.

Jam 9 lebih aku baru saja melangkah ke luar apartemen mungilku. Bus selanjutnya akan datang pada jam 9 lebih 15 menit dan aku berniat mengambil bus jam setengah 10 saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang di agensi, lagipula agensi memberi kelonggaran waktu kedatanganku. Kalau tidak diijinkan aku akan mencari sebuah alasan, yang penting aku bisa mengurangi waktu pertemuanku dengan mereka.

Jadi aku duduk menunggu di halte, tersenyum tipis pada supir bus yang memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku duduk di halte jika tidak ingin naik bus, padahal hari sangat cerah. Aku mengeleng tipis sebelum supir bus itu mengangguk dan melajukan bus jam 9 lebih 15. Aku menghela napas dan memandang ke sekitar.

Aku sangat merindukan Seoul. Apalagi Yoonji- _hyung_. Sudah lama aku tidak dapat menghubunginya. Apa jika aku menghubunginya sekarang, dia tidak marah? Maksudku, aku sudah lama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Sudah berulang kali aku memandangi nomornya di ponselku tapi aku tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk meneleponnya. Padahal perpisahan terakhir kami terjadi secara baik-baik, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku takut untuk menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_.

.

.

.

Sampai di agensi aku tidak langsung pergi ke ruang latihan. Aku pergi ke kafeteria untuk membeli sepotong _sandwich_. Aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar, lagipula ini dapat membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk masuk lebih siang ke ruang latihan.

"Hei."

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Aku terkejut dan mengunyah _sandwich_ -ku dengan cepat sebelum memandang siapa yang mengejutkanku. Kabar buruknya, itu adalah _partner_ tariku.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku sudah sepuluh kali berganti lagu setelah pemanasan tapi kau belum datang juga."

Aku meneguk air minum yang kubawa sebelum membalasnya. "Aku sibuk, _Noona_. Mungkin aku akan sakit, berat untuk turun dari tempat tidur."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau saja yang malas."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil mengambil gigitan besar untuk _sandwich_ -ku -apa dia tidak bisa berhenti mengajakku mengobrol? Aku sedang makan di sini, astaga.

Pergelangan tanganku digenggam halus. Aku berhenti mengunyah dan menoleh, memandang wanita yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku itu.

"Apa kau sibuk siang ini?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku mengatakan tidak?

Aku menelan _sandwich_ -ku dengan susah payah dan meremat bungkusnya. "Ada apa memangnya? _Noona_ butuh sesuatu?"

Dia menghela napas panjang dan memandangku dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada telapak tangannya. "Kencan, bagaimana?"

Aku terbatuk dan langsung meneguk air minum yang ada di sampingku. Wanita itu mengelus punggungku perlahan, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jim?"

Aku mengangguk dan menghela napas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau kencan, tidak? Aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalku besok untukmu."

Dia memandangku penuh harap, matanya berbinar-binar seolah ingin terlihat imut. Ah, Yoongi- _hyung_ lebih manis dari wanita di hadapanku meski umur mereka sama.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, _Noona_."

Dia tampak kecewa, pundaknya langsung turun. "Kenapa? Kau sibuk? Bukankah besok hari Sabtu? Kita tidak punya jadwal latihan, bukan?"

Aku menghela napas lagi sebelum melempar bungkus _sandwich_ -ku ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan. "Apa _Noona_ tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

Wanita di sampingku ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi antusias kembali. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatapku dengan senyuman.

"Ada dua alasan, mengapa seseorang menolak ajakan kencan."

Dia memasang wajah kebingungan. "Dua?"

"Ya, dua. Pertama, adalah karena dia sibuk ..."

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah serius dan bibir mengerucut. "Lalu yang kedua apa?"

Aku terkekeh dan berdiri. "Kurasa _Noona_ tahu jawabannya, bukankah begitu?"

Setelah itu aku pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Perutku sudah kenyang, sekarang aku tinggal pemanasan dan aku yakin dia tidak akan banyak mengajakku mengobrol lagi setelah apa yang kuberikan. Dari responnya yang diam dengan wajah terkejut, kurasa dia sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan begitu?

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Setelah pulang dari makam _eomma_ , aku mengajak Zhou Mi- _gege_ untuk makan malam di rumah. Untung saja hari ini Yoonji tidak rewel, dia lebih banyak diam dan tertawa. Aku sempat pergi berbelanja di _supermarket_ bersama _Gege_ , beruntung dia tidak keberatan membantu mendorong _trolly_. Kukira dia akan malu terlihat bersamaku di tempat umum.

Sekarang aku baru saja selesai membereskan meja makan dan Yoonji sedang dijaga oleh Zhou Mi- _gege_. Dia tampak sangat senang bermain dengan Yoonji. Aku mengeringkan tanganku kemudian beranjak untuk membawa teh hangat ke ruang tengah.

Yoonji sedang tertidur dalam gendongan Zhou Mi- _gege_. Dia menyerahkan Yoonji padaku dengan senyuman kecil. Aku segera duduk di samping _Gege_.

" _Ge_ , aku ... ingin bertanya."

Zhou Mi- _gege_ mengangguk. "Silakan, tanya saja. Kenapa ragu-ragu?"

Dia tersenyum kecil dan aku mengangguk. "Soal pertemuan pertama kita."

Dia tampak bingung, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dulu, aku berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin mengganggu keluargaku." Aku berhenti sejenak dan memandang Zhou Mi- _gege_ yang tampaknya tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan kami. "Tapi sekarang, aku ingin tahu ... siapa ... keluargaku?"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo :( Maafkan saya yang hilang dari peradaban FFN. Pertama, saya kena WB dan kedua saya uda kelas 12, jadi ada banyak tugas dan materi yang dikejar. :(( Kemungkinan, taun depan saya bakal hiatus sampe UN selesai dan abis itu baru lanjut lagi , jadi maaf banget bagi reader yang nungguin fic ini, mohon sabar kalo emang ff ini sampe taun depan belom selesai. Dan maaf juga karena saya baru bisa up segini :((

 **Thanks to :** Vi-kun || qwertyxing || Ellegisnt || Hyunsoo-Kim || taniaarmy19 || Park RinHyun-Uchiha || RenRenay || maulinaarmy (guest) || ddllddll1996 || ann (guest) || SunHan38 || parkjims || sugarism || MinReri Kujyou || suga-sdck || achachaaa || 10113K

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua review, fav, follow, dan juga para sider. Semoga ficnya tetap dinikmati, komen dan komentar diterima~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Jimin-**

Hari ini akhirnya aku bebas.

Kontrakku dengan agensi selesai, uang sudah terkumpul banyak. Lomba tari kemarin kumenangkan. Bukan, bukan lomba tari berpasangan tentu saja. Lomba terakhirku adalah lomba besar dengan tingkat internasional. Aku mendapat beberapa juta dolar untuk kutabung.

Aku akan segera pulang dan menghampiri Yoongi- _hyung_.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan cepat. Semua barangku telah kukirim kemarin, tapi mungkin baru akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Sekarang, rencanaku adalah memberi kejutan pada Yoonji- _hyung_. Jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke apartemennya di Daegu begitu sampai di Seoul. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

* * *

 **My Dearest Baby**

 **MinYoon**

 **= A BTS Fanfiction =**

 **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, typo(s), Major OOC, Language, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **9** **;** **Come back home.**

* * *

Kenapa kosong?

Aku berdiri di depan apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_ seperti orang bodoh sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Telunjukku berulang kali menekan bel di samping pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Awalnya aku berpikir Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang tidur, tapi apa dia sampai tidak mendengar suara bel yang seharusnya terdengar sangat jelas dari dalam ruang apartemennya.

"Oh, anda mencari siapa, tuan?"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiriku. Kurasa dia tetangga Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengusap tengkukku.

"Saya mencari orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini, _Ahjumma_. Apa dia sedang keluar?"

Wanita itu terkekeh kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali. "Ah, pasti kau belum tahu. Dia sudah pindah sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Pindah? Sebulan yang lalu?

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja kudapat. "Pi -pindah? Ke mana ... kalau boleh saya tahu?"

Aku mengharapkan sebuah jawaban tetapi wanita itu menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia hanya berpamitan padaku sambil memberi kue hadiah perpisahan padaku."

Aku menunduk dan menghela napas. Kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ pindah tanpa sepengetahuanku? Apa dia membenciku sekarang?

"Ah, tapi dia dibantu empat pria untuk pindah, kutanya padanya, dia bilang seorang adalah sepupu jauhnya dan tiga lainnya adalah sahabatnya."

"Apa anda mengingat ciri-ciri mereka? Salah satunya saja, mungkin?"

"Oh, ya, seorang sahabatnya punya warna rambut yang mencolok! Dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna ungu."

Ah, itu pasti Namjoon- _hyung_. Dia suka mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna-warna mencolok.

"Anaknya benar-benar menggemaskan, ngomong-ngomong. Apa anda teman dekatnya?"

Aku hendak mengucapkan terima kasih ketika wanita itu kembali berbicara dan aku merasa aku baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang salah. Aku berkedip beberapa kali dan kembali bertanya untuk memastikan jika apa yang kudengar itu benar atau tidak.

"Maaf, apa yang baru anda katakan?"

Dia terkekeh kecil. "Apa anda teman dekat pemilik apartemen ini?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, tidak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Bukan, bukan, yang sebelumnya lagi."

"Oh? Tentang anaknya? Anak perempuannya, dia sungguh menggemaskan dengan kulit pucat dan pipi tembam. Dia bilang anaknya lebih mirip ayahnya."

Anak? Yoongi- _hyung_? Anak siapa? Apa dia sudah menikah? Karena lelah menungguku? Apa ini kejadian yang dimaksud Hoseok- _hyung_ beberapa bulan lalu itu?

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi dan berlari dari sana setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba pergi ke Seoul, jika memang Yoongi- _hyung_ masih tidak ada di sana aku akan mencari Hoseok- _hyung_ atau Namjoon- _hyung_ atau Jin- _hyung_ , siapapun yang tahu keberadaan Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

 **1 bulan sebelumnya ...**

Zhou Mi- _gege_ menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah mencari kebohongan dalam mataku.

" _Ge_ , aku ingin tahu keluargaku."

Dia menghela napas. "Kau serius? Bukankah ... awalnya kau yang menolak? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ... ingin tahu. Kurasa?"

"Kau yakin? Apapun yang terjadi kau akan menerimanya?"

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Apapun yang akan kukatakan adalah kebenaran, jadi, kau harus mencoba untuk mengerti, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, memajukan tubuhku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha, lahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahmu anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, adiknya juga seorang pengusaha. Usia ayahmu ketika menikah adalah dua puluh satu, tapi dia berpacaran dengan ibumu setengah tahun sebelum dia menikah dan artinya dia sedang dalam posisi bertunangan. Tidak ada orang yang tahu soal itu, dia selalu bertemu dengan ibumu diam-diam. Keluarga ibumu, yang artinya keluarga ibuku juga waktu itu tinggal di Daegu. Setelah berpacaran beberapa bulan, ibumu mengandung kau. Dia diusir dari rumah karena mengandung sebelum menikah. Ibumu mencoba memberi tahu ayahmu, tapi dia langsung menolak keberadaanmu karena dia akan menikah."

"Apa ... aku mungkin tahu siapa _appa_? Apakah aku pernah melihatnya?"

Zhou Mi- _gege_ menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin. Ayahmu hidup dengan keadaan tenang sekarang. Beberapa tahun sebelumnya kudengar dia sedang punya masalah dengan adiknya, mereka memperebutkan harta warisan dari Kakekmu. Ayahmu menyerah dan lebih memilih membangun perusahaan sendiri."

"A -apa ... ayahku adalah seseorang dari keluarga Park?"

Zhou Mi- _gege_ tampak terkejut, tubuhnya menegang dan dia langsung menatapku dengan mata lebar.

Jadi apa benar?

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu?" Zhou Mi- _gege_ menatapku dengan mata yang menyipit.

Aku menghela napas dan bergumam pelan. "Dokter."

"Dokter?"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Zhou Mi- _gege_. "Ya. Dokter yang menangani persalinanku mengatakan, bahwa ada kemungkinan aku dan Jimin berada dalam satu darah. Apa itu benar?"

 _Gege_ lama tidak menjawab, dia menghela napas panjang dan memperhatikan teh yang tersaji di atas meja sambil melamun. Menit berganti dan itu terasa seperti berjam-jam. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat karena menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi- _gege_.

"Ya. Itu benar." _Gege_ akhirnya menatapku. Wajahnya datar dan serius, matanya menyiratkan kepahitan. "Kau tahu? Ayahmu bukan sekadar satu keluarga dengan ayahnya Jimin."

Aku mendongak dan menatap bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Ayahnya Jimin adalah adik dari ayahmu, yang artinya kau dan Jimin adalah sepupu."

Aku menunduk dan mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja kudapat. Jadi aku tahu kenapa sekarang Yoonji berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Aku tidak sadar telah menangis sampai ada lengan yang membawaku ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Aku tidak mengerti.

Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah mengangkat panggilanku, dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Aku berpikir, apa mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ memblokir nomorku?

Tapi ... kenapa?

Siang hari aku sampai di Seoul dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hoseok- _hyung_. Aku telah menekan bel sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke luar? Atau hari ini dia mengajar di agensi?

"Jimin?"

Aku menoleh, Hoseok- _hyung_ sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Pakaiannya santai, kaos abu-abu dan celana _training_ hitam bergaris merah, kakinya hanya terbalut sandal. Aku melihat dia membawa dua buah kantung plastik besar, kurasa dia baru saja selesai belanja.

Dia berdiri di depanku dan memandangku dengan terkejut. Mungkin dia kira aku hanya bagian dari khayalannya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hoseok- _hyung_ buru-buru mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari dalam saku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam. Aku berdiri di serambi apartemennya seperti anak hilang, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di serambi depan dan aku seorang tamu jadi aku tidak dapat langsung masuk begitu saja.

Tak lama dia kembali, plastik-plastik di tangannya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia membereskannya ketika meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Dia menepuk pundakku.

"Letakkan saja sepatumu di ujung rak dan duduklah di sofa. Akan kubuatkan teh dulu."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku Hoseok- _hyung_ yang terkesan tidak senang akan kepulanganku. Aku menurutinya dan duduk manis di sofa, memperhatikan keadaan apartemennya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak kepergianku.

Tiba-tiba gelas teh diletakkan di hadapanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok- _hyung_ menduduki sofa tunggal di samping sofa yang kududuki. Dia meneguk teh dinginnya dengan cepat, kemudian memandangku dari atas sampai bawah.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia menaikkan alisnya, memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kelihatan tidak senang jika aku kembali ke Korea?"

Dia menggeleng cepat dan menghela napas. "Bukan seperti itu. Ah, daripada membahas itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. Aku mencari reaksi di wajahnya, dia tampak gelisah. "Belum, karena itu aku datang kemari." Setelah aku menjawab dia tampak sangat lega. Apa itu artinya Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak ingin bertemu denganku?

"Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah menikah?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ tersedak teh yang sedang ia teguk dengan rakus. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan aku hanya dapat meminta maaf membuatnya terkejut. Dia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menghela napas -lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Jim?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin ada terlalu banyak spekulasi dalam otakku. Kalaupun tidak, kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak mau mengangkat panggilan dariku ataupun membalas pesan-pesanku.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu, _Hyung_?"

Dia menyipitkan sebelah matanya, memandangku penuh selidik. Seolah aku akan merusak ponselnya.

"Untuk menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_."

Hoseok- _hyung_ menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, dia tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan meminjamkan ponselnya padaku.

"Jangan membuatnya panik."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tapi mengangguk saja, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku kemudian mengetik nomor ponsel Yoongi- _hyung_ yang telah kuhapal di luar kepala dan segera meneleponnya.

Tak lama dia mengangkat panggilanku.

" _Halo_ , _Hoseok_ - _ah_?"

Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku tidak mendengar balasan apapun untuk beberapa detik. Kurasa dia terkejut.

" _Jimin_?"

"Ya, _Hyung_ , ini Jimin."

" _K -Kau sudah pulang_?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Dan tidak membalas pesanku?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, kuanggap artinya Yoongi- _hyung_ memang menghindariku.

"Kau menghindariku, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ menyikut lenganku, wajahnya tampak memperingatiku tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang ada dalam otakku saja. Aku sangat merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Ah, tinggalkan itu untuk nanti. Sekarang kau ada di mana, _Hyung_? Tadi pagi aku ke apartemenmu di Daegu tapi kau tidak ada."

Aku mendengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang sana. " _Jimin_ , _dengar_ , _begini ... sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Aku ... tidak ingin bertemu denganmu._ "

Apa? Aku tidak dapat mencerna ucapan Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan baik. Kenapa dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?

" _Sudah, kututup_."

Panggilan itu diputus sebelum aku dapat membalas ucapan Yoongi- _hyung_. Hoseok- _hyung_ menatapku dalam diam dan mengambil alih ponselnya dari tanganku.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. "Entah."

Hoseok- _hyung_ kemudian tak berbicara apa-apa. Mungkin dia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik -atau dari awal dia tidak punya rencana untuk menghiburku.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang?"

Aku mendengar dia menghela napas. Ah, ini akan sangat sulit.

"Begini, kau sudah dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau mengerti kalimatnya, 'kan?"

Aku mendecak kesal secara spontan. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang !?"

"Astaga, jangan berteriak! Ya, lakukan apa saja, terserah kau! Lupakan Yoongi, _move on_ dari dia, cari kekasih, apalah itu."

Aku menarik rambutku frustasi. Mana mungkin aku sanggup melakukannya?

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Jim, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ sendiri sudah mengatakannya, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa sekarang kau akan bermain kasar padanya dan memaksakan kehendakmu?"

"Aku tidak kasar! Tapi ya, aku memaksakan kehendakku, aku pria yang egois dan dia tahu itu."

"Astaga, Park Jimin."

Aku memandangnya, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku menghela napas dan kembali menunduk, menatapi kakiku sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Yoongi- _hyung_ mengijinkanku bertemu dengannya? Apa sekarang aku harus bersujud di kakimu untuk meminta keberadaan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Dia mendengus, entah karena sebal atau karena ingin tertawa akibat ucapanku barusan.

"Apa segitu saja harga dirimu, Jim?"

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. "Ya. Hanya segitu. Karena aku merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_ , harga diriku bukan apa-apa. Itu tidak sebanding dengan betapa berharganya Yoongi- _hyung_ di mataku. Kau mengerti itu, _Hyung_."

Dia malah tertawa, tertawa lepas. Seolah ucapanku barusan adalah sebuah candaan terbaik yang pernah ia dengar. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan bersuara dengan nyaring.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawai ucapanmu. Hanya saja, kau sangat gigih. Aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku mendongak, menatap Hoseok- _hyung_ tanpa membalas ucapannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah punya apartemen untuk menetap, benar? Pulanglah."

"Tapi, Yoongi- _hyung_ \- "

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan malas dan mendecak pelan. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencoba membujuknya. Kau pulanglah, akan kukabari lagi."

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu tanpa menunggu apa Hoseok- _hyung_ akan mengantarku ke depan atau tidak.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku ... sangat menghargai itu."

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

"Halo."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Hari sudah mulai siang, dan Hoseok tiba-tiba ada di depan apartemenku. Dia tidak mengatakan ingin berkunjung kemari, padahal apartemennya dan tempat tinggalku jauh. Dia tinggal di tengah kota Seoul, sedangkan aku tinggal di bagian pinggir, tempat yang tersembunyi dari ramainya kota.

Dia tersenyum lebar di depan apartemenku, aku langsung mempersilakan dia untuk masuk. Hoseok berlari kecil ke ruang tengah, dia tahu Yoonji pasti bangun dan Hoseok sangat senang memeluk Yoonji. Aku segera kembali ke dalam setelah menutup pintu, dan benar saja, Hoseok sedang menggendong Yoonji yang tertawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Yoonji sangat aktif dan dicintai banyak orang. Aku bersyukur Hoseok dan yang lainnya tidak masalah dengan kekurangan Yoonji. Aku duduk di sofa, meninggalkan panci isi sup yang sedang kumasak -sebentar saja pasti tidak masalah.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Hoseok memeluk Yoonji -yang menyandarkan dagu mungilnya pada pundak Hoseok sambil mengulum jari- kemudian menoleh padaku.

"Belum."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Siang ini setidaknya aku memiliki teman mengobrol. "Aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku, setelah makan kita bicara."

Dia mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan Yoonji. Sedang aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengecek supku. Aku segera menyiapkan meja makan dan kursi untuk Yoonji, aku kemudian memanggil Hoseok yang masih membawa Yoonji dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Selesai mencuci semua alat makan, aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menggendong Yoonji yang terlelap.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari tiba-tiba? Untung saja aku sedang tidak pergi ke luar."

Hoseok menaikkan pundaknya sekali. "Buru-buru."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi ada apa?"

Dia tiba-tiba memandangku dengan serius, aku jadi sedikit risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu, astaga."

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan keinginan Jimin?"

Aku menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar kalimat pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. "Apa kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan soal itu?"

" _Hyung_ , ayolah, kasihan dia."

Aku terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibirku dan melirik Hoseok.

"Dia datang ke apartemenku, mencarimu karena kau tidak lagi ada di Daegu. Dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti dia, Seok- _ah_."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi bukankah lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk Jimin ketika kau menolak memberi penjelasan? Dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk bersujud di depanku agar aku memberi tahu keberadaanmu."

Jimin? Bersujud?

Aku kira aku tidak akan menemukan dua kata itu dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

Hoseok tertawa tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, apa ada hal yang pantas ditertawakan?

"Wajahmu, aku tidak mengira kau dapat membuat ekspresi seperti itu."

Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng kecil.

"Ayolah, dia sangat gigih. Apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Mendengar ucapannya membuat pendirianku sedikit goyah. Aku melirik wajah Yoonji yang terlelap. Mungkin benar, malaikat kecilku butuh figur seorang ayah. Tapi aku tidak yakin harus memulai dari mana jika aku bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Aku masih belum yakin. Seok- _ah_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Jimin."

"Katakan saja kau melahirkan anak kalian."

Aku langsung memelototinya. Ucapannya seolah sangat mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberi solusi, _Hyung_. Kau harus menentukannya sendiri, aku tidak ingin akhirnya aku membuat masalah jadi runyam. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa Yoonji butuh ayah, dan ayahnya membutuhkanmu. Itu saja."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Akan kupikirkan soal itu. Beritahu saja Jimin kalau aku akan menghubunginya."

Hoseok tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk kecil sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia tampak mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah. Kurasa dia akan melonjak kegirangan begitu tahu kau akan menghubunginya, _Hyung_."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menghela napas kemudian beranjak untuk membawa Yoonji ke tempat tidurnya. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan siang ini.

"Kau sibuk, _Hyung_?"

Aku menoleh setelah meletakkan Yoonji. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Oke, oke, kutinggal. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa diganggu selama bekerja."

"Ya, ya, pulanglah."

Hoseok mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum melambai dan pergi dari apartemenku. Ini keputusan yang sulit, tapi dia benar. Aku harus berbicara yang sebenarnya dengan Jimin.

* * *

 **-Jimin-**

Pagi ini berjalan masih seperti biasanya, monoton dan membosankan.

Aku bangun pagi, sarapan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai stroberi dan kopi kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton berita pagi.

Sampai minggu depan aku tidak punya kegiatan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan menunggu Yoongi- _hyung_ menghubungiku, ini sudah lewat seminggu. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Aku melamar beberapa pekerjaan yang fleksibel, misalnya sebagai _bartender_ , aku belajar dengan cepat! Selain itu ada juga lowongan sebagai guru tari di sanggar kecil untuk kelas anak-anak. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, anak-anak dan menari adalah dua hal yang kusukai.

Hari-hari ini, ponselku selalu ada dalam jangkauanku. Entah ada di kantong celanaku, dalam genggamanku, di atas meja. Di mana pun itu, asal aku dapat meraihnya dengan cepat. Selain itu suara notifikasinya kunaikkan sampai maksimal, berharap-harap akan ada pesan atau panggilan dari Yoongi- _hyung_.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku terlonjak kaget, aku sendiri tak sadar aku tengah melamun membiarkan siaran televisi yang menontonku. Aku segera meraih ponselku dan mendapati nama Yoongi- _hyung_ terpampang jelas. Dia mengirim pesan padaku.

Oh, Astaga, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari paling bahagia bagiku. Jariku buru-buru membuka aplikasi pesan dan membaca sebaris kalimat yang dia kirimkan.

" _Bisa bertemu? Kutunggu balasanmu."_

Kukira, jika ingin bertemu dia akan langsung mengirim nama tempat dan waktunya. Ternyata tidak. Mungkin dia tidak ingin tampak bersemangat bertemu denganku? Semoga saja.

" _Tentu saja bisa, Hyung. Kapan dan di mana?"_

Aku mengetik balasan dengan cepat dan meneguk kopiku yang masih tersisa sedikit sambil menunggu jawabannya. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan perutku serasa diaduk. Aku merasa mual menunggu jawaban darinya. Secepat aku mengirim jawaban, secepat itu pula balasan dikirim Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku membuka pesan darinya.

" _Siang ini, di apartemenku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan ... Kompleks XXX, apartemen OOO nomor 222"_

Aku membalas dengan kata "ya" kemudian. Aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut. Ternyata Yoongi- _hyung_ tak tinggal sampai di luar Seoul sekarang. Kupikir dia berada di luar negeri, tapi ketika aku mengingat bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ punya pekerjaan yang sangat dia cintai di agensinya, aku berkata bahwa tak mungkin dia meninggalkan Korea.

Tapi, itu semua bukan masalah sekarang. Sekarang, paling penting adalah aku bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

Aku melirik jam dan segera berlari ke kamar untuk mandi. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

* * *

 **-Yoongi-**

Astaga, astaga. Bagaimana ini!?

Aku mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen kecilku. Aku merasa gelisah sendiri setelah tahu Jimin akan kemari. Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja pesan itu kukirim, dia menjawab, dan aku sudah mengirim alamatku kepadanya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, jelas aku tidak bisa menghindar lebih lama lagi dari Jimin.

Aku menghela napas dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk berhenti menghindar. Bagaimana pun juga, Jimin harus tahu soal Yoonji.

Aku menenangkan diri dan memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang. Aku berharap Jimin tiba saat makan siang, aku punya alasan untuk menunda pembicaraan kami sejenak. Aku dapat menggunakan waktunya untuk menyiapkan diriku.

.

.

.

Siang, pukul 12 lebih bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku baru saja selesai memasak, lauk-lauk sudah tertata di meja dengan nasi-nasi hangat dalam mangkuk.

Yoonji sudah tidur karena baru saja minum susu. Aku memindahkannya ke kamar agar tak terbangun kalau-kalau kami berisik. Lagipula, aku masih belum siap mempertemukan Jimin dengan Yoonji.

Aku melepas _apron_ yang kukenakan dan mengeringkan tanganku setelah mencucinya. Aku segera membenahi pakaianku dan berlari kecil ke pintu depan. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Jimin berdiri di hadapanku dengan kaos bergaris yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya.

Dia tampan. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukku dengan erat, membawa wajahku tenggelam dalam dadanya. Pintu apartemenku tertutup sendiri, kami masih berpelukkan di balik pintu apartemen.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_ ..."

Jimin kemudian melepas pelukan kami dan menyambar bibirku dengan cepat. Dia mendorongku lembut ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepala, sebelah tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggangku.

Tanganku sendiri telah mengangkup rahangnya. Sebelah tanganku melingkar pada lehernya dan menarik lembut rambutnya. Tubuhku masih mengingat dengan baik rasa ciuman dari Jimin, ini terasa sangat benar dan sangat kurindukan.

Akulah yang pertama kali melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku menyandar pada dinding dengan napas terengah-engah sedang Jimin terkekeh kecil. Aku meliriknya, melihat wajahnya yang memandangiku dengan intens. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Sudah makan siang? Aku baru saja selesai masak."

Dia menggeleng. "Kebetulan. Aku langsung ke sini tadi pagi begitu menerima pesanmu, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk dan menggandeng tangannya ke ruang makan.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

Dia menuruti ucapanku dan duduk sedang aku menuang dua gelas air untuk kami. Aku membawanya ke atas meja makan dan kami mulai menyantap makan siang. Tak banyak yang kami bincangkan, tapi Jimin selalu berusaha mengelus tanganku ketika aku tak menggenggam sumpit. Kami seolah remaja-remaja labil yang baru saja jatuh cinta dengan banyaknya curi-curi pandang yang dapat kuhitung. Kami saling melirik kemudian pipi kami memerah sendiri. Astaga, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kami.

Selesai makan aku menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di ruang tengah sedang aku mencuci alat makan. Tapi dia menggeleng lembut dan membantuku membereskan meja makan. Aku benar-benar merindukan perlakuannya yang manis dan lembut ini. Aku berharap dia masih akan bersikap sama ketika tahu dia memiliki seorang putri.

Aku mengeringkan tanganku dan membawa Jimin untuk duduk di sampingku di ruang tengah.

"Jim, aku ingin bicara ..."

Dia menaikkan alisnya. Kurasa dia sedikit bingung dengan nada bicaraku yang menggantung.

"Ya, kita memang perlu bicara, _Hyung_."

Dia mengambil tanganku dan mengecup punggung tanganku, kemudian membiarkan tanganku tetap dalam genggamannya dengan elusan lembut.

"Uh, iya ... benar."

" _Hyung_? Kau tampak gugup ... apa ada?"

Dia tampak khawatir, mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Aku menutup mata dan menikmati tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, hanya ... berusaha menenangkan diri, kurasa?"

Dia mengecup keningku. "Katakanlah ... apa ... _Hyung_ sudah punya seseorang?"

Aku membuka mataku langsung dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Jim?"

"Karena kupikir kau akan bosan menungguku pulang. Tidak apa jika itu memang terjadi, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa kepastian. Itu hal yang dilakukan pecundang."

"Astaga, tidak, Jim! Kau orang yang hebat, dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bosan menunggumu di sini, tenang saja."

Dia tersenyum lebar. Ah, aku sangat merindukan senyumannya yang khas ini. Tanpa sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bicara ... _appa_ tidak ... menemuimu, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng ragu-ragu. "Kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Jimin ..."

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Kau tahu ... soal ucapanku ... bahwa kita tidak sedarah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah bertanya sendiri pada _appa_. Itu memang benar."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar."

Dia tampak bingung dengan ucapanku. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Kita ... memang satu darah."

Jimin terdiam, dia tampak mencerna ucapanku. "Dari mana ... kau tahu?"

Aku memandang matanya dalam. "Apa kau akan membenciku setelah ini, Jim?"

Dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau sangat tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu ... Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu ..."

"Kalau begitu, tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan Jimin dan menghela napas. Aku melepas pelukan kami dan berdiri.

" _Hyung_?"

Aku tersenyum tipis pada Jimin, menawarkan tanganku untuk dia gandeng. Dia mengambil tanganku dan aku membawanya ke kamar. Ya, aku membawanya pada Yoonji.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar Yoonji dan berbalik menghadap Jimin. Dia memandangku dengan alis yang naik heran. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam dan dia mengangguk. Barulah aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mengajak Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar Yoonji.

Kamarnya gelap. Tirai kututup dan lampu kumatikan, tersisa satu lampu tidur redup di ujung ruangan. Yoonji tidak dapat tidur dalam keadaan terang, oleh karena itu aku harus memastikan ruangan gelap.

" _Hyung_?"

Jimin berbisik dan aku hanya mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya. Aku membawa dia berdiri di depan tempat tidur Yoonji dan dia memandangku heran.

"Ini ..."

Seolah mengerti kehadiran ayahnya, Yoonji menggeliat dan terbangun. Yoonji anak yang pendiam dan dia jarang menangis ketika bangun tidur. Dia mengusap matanya kemudian mendongak menatap kami berdua sebelum tersenyum lebar mendapati wajahku.

Aku melepas genggaman tangan Jimin dan mengambil Yoonji dari dalam tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah dapat menyandar dengan tegak, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku menggendong Yoonji menghadap Jimin dan Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya, seolah meminta Jimin untuk mengambil alih tubuh mungilnya.

Jimin tak banyak bertanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengambil Yoonji ke dalam gendongannya dan aku bisa melihat Yoonji yang tersenyum lebar. Matanya membentuk lengkungan indah, persis seperti Jimin.

Yoonji meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi Jimin dan tersenyum lebar, sedang Jimin yang kulihat semakin meleleh karena kemanisan Yoonji menghujani wajah mungil Yoonji dengan kecupan. Anak itu tampak semakin bahagia, senyumnya sangat lebar.

"Kita ... bicara?"

Jimin menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kita ke ruang tengah saja, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin menggendong Yoonji ke ruang tengah apartemenku. Kami duduk bersisian di sofa, Jimin menyenderkan Yoonji pada tubuhnya.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan, _Hyung_?"

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Dia ... Yoonji." Aku berucap sambil memandang Yoonji yang masih tertawa-tawa dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Yoonji ..."

Aku kemudian memandang mata Jimin, dia balas memandangku juga. Dia tiba-tiba mengambil tangan kananku dengan tangannya yang tak memeluk tubuh Yoonji. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan punggung tanganku.

"Katakan saja, tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Yoonji, dia anak kita."

Sudah, aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin. Apa sekarang dia akan membenci dan meninggalkanku?

Kedua tangan Jimin tiba-tiba menangkup wajahku lembut. "Hei, sayang, lihat aku."

Aku langsung mendongak, dan wajah tersenyum Jiminlah yang pertama kali kulihat.

Dia menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar turun di pipiku. Ibu jarinya mengusap dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis, hm? Jangan takut."

Aku justru menangis semakin keras, kerongkonganku sampai sakit rasanya karena aku meraung-raung. Jimin membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, menyusupkan wajahku pada dadanya. Aku meremas bajunya, mencoba menghentikan tangisanku, ini memalukan.

"Hei, hei, sudah ... jangan menangis lagi. Kenapa, hm?"

Dia mengelus pucuk kepalaku dan sesekali memberi kecupan kecil. Aku menyukainya.

Aku melepas cengkeramanku, menghapus air mataku dengan kasar dan menatapnya sambil masih sesenggukan.

"Kupikir kau akan membenciku ..."

Dia terkekeh gemas dan mengecup keningku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu? Apalagi kau sudah melahirkan malaikat kecil kita. Kau merawatnya dengan baik, bahkan ketika aku tidak ada."

"Tapi dia berbeda, Jimin ..."

Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menunduk, takut melihat wajahnya. "Ini, kata dokter ini karena kita sedarah."

Jimin menghela napas. "Ya, benar. Aku belum tahu soal itu. Kau mau menjelaskannya?"

Aku ragu. Aku ingin tapi aku tidak yakin bisa.

Dia mengambil tanganku, mengelusnya pelan. "Hm? Tidak apa kalau tidak mau. Ada waktu lain."

"Se -sebenarnya aku bisa meminta Zhou Mi- _gege_ untuk membawa beberapa berkas, tapi dia sekarang sedang pergi ke luar negeri."

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Biar kita tunggu dia kembali, hm? Jadi apa yang berbeda dengan Yoonji? Kau mau cerita?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Dia ... tidak bisa bicara, kata dokter begitu ..."

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mendongak, tak ku kira dia akan memberi respon hanya seperti itu. Kukira dia akan langsung meninggalkanku. "Kau tidak ... pergi?"

"Pergi? Ke mana?"

Wajahnya tampak bingung, aku hanya tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bersyukur kau tidak menolak kehadiran Yoonji."

"Untuk apa aku menolak? Hei, sayang, dia anak kita, kau mengandung, melahirkan, dan merawatnya susah payah. Dia darah dagingku, aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu."

Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi mendengar kalimatnya. Entahlah, dia selalu bisa membuat hatiku merasa tenang.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hueee, 3 bulan :(( maafkan saya semuanya! saya bener-bener ga bisa lanjut karena pertama, kelas 12 itu bener-bener nyita waktu dengan deadline tugas yang numpuk, kedua kalo ada waktu bebas saya ga dapet ide :( hasilnya kek gini deh 3 bulan. Maaf ya U_U. Selain itu, ff ini bentar lagi selesai, bahkan mungkin chapter depan uda selesai... Jadi, saya coba kalo bisa saya selesain di liburan, kalo ga saya terpaksa nyambung taun depan ya abis UN :( karena jadwal keals 12 uda padat dari akhir Januari, mulai dari TO, Februari ujian praktek, Maret ujian sekolah, April uda UN aja :( Jadi, mohon dimengerti yaa~

 **curhat tambahan:** saya mau login sampe lupa sama email sendiri :', ampun dah, saking lamanya ga login, terus saya merasa melupakan si Suga :( yah, abis gimana dun, mereka uda bahagia, masih mau dirusak lagi? kasian Yoonji :( tapi mungkin bakal dimunculin lagi kok, ato mungkin cuma disebutin aja~

 **Thanks to:** princexod, Ellegisnt, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, LittleDevil94, Hyunsoo-Kim, YoungraPark, MinReri Kujyou, ddllddll1996, bbast, haneunseok (guest), RenRenay, parkjims, julia kie (guest), MinPark

 **Terima kasih banyak buat reader, siders, buat follow, review, dan juga favoritenya!**

Akhir kata,

sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


End file.
